Trollhunters: The Written Future
by TheWonderland10
Summary: After the events of the Shattered King, the Trollhunter team finds themselves in a mysterious room surrounded by classmates, teachers, family, trolls, and even enemies. What would happen when Jim Lake's secret is revealed and everyone's life changes. Watching Their Show/Reveal Fanfic. ALL RIGHTS GO TO DREAMWORKS!
1. Becoming: Part 1

**So the Book is being edited! Everything is changing and if you just found this book while it is being edited, things might be confusing and if you find it after the editing is completed, then you missed an unorganized story.**

 **Time for introduction, I am part of the Wondrous 4 and my team and I have fully written this book!**

 **PLEASE READ BOTTOM NOTE**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

The prolonged day had caused Jim to drop into his bed, not even bothering to change. All he wished for was to slip under the covers and disappear into nothing but a peaceful abyss.

He and the crew returned from the Quagumps where Toby acted as the Shattered King. Of course, the plan didn't really work out since they didn't walk home with another stone but some good came out of it. Claire had asked Jim to go to the dance with her and she had earned her own weapon, the Shadow Staff.

But after all they have done today, Jim couldn't wait to toss the amulet to the side and dip under his covers.

Yet, rest was not an option for him anymore, once his eyelids dropped, the blue light from the amulet nearly lit up the room. Jim lifted his head from the pillow and raised an eyebrow with curiosity. He pulled himself from the bed, his hand gripping onto his phone to dial Blinky's number as he stopped by the desk, staring down at the amulet.

Before he could call, the light grew brighter, nearly blinding him and forcing him to close his eyes.

With a minute of hesitation, Jim slowly opened his eyes, revealing a large theater with rows and rows of chairs. However, it wasn't the only thing that shocked him, a group of bodies had also joined him in the room, their worried voices either calling out names or questions of where they were. Catching on to who these people were Jim's eyes had grown in size. These were his classmates and teachers.

"JIMBO!" A voice echoed. Turning to where his name was called, he found his best friend, Tobias running towards him, his heavy breaths met his ears as his friends finally stood a few feet before him.

"What is going on?!" Toby called out, trying to catch his breath. Before Jim could answer, Claire had found them as well.

"Do you think it has something to do with Angor Rot?" She mumbled, looking around to see if anyone heard her.

Jim winced, he didn't have the answers this time. He was always looked to when something was unexplainable and he had done at least a decent job answering them but this time he felt utterly useless.

"I have no idea." His eyes widened, "my amulet, it started glowing and when I went to call Blinky about it, the glowing stopped and I ended up here. Well, I guess it affected all of us." Jim answered, careful not to say it so loud.

His hands dropped to his pockets to find his amulet, only to find it gone. "Where is it?" With the chatter growing, no one noticed the figure standing in front of the dark screen with a smile, her hands smacking together as she caught each and everyone's attention. The students turned in her direction with questioning looks.

"Alright Arcadia High Students! Before I explain everything, I need you to sit down, which I already picked the seats for you." She said with a smile. With a simple click of her remote, a chart appeared upon the screen, showing rows of names lined to match the chairs.

 **Stairs | Claire | Jim | Toby | Darci | Mary | Stairs**

 **Stairs|Strickler|Nomura|Barbara|Claire's Parents| Stairs**

 **Stairs | Coach | Mrs. Janet | Eli | Steve | Stairs**

 **Stairs | The rest of the Classmates | Stairs**

 **Stairs | Blinky | Aaarrrgghh | Draal | Vendel |Stairs**

With no questions, people sat in their assigned chairs. Some glancing at the empty spots which were incredibly larger than their own but simply ignored it.

"What are we doing here? There is no way I'm sitting next to Eli!" Steve cried out, gagging when he turned to see Eli so close to him.

"I'll explain in a little but if you'd stop complaining. Now-" Her voice dropped when she saw Eli's hand raise. "Yes, Eli?"

He sucked in a breath, unsure how she knew his name but continued on. "What is with the larger chairs that are empty?"

The mysterious female tapped her chin, "should I introduce them now or later? Mmm, now's good." She slammed her fist on a large red button, opening a side door.

"My, what a curious place." A familiar voice said, startling Claire, Jim, and Toby. Blinky was about to reveal himself in front of all the classmates. Most importantly they'd know what lived beneath Arcadia and possibly try to slaughter the poor trolls.

"Wait!" Jim said quickly, standing up. Blinky halted, he was just a step away from revealing himself. Everyone glanced at him with curiosity. "I-I, I would like to know what's going on before you continue with your ideas."

The girl smiled, "Alright. You guys are here to watch a show called Trollhunters."

"Sounds nerdy," Steve commented.

"Shut up Steve." She threatened, "anyways, since it will interrupt the show, I might as well show you guys the creatures now and get all the issues figured out. Come on out you guys."

With hesitation, Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, Vendel, and Draal stepped out into the light. Screams erupting from the crowd as people ran to the farthest corner, people huddling together while Jim, Claire, and Toby stayed put.

"This can't be happening," Jim mumbled, hiding his hands in his face. The trolls had looked extremely worried, unsure of what to do.

Claire stood up and pulled Jim from his spot, holding his hand. "We can do this together. We are part of the team anyways."

"Yeah!" Toby said, standing up and nudging Jim. "You don't have to explain by yourself, Jimbo!" Jim simply smiled, letting them take the lead.

"Since we figured it out. Our secret will be revealed anyways…" She glanced at the trolls. "These are trolls. They will not harm you and they are incredibly nice. Jim, Toby, and I… well we know these trolls."

The girl nodded, "Claire is right, now please sit down and I will finish explaining. You guys go to your seats as well." She gestured to the trolls, which they followed the command and sat down nervously.

"Trollhunters is a show that follows the trolls, Jim, Toby, and Claire. You all don't realize what is truly going on in their lives and this will be a nice closure. Also, Jim, it will show you that no matter what happens, no matter what you are forced to go through, to never give up and continue to be the Trollhunter even if you have doubts."

Jim smiled lightly and relaxed. He could feel his mother's eyes lock onto him but he shook it off. He wanted his mom to understand and hopefully, this show that they'd be watching would explain all of it better than him doing it himself.

The female pushed play, the episode beginning with no intro.

 **The sun rose above Arcadia Oaks, brightening the city as a voice echoed from the radio, waking people with their friendly voice.**

 **"Good morning, Arcadia Oaks. It's 4:30 a.m. If you're still in bed, you are missing the most beautiful sunrise, clear skies, and a beautiful morning ahead. And big news…"**

 **Through the fog, under the bridge, a cup rolled, pushed from the wind slowly. As the cup got close to the camera, a large foot crushes the paper-like cup, ending its journey. With a roar, a large beast is revealed. His sword raised as he battled another creature but his enemy was dressed in white armor, his chest glowing blue.**

"That must be Kanjigar," Claire added, leaning against Jim as she suddenly became interested.

"What the hell is going on?" A kid commented. People began to mumble, unsure but they couldn't peel their gaze off the screen, more curious than anything. It was as if the fear had died and their interest peaked.

 **Bular growled, "Yield, Kanjigar."**

 **"A Trollhunter never yields. I'd rather die." Kanjigar spat.**

"What's a Trollhunter?" Someone asked.

"Ah, a hero to the good trolls. A Trollhunter is a protector and must serve their life to us. My father was a good Troll Hunter but I think we found our true savior." Draal commented, smiling at his first human friend. Jim.

"Thanks, Draal. That means a lot." He earned weird glances but it didn't matter to Jim anymore.

 **"Terms accepted."Bular jumps high into the air with a yell, aiming his large fists at Kanjigar but misses his target who rolled from the path of his large fists. The two stumble, flip, and punch, each missing until Kanjigar finally hits Bular throwing him across the canal. Catching up to Bular, Kanjigar aims his sword at Bular.**

 **"Your turn, Bular. Yield."**

 **As he holds Bular in place, the sun starts to peak above the bridge, burning through the Troll Hunter's armor. Distracted, Kanjigar is kicked by Bular, throwing him just to the edge of the shade as his sword slid from the darkness. As Bular advances, Kanjigar reaches for his sword, letting his hand burn but he still managed to grab his sword but the amulet lost its glow.**

Eli could barely contain himself, standing up he laughed and pointed to all the students. "What did I tell you! I knew I saw these things and none of you believed me!"

Mary scoffed, "we get it, Eli." She leaned in her chair.

"So what does all of this have to do with my son?" Barbara asked.

"You'll see."

 **"There is nowhere left for you to run, Trollhunter. Give me the amulet."**

 **Kanjigar took off with a run, staying in the shade as Bular followed behind. The Troll Hunter jumped onto the bridge, his breaths deepening as he waited for Bular who appeared from behind. With another kick, Bular throws Kanjigar across the bridge, the two engage in battle as they hopped around under the bridge. Another kick was delivered, sending Kanjigar back to the edge of the shade as Bular chuckled.**

 **"It all ends here." Bular threatened.**

 **Knocking the sword from Kanjigar's grip and into the concrete, the weapon faded, leaving Kanjigar to fend with his fists. Bular pushed the Troll Hunter into the sun, Kanjigar burning with a scream. As he slowly turns to stone, Kanjigar pushes Bular's arm above him into the sun, causing Bular to scream with agony. As Kanjigar weakly stood, Bular pulled his weapons from his back, slowly closing the distance between the two.**

Draal watched, his heart breaking inside. This was his father's last battle and he would finally see what truly happened.

 **"It's me or the sun. Either way, you're doomed." Bular grinned. Kanjigar knew his time had ended and to make sure Bular couldn't reach the amulet, his idea sparked into his mind and he spoke his final words.**

 **"No. The amulet will find a champion. We will stop you and your master. I may end, but the fight will not." Stepping back into the sun, Bular gasps, screaming as Kanjigar falls, blue magic developing his body, turning him to stone before shattering as his body had hit the concrete.**

"Dad!" Draal cried out. He tightened his fists and closed his eyes. His father would always be a hero.

 **"No!" With the amulet lost in the pile of rocks and the sun keeping him from it. Bular roars and punches the bridge before disappearing.**

"No way Jimbo!" Toby excitedly kept nudging Jim, the Trollhunter nearly being shoved off his chair.

"I know Tobes." Jim chuckled.

 **An alarm beeps, after turning to 6:00, waking a young man who groans, pulling a magazine from his face, only to see the time and screamed. Walking down the stairs with a hum, Jim gets ready for school, also fixing and cleaning while making breakfast. Smoothing flipping his knife and cooking like an expert, he made some lunches and delivered his homemade breakfast on a tray to his sleeping mother's room.**

"Why are we watching buttface after the trolls, how is he important!?" Steve questions. Jim simply smiled, he was the heir to the amulet. He finally saw what really went down between Kanjigar and Bular.

"Because...HE IS THE NEW TROLLHUNTER!" Eli called out, "that's amazing Jim!"

"Thanks, Eli." Jim smiled but Steve had to ruin the moment.

"No way, Jim?! The weakling!?"

"Master Jim is in fact incredibly strong and courageous, I believe he will be the champion, the one we were looking for."

"Thanks Blink!"

 **Ignoring the note, he opened the door and set the food on the nightstand beside her bed and gently taking off her glasses and cleaning them. Finishing his little deed, he covered his mother back up and pressed his lips against her forehead.**

 **"Love you, Mom."**

"Awww that's adorable!" Barbara couldn't help but smile, her son treated her well. However, when he started lying and constantly disappearing, she began to question some things.

"I still love you mom, even if we are having some issues."

 **Grabbing his helmet and bag, Jim headed to the garage, finding his little bike. As the garage door opened to reveal the outside. He looked on the driveway to find his trash can knocked over.**

 **"Raccoons!" Picking up the trash can as Toby stood, fixing his helmet as his bike laid beside him.**

 **"We're late for school, Jimbo."**

 **"Sorry, Tobes. Busy with the lunches. One for me, one for Mom, and…" Handing a paper bag to his friend, Toby grabbed it nicely and sniffed the bag.**

 **"Ah," he inhaled deeply, "Balsamic mushrooms, meatloaf, chunky, sun-dried tomatoes."**

 **"And Cardamom," Jim mentioned, passing Toby by.**

 **"Ooh! Taking a chance there, Chef Jim."**

 **"What's life without a little adventure?" With another inhale, Toby spoke, handing back the bag.**

 **"I can't eat this. I'm on a diet."**

 **"You've been on a diet for the past 14 years, Tobes."**

 **"I know."**

 **"You're 15," Jim stated.**

 **"Long-term goals. My body's still changing." Jim rode off as Toby struggled to hop on his bike. The two racing down the street. Well, Jim was.**

 **"I'm right I'm right I'm right behind!" Toby chanted, trying to catch up with his nimble friend.**

 **"It's 8:00!"**

 **"We're going to get suspended, on account of meatloaf!"**

 **"Take the canal, Tobes. It'll save us five minutes."**

 **Toby stammered, "Not the canal!"**

 **"Oh, live a little." Jim flies off a bump on the ground, doing a little trick with his bike.**

 **"It's living that I'm worried about."**

 **"Come on, Tobes. Don't you ever want a little more excitement?"**

 **Toby chuckles, "No." With another large jump, the sun catches Jim as he's in the air as his hands fly from the handlebars, living in the moment. With a smooth land, Jim twists his bike, skidding to a stop as he waits for Toby.**

"Whoa, since was Jim cool?" Mary asks.

"Hey!" He calls out as his eyes meet Claire's who shined as her smiled lifted her cheeks. "Your friend is bullying me." He joked. Claire lightly punched him and smiled.

 **"Come on, Tobes!" Jim called out to his friend. As he waits, a deep voice calls his name from the side, catching his attention.**

 **"James... Lake." Raising an eyebrow, Jim sets his bike slowly down as Toby takes a deep breath but his bike racing down the canal without his consent.**

 **"Whoa!" With a scream, Toby rides past Jim before riding back down with a quick stop, tipping his bike and falling on his face as Jim looks at him before glancing back.**

 **"Ha! How awesome are we? Awesome!" He mumbled as his face had been squashed into the concrete. Jim takes off his helmet and heads to the source of the voice.**

 **"Hey! Hey, Tobes. - Did you hear that voice?" Jim asked shyly, stepping over to the pile of rocks that laid beneath the bridge.**

 **"What voice?" Toby wondered. Before Jim could explain, the voice called again, speaking Jim's name in a haunting two fall back with a startle and Jim quickly crawls back to the pile, curiosity taking over him.**

 **"That! That pile of rocks knows my name."**

 **"It's a pile of K-spar. Minerals don't talk. There's got to be a walkie-talkie in here or something." Jim's eyes catch a glowing blue from under a rock before picking it up and inspecting what was hiding beneath it. The camera focuses on his eyes which had widened with wonder, the electric blue radiating against his skin and creating a reflection in his eyes.**

"Your eyes are beautiful," Claire whispered, slowly killing Jim with love.

 **"Huh. It looks like an amulet."**

 **Not noticing what his friend had picked up, Toby called out to the wind, "Who's doing this? Come out now!"**

 **"Hello. I'm listening." Jim mumbles, holding it to his ear and listening closely. The only thing he hears is the final bell of his school nearby. With a scream of panic, the two run to their bikes, the amulet being shoved carelessly into Jim's bag.**

 **"Final bell!"**

 **"We're so late, our kids are gonna have detention."**

 **"Come on. Come on, Tobes. We can still make it."**

 **"I'm right behind." The two bikes take off showing the sewer being occupied by six eyes.**

 **"It chose a human?" In class, a pen is being pressed against the map as kids type their notes quickly as a man instructs a lesson, weaving between desks.**

 **"The Peloponnesian War was actually three wars fought between Athens and Sparta. The first war is known as the Archimedean War. Type that into your search engines. A-R-C-H-I-M-E-D-E-A-N." Strickler spoke. Toby glanced at his friend who was lost in a trance as he watched Claire. With a few waves of his hand, Toby sighed as he rolled his eyes, glancing at Jim.**

Jim hides his burning face in his hands and slumps in his seat. Claire being right next to him, noticed his posture and chuckled, "Jim, it's okay. If anything I think it's sweet. I mean we ARE going to the dance together."

"Y-you think it's sweet?" Jim stuttered causing Claire to let out a laugh. Classic Jim. He had gotten so used to being with her but he still acted shy.

 **"Really? Close your mouth." Claire glanced back at them, Jim not even budging. "You're drooling."**

 **"No. No, I'm not. What are you doing?" Jim watched as his friend typed fiercely into the laptop.**

 **"Research."**

 **"Hey, look up talking amulet."**

 **"I already did that. All I got was toys. One of them was a plushie." Jim was too focused on other things that he hadn't realized Strickler stepping up beside him.**

 **"Jim, would you agree?" Startled, Jim faced his teacher.**

 **"Sir?"**

 **"With Herodotus' opinion on his tactics of war, as I've described."**

 **"Oh, uh." He glances at Toby who simply whistled, not helping. "Absolutely."**

 **"Excellent. Which tactics, specifically?"**

 **"The, uh winning ones?" The class laughs as the bell rings, releasing the kids from their classes. As people gather their belongings, Strickler finishes his sentence.**

 **"All right, all right. Don't forget, Michaelson, chapters four and five. Jim, may I have a word?"**

 **"Oh." Distracted, Jim knocks over his backpack, Strickler helping him pick up his belongings.**

 **"Jim, you're distracted. You fell asleep between the invasion of Attica and the Peace of Nicias, and your attention wandered for the rest of the class."**

 **"Sorry. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."**

 **"I know it's just you and your mother and you want to help her."**

"Your father left? What happened?" Jim tensed. Claire didn't even know because he couldn't even bring it up without becoming unhinged. He loathed his father for what he did and simply talking about it was worse than death.

"He shouldn't have to talk about it," Toby stated once he caught the tense figure of his friend. "Besides, he has Blinky now." If trolls could blush, Blinky would be red. He would hold it dear to his heart if Jim accepted him as a father figure.

 **"She's just really tired, Mr. Strickler. She's been working double shifts at the clinic." Writing his number on a post-it, he handed the little sheet to his student.**

 **"I believe I'm overdue for a conversation with her. Have her call me, feel free to drop by my office if you ever need to talk."**

 **"Yeah, I'll do that."**

 **"Oh, and, Jim, if you fancy Miss Nunez, I submit that talking to will be much more effective than staring at."**

"The fearless Trollhunter afraid of admitting feelings?" Claire teased as he blushed madly.

"I messed up when you tried hinting that I should ask you out. Of course, I'll be nervous about it." He chuckled but went red when she pressed her lips to his cheek.

 **With a gentle tap on Jim's head with a book, Strickler hands him the book and lets the boy leave as the bell rang. At gym class, two pudgy hands wrapped around a small rope as grunts of struggling rang in the room.**

 **"Hang on. Almost there. So close. So close!" Toby said, struggling.**

 **"Come on, Tobes. You've got this." Even barely up to the rope, Toby is already breathless as he reaches once again. Jim supporting him on.**

 **Toby grunted, "So close!" With a fall, Toby yells, catching the coach's attention.**

 **"What is that on my rope? Every student here should be able to climb this rope and ring that bell. I want all of you to be made of iron. Iron! You have got to be kidding me. I don't know what I feel more sorry for. You or the rope."**

 **The words of his coach disappeared as Jim remembered his teacher's advice, with a deep breath, he walks to Claire, waving with hesitation as the two girls share a laugh.**

 **"Buenas Noches." Jim started**

 **"You speak Spanish?" Claire wondered.**

 **"Um um uh…."**

Students laughed, "I'm sorry Jim are the cutest when it comes to flirting."

"Oh god." Jim facepalmed.

 **"Come on, Claire," Darci stated. As they stand, Claire looks at Jim with a soft look as he continues.**

 **"Uh.."**

 **"Do you like Shakespeare?"**

 **"What?" Jim wondered.**

 **"Do you like Shakespeare?" She repeated kindly.**

 **"Shakespeare?"**

 **"The school play. We're having trouble getting boys to audition."**

 **"Uh, oh! Hasta huevo" With a tuck of hair behind her ear, Claire walks away, leaving Jim with a small poster, a picture painted of Romeo and Juliet on it. With a turn, Jim faced the coach still picking on Toby.**

 **"It's like a flabby pinata, and I'm pretty sure you're filled with candy!"**

 **In the locker room, Jim and Toby sat on a bench putting themselves in their daily clothes. While Jim easily tied his shoe, Toby, on the other hand, had a hard time putting on his sock.**

 **"So close!" He groaned, "You talked to her?"**

 **"Yep." Still attempting to put on his socks, Toby grunted before falling back into the locker and continued his conversation.**

Kids laughed and this time, Toby took a turn to blush.

 **"Like, actually spoke to her? Not just, you know, in your head?"**

 **"I unleashed my Espanol on her." Jim pulled the amulet from his bag, inspecting it once more.**

Strickler would never get used to seeing a kid he had appreciated for the longest time to be considered one of his enemies. As much as he wanted to slaughter him and take the amulet for himself, too many people were in the room.

 **"You should totally do it."**

 **"What? The play? I'm not an actor." With another attempt at putting on his socks, he didn't even look at his best friend. Jim closed his locker, heading to his friend.**

 **"Come on. You're always saying how you want your life to be more exciting. Right?"**

 **"I don't think Romeo and Juliet is exactly the answer, Tobes. I don't mean just, you know, exciting. I mean more. I just need to know that there's something more to life than high school." With a glance at his amulet, Jim sighed as his face dropped. Through the silence, a locker clattered, catching Jim's attention but not Toby's.**

 **"Something more?" Toby questioned but Jim simply ignored him, heading to the shower room as the water rushes, steam fogging up the room.**

 **"Hello? Anybody in there? Hello?" Jim mumbled shyly. A figure ran blindly across the shower room, confusing Jim while his friend had finally the success of slipping on one sock.**

 **"Got one!" The sudden shout had startled Jim before he turned in the direction of Toby. "Whoo-hoo! Finally! Success, success." Jim rolls his eyes and heads back to Toby as a figure stood behind him, the smoke showing the figure of a troll. Out in the schoolyard, the two push their bikes to the exit.**

"So it was you this whole time Blinky," Jim commented, chuckling.

"I do have decent skills to sneak around."

 **"So, good news, dude. My orthodontist says I'm almost done with my braces. Only four more years."**

"How long have you had them on for!?"

 **Jim turns his head to find Steve and his little group of friends crowded around a locker with a young boy shoved inside as Steve closes it with a chuckle.**

 **"Okay. Nothing to see here." Toby said nervously, Jim stopping while Toby continued forward.**

 **"We can't just let him do that."**

 **"Oh, yes, we can. If Psycho Steve's terrorizing him, he's not terrorizing us. Jim? Jim! Oh, no." He turned to see his friend heading in the direction of their ultimate doom.**

 **"Tell me again, dweeb-face. Tell me about the creatures and maybe I'll let you out!"**

"And now it would be time to start believing," Eli said.

 **"Or you can let him out right now. I mean, you know, it would be nice."**

"So this is what caused the fight." Claire smiled. Jim simply smiled.

"What can I say, just a man of action."

 **"Nice would be you minding your own business."**

 **"Oh, hi, Jim," Eli said from inside the locker.**

 **"So, where were we? Um Oh, yeah, okay. You were telling me about the monsters you saw this morning, with fangs and - What was it, again?"**

 **"Stone for skin! In the canal!"**

"So we were already discovered!" Blinky gasped out.

"And yet all of you believed that I was making it up! Proof, trolls right there and I don't fully understand it but those three," he gestured to Jim, Claire, and Toby. "Have something to do with it."

"This is also why we must keep our existence a secret. Flesh bags like this young Eli will reveal us." Vendel stated.

 **"Stone for skin? Man, Eli, you've got some imagination." Steve mocked.**

 **"Look, Steve, seriously, just let him out." With a grab of Jim's backpack, Steve pulls him closer, aiming his fist.**

"Excuse me, that is my son!" Barbara yelled.

"But you don't yell about him being stalked!?" Steve fought back. Barbara glanced back at her son who looked at her with a worried glance.

 **"Or you'll do what?"**

 **"Okay, do it. Punch me." Jim quickly said, causing Toby to gasp and push through the crowd as Jim eyed his fist.**

 **"You- you're asking for a beating?"**

 **"Yeah. Just go crazy. In 20 years, you're gonna be fat and bald and you'll be working in a muffler shop, and Eli will have a career in software and he'll be a billionaire."**

 **"I do like computers," Eli stated. Toby glanced around before a spark of courage ignited within him.**

 **"Let him out. Let him out! Let him out! Let him out!" Everybody chants with Toby, standing against Steve as he glares at Jim. Before he is about to throw a punch, the coach interrupts, forcing Steve to drop Jim.**

 **"Palchuk, what's going on here?"**

 **"Uh, nothing, sir," Steve said, in a fake voice.**

 **"Why aren't you at practice?"**

 **"I was helping Eli, here." Steve opens the locker to reveal Eli jammed into the small space.**

 **"Hey, guys!"**

 **"He was stuck."**

 **"On the double! Now!" Slamming the locker door, trapping Eli inside, Steve moved to Jim's ear, mumbling a threat.**

 **"Friday, at noon. You and me. Tick-tock. Tick." With a simple gesture of his finger, Steve leaves Jim and the rest of the students. A knock on the locker quickly shakes Jim back into reality. He pulls the handle, releasing Eli from its hold. The young boy fell out with a scream before standing and thanking Jim.**

 **Out on the street, Jim and Toby peddled home, Toby reliving the moment.**

 **"That was awesome, man. Did you see how I did that chant? "Let him out. Let him out." I mean, you probably won't live past Friday, but it was awesome. Good thing your mom's a doctor."**

"Yeah, the chant was really cool, couldn't face me like a man." Toby rolled his eyes.

 **A car honks, alerting Jim and Toby to pull to the side as Barbara pulls up beside them, fixing her glasses as she greets them. "Hey, boys."**

 **"Hey, Mom," Jim said, stopping his bike while Toby rode by.**

 **"Looking sharp, Dr. Lake." Toby backed himself back up, sitting next to Jim**

 **"Thank you, Toby. So are you."**

 **"Oh! Does it show?" He flexes.**

 **"You're going to be out all night?"**

 **"Dr. Gilberg is out with bursitis, and Dr. Lenz has a wedding out of town this weekend."**

 **"Okay, well, don't forget to bring your-"**

 **"Dinner. Thank you."**

 **"Right. And try to find an oven to reheat it in instead of nuking. It takes all of the flavor and nutrients away."**

 **"Jim, there must be a million things you'd rather be doing than looking after me." As she turned away from him, Jim pulled out the sticky note, his eyes quickly going over Strickler's name and phone number.**

 **Before his mother had noticed, he quickly shoved it back in his pocket.**

"Son, you need to stop hiding things."

"Sorry, mom."

 **"Can't think of one," Jim answered quickly.**

 **"Love you, honey."**

 **"Bye, Mom." She drives off, leaving the two boys alone.**

 **"You mother your mother a lot."**

"What's wrong with that?"

 **"Ha! See you tomorrow, Tobes." The two slowly petaled in opposite directions, living across from one another, it didn't take them long to reach their home.**

 **"Hey, and by the way, don't use mayo on the sandwich. It's the wrong note."**

 **Jim entered his home, throwing his backpack on the floor as he settled down on the couch, clicking a button and lighting the T.V as he pulled the amulet from his pocket. Before he could go any further, his phone rang, taking his attention off of the amulet.**

 **"Hey, Tobes."**

 **"** _ **Did it talk again? Did it do anything interesting?"**_

 **"Nope."**

 **"** _ **Toby Pie! Dinner!"**_ **Jim winced, pulling the phone from his ear.**

"Toby pie?"A kid squealed as some laughed.

Darci smiled at Toby, "I like that nickname." Toby smiled at her. He may have been crushing on the Mole, which sadly, he hadn't known it was Darci yet, but he did appreciate her compliments.

 **"** _ **In a minute, Nana! I've got to go.**_ _**Text me if it does anything cool."**_

 **Jim hung up the phone before changing the channel to a girl fight a robot but his attention changes back onto the amulet as it blinks a light blue.**

 **He picked it up and plopped on the couch. "How you doing? I'm Jim. But then, you knew that because you spoke my name, which is weird. Hello? Anybody in there?" He threw his arms down, "And now, I'm talking to an inanimate object. Come on! Talk again, or you are going up on eBay."**

"eBay? Really Jim?"

"What was I supposed to tell it?"

"Maybe just not talk to the amulet." Jim lightly rolled his eyes with a smile. He had never gotten along with the rest of the kids in the school so the feeling was nice. Might as well get used to it till it lasts.

 **A loud clatter from his basement made Jim turn his head as he sat the amulet down and opening the basement door. As more clattering occurs, he groans and reaches for a broom.**

 **"Raccoons!"**

"Why those little rascals!"

 **The boy slowly steps down the stairs, finding rocks near the heather as footsteps retreat. Making his way down more steps and onto the cold basement floor. Above on the table, the amulet glows, an arm switching positions.**

"That doesn't look good," Toby stated.

 **Flicking on a light, Jim slowly moves around the basement, searching for the raccoons with the broom raised. Catching his reflection in a jumpy state, he screams before calming after realizing it was just him moving in a mirror. The light burst off, scaring Jim as he tightens his grip on the broom with a yell. Realizing no one was there, he sighed and took a closer look at the rocks by the furnace as 6 eyes opened behind him. The troll appearing behind him.**

 **"Master Jim!" Blinky screamed in excitement.**

 **Jim screams with a jump back crawling on all fours, bumping his head on a wheel connected to a pole.**

People visibly wince.

 **"Master Jim!" He said again.**

"Now that I look back at it Blink. You really couldn't have introduced yourself another way."

He bellowed, "if anything I find it very amusing." Jim's face dropped and he turned back to the screen but slowly grinned.

"Trust me, I will get back at you for it."

"Master Jim, whatever you are planning, you better cease it at this moment! I don't trust that grin!" Jim simply hummed.

 **He screams once more, bumping his head again as the troll comes closer.**

 **"We have found you!"**

"Found him?! I'm pretty sure you've been stalking him this whole time. I don't think it's a challenge." Eli said, pushing up his glasses.

"Come on Eli. They did what they had to do. I just think it's stupid that Lame Jr. is some undercover hero and not me."

"Thank God." Someone mumbled.

"WHO SAID THAT?!"

 **With another scream, he backs away in a different direction but stops as an arm blocks his path.**

 **"I am known as Blinky."**

"Did you get that name because you have many eyes and blink a lot more than usual?" Someone questioned, glancing at him.

Blinky lifted his finger about to speak but quickly dropped it. "Quite possibly." He tapped his chin. "Oh in Deya's grace, I don't have the answer." The student smiled.

 **Jim lifts his head to find another troll, yet larger in size and lets out a scream of panic.**

 **"Hi. It's Aaarrrgghh. Three Rs."**

"Three Rs."

 **Feeling cornered, Jim back up into the furnace, burning the surface of his skin causing him to move in between the two trolls. As they get closer, Jim drops to the floor with a scream.**

 **"Hmm. He says.." Aaarrrgghh, let out a petty scream, "a lot."**

 **"It's more of a yelp, I believe. A greeting, perhaps."**

 **They scream to greet him but it causes another scream to erupt from Jim's raw throat. As he gets up to run, Aaarrrgghh grabs his legs and dangles him upside down as Blinky steps closer. Jim covers his eyes as his body trembles.**

Kids chuckled and Barbara couldn't help but smile. At first thought, the trolls were nothing but killers but look at them.

"It's so interesting watching this. You guys have no idea what's going on."

"Thanks to the Trollhunters, I've learned that the screams are perhaps not a greeting. My mistake." Blinky mentioned.

 **"Master Jim, you have been chosen."**

 **"Hmm. Blinky, he looks scared."**

 **"Uh, Aaarrrgghh, my good fellow, would you mind? This is a moment of some solemnity."**

 **"Hmm? Solembily?"**

"I think I just fell in love." A kid mentioned. "What a cutie."

 **CIt means serious and dignified." Blinky stated.**

 **"Hmm. Dig-oo-nified."**

 **"P-P-Put me down, please?" Jim said, his voice shaking. Blinky silently gestures to put Jim down, which Aaarrrgghh follows before patting the human's head as he lets out another yelp.**

 **"Thank you. Now, where was I?"**

 **"Uh, Master Jim... found you," Aaarrrgghh reminded him.**

 **"Yes." Blinky started again while Jim tries to run but Aaarrrgghh stops him, "Thank you. Master Jim, you have been chosen. The Amulet of Daylight challenges you to ascend to the most sacred of offices."**

"Sacred?"

"So this will finally show us how my son got tangled in this mess."

"Well," Blinky rubbed his four hands together. "This is the part when it truly starts."

"Great!" A kid yelled, "I'm excited."

 **"Orifices? What orifices?" Aaarrrgghh asked.**

 **"Offices. It means responsibility. Unbeknownst to your kind, there is a secret world, a vast civilization of trolls lurking beneath your very feet, hidden from view."**

 **"Tro Tr-Trolls?" Jim questioned.**

 **"Trolls."**

 **"Yes, trolls. And it is now your charge to protect them. For you, Master Jim, are the Trollhunter."**

"Trollhunter?" Everyone asked, turning to Jim and the trolls.

"Master Jim is chosen to protect your world and ours. He keeps the bad trolls from taking over the town. It will better explain as the show goes on."

 **"Trollhunter," Aaarrrgghh repeated.**

 **"This honor is yours to accept. So, what say you?" Blinky asked but Jim never gave an answer, instead his eyes roll to the back of his head as he falls to the floor, his body lying still as the two trolls that invaded his house, surrounded him.**

 **"Is that a yes?" Aaarrrgghh asked.**

 **A few hours later, Jim awoke with a startle. The basement was vacant of the two trolls that had once stood there. Quickly pulling out his phone, Jim dialed a certain number and stood up while he scanned the area.**

 **"Pick up, pick up." Answering his prayers, Toby's voice appeared at the other end of the line.**

 **"** _ **Hey, Jim."**_

 **"Tobes, it's me! You're never going to believe what happened last night."**

 **"** _ **Yeah, I'm kind of in the middle of something, Jimbo."**_

 **The dentist grabbed a bunch of tools, as he stuck his un-gloved hands into Toby's mouth.**

 **"I am freaking out here! Seriously freaking. I need to talk to somebody."**

 **"** _ **Chillax. What's going on?"**_

 **"Okay, last night, I heard something in my basement. I thought it was raccoons, but then-"**

 **"** _ **Yeah, hang on a second-"**_ **A scream erupts** **from the phone** _ **, "Sorry, Jim. I'll have to call you back. No, not that one!"**_

 **The camera switches to a bunch of masks lined up as a door pushes open, revealing Jim as he enters Strickler's office.**

 **"Ah, hello, Jim. What can I do for you?"**

 **"Um, do you have a minute?" Jim wondered.**

 **"Are you alright? You look peaked. Here, sit."**

 **Jim exhaled, "Okay. I don't really know how to say this, but last night, something incredible happened. Actually, unbelievable. Completely unbelievable. As in, you won't believe me, but I'm telling you it's true. I promise you it's true."**

 **"All right. Just calm down. I'll believe you."**

 **"Uh, okay. Last night, two, um, things showed up at my house."**

Blinky backhanded Jim gently with a sigh. "I didn't expect you to run to someone right away!"

"I'm sorry it was the only thing I felt like doing. You probably would have done the same thing!" Jim defended. "Besides they are showing it to the whole school so like it really matters now." Blinky lifted his fingers to his chin and rubbed it in thought.

"Good point Master Jim."

 **"Things?"**

 **"You know, things. Guys. But really weird. One had these eyes, and the other one was huge and hairy. And they said that they were tro-"**

 **"Tro?"**

 **"Tr-trainers! Trainers, who want to train me in ch-uh chess."**

"Nice save." A kid commented, "just imagine if you would have told him the truth."

Jim sighed quietly, "I probably would have been killed. Trusted the wrong people." He mumbled.

 **Jim gets up and grabs a chess piece as Strickler watches him with a chuckle.**

 **"And why would that have you so perturbed?"**

"Nice choice of words," Blinky said. "I still have a strong dislike for you!"

 **"They really weirded me out."**

Blinky gasped, "I'm hurt." People chuckled.

 **He moved the chess piece down from his view to reveal Steve kicking a soccer ball far off the field. The blonde turns and ticks his finger, causing Jim to look almost sadly at the chess piece.**

 **"Now, I think I know what has you so distraught, Jim."**

 **"You do?" Strickler stands with pride as he makes his way to the boy.**

 **"It's like I told you yesterday, you have a lot on your shoulders. Too much, in my opinion, for someone your age. And I think this opportunity-"**

 **"Chess?" He takes the chess piece from his hand gently, overlooks it, and sets it back on the board before knocking another piece down.**

 **"I think it's causing you anxiety. I know you want to be there for your mother, but it's a great poet once wrote, "Do what's good for you, or you're not good for anybody"."**

 **The school bell rings, causing Jim to walk back to his bag and rest it on his shoulder.**

 **"Hey, thanks for the advice. I like talking to you."**

 **"Always." Strickler smiled and turned to head to his desk while Jim left the room, the amulet lit up in blue from the open pocket of his bag, certainly catching Strickler's eyes, causing them to grow in realization but also panic and shock.**

 **Back at home, Jim slices his knife through the skin of the tomato, making perfect-sized slices. After smoothly sliding the pieces onto three sandwiches, he fingers the knife before nicely throwing it in its respectful holding place in the knife holder. After adding lettuce and cheese, he places the last slice of bread upon each one and finishes his cooking.**

 **His eyes moved to his bag which glowed as the amulet peeked from its hiding spot. Leaving his house with his bag, Jim stepped into the backyard, pulling the magical device out and studying it. Suddenly, the arms of the machine start to spiral as the rim turned blue, changing the symbol to letters to words.**

"Whoa," A student added.

"THIS IS IT!" A kid yells, shaking the one next to them.

Claire smiled at Jim and he smiled back. "Remember when I told you about this."

"Yeah, you got your sword stuck in a rock." She flicked him.

 **"For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." As he finished reading the words, the food of a cat's dish began to float as the computer screen in a room of his house flicked off. The fences shaking in the wind as leaves blew. His eyes grew as he brings it closer, a blue spark appearing from the amulet, surrounding him before hiding near his heart as more sparks follow into his chest, his body floating in the air while the blue wave of magic had covered him. Armor appearing and connecting to his body and shrinking to his size.**

Students sat in awe. Their jaws dropping and their bodies tensing.

"NO FREAKIN WAY!"

"Dude, I'm not lying and I know we don't talk at all but damn look at you in that armor." Jim appreciated the compliment but Claire certainly fumed over it, however, she concealed it well.

 **"This is so freaking cool!"**

 **The sparks from his amulet appeared once again, this time falling to his hand, creating a sword. The vast sword shrinks to his size as blue smoke pours from the fun of posing and swinging it around, his confidence grows until it wedges into a rock. With force of trying to pull it out (and rolling off) he finally gets it free, only to get it stuck in another rock behind him.**

Claire snorted, laughing as Jim sighed. "I see you find my embarrassment amusing."

"I'm not the only one." She chuckled, point to the rest of the students who were laughing.

"Great." He blushed.

 **By the deathbed of Kanjigar, a car pulls up near the edge as a figure exits the vehicle and appearing beside the pile of rocks. His hand reaches to where the amulet used to lay to reveal Strickler.**

 **"It's been taken. You failed. You let it go. Your father will be displeased."**

 **A larger figure appears behind him. Bular.**

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!"

"NO! YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"Hold on, I can't feel my heart, I think I'm going through shock."

"STRICKLER I KNEW SOMETHING WAS OFF!" The students all turned to him with anger. Barbara was certainly displeased.

 **"Whoever holds the Amulet of Merlin, I shall destroy him, just as I have done with every single one of them."**

"Touch him and it's the last thing you'll ever do!"

 **"Worry not, you brute. I know where to find it. I believe the amulet has found its champion." Strickler's eyes glowed yellow as Jim appeared trying to pull the sword from the stone. Once he does, he holds it up with a smile.**

Strickler eyed Jim, "so both our secrets are revealed."

"Your's is way worse than mine. At least I'm considered to be a hero." Jim said.

"Nothing goes as planned, my boy. You and I now have lots in common."

"Don't you dare compare me to you," Jim said through clenched teeth before turning to face the screen.

* * *

 **Alright, so as you can tell, the timeline changed, a little more detail in the reactions and just a bit more reactions in the episodes. The Format changed like the previous chapters.**

 **The cover will change again. If you noticed, I'm adding the Wondrous 4 to all books because my team deserves a lot of credit**

 **WONDROUS 4 Out!**


	2. Becoming: Part 2

**So, not many reactions. We realized it's a little harder to write reactions in the first chapter because things are still progressing and if we want it to be a smooth transition between the Trollhunters/Trolls and the students' relationships, we have to limit our reactions.**

 **We understand you guys are here to see the reactions but mind you, it is actually very difficult until the show actually starts moving. We are trying our best though!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jim was conflicted. He would admit that. Strickler's truth had been revealed so quickly while he tried denying the signs, even when Toby had pointed it out that there was always something off about the teacher.

Sighing and rubbing his forehead, Jim wanted to don the armor so bad. He knew he was being watched, not because of all the students that constantly watched him, either shocked, proud or with other emotions but one look he had received felt different, felt threatening even.

Strickler was planning something but knowing the teacher, he couldn't even risk breaking a damn nail. He wouldn't touch Jim but he knew others would. Nomura. It was very possible that they were discussing something throughout the first episode. Even though Strickler's puppet, Angor Rot was not here, didn't mean he wouldn't face one of those two backstabbers at any time.

"Hey," Claire reached for his hand that had been balled into a fist against his forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" he sighed, holding onto her hand. They were about to kiss anyways after she had asked him to the dance so the hand holding was nothing but comforting instead of awkward. "Just… Tobes was right, Strickler was always the bad guy and now what I'm seeing in the show, how was I so ignorant?"

"You knew nothing of Changelings at that time. Jim, you are doing your best." He smiled and glanced at her. He wanted to mention to Claire that he was being watched by Strickler and Nomura but it worry her too much, besides, why ruin anything?

Slouching against Claire, the two watched the screen as the episode began to play.

 **The wheels on Jim's bike quickly turned as he peddled down the street. His wheels falling where the curb meets the street, water spraying near the sign with "Arcadia" written in bold. He pulls up near the dentist, a large mouth sign in view as he parks his bike near the entrance and walked inside.**

 **A lady stood behind the desk as he entered, trying to stop Jim from interrupting the appointment.**

 **"Don't go in there, he's with a patient." Obviously, her warning meant nothing as Jim opened the door, finding his friend laid back, thick fingers operating in his mouth.**

"Wow, he did not care." Someone commented.

 **"Tobes."**

 **"Hey, Jim."**

 **"Tobes! Tobes, Tobes, Tobes, Tobes! I have got to talk to you." Jim stepped closer to his friend who was pulled upwards by his dentist as the man in the white coat had continued to work.**

Jim chuckled, looking back at this moment amused him. He was freaking out over the amulet on the first day that he couldn't even keep quiet or still.

 **"Uh, I'm a little busy right now."**

 **"What?" Jim questioned, the dentist quickly translating.**

 **"He says he's a little busy right now." The man shoved cotton wads in Toby's mouth as Jim cringed physically, looking disgusted at the view.**

 **"Oh, God. It hurts."**

 **Jim hadn't cared, "Okay, remember that thing we found the other day? In the canals. The thing with the gem and stuff? It works. It works like crazy!"**

Students laughed, "He's a little busy but there's Jim with no care in the world."

"I was panicking! A suit of armor that appeared from magic!"

 **"This can't wait, man?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"He says, This can't wait, man?"**

 **Jim watched as the drill was placed on Toby's teeth, yet, no care was shown. "I've already waited until morning. Who goes to the dentist two days in a row?"**

"Wow, Toby you have serious problems with your mouth."

 **"Ow! I want to get these braces off before I'm 30." Toby said the dentist has no problem translating it.**

 **"I want to get these braces off before I'm 30." The dentist shoved a blue piece inside Toby's mouth before working again.**

 **"What?"**

 **"It's like my mouth is a city engineering project," Toby said, mumbling.**

 **"It's like my mouth is a city engineering project." The dentist quoted again.**

"He's good."

 **"How much longer is this going to take?" Jim asked, defeated. The dentist pops out another tool as he fixes the mirror.**

 **No longer seeing a drill fall towards Toby's mouth, his pained mouth shifted as he felt the painful changes that occurred. His finger touching the cold metal printed on his teeth. Jim paced before him.**

 **"Eight hours! I can't believe it takes eight hours!"**

"Jeez! Eight hours!?"

 **"Two molars, plus insertions, and some cleanup." Toby described, counting with his fingers.**

 **"Okay, Tobes. You are never going to believe this." Jim headed away from his friend and to where he had hidden his amulet. Toby rubbed his cheeks before reaching into the fridge, pulling out a frozen box of microwavable pizza.**

 **"My mouth still feels a little sore."**

 **"Check this out." Jim holds up the amulet, watching it carefully while Toby presses the cold box on his cheeks.**

 **"Do you have any aspirin?" Toby asked, more with a mumble than anything.**

 **"Tobes, pay attention." Toby sniffed the box with delight as Jim chanted, the amulet glowing between his fingers.**

"Welp, Jim, you are very impatient."

"I waited for the whole day!"

 **"For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to-" A ding from the microwave interrupts the new Troll Hunter, his eyes growing. Toby pulled a slice out from it's cooking space and putting the pizza near his mouth.**

 **"Go on," Toby said.**

 **"It worked last night," Jim whispered, rubbing his neck and glancing at the amulet.**

 **"Are you punking me right now?" Toby struggled to close the microwave.**

Jim snorted as Toby playfully rolled his eyes.

 **"Okay. Wait, wait, wait, wait." Jim closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, concentrating on the cold amulet that floated from his grip and into the air, blue coloring the house, his body and the slice of pizza float in the air as well. The armor easily connecting to Jim's slim body.**

"HE DID IT WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING!"

 **Toby's jaw dropped, "Holy champignon!" With a twirl Jim lands and chuckles.**

 **"Oh-ho-ho-ho! How cool is that?" Jim said with wonder, realizing he could also don the armor with his mind.**

 **Toby looked flabbergasted, "What? Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! So cool, so cool, so cool! Dude, you know what this means, right? You have a sacred responsibility here."**

 **"That's what they said!"**

 **"Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" Toby spins in an excited circle, biting a piece of pizza off as he continues. "Oh, my... You have to use these new powers for the benefit of all mankind. You have to use this to kick Steve's butt."**

The excitement died down. "You're kidding me right now."

"Please, Lame jr. beating me in stupid armor."

Claire scoffed, "you have not seen him kick butt then. Jim has already defeated a lot more than you think." Jim smiled when Steve went silent as he reached for her hand, their fingers intertwining rather quickly.

 **After giving his friend a look of "Seriously", his eyebrows dropped as he responded. "Really? I show you a glowing sword and a suit of armor that can only be magic, and that's how you respond?"**

 **"Seriously! It's butt-kicking time." Toby made his point with a few fighting stands, "These pants are so elastic. Wait. Also, who's "they"?"**

 **"Well, that's the part that I've been freaking out over!" As Jim finished, a knock on the door pulls them from the midst of their conversation, a rectangular head popping into the window with a wave.**

 **"What, what, what the heck is that? Don't open the door!" Toby yelped in panic, the door is pushed open as Blinky enters happily.**

"Wow, your command worked so well." Toby rolled his eyes. His second best friend was a troll so this was nothing but humorous.

"Look at us Tobes, we definitely changed."

 **"Master Jim!" With a scream, Toby hides behind Jim, shoving him gently towards the creature.**

 **"I'm calling 911." As Aaarrrgghh enters, Toby panics and pulls his friend back before diving behind the counter and eating a whole slice of pizza.**

"Did you just eat a piece of pizza in the midst of panic?" Eli asked, turning to look at Toby.

"...Nooooooooo."

 **"No, Animal Control. Oh, gosh. Oh, gosh. Oh, gosh. They talk."**

 **"I knew it was but a matter of time before the amulet called to us," Blinky said, ignoring Toby.**

 **"Called to you?"**

 **"Actually, no. We've been spying on you."**

"Very comforting."

 **"Spy on you." Aaarrrgghh mentioned, his fingers pointing to his eyes than to Jim.**

 **"Well, keeping a close watch," Blinky mentioned, hoping it sounded better than spying. A large bang shook the house, startling Jim and Blinky. Aaarrrgghh had fallen into the house, surprisingly, not taking a wall down with him.**

 **Aaarrrgghh whined, "Door small."**

 **"** _ **Animal Control."**_ **A woman's voice said on the phone. Toby gripped his phone, yelling as he tried his best to stay out of the view of the trolls that had invited themselves in.**

 **"Monsters, at my best friend's house! I need you to send a squad!"**

 **"** _ **Is this a joke, kid?"**_ **Toby lifts his head to spot Aaarrrgghh watching him.**

 **"Make that the National Guard!" A long buzzing noise echoed from the speaker of Toby's phone, Aaarrrgghh still behind him as he gets closer. "Animal Control hung up on me."**

 **"You told your stout little friend about us?"**

 **"Um, is that a problem?"**

 **"Master Jim, we trolls have gone to great lengths to keep our existence secret from your kind, lest there be panic."**

"And that is why Jim isn't allowed to expose us to others unless he cannot help it," Blinky said, glancing at Barbara who nodded in understanding.

"My son is doing a wonderful job."

 **As Blinky described why to be kept a secret, Aaarrrgghh pulled Toby from the other side of the counter and setting him on the flat tall surface of the island. Scared, he grabs the closest thing near him, which was a metal pot spoon and aimed it at the trolls.**

 **Toby continued to freak, "Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh."**

 **"Like that." Jim heads to his friend's side, hoping him to calm.**

 **"It's all right, Tobes."**

 **"They're like nine feet tall."**

 **"This is my best friend, Toby D," Jim stated, smiling.**

 **"He has like 800 eyes. We're going to die."**

 **"Hardly. Your friend is the Trollhunter. His noble obligation is protective." Jim heads back to Blinky's side, watching his panicked friend. Taking a deep breath, Toby sits on the countertop, finally back to his normal self.**

 **"Like protecting? You mean like a superhero? Oh, can I be his sidekick? With a cool superhero name like Deathblade or Sniper Snake?"**

"Well, he changed his opinion real quick."

 **"Just wait. Who would I be protecting?"**

 **"Us," Aaarrrgghh stated.**

 **"And mankind. From bad trolls. As well as goblins, gruesomes, and the occasional rogue gnome." Toby tapped Blinky with the spoon repeatedly, annoying the troll. Toby drops the spoon but stays where he was put.**

 **"Do you mind? The mantle of Trollhunter is a sacred responsibility, one which has never been passed to a human before. This is a momentous occasion." As Blinky pulls back, Jim sits eye-wide until a pair of headlights pass the house and to the Lake resident driveway.**

 **"Oh, it's my mother! Upstairs, quick!"**

 **Aaarrrgghh grew confused, "Mother?" The group quickly runs upstairs, Aaarrrgghh breaking the post of the railing and quickly fixes it right before Barbara opens the door. A large crashing sound causes Barbara to glance upstairs in question.**

 **"Jim? It's me."**

"Real smooth."

"You try hiding a tank."

"I just love how gently Aaarrrgghh fixed the railing."

 **The gang takes refuge in the bathroom, Jim blocking the door.**

 **"She's not supposed to be home until midnight," Jim said. With a sudden sniff from Aaarrrgghh, Toby was nearly picked up from the strong wind.**

 **"Mmm, You smell like cat."**

 **"My nana has a Siamese."**

 **"Tasty." He licks his chaps as Jim jumps at another sound of his mother's voice.**

 **"I forgot my phone. Are you okay in there?" Jim looks worried as he glanced at his friends with question after hearing his mom's presence right on the other side of the door.**

 **"Um, fine." Toby grabs a toilet cleaner, shoving it into the toilet, making fart noises. Jim signals him to stop. "I mean, my stomach's a little, uh, uh, you know, I might have a food poisoning situation."**

People chuckled at Toby's antics.

 **"Honey, I'll get you some medicine, okay?" She leaves the upstairs as Jim sighs, his amulet glowing and making a sharp noise.**

 **"Okay, what's this going on here?"**

 **"The amulet reacts to your emotional state," Blinky started. Toby turns off the light and smiles at the glowing amulet. "You appear to be in some distress."**

 **"You think?" Aaarrrgghh's large arm slowly reaches to the switch and turns on the light.**

 **"I have another question," Toby asked while he glared at Aaarrrgghh who kept flickering the lights**

 **"Speak, Theodore."**

 **"It's Toby, actually. Or Tobias. If Jim's the first human Trollhunter, like you said, then who or what was the Trollhunter before him?" Aaarrrgghh flickers the light once more as Toby wacks him in the arm, forcing him to stop as Jim glances at Blinky with a curious look. The room was dark.**

 **"The glorious mantle has been passed from troll to troll for hundreds of years."**

 **"So, the previous Trollhunter, what, retired?" Jim asked.**

 **"Was felled," Aaarrrgghh said in a depressed manner.**

 **Toby raised an eyebrow, "Felled?"**

 **"Means killed," Blinky answered. Jim gets a worried look upon his face. "Turned to stone and smashed. Kanjigar the Courageous was his name. Brutally slain by a ruthless troll named Bular."**

"Well… really by what we saw, he sacrificed himself." Eli said.

 **Toby's hand appears on Jim's metal shoulder, shaking Jim from his scared little trance. Toby quickly turned the light back on, lighting the dark room.**

 **"Don't worry, dude. This Bular guy probably just got lucky."**

 **"The evidence does not suggest that. Bular is a formidable opponent."**

 **"Then the other guy, he was just off his game or something, right?" Jim wondered, in hopes to find some light in this situation.**

 **"Doubtful. Kanjigar was perhaps the most alert and able of all the Trollhunters."**

 **"But not the best, I'm betting," Jim said.**

 **"Oh, the very best. Many songs and sagas have been written about him." Blinky was not helping the situation and caused the fear to grow.**

"Way to help Blinky." Someone said. Jim and Claire were not paying attention, instead, the two were staring at one another with a smile. After they nearly kissed after Claire had asked him to Spring Fling, they have been getting incredibly close.

 **"Uh, I think what my friend here is a little worried about is, if this -" Toby starts.**

 **"Bular." Aaarrrgghh picks his nose with the toilet cleaner then licks it curiously.**

"OH MY GOSH GROSS!"

"I still love you."

 **Toby continues, "Yeah, I got it. If Bular could defeat Kanjigar-"**

 **Aaarrrgghh interrupts again, "Smash to pieces." Jim collapses by the door, holding his head. All this information was a lot to take in.**

 **"Then what's going to happen to Jim?"**

 **"A most appropriate, if troubling, query, Tom." Toby glares causing Blinky to quickly correct his mistake. "Tobias. Of course, we would never expect Master Jim to engage in battle without the proper training. Not at all."**

 **Toby stands Jim up and slaps him on his back, "See? Nothing to worry about. How long does the training normally take?"**

 **Blinky counts, using all his fingers. "Oh, Decades."**

"Woowwwwwwww."

 **"And how long do I have?"**

 **"A day or two." To make emphasis that it was somewhere between, Aaarrrgghh shakes his hand. Barbara appears outside the bathroom once again, scaring Jim as she knocks.**

 **"Jim, I have medicine and ginger ale. Come on out." Barbara calls out.**

 **"I'm fine. Really."**

 **"I'm a doctor. I'm going to treat my own son."**

 **"I just need a little privacy."**

 **"You're worrying me." She spills some medicine causing her to glance down, missing the blue glowing from the cracks of the door. "I'm coming in." Before she can open the door, Jim opens it and waves his hand as the toilet flushes behind him.**

Barbara faced palmed and sighed. She was so oblivious. "How on earth did I miss that?!" Jim smiled and simply shrugged.

 **"Ooh! See? All good." Jim walks away as his mother looks in the bathroom, the little room found vacant.**

 **"Huh. Okay." Hiding in the tub was Aaarrrgghh, Blinky, and Toby. Aaarrrgghh taking the time to sniff Toby's hair once again.**

"You guys were already hiding it so well."

 **"Stop sniffing me, giant troll dude."**

 **"Smell like cat." As the headlights disappeared from the house, the heads of Jim and Toby popped up from behind the couch, watching Dr. Lake's car fade from view. Behind them was Blinky and Aaarrrgghh who was too large to fit in the small living room, bumping into the table, and the chandelier above causing the two humans to watch with sudden question as Aaarrrgghh accidentally knocked the bookcase to the floor.**

 **"Ow! Your cave, too small." Jim picks up the books as Toby heads to the bookcase, Blinky walking up to his new Troll Hunter.**

 **"So, Master Jim, are you ready? We should begin your training immediately." Jim looks at the books than away nervously.**

 **"Uh, it's a school night."**

 **"I assure you, the relevance escapes me." Toby picked up another VHS tape as Aaarrrgghh came over to inspect the object. With another lick of his stone lips, Toby looked in wonder before tossing it in his mouth.**

"That was a perfect way to respond to that." Kids laughed.

Barbara gasped, "are you feeding him our VHS tapes? So that's where they went."

"Sorry Mrs. Lake." Barbara chuckled.

 **"I'm 15. I have to stay home and, uh, study and stuff. Do homework? - I can't be out, you know, trollhunting."**

 **"Because?" Jim stands while in the background, Toby continued to throw some more VHS tapes inside Aaarrrgghh's mouth**

 **"Well, the whole "getting killed by a vicious troll named Bular" might be a dealbreaker."**

 **"Dude! He eats VHS's!" Toby said excitedly.**

 **"Dealbreaker?" Jim sets down the books and quickly turns to Blinky.**

 **"I don't want to die!" Jim cried out.**

 **"Goodness gracious! Who does?" Blinky laughed as Jim pulls the amulet out from his pocket and stretches his arm out, hoping Blinky will take the amulet.**

 **"Maybe you should take this back." Blinky pushed it back but Jim fought, the two pushing it back and forth.**

"I am finding this really amusing. A new version of Hot Potato."

 **"The amulet called to you, Master Jim. It chose you. It is your-"**

 **"Please, don't say destiny."**

 **"sacred obligation."**

 **"Or that." He facepalmed and ran his hand down his face, annoyed.**

 **"You cannot refuse it. You cannot give it back. It is yours until you die." Blinky said.**

 **"And I would like to get a little further past puberty before that happens." The TrollHunter shoves the amulet into one of Blinky's hands. Quickly yet with ease, Blinky pushed Jim's arms back, making sure Jim still had the amulet.**

"Have a long way to go," Steve added and Jim smiled.

"Less time than you at least."

"OH GOODNESS!"

 **"Master Jim, you are now responsible for the protection of two worlds, human and troll alike. If you do not keep the balance, evil trolls like Bular will come into yours and wreak havoc."**

 **"You're saying this Bular could hurt people?"**

 **"Like you." Aaarrrgghh pointed to Jim who looked at him sadly. Blinky turned, Jim still eyeing them with sad eyes.**

 **"Not helping!" Blinky said with a hint of anger.**

"You were not helping in the bathroom either dude," Mary added.

 **"What's he talking about?" Jim asked.**

" **With the amulet now in your possession, Bular will seek you out, and you will face him, one way or another." Jim's eyebrows raise as Toby makes his way to his best friend, placing a comforting hand on his back.**

 **"Maybe what Jim needs is a little time to process all of this. You know, you laid a lot of heavy stuff on him tonight."**

 **"Fine, fine. We shall return tomorrow then, to begin your training."**

 **"Awesome sauce." The back door opens as Toby peeks his head out making sure the coast was clear before letting the trolls exit. He turns to Aaarrrgghh and hands him another VHS tape. "For the road, big guy."**

 **"VHS," Aaarrrgghh says excitedly.**

"Dude. I need to hug you!" Aaarrrgghh smiled when a random student jumped into his arms, the two hugging. "You, my friend, are adorable."

"Hands off my Wingman!"

 **"Moral Weapons Five and Six." He fed the last two to Aaarrrgghh before stepping out of the way and trying to help the large troll fit through the small framed door. Blinky tuned to find Jim fingering the amulet with a look filled with remorse.**

 **Blinky steps up with a calm attitude, yet Jim didn't make eye contact until Blinky had gone deep into his words.**

 **"Master Jim, if I may ...Destiny is a gift. Some go their entire lives living existences of quiet desperation, never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders is actually a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor, that to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero. Don't think, Master Jim. Become."**

Claire nudged him with a grin. "So it was Blinky who said it first."

"Inspired me." Jim simply said as Blinky watched with confusion.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"You'll see."

 **Jim forced a smile but let it drop as he looked away.**

 **"Would you at least consider?" Jim balled up his fist and fist-bumped each one of Blinky's hands with a small, lopsided smile. Blinky blinked with a grateful smile.**

 **A vast stone hand wrapped over the fence, Aaarrrgghh pulling himself over as Blinky waved before Aaarrrgghh grabbed him. The two teens waiting by the back door.**

 **"They're pretty stealthy." Toby mentioned, whacking Jim in the shoulder, "How's that? I bought you a night."**

 **"A night?"**

 **"Dude you're the one who's always talking about wanting adventure and something more. Well, wish granted. Hmm. So, trolls are a thing. Who knew?" The two head inside as Jim locked the door, watching the spot where the trolls were last seen.**

 **The next day at school, Toby and Jim headed through the courtyard of lockers, a conversation brewing about last night.**

 **"So, what did you decide?" Toby wondered.**

 **"That if anyone finds out what happened in my kitchen last night, we'll both be committed."**

"PFFFFFF,"

 **"I meant about kicking Steve's butt."**

 **"Give up the dream, Tobes." Hearing the amulet ding, Toby pulled on his backpack, stopping their movements as he studied the magic amulet. The bell rings, releasing some kids who glanced with confused and judgmental looks.**

 **"Does this thing run on batteries? What's it doing?" Jim looked at the kids who had been staring before quickly covering the pocket with his hand.**

 **"How should I know? It didn't come with a manual."**

 **"Does it feel like you're going to, you know, change?"**

 **"Oh, no!"**

 **"We've got to get you someplace that's not out here!"**

 **Toby drug his friend into the men's locker room while Strickler watched them carefully, as he clicked his pen and put it in his coat pocket, he gave a devilish grin.**

"You know Strickler, I might not fully understand yet but I really do not like you anymore." A kid added.

 **In the locker room, a glow of blue erupted from the side of the lockers, the weight pulling Jim back, falling into a pile of random items. Toby waited as Jim appeared around the lockers, rubbing his metal hand on his skill.**

 **"So cool!" Toby said.**

 **"Okay. Why did it do that?" Jim asked. Hearing Strickler's voice calling his name, the two quickly check the entrance before Jim took off running down one of the lanes. Strickler looking down each row of lockers for him.**

 **"Jim? Jim, are you in here?" Jim slid carefully against the lockers as Toby followed.**

"ASSHOLE!"

 **"Keep him out of here," Jim ordered in a whisper.**

 **"How?"**

 **"Just go!" Toby appeared from under the bench and ran to distract the teacher.**

 **"Fine! Oh! Hey, Mr. Strickler!"**

 **"Ah, Toby. Have you seen Jim? I believe he came in here."**

 **"Yeah, he, um he's having some issues, you know? Taco Tuesday. Vicious." Strickler turned to corner to find Jim fixing his armor. "I think he could probably use some time alone." Jim quickly fixed his posture as Toby followed Strickler with worry.**

 **"Jim, I don't believe that's appropriate school attire. Do you?"**

"Look how mad he is, I bet you, Strickler is conflicted."

 **"Oh, yeah. This. Huh. Funny story about this. It's, uh…" he searches for an excuse before laying eyes on a certain poster, "for Romeo and Juliet."**

 **"Yeah! It's for the tryouts." Toby put in.**

 **"Yes! The tryouts for Romeo and Juliet."**

Claire's eyes raised as she glanced at him, "that's what you meant by auditioned by accident?" Jim nodded sadly.

"I feel incredibly bad, I know the play meant a lot to you and I wish I tried a little better but-" He went still when Claire pressed her lips to his before pulling away.

"Well, good came out of it. I'm with you and I'm part of your Trollhunter team. Besides, we never finished what we started at the Quagumps." She mumbled. Jim smiled and hugged her.

"As long as you're not mad." Claire smiled and buried herself into his arms, relaxing. She understood and he meant well. She liked where she was now. Barbara and Blinky watched with a smile.

 **"Jim's going to totally smoke those auditions. I mean, look at his costume. It's so realistic." Toby felt and knocked the armor with a smile as Strickler stared Jim down.**

 **"What happened to the chess club?"**

 **"Oh, uh I'm doing that, too, apparently."**

 **"Hmm, well, you'd better hurry, then."**

 **"What?"**

 **"I believe auditions end in five minutes," Strickler said, playing with his pen.**

 **On the stage stood Claire as she said her lines with confidence, while Jim and Toby watched from the sidelines.**

 **"Give me my Romeo. And when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all of the world will be in love with night." Claire said, winning the crowd's hearts with her audition.**

Jim smiled, pressing his cheek against the top of her head as she cuddled with him. Watching her all over again.

 **"It would have been easier to tell him that I'm a Trollhunter. I don't even know the play."**

"Yes, tell him you're a Trollhunter. Also, he already knows."

 **"Thank you, Ms. Nunez." Miss. Janeth said, clicking her pen and scribbling on the board. Claire bows before heading to where Jim stood, her arms folded.**

 **"John?"**

 **"Um, Jim."**

 **"And here I thought you didn't like Shakespeare."**

 **"Oh, no, he's my favorite. I totally love him." Toby frowned, knowing his friend's antics. Claire's eyes catch the armor.**

"C' mon Tobes, what's with the look?" Toby just laughed.

"So mister, you really don't know Shakespeare?"

"No. Not at all."

 **"That costume is incredible. Did you make it?"**

 **"No. He found a magical amulet that makes it." Toby said, Jim, frowning.**

Everyone frowned, looking at Toby.

 **"You're funny." Claire chuckled. Jim glared but hid it from Claire as he leaned close to his friend.**

 **"Yeah, you're a real comedian, aren't you?"**

"Relax dude."

 **"Next!" Mrs. Janeth's voice rang out.**

 **"I think that's your cue. Break a leg." Claire said happily and Jim slowly headed to the crowd. She gestured to the center stage.**

 **"I'd prefer that." A wave of shocked faces played in the two rows of chairs.**

"Aw! Nice!" Someone said sarcastically.

 **"Who are you?" Miss. Janeth asked, fixing her glasses.**

 **"James Lake Junior."**

 **"And what are you trying out for?:**

 **"Uh, Romeo."**

 **"Well, we are all ears." Jim looked at Toby as he gave him a thumbs up. Then Jim's electric blue eyes hit Claire as she gave him a smile. Returning one, Jim turned back to the people below him and spoke the words that Blinky had said to him**

 **"Uh… Destiny, Destiny is a gift." The amulet ticks, making Jim smile as he glanced at his armored fingers. "Some go their entire lives living an existence of quiet desperation, never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders is actually the sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor."**

Blinky gasped and held his chest, "Master Jim, it really meant something to you?" Jim nodded with a smile and Blinky grinned, "you, my boy, are one of a kind."

 **Claire takes a seat in the audience, the teacher leans to her side and whispers about how good Jim had acted, this time making Claire smile and watch with eagerness.**

 **As he speaks, the level of shock grows as murmurs start up once more, no longer about what he had worn but about how good he sounded.**

 **"That to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero. Don't think. Become."**

 **With a few swings of his sword, people watch with wonder as the acting teacher came out from hiding behind the clipboard as people clapped while Strickler was glaring in the dark shadows.**

Jim turned to look at Strickler, who was looking back at him. Not trying to start a fight, Jim kept his mouth shut and turned back around.

 **"Um, thank you." An angry Eli throws down his cardboard sword while Claire heads to the stage, Jim kneeling so she can speak to him.**

"Your costume was very creative Eli," Jim mentioned as Eli squealed and smiled.

"You really mean that?" Jim nodded. "Aw! Thank you, Jim!" Eli was a nerd for the supernatural and he was becoming a huge fan of Jim's.

 **"Jim, that was remarkable."**

 **"Really? I didn't even think. I just sort of said it."**

 **"That's acting!" She said with a heartwarming smile. She placed a hand on his shoulder as Jim smiled back.**

Jim smiled and let Claire slide into his chair, the two finding each other's warmth comforting.

 **The sun started to fall slowly, covering the town in pinkish colors as people drove home. Jim peddled smoothly as Toby followed behind with excitement as they passed through a construction zone.**

 **"Dude! That was amazing! You were amazing! I'm amazed at how amazing you were!"**

 **"I can't believe that that just happened."**

 **"And did you see how the Chiquita was looking at you? Your armor totally did you a favor!"**

 **"I'm still getting the hang of it."**

 **"The multi-eye guy said it reacts to your emotional state. The armor turns on when you're in distress." Toby stated. Toby runs over supplies of construction, Jim chuckling as Toby caught back up.**

 **"But I wasn't in distress back at school." A fierce roar had caused the two to stop their bikes, Bular standing in front of them. "But I am now."**

"Oh, sh*t."

 **"Trollhunter." Bular said with a growl, Merlin's Creation, Gunmar's Bane."**

"There's Bular again." Someone mentioned dryly.

 **"I think he's talking to you," Toby said. Bular roars once more and lands on all fours, however, his knuckles were uncovered by the shade, the dying sun burning his stone flesh.**

 **"Look! He's afraid of the sun." Jim mentioned.**

He smiled, remembering this.

 **"Not for long!" The sun was setting as Jim glanced at it, he would have no time.**

 **"The amulet! Surrender it and I will give you a speedy death."**

 **"Doesn't know how to negotiate, this guy," Toby answered. They quickly move their bikes from Bular's path, however, the sun's rays no longer rested on the pavement, letting Bular follow with ease. Instead of finding who he was looking for, Bular was met with a line of trucks and signs. Behind one truck were Jim and Toby.**

 **"Armor up, armor up, armor up! Please, now! Faster!" Toby rushed. Jim looked at the amulet as Bular punched away each truck.**

 **"Okay. "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." It's not working! "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." Seriously, it's mine to command. I'm commanding here!"**

Everyone tensed up.

 **The truck was suddenly lifted, Bular's bulky figure holding it with his strength, "Centuries of Trollhunters, and I will have killed two in almost as many days."**

 **"He's good at math!" Toby stated in panic.**

 **"Go, go, go!" The two race off as Bular throws the truck, the vehicle barely touching Jim and Toby. "Flying truck!"**

"Stupid flying truck!"

"One question. How does no one notice this commotion or drive down the road on accident and end up spotting all this?"

 **"Incoming!" They turn the corner, behind them, the truck smashes into bits and pieces as Bular chases after them, running next to Jim's side**

 **"I'll flay the flesh from your bones!"**

 **"I like my bones the way they are. Thanks!" Bular lands in the center of the street, aiming his fists at the incoming humans. Jim's bike bounced as Bular nicked it while Toby managed to dodge any fracture.**

 **"Head down Delancey!" As more things flew in their direction and Bular kept his pace, Jim yelled out, "Behind Stuart Electronics!"**

 **"You know I can't fit there!"**

 **"You can fit!"**

"Confidence Tobes."

 **"I can't!"**

 **"You've been on a diet, remember?" Jim easily turned into the small alleyway, sliding through the tight squeeze while Toby had a little harder time. Bular's hand trying to squeeze through as well but not enough to grab Toby.**

 **"I can't fit. I can't fit. I can fit. I can fit! I can fit! I'm fitting! Yay, diet!" Once free of the tight space, the two continue on, crossing the bridge. After finding an empty street, Jim presses hard on his breaks and taking in deep breaths of air, Toby doing the same. "Catch my breath. Look at me, look at me. We're not dead, right?"**

 **A laugh forces Jim and Toby to turn their heads towards the shadows where Blinky and Aaarrrgghh stood.**

 **"Master Jim! Ha-ha!" Aaarrrgghh dropped the bush as Blinky laughed happily.**

 **"Bular's trying to kill us! He chased us all over town!" Jim screamed as they walked their bikes over to his trainers.**

 **"And you're still alive. I knew you had potential, Master Jim."**

"Why thank you for your reassuring words."

 **"You have a sweet voice, but you bring death with you!" Toby yelled.**

 **"You guys can fight him, right?" Aaarrrgghh and Blinky shared a laugh as the question.**

 **"I could not hope to possess the skill to defeat Bular."**

 **"What about him? He's big."**

 **"Pacifist." Aaarrrgghh simply said.**

"Of course but that is why we love you!"

 **"Seriously?"**

 **"Man, such a waste of a hulking brute," Toby said as he felt the muscle that carved Aaarrrgghh's arms, his body mass suddenly becoming disappointing since it isn't used to fight with.**

 **"Thank you."**

 **"This is why there is a Trollhunter, Master Jim. Aaarrrgghh renounced the violent path ages ago."**

 **The conversation was cut short as dust and parts of the cement had flown behind Bular as he slid to a stop, his eyes slowly murdering the group. Jim and Toby board their bikes as Blinky and Aaarrrgghh lead the way.**

 **"Follow me! We'll be safe in Heartstone Trollmarket!"**

 **As the chase continues, they pass a window to Eli's bedroom who slept with his butt in the air. Suddenly awake, Eli sits up straight and watches the monsters runoff.**

"Well, that is embarrassing." Eli blushed as people laughed.

 **"Yes! I knew it!" Eli said excitedly. Bular growled and gripped onto the street lights, taking each one down to board their path.**

 **"Oh, no!" As Toby's tire hit the post, he screamed, falling from his seat. However, before he face planted on the ground below, a large hand gripped his shirt and gently placed him on the hard, hairy back of Aaarrrgghh. Bular's foot caught the bike, slowly the treacherous monster down. He shook it off with a growl and continued on his warpath.**

 **"Master Jim! Don your armor!"**

 **"I've been trying! The amulet won't listen to me!"**

 **"Did you speak the incantation?"**

 **"I've been incanting the crap out of it, and it's not working!"**

 **"Just focus and incant, dude!" Toby yelled as he was juggled on the back of Aaarrrgghh, trying his hardest to hang on. Once they reached the canal, Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, and Toby headed for the bottom as Jim stopped his bike at the edge, his eyes catching the rapidly moving form of Bular while he pulled out the amulet.**

"Why are you stopping?! Get out of there!" Kids screamed as Jim sucked in a breath. Claire had ended up tightening her grip on him. He hadn't described the first time he met Bular and now that they were closer than ever, he had a feeling he would worry her.

 **Trees fell as Bular passed them and changed his direction to charge at Jim. With each chant, Bular had cut closer, adding more tension to the situation.**

As much as Barbara was getting used to the fact that her kid was a secret superhero, she still worried, especially now when her palms began to sweat.

 **"Uh, For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command. For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command. For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command."**

 **Bular's fist had finally collided with Jim yet the armor had covered the targeted spot, his boy being flung into the air as each piece of silver armor connected to his body that spiraled as a trail of blue smoke had followed. Blinky, Toby, and Aaarrrgghh watching with awe yet fear for Jim's life.**

"That. Was. Fricken. AWESOME!" The kids all enjoyed the show, watching with awe. Who knew that someone that was counted as an outcast was the most important to them now.

 **Jim landed in a signature pose, the ground cracking beneath him as the sword appeared back in the palm of his hand, still a little heavy for Jim to lift. Once the sword was lifted and Bular appeared at the edge, Jim dropped the sword with fear.**

 **"Uh nope."**

Everyone laughed.

 **He runs towards Aaarrrgghh and all them as the sword drags behind him, Bular following once again at the side. Bular quickly jumped in front of Jim, stopping the run.**

 **"Whoa!"**

"Just dragging the only thing that can save your life around."

 **"Use your sword, Master Jim!"**

 **"I'll drink your blood out of a goblet made of your skull!'**

 **"Cut him like a meatloaf, Jim!"**

 **Jim took a look at his sword. Thinking of all the times he had played with knives would help him in this issue he was facing. Now feeling a little more confident, Jim aimed his sword and began to fight back. A blue charge running through his armor and to his sword which made it easier to lift.**

"Get him, Jim."

 **While Jim was busy with Bular, the three spectators began working with the portal.**

 **"We must work quickly. Open the portal! The Horngazel!"**

 **Blinky throws the key at Aaarrrgghh who catches it and begins to draw a half circle on the canal wall. His large hand pressing in the drawing, the wall breaking as it revealed a whole new world within Arcadia.**

"What the…" Everyone gasped in shock.

"HOW COOL!"

 **"Whoa." Toby gasped.**

 **"Master Jim! Master Jim, come on!"**

 **"I'm a little busy here." Jim and Bular circled each other, the evil troll spitting threats through the barrier of his teeth.**

 **"You are not fit to wield the amulet. I'll tear the armor off you! Along with your skin!"**

 **Jim dodged an oncoming sword before throwing his at Bular, the stone arm sopping the sharp object from impaling him. With his arm already half stone from the sun, the sword had no effect. With just a lift of his arm, Bular pulled a defenseless Jim closer, ready to impale him. Yet, the sword had been thrown, giving Jim some time to run to the portal.**

 **"Come on, come on! Let's go, Jim! Oh, no!" Toby said.**

 **The portal had started closing as the two friends reach for each other but Jim had been too late, the wall closed, Jim's hands stopping on nothing but solid cement. His armor disappearing.**

"What. Why? What happened?!"

 **As the amulet dropped from his chest, Jim reached to quickly grab it, luckily missing the sword that was aiming for his head.**

 **"Oh, no!"**

Everyone flinched, their grips tightening.

 **On the other side, Bular's last sword cornered Jim, the young boy pressed against the wall. Suddenly, a hand from the other side broke through the hard surface and wrapped around Jim, pulling him away from danger's path. Like what happened to Jim, the portal shut, this time stopping Bular from getting inside**

People let out a breath of relief. "I think I just had a heart attack. Let me catch my breath."

"Oh….my….. Call 911."

 **In the safe zone, Jim covered his head with large exhales as Toby let out gasps of worry he had been holding in.**

 **"He nearly…. We nearly…. He almost…" Jim said breathlessly.**

 **"Almost what? Speak, Master Jim."**

 **"He almost killed us!"**

 **"Almost! A very important word. A life of "almost" is a life of never."**

Jim frowned.

 **"Why'd the armor suddenly shut off?"**

 **"Master Jim, you are the first human to possess an amulet crafted for trolls. It's to be expected its behavior will be unexpected." As Blinky moved forward, a stairway of crystals appeared, shining the dark cave. "This way, Masters. This way."**

"I CAN'T DEAL WITH ALL THESE EMOTIONS RUNNING THROUGH MY BODY! FIRST THINGS ARE COOL AND BREATHTAKING, THEN YOU HAVE JIM ALMOST DYING ON US, TO THIS!"

 **"Whoa! Are you sure we're safe in here?" Toby wondered.**

 **"Indeed. The incantation forbids entry to Heartstone Trollmarket by GummGumms such as Bular, for they are the most fearsome of trolls."**

 **Jim peaks his head down as they walk down the long path of stairs.**

" **GummGumms?"**

"Gumm Gumms…. Really, are you serious right now."

"Who decided to give them that name. It's like, WhAt TeAm ShOuLd We FeAr? THE GUMM GUMMS!"

 **"Scary ones," Aaarrrgghh answered.**

 **"Okay, wait, wait. So, Bular can't get in here, right? - Into Heartstone Trollmarket?"**

 **"No, Master Jim." Blinky turns Jim around and guides him to a perfect view of Troll Market.**

 **"Whoa."**

 **"Wow."**

 **"This is the world you are bound to protect. This is Heartstone Trollmarket!" A land of colors and many shops filled the humans' eyes, their breath taken as the large heartstone gave the place a lovely, breathless look.**

"Am I allowed to swear?"

Jim gently pulled himself from Claire's grip and headed to his mother that looked frozen in place.

"Mom? Are you okay?" She gulped and looked up at him.

"You...you could have died." Jim gently grabbed her hand and sighed.

"I am so sorry mom, for everything, for lying, for scaring you, I want to fix everything I did but I can't. My outbursts are hurting you and I don't want to hurt you anymore. Dad might have but I want to show you that I still truly care about you. I also promise I will fight to return home, for you."

Barbara wiped a tear and hugged him, "the trolls need you." She mumbled before letting go. "As much as it hurts, you were destined for this and I can't stop it. I believe in you, after all, you are my son." Jim smiled and hugged her once more before heading to his seat.


	3. Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter?

**Three chapters are already fixed! Whoop whoop! Less work to do once the format changed and that means all we really have to do is fix the reactions and then boom! We can update the book for Roaming Fees may apply!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, as you guys can tell, we are just replacing the chapters and we are deleting all the notes that no longer need to be in this book! And by the way, no breaks what so ever.**

* * *

Jim didn't know whether he liked the idea of his classmates and his mom seeing his secrets. There were a lot of embarrassing things that he had done and every time that he had thought about his peers laughing at his antics, a large knot was growing in his stomach and he couldn't handle it.

Yet, people thought he was actually cool now, minus Strickler and Steve. This would be a good closure for his mom after constantly making her worry and breaking her heart. Now he can finally show her what is truly going on and hope it seals up the wounds that were created in their relationship.

"This next one is called, Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter," the female stated. She still hasn't given her name. Everyone moved in their seats, excited to see it.

 **Blinky waited at the end of the staircase as Jim and Toby took every detail in, their eyes bigger in size.**

" **This is-" Toby said.**

" **Yeah," Jim added breathlessly.**

" **Whoa."**

" **Pretty much." Jim finished, "This is your home?" With a chuckle, Jim headed down the steps, smiling.**

"You both have the best frickin friendship ever."

" **Trollmarket is home and hearth and sanctuary for all good trolls. This way, my friends. There is much to see."**

 **Toby looked around, "Dang! And here I thought the only thing underneath our town was dirt and plumbing." The two high five as they go deeper into the streets of Trollmarket, the vast crowds piling fairly quickly.**

" **Stay close. Human feet have never graced the ground of Trollmarket before." Blinky mentioned, he was right due to Trolls beginning to make comments.**

" **Human?"**

" **Friends." Aaarrrgghh corrected. Aaarrrgghh growled as he blocked the path of the troll's eyes to the flesh and bones of another species.**

"Awww Aaarrrgghh." Toby and Jim smiled.

" **This is crazy! Are you getting this, Tobes?" He looked to his friend who had pulled out his phone a while ago and began to take pictures.**

" **Oh, yeah. On it. Toby aims his phone and takes many pictures, trolls watching them as they cascade throughout the foreign land. Sounds of cats in a restaurant cried. Metal and rocks clashing together as loud voices boomed around them.**

"Screw you and your habit of eating cats. I even cried during Stranger Things, poor cat."

"Stranger Things?" Claire wonders.

"T.V show."

" **Hi!"**

"Nice Jim."

 **Toby stops to take pictures as Jim waves to some trolls, one who was carving a tattoo on another troll, stopped and being distracted, the tattoo troll accidentally hit the other. Many clicks revealed many pictures, each one showing more and more distressed trolls.**

 **Toby followed his friends yet found the time to name off every rock his eyes were laid upon.**

" **Check it out! Peridot, Topaz, Cassiterite!" Toby gasps "Kornerupine!"**

 **Toby looks up to find the Kornerupine ending up being a troll who growls at the sight of a little human touching him.**

" **Hi." He mentioned shyly and with wide eyes, Toby slowly walks away. He watches as two trolls beat onto a tv until static took over the screen, pleasing them. The two catching Toby staring and glare, causing the boy to run back to his friends.**

" **Your knowledge of minerals is almost troll-like, Tobias," Blinky added, impressed.**

" **So, your kind, you all live here?" Jim wondered.**

" **Trolls travel from afar to our market to find comfort and remedies. You'll find most anything you need and sometimes you'll find what you never knew you needed." As they continue on their tour, from the shadows, Draal growled as he spotted Jim and Toby. A little, quick patter of feet caused Jim to glance down, finding a little gnome speaking softly. He bends down slowly to get a better look.**

" **Oh, hey, little guy! That's a cute pointy hat."**

Jim facepalmed. "The only one I actually appreciate is Chompsky." He couldn't help but laugh. Cute hat. Gosh!

"Aw, they're cute!" A student cooed.

"Just wait," Draal added.

 **The gnome growls, showing his teeth. Jim stumbling backward as more gnomes gathered with an evil laughter. "And pointy teeth! Look out!"**

"Okay, not cute."

 **Alert, Blinky runs to his master's side and stomps around, missing the little guys.**

" **Get away! Get out of here! Vile vermin! Begone!" A gnome growls and blows a raspberry before running off.**

" **What is that?"**

" **Gnomes are vermin. Pickpockets, scum of the earth! We only tolerate them for their grooming services." Blinky points to Aaarrrgghh, the large troll not even feeling them as a little gang of gnomes climb on his large hairy back and search for parasites.**

" **Grooming?"**

" **They eat the parasites on the larger trolls." A gnome nudged Aaarrrgghh's ear by accident, causing Aaarrrgghh's eyes to grow before flicking them off, each screaming at the large height they were knocked from. Toby quickly runs excitedly to his friend.**

" **Jim! Jim! Check it out! Maximum coolosity there." Jim follows him but stopping earlier as he already found a great view to see what Toby wanted to show him. However, Toby kept running.**

" **Look at that. It's amazing!" Jim said.**

Everyone gasps at the sight.

" **Heartstone," Jim and Toby walk to a railing of rocks while Blinky follows them, describing what they feasted their eyes on.**

" **The life force of trollkind. The means that keeps us from crumbling to stone and the source of light and sustenance."**

"So if it died, you would too?" A random kid mentioned.

"Yeah, if we don't have a heartstone, we cannot afford to carry on with our lives. The only thing that keeps us well." Blinky mentioned.

" **Okay, that's totally the bomb," Toby said but the moment was ruined by a simple question.**

" **What are humans doing here?"**

"Now they ask."

 **With that sentence, the three turn around to find a large pie of trolls with either shocked or upset faces.**

" **Fleshbag!"**

" **Puny!"**

" **I think we've attracted the paparazzi," Toby mumbled.**

"Not a very friendly crowd."

" **Friends, there is no need to be afraid. He is the Trollhu-" As Blinky started, Jim slowly yet nervously, walked up and waved before the crowd was broken in half, Draal pushing through all of them.**

" **What is this?"**

" **I was just getting to that, Draal."** **As Draal stepped closer in a quick pace, Blinky stepped back while Jim stood in the same spot**

" **Human feet have never sullied the ground of Trollmarket before. Who are these fleshbags?" Draal moved dangerously close to Jim, the boy holding up his hands as he walked backward. Being too close, Jim leaned farther back.**

" **Believe it or not, he is, um How do I put this? Our new Trollhunter." Blinky explained as all the trolls gasp, gnomes hiding behind the legs of many trolls.**

" **He can't be the Trollhunter. He's not a troll!"**

"Well way to state the obvious."

"Obviously he is the Trollhunter." Draal chuckled, first impressions.

"Things have changed fleshbags. I believe we finally have a wonderful Trollhunter." Draal stated, reaching out to nudge Jim.

"Thanks, Draal."

 **With anger, Draal slammed his fists where Jim stood. Quickly, Jim bounced out of the way, landing in the protectiveness of Aaarrrgghh.**

Aaarrrgghh nodded. "Protect Jim now."

" **Amulet chose." Draal roared, Aaarrrgghh not affected but Jim backed up closer into Aaarrrgghh.**

" **Try to remain calm. Destiny is just-"**

" **Show him, Jimbo!" Toby interrupted. Aaarrrgghh gives a reassuring smile as Jim pulled out his amulet and started with confidence.**

" **For the power of Merlin-"**

" **Glory," Blinky quickly corrected.**

" **Right, sorry. For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." The amulet ticks, surrounding Jim in a blue ball of magic, transforming him into a Trollhunter.** " **Pretty cool, right?" Jim tried to lighten the mood.**

 **Gnomes whimper as trolls begins to murmur.**

" **A human? Protecting us?" One fainted.**

"Seriously?"

"Why do they hate against humans so much?" Eli wonders.

"Because Changelings live amongst you, living with the style of a fleshbag. After stealing the baby from the family, they replace it with a creature who takes on that look of the child." Blinky answered.

"Are they that bad?" Darci asked after. Everyone looked at Strickler. "Is he one?" Strickler had all eyes on him once more as he sighed.

"We should let you guys figure it out," Toby said with bitterness, mostly at Strickler.

" **Bushigal! I am Draal, son of Kanjigar and the amulet's rightful heir!"**

"How could you be the heir if it never wanted you in the first place?"

" **Uh, you're his son?" Jim turned to his team, "He's his son?"**

" **Yeah, I can see how this could be a problem," Toby mentioned, Blinky tapped his rock fingers against each other with a sly smile.**

" **When my father fell, the honor should have passed to me!"**

"Obviously it didn't so…."

 **As the anger grew, Draal didn't even think as he reached for the amulet, trying to pry it from the boy, but the amulet quickly pulled the two apart with a shock of magic. While Jim landed back in the safety of Aaarrrgghh's large hands, Draal flew onto the concrete.**

" **Amulet chose," Aaarrrgghh said again.**

" **We'll see what Vendel has to say about this."**

"That upset that you have to tell the head honcho because you weren't chosen." Someone commented.

"I've seen what would happen if Jim refused the amulet. Draal would have been chosen but he doesn't have the skill to be a Trollhunter, so it shows without Jim, Draal and every other troll will die and Bular with Gunmar will take over Arcadia and Trollmarket, sooo…. Sorry. Also, yes it is an episode and I will show you when we get there." The girl mentioned.

 **Aaarrrgghh set Jim down carefully as they shyly walk away. "Feel free to fetch him. In the meanwhile, lots of Trollhunter business to be done. Draal, wonderful to see you as always."**

 **Jim chuckles nervously as Draal growls. Farther into Trollmarket was a large tunnel, glowing picture of a sword hanging in the entrance, where Jim, Aaarrrgghh, Blinky, and Toby headed.**

 **Toby smiling as he felt the shiny, mirror-like rock. "Whoa! Wh-Whoa!" As they headed further down the tunnel, the armor disintegrated back into the amulet, Jim catching it with confusion.**

" **Um, what just happened?"**

" **The amulet responded to your unconscious command, Master Jim. You are at ease, are you not?"**

" **I am, actually." Jim looks over the amulet with happiness.**

"After all of that, you are at ease?" Someone asked, raising an eyebrow. Claire smiled softly.

" **It senses that. You are beginning to master it."**

Blinky smiles at Jim.

 **They head into a large, stone room. Statues of previous Trollhunters stood high above the ground, a ridge connecting the entrance to the training ground, another gate closed on the other side.**

"Whoa!" People cried.

" **Holy trolls! Is this a palace?"**

"Already using the word trolls." People laughed.

" **This is The Hero's Forge." Jim and Toby head to the edge to see how far they were up. Toby leaning a little over to take a picture as Jim evilly chuckled and pretended to push him, Toby letting out a piercing scream.**

Jim chuckles as he glances at a playfully glaring Toby.

"I think it's funny," Claire commented.

"Maybe because you two are so deeply and love and want to take his side," Toby said, trying to set the two up and make their faces burn after targeting him. Like said, Jim and Claire's face was painted as red, their eye contact breaking from one another. "Seriously!? I don't understand you two!"

"What?"

"You are going to the dance with one another and are used to it but you both are still very awkward with one another."

" **Don't do that again!: Jim chuckled and lead his friend to where they were planning on heading.**

" **Come on." They walked deeper into the Hero's Forge as Jim spotted the statues. "Magnifico! Wait, are these?" Jim looked at every past Trollhunter as Aaarrrgghh and Blinky explained.**

" **Trollhunters," Aaarrrgghh started.**

"No way! You are surrounded by dead Trollhunters. Just imagine how cool Jim would look!" A kid yelled.

"His last moment would probably be on his knees crying!" Steve added.

" **Your predecessors, Master Jim. A line of heroism that reaches back to the age of Merlin," Blinky gestured to an empty platform as Toby took a picture of the line of statues. "This is the place of the final repose for Kanjigar "the Courageous." One day, there will be a statue of you here, Master Jim. One day very far off in the future, of course."**

" **Yeah, about that, there's just one thing I'm not getting," Toby said.**

" **Just one?"**

"Right, there are so many questions you could ask and you are confused about just one thing?"

" **You guys are trolls. So "Trollhunter" sounds a little like you hunt yourselves, you know?"**

"Hmm, never thought of that," Blinky said.

"Seriously?!" Jim yelled.

" **Hunt bad trolls." Aaarrrgghh pressed his large hand on Jim, making Jim fall a little forward as he let out a groan.**

People chuckle.

" **Gumm-Gumms."**

" **Not exactly the most terrifying name," Jim said.**

" **In Trollspeak, "Gumm-Gumm" means bringer of horrible, slow, painful and thoroughly-calculated death."**

Each kid was eye wide. Never taking that word for granted. What a funny name for such a serious meaning.

" **Oh." Aaarrrgghh placed his hand once again on Jim's shoulders, accidentally pushing him forward with another groan. Jim glanced at Aaarrrgghh with a rub of his shoulder.**

"Come on Aaarrrgghh." Jim sighed. More laughs met his ears.

" **But do not be too concerned, Master Jim. The Gumm-Gumms were exiled to the Darklands centuries ago. Only one roams free."**

" **And wants to kill you."**

" **Wait, Bular is one of the unspeakably evil trolls?" Toby said while Jim sighs and facepalms.**

People sigh as well.

"Common sense dude." A student said as Toby sighed.

"I can't tell what I'm thinking!"

" **Indeed. His father and the rest of their number remain exiled to the Darklands, but they have been trying to escape for centuries. I sense ill times are upon us. Hence the need for us to begin Master Jim's training now. Step back, please."**

 **They step back.**

" **A little further, Tobias. Oh, very well." Binky presses the button, on cue, large axes appear from the wall larger axes dropping to the floor, Jim and Toby jumping and running from possible death.**

"I remember this!" Claire looked at Toby and quickly sat up, curious about how they handled it.

" **There's a big blade!"**

" **Oh, no!" Jim cries out. He ducks quickly as a large ax just barely misses him. As he hid on the ground, he sensed another blade coming out from hiding in the floor. With a roll, Jim efficiently missed the blade.**

Everyone gasps at a tense moment. Each watching closely but admiring his reflexes.

 **Toby ran to the side of a wall, the blade sweeping for him but only reached so far. Near Blinky, Jim pressed himself against the wall, taking in deep breaths.**

" **Excellent reflexes, Master Jim."**

" **Great, but maybe we could start off easy? Like, you know, with less grindy things?" Jim asked.**

"That was way too sudden!"

 **Blinky smiles before a name called out to him, his hand quickly tapping the button weapons sealing themselves back in their grave-like homes as a large troll walks into the arena, his eyes pure white as he fur and large horns framed his small head.**

" **Blinkous Galadrigal. Blinkous Galadrigal." Vendel called.**

"Wow, so that is the Elder of the tribe?" Blinky nodded.

" **That's your name?"**

" **Horrible, I know."**

"Better than Steve," Jim mumbled. People laugh. Even though Jim had said it quietly, everyone still managed to hear it.

"OOOOOH!"

"What was that Lame Jr.?"

"You heard me."

" **I wish to meet the fleshbag supposedly chosen by the amulet." Vendel closes the gap between him and Toby before introducing himself.**

"Am I that heroic looking?"

Jim chuckles. "Well, he looks blind." Toby gasped and hit his friend once more. "Love-hate friendship!"

"I know Jimbo. It's just fun to hit you."

" **I am Vendel, son of Rundle, son of Kilfred."**

" **Uh, Toby, son of Ralph. I live with my Nana." With a quick grab of Toby's arm, Vendel lifts him from the ground, checking every piece of the body that was already shown to him.**

" **Produce the amulet, Trollhunter." Vendel finds Toby's phone from his pocket, the device smaller than an ant compared to Vendel, his large fingers crushing the phone into tiny bits.**

"I had to buy a new one after that. I'm still mad!" Toby said, turning to Vendel with an accusing finger pointed at him. All Vendel did was smile.

"Your anger amuses me."

" **Oh, no! My phone!"**

" **I think I'm the fleshbag that you're looking for." Jim waved as he pulled the glowing metal from the insides of his pocket. Aaarrrgghh stepping up and pointing as he stated the obvious.**

" **Amulet chose," Aaarrrgghh said again.**

" **Hmm... So Draal tells me. Ridiculous! However, the amulet has been known to make ill-fated choices, as you know better than most."**

"Wow thanks, Vendel," Jim said dryly.

 **Vendel glanced at an upset looking Blinky.**

" **What's that mean?"**

" **Blinky trained Trollhunter before. Unkar the Unfortunate." Aaarrrgghh pointed to the statue of a Trollhunter cowering in fear before his death.**

" **Why is he unfortunate?"**

" **First night out, torn."**

" **Like, conflicted?"**

" **No. Limb from limb." In front of Jim, Aaarrrgghh put his balled fists on top of one another, pretending to tear something apart, as his fists moved away from each other, fear drained the color from Jim's face.**

People laughed at his reaction but others had shared the same expression that Jim had done.

Jim turned to face Blinky who never wanted to relive that moment, especially with Master Jim as the Trollhunter.

"Look at it this way Blink, if everyone is calling me a champion and I managed to kill bad trolls already, you are doing amazing work training me." Jim didn't want to spoil anything so left Bular's name out of it.

Blinky gave him a large smile.

 **As Jim glanced back up at the statue, an arm covering Unkar's face fell from its post, Toby quickly dodging it as it landed beside him.**

" **If the amulet chose true, the Soothscryer will reveal it."**

" **Please! Master Jim hasn't had even an hour's training!"**

"Is it that bad?" Claire asked.

"Well if the Soothscryer tells us that Jim isn't worthy…." Claire winced.

" **Mm-mm!" He hums as he points to the ground, Blinky moving out of the way as Jim slowly heads to where Vendel had pointed. He chuckled nervously and stood in a slouching stance, the amulet dinging as the floor responded, the carving coloring in red, splitting the floor to reveal a tall stone carving of a creature's head. It mouth widening, rows of spikes were shown.**

"Uh, there's teeth!" Someone added.

" **Behold, the Soothscryer! It will judge your true spirit. Insert your right hand, Trollhunter."**

" **Um, I'm going to get it back, right?" Jim asked.**

Laughs covered the room once again.

" **That is part of the test."**

Jim frowned.

" **Oh, great. Tobes, Tobes! Come here and help me." Jim waves Toby over, who runs without hesitation.**

" **Okay, Jimbo, but I am not sticking my hand in there."**

"Don't worry Tobes, I had too."

 **Toby bends so Jim can climb on his shoulders. Jim's head popping up to see the many rows of teeth starting to spin rapidly and closes quickly as Jim's eyebrows raise and his lips fall. Each time the mouth had shut and opened,**

Everyone winced, not liking what they were seeing.

Someone had cooed at Jim's innocent look, "Look at him."

 **Jim had moved his hand either upwards or closer to the terrifying machine. His hand, sticking in before the machine closed onto Jim's arm, his screams were piercing as he kicked Toby in the head without realizing it. He clawed and climbed to get his hand back.**

People winced, "ooooh, that had to leave a bruise." Some laughed.

 **Suddenly, the mouth opened, Jim not prepared as he fell onto Toby's back, holding his arm. "I'm okay!"**

" **Ooh, everything hurts."**

People laughed, Jim, didn't care at the moment about his friend.

 **Vendel walked up to the boys as Jim quickly turned, watching Vendel as he waited for an answer but received none.**

" **Well? What is it?" Toby asked.**

" **Hmm, Inconclusive," Vendel said.**

" **Inconclusive?" Toby scoffed, "Not doing that again."**

" **Wait, wait, wait. What does "inconclusive" mean?"**

" **It means, Trollhunter, that there's never been a human to bear the mantle before. The Soothscryer needs more time to render its judgment. Let us all hope you live long enough to see." Blinky added.**

"How will we know when it decides?" A kid wondered.

"We shall see when that time comes." Blinky stated, "this would be no fun if I spoiled it."

 **Vendel walked away, the screen fading black before showing a new image of Jim and Toby walking their bikes home.**

" **Oh, what have I gotten myself into?" Jim said**

" **Um trolls, cool underground city, indigenous gemforms, Heartstone? What you've gotten yourself into is total awesome-mania, man!"**

" **If I survive."**

" **Come on! You're going to get trained by the best. Blinky is-"**

" **His last guy got torn limb from limb on his first night!" Toby looked away, Jim had done the same as an awkward silence crawled between them.**

"And you lasted your first Master Jim," Blinky said. "In fact, you've lasted a lot of nights."

"The awkward silence, always funny."

" **So, there's nowhere to go but up." Jim glared, "Oh, no! Looks like your mom's home." Jim flinches to a stop as he notices his mother's car in the driveway.**

" **Okay, quick, I was bike-jacked by three no, make it seven members of the Bratva. That's the Russian mob. And then, you broke into their hideout to try to save me-"**

Jim chuckled, "only you, Tobes."

" **Or I could tell her your bike got hit by a car, but you're totally fine."**

"Way better excuse than what you were thinking," Eli said.

" **That works too, I guess."**

" **Night, Tobes." They both split in different directions as Jim slowly opens the door, finding his mom in the kitchen. He closes the door and walks up the steps but his mother calls before he could fully reach the third step.**

" **Jim, I'm in the kitchen!" Barbara's voice rang out. Jim dropped his backpack and headed towards the kitchen.**

" **Hey, Mom. Oh, man. You would so not believe what happened on the way home from-" As he was about to use the excuse, his eyes caught Strickler sitting near the kitchen.**

" **Look who stopped by."**

Jim growled as he folded his arms, not happy that Strickler returned. He was only doing this, using Jim's mother so he had an easier way to kill Jim and take the amulet.

"You need to leave my mom out of this!" Jim commanded, no longer liking this. Claire gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We can fix it, it will be fine," Jim growled and turned around, saying nothing else. Claire gently moved him till he rested against her and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Barbara couldn't help but smile.

" **Hello, Jim." Strickler greeted.**

" **Mr. Strickler."**

" **Mr. Strickler came by to congratulate you," Barbara mentioned as she worked in the kitchen as she set two cups down and reaching for the fridge.**

" **Oh, that's really nice."**

" **It's a great honor that you've been chosen to wield this mantle. I've no doubt that you'll prove equal to the task." Hinting at being the Trollhunter, only to make Jim panic.**

"Lying piece of-"

"WHOA!"

"He is trying to hint at Jim being the Trollhunter."

" **Of?" Jim wondered.**

" **Why didn't you tell me you were trying out for Romeo and Juliet?" Barbara poured the hot water into Strickler's cup and let him pull to the cup to him, ready to drink it.**

" **Maybe we could back up a few steps?" Jim said.**

" **Jim, surely you knew you'd won the part of Romeo after your breathtaking audition yesterday."**

" **Yeah, after the audition, I had to run, but- Wait, I got the part?"**

"Is that some excitement I see?" Claire teased. Jim shrugged.

"I didn't think I'd get it to be honest." He smiled, "but I was excited."

" **I was just remarking to your mother that I'm a touch concerned about your being spread so thin, particularly in light of your new commitment to the chess club."**

" **And I didn't even think you knew how to play chess. " Barbara let out a laugh as Strickler took a sip of the liquid, instantly regretting it. "Chess, acting It's like you have this entire secret life I know nothing about."**

" **You have no idea," Jim mumbled.**

" **Atlas, too, carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and I'm concerned, like him, you're overextending yourself." Barbara poured another glass.**

" **I can handle it."**

" **A few days ago, you were falling asleep in class."**

"Trying to pressure him?! Ruin everything, are you? Huh!?"

" **Wait, what?" Being distracted, the cup overflowed, Barbara, letting out a gasp before running to get a towel.**

" **Oh! Yeah, but-but-but now I am recharged and ready to go. "To be or not to be." Right?" Jim chuckled, "Right? Am I right?" Jim caught the pot he was about to knock over and held it up like he had done nothing.**

" **Jim, that's Hamlet." Barbara poured more milk in the steaming water and handed it to Strickler as he did his best to reject the foul taste.**

"Goodness, I can't even make tea!"

" **Thanks. I don't want to overstay my welcome." Writing his number on a post-it note, he handed it to Barb.**

" **My phone, Mrs. Lake."**

" **Please, call me Barbara."**

" **Barbara. Delighted to meet you." Strickler kissed her knuckles before leaving.**

"Asshole," Jim muttered as Claire whacked him gently.

"Watch your mouth."

" **He really likes you," Barbara said.**

" **Yeah."**

" **I've never seen a teacher take such an interest before." She stacks the dishes into the sink and headed to her son that was about to retreat upstairs. "And he has a point. There are only so many hours in the day, Jim. If your grades slip, even a little, I'm going to insist you cut back, starting with the things you do for me."**

"He is only taking an interest because Jim is the Trollhunter." Someone added.

" **I like taking care of you."**

" **Except that it's my job to take care of you." Jim set his backpack down once again and headed to his mom.**

"Aww goodness, my poor heart."

" **Do you know when I was old enough to ask about Dad, remember what you told me? You said, "We just have to take care of each other." That's all I'm doing, Mom." They share a heartwarming hug as she kisses his forehead.**

"Not everyone treats their mom like a queen. Jealous."

" **You must be starving. How about breakfast for dinner? Even I can't screw up an omelet."**

" **Wouldn't be so sure." They headed to the kitchen, Jim let out a soft chuckle.**

Barbara gasped but smiled and shook her head. She knew she couldn't manage with a skill for cooking but that was okay."

" **What?"**

" **I said, sure!" Jim said as Strickler heads to his car, his keys jingling but before he entered his car, his eyes caught Bular watching through the window. Bular's face scrunching as he growls and watches Jim.**

" **You shouldn't be here!**

"You two need to leave that sweet precious family alone!"

 **As soon as Barbara's eyes left the pot, Jim quickly tasted it, gagging as it slid off his tongue and down his throat.**

People laughed at Jim's expression.

" **Why aren't I feeling his neck snap in my hands right now? Burning his hut to the ground?"**

" **That certainly wouldn't draw any attention," Strickler said dryly.**

" **I could take the amulet and be done with it."**

" **Your attempt to do so earlier was not only unsuccessful, it risked exposing our agenda to both humans and trolls. First human Trollhunter. This will require finesse, patience."**

 **Jim continued to fix it quickly as Strickler and Bular watched, still engaged in a strict conversation.**

" **I resent your weak, devious ways, Impure. I only respect force."**

" **And I respect your father. If you want any chance of ever seeing him again, adapt." Bular watched as Jim tasted his creation. Enjoying the new savoring taste. Jim then quickly set down the spoon as his mother popped into view and smiled. Barbara tried a sip of "her" making and was shocked.**

" **You know, that's actually pretty delicious." She walks out of view once again, Bular's face filling the window. "So, Mr. Strickler, he seems very nice. Is he single?"**

"No, he has Bular's ass to kiss!"

"JIM!"

 **Speaking of Strickler, he was found in the window, pushing Bular from Jim's view, Jim missing him at the last second as he walks to the window sill after suspecting movement.**

" **What? I-I don't know." Jim mumbled. Once again the picture was changed to the Hero's forge, Blinky circling Jim who stood straight up in his armor, sword raised.**

" **Wider stance. Keep your frame. No, that's good, that's good. Yes, all right, fine. That's better," Jim followed every order, "All right. Raise your sword, Master Jim." Blinky pushed the sword to a higher height as Jim stayed in the position that Blinky had guided him to reach. "Mm-hmm. Head up, chin out, stomach in."**

 **Watching from the sidelines were Aaarrrgghh and Toby. Aaarrrgghh had dumped the contents of a paper bag into his mouth, burping as he swallowed.**

" **Mmm. What's this?" Aaarrrgghh asked.**

" **Dander from my Nana's Persian and a couple of hairballs." Aaarrrgghh dropped the whole bag into his mouth and pointed with a smile to Toby.**

" **Mm, tasty," Aaarrrgghh burps again as the screen switches to Jim who never followed Blinky with his head nor eyes, only focusing on the positions and what Blinky had spoken to him.**

" **The Trollhunter lives and dies by three rules. Rule number one: always be afraid."**

" **Afraid?" Jim asked.**

" **Be afraid," Blinky stated.**

" **Yeah, I don't think that'll be a problem. Whoa!" Jim quickly ducked as a rock was thrown to his head, missing it easily. He turned his head to see Aaarrrgghh with a closed fist, obviously, he had caught the rock. With one gulp, Aaarrrgghh swallows it as Blinky continues, Jim's face full of shock.**

"Blinky!" Someone screeched.

"What? Master Jim needed to understand the three rules and what better way to make him afraid than by throwing rocks."

" **See? Fear is good. Keeps us alert. Keeps us on guard. Makes us vigilant. A hero is not he who is fearless, but he who is not stopped by it." Blinky threw more rocks at Jim, the boy quickly avoiding all the stones.**

" **Got it."**

" **Two: always finish the fight. An opponent must be given no mercy." Blinky laughed as he threw more rocks, Jim, using his sword as a shield. After the rocks were no longer thrown, the camera panned upwards, showing every piece of Jim's armor.**

"Pretty freaking cool if you ask me."

" **Okay, enough with the rocks, already," Jim sucked in a breath. "Always finish the fight?" Jim was suddenly taken down by a rock, a groan escaping him as the one who had done it, appeared on screen, Aaarrrgghh's hand still reached out after throwing the stone.**

People winced, understanding the pain. "Poor Jim, getting beat by rocks."

"That must of hurt."

" **Kill!" Toby pointed to Aaarrrgghh to say he had done it while Jim stood up, his hand rubbing the sore spot forming on his head before facing Aaarrrgghh and Toby, speaking the words: "What the heck" as Blinky finishes.**

People laughed.

" **Indeed. The Trollhunter must always vanquish his opponent through death."**

" **Dude, that's harsh," Toby stated.**

" **Ours is an unforgiving world, Toby D. Hence, the third rule: when in doubt, always kick them in the Gronk-nuks."**

"So that's why Toby has been screaming Gronk-nuks in school! Every time he got hit in the nards, he would scream that."

"Got to warn you, the troll words rub off on you," Toby stated.

" **Gronk-nuks?" Jim repeated. On cue after a few steps of Blinky's foot, a large blade fell near the space in between Jim's legs. He screamed and back away as Aaarrrgghh let out a shiver.**

Everyone, even the trolls dropped. Some even dropped their hands down to cover them as if they felt the same pain.

" **The horror."**

" **So, basically, you're saying that one-third of being a Trollhunter is kicking someone in the nards," Jim mentioned. A voice cut through their conversation like a sharp knife through butter, Draal entering the arena with a mocking grin.**

" **Ah! So, the Trollhunter's training begins. I thought the great Trollhunter might accept my services as a sparring partner. Part of your training regiment, isn't it?" Draal said.**

"Greeeeeaaaattt. Way to ruin the perfect moment."

Jim let out a sigh, he had tried so hard and was so embarrassed after that he fought to give the amulet up. Obviously, it didn't work but it was a very tough moment for him.

" **In due time, perhaps."**

" **Why wait? I am eager to see your charge demonstrate his mettle." Vendel stated as he appeared above them all, overlooking a ledge as Jim looked at his sword.**

" **Actually, the sword's more made of, like, daylight."**

" **He means your mettle, your ability to cope in the face of adversity," Blinky said.**

" **Oh. Yeah, I'm still working on the whole "mettle" part. Plus, you know, SAT words." Vendel chuckled as he watched, Draal grinning evilly.**

People chuckled, getting what he was hinting at.

" **Let them spar."**

" **No harm in it." Draal said. Jim glanced with shock at Draal before catching up to Blinky.**

"There was a lot of harm!" Toby quickly blurted out!

" **Wait, what do I do?"**

" **Hit him as hard as you can." Blinky simply said.**

" **No, no. I mean, what do I do? I've never hit anyone."**

" **Ever?"**

" **I've never gotten into a fight."**

" **In your entire life?" Blinky questioned.**

"Why are you doubting it so much?"

" **All 15 years of it, yeah."**

" **You fought Bular, however briefly, and you were glorious. Your blade-work was impressive."**

"That was after he decided to drag the sword on the ground," a kid mentioned.

" **Those were just my chef skills!"**

" **Exactly! The fight is within you, Master Jim. Trust yourself. One hit! One hit and you will be changed forever." With confidence, Blinky turns Jim and pushes him to Draal, Jim clearly worried.**

" **Begin," Vendel said with a booming voice. Draal growls and slams his fists into the rocky surface, roaring as Jim lifted his sword. Draal running at the boy.**

" **One hit," Jim muttered.**

Claire suddenly perked up. She remembered him mumbling something about a hit when he was against Steve.

 **The offspring of the previous Trollhunter rolled into a sharp ball, Jim yelping as he jumped from the path of destruction. However, as Jim looked above, he noticed Draal rolling up to the ceiling before falling from his ball. fists ready.**

 **Once Draal collided with the ground, dust covered the area in a grimy blanket, the impact threw Jim into the denser part of the fog. Not being able to see anything, Jim was suddenly tackled, the blue mist brightening over the fog as the dust cleared. He used his sword as a crutch, still not being able to stand well enough.**

"This is not looking pretty."

" **All right, all right. Now, just give me a second here."**

 **Repeated punches met Jim, his groans mixing with the sounds of his metal armor being pounded by a rocky hand. Draal pulled the weakening Jim up and punched him closer near the cliff. Jim's strength was declining rapidly, his sword vanishing too.**

"Oh hell no!" Kids grew tense, watching with anger. Jim could have been killed! Draal was trying to make his life a living hell all because the amulet had picked someone else.

"What the heck man! Give Jim a break and stop being jealous all the time!" Draal just laughed, their opinions will change once the match between him and Jim are shown.

 **Draal lifted Jim over the edge, his terrified screams were enough to let Toby scream.**

" **Let him go!"**

"Do NOT let him go!"

" **I've waited my entire life to inherit the amulet. I can wait until you fall in battle." He squeezes Jim, the boy letting out another agonizing groan before dropping him.**

" **I suspect I won't have to wait very long. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down and live, worm." Draal laughs, "Trollhunter." Draal walks away, leaving Jim as Vendel sighs and disappears. With remorse, Blinky watches Vendel leave than looks at Jim who couldn't look at his trainer.**

Steve gasped, he had used the same insult on Jim and that was what sent Jim off. It must have hit a nerve or struck confidence because Jim had knocked out his whole tooth.

Everyone went silent. Seeing Jim look so defeated had caused a pang of guilt.

 **Out in trollmarket was the defeated Trollhunter, Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, and Toby following behind, leaving the home for trolls.**

" **He might be right. What the heck was I thinking? An amulet can't choose anyone. It's an amulet." Jim cried out.**

" **Jim?" Aaarrrgghh questioned.**

" **I understand you're upset, Master Jim, but you've had not a moment's training. There's no shame in what just transpired."**

Claire frowned and gripped Jim's hand in comfort.

"There was a lot of shame!" A kid whined.

" **Okay. Well, then you were definitely not paying attention back there. Shame was about the only thing that transpired. Shame," Jim sighed, "and realization. I don't know if Draal should be the Trollhunter or not, and I don't care. I just know that I am not."**

 **After pulling the amulet free from its pocket, Jim sighed and tossed it to Blinky's feet. Once it rested, a stone hand had lifted it from the ground, Blinky holding it close as Jim continues to the exit.**

People watched with broken expressions, having no idea on how to comfort him instead of beating the shit out of Draal, they kept to themselves.

Claire gently kissed Jim's nose, "Things have changed. Draal will do anything to protect you and you are the best Trollhunter the trolls have ever seen. Now if I were there at that time, I'd punch you for trying to give up."

Jim chuckled and gave her a smile.

" **Master Jim, despite whatever doubts you may have about the amulet's choice, it is now bonded to you. This is a mantle you cannot refuse."**

 **The glowing amulet leaves Blinky's hands and right to Jim's. The boy catching it with wide eyes as his trainer had spoken. Gathering himself together, a frown thinned Jim's lips as he dropped it back by Blinky, and continued onward, Toby catching up to his friend.**

" **Watch me," Jim said. The screen faded to black for a short period, lighting up to see the amulet in the corner as Jim enters his room with a defeated face. That was until his bluebell eyes had landed on the item he had tried so hard to get rid of. The amulet glowed like a heartbeat as Jim balled his fists with a groan before tossing it in the trash.**

"Wow, you really are trying to get rid of the amulet. I'm sorry Trollhunter." Draal stated.

"It's okay Draal, I can understand why you were angry."

 **He turned and laid on his bed, slipping an arm beneath his head. The amulet glowing as it laid beside him. Jim's eyebrows falling in anger.**

" **Oh, shut up."**

 **With another toss in the trash, more items piled above it like books and other pieces of garbage that piled around his room. After stacking a pile, Jim sat beside the can with an exhale, yet when his eyes opened, they grew as he found the amulet once in front of him.**

 **Jim slapped his forehead and fell backward into the trash can, books falling on his defeat pose.**

The students couldn't help but smile.

 **Now in the living room, Jim sat on his couch, popcorn rapidly falling into his mouth as the screen lit his features on his face. Not paying attention to the bowl, Jim didn't realize he had grabbed the amulet until he bit down, a groan leaving his lips.**

 **In the bathroom, he scrubbed his teeth clean before spitting and pulling open the mirror cabinet, the haunting presence of the amulet causing him to scream. He slammed the door shut, his face reappearing in the mirror with a disturbed look.**

 **The amulet was thrown into the air a few times before landing in the palm of Jim's hand, a bat in his other as he stood outside.**

" **¡Buenas noches!" With one more toss, the amulet smacked against the bat, the magical device was pulled from view, leaving Jim. "Home run."**

 **As he headed to the back door, the amulet was thrown back, bouncing off Jim's head. Moving his bat to find what had hit him, he found the amulet laying at his feet.**

Everyone cringed but some enjoyed watching Jim trying to get rid of the amulet.

" **Really?" On the stage stood Jim and Claire as the teacher passed in front of them. While Claire had a smile and kept her eyes on the teacher, Jim had a frown, his head hung as eye looked at nothing but his clipboard.**

"Oh goodness. He's still sad!"

 **Mrs. Janeth was quoting parts of the play, "Deny and refuse. But he can't deny it. But Romeo can't not be a Montague, which means that Juliet-"**

 **"And I'll no longer be a Capulet," Claire said happily. The teacher sat with a laugh before looking at Jim, all eyes upon him.**

" **Exactly! Jim?"**

" **Huh?"**

" **Or, if thou wilt not, be sworn my love," Mrs. Janeth started for him.**

" **Right. No, I-I got it. Love, deny, refuse. I'm on it." Jim mumbled.**

" **Okay, then. Let's take it from Wherefore art."**

" **You okay?" Claire wondered.**

" **Yeah, I'm fine." Jim chuckled, "Totally fine."**

" **You're going to need to be a bit more convincing if you're going to play Romeo."**

" **I've just got some stuff going on in my head," Jim said.**

" **I know we don't know each other all that well, but we're going to be spending a lot of time together, so…" Claire moved closer to Jim, her fingers tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as they smile. The teacher quickly standing.**

"No making out on the stage!" Claire and Jim blushed.

 **Mrs. Janeth grabbed their attention, "All right, all right! Act two, scene two, line 33."**

 **"Wherefore art thou, Romeo?" Claire started.**

 **Jim smiled, finally feeling the spark of happiness, the background slowly blending into a picture of lockers. Jim losing his smile as Steve approached him.**

" **Where have you been? I scheduled your butt-whooping for yesterday, jerk face.  
And you didn't show. Tick-tock, remember?" Steve said, as Jim was pressed against the locker, Toby spoke out from the side, Steve's head that took up most of the camera, turned to face Toby. **

"WHAT THE HELL!? Jim was so happy with Claire and then Steve comes up and ruins it. He already got hurt in one fight, no need to put him through another!"

" **He was busy getting his butt whooped by someone else. - Take a number." Toby said.**

"Thanks for the support Tobes."

"Anytime."

" **Back off, dweeb!" Steve threatened.**

" **Steve, I am really not in the mood to do this right now."**

" **Duh! Nobody's ever in the mood to get their face bashed in, but that's what's going to happen unless you want to back down." Students watched with worried glances, Claire and Darci appearing behind Toby, Claire's face morphing into a worried expression.**

"Oh crap!"

" **Uh, I-I can do that?"**

" **Sure. You want to crawl away from me, on your knees, bowing in front of everybody?" Steve chuckled. "That's a choice." Students murmured as Jim dropped his bag and landed on his knees.**

" **Whoa! I didn't expect you to actually choose wussing over whooping." Steve mentioned.**

Jim shrugged with a grin, "what can I say?"

 **Jim's eyes moved over to Toby and Claire's. With another glance, Jim then stood tall, reaching his full height. Steve chuckled before shoving Jim into a locker. Jim letting out a groan as his back collided with the metal. Jim ducked as Steve punched where he last stood, dodging each blow.**

"I remember this!" Someone yelled.

" **Keep still so I can punch your face!"**

 **Jim managed to duck from each fist sent to him but one. HIs body dropped as Steve stood proudly over him, Jim's eyes were not at Steve but the glowing amulet inside his bag. WIth a firm look, Jim remembered yesterday before standing. The words: "** _ **Your life will change forever with one hit.**_ " **replayed in Jim's mind.**

" **Stay down and live, worm."**

"Damn Steve and Draal!"

 **Jim was about to reach for his amulet before realizing he didn't need it. "Is that all you got?" As Steve advances, Claire appears in front of Jim, using her arms as a shield.**

"So if you never fought Draal, would things change?"

"I guess we will never know."

" **Leave him alone, Steve!"**

" **Butt out!" Steve shoved Claire to the side, her body flying towards Darci and Toby.**

" **Claire!"**

"Awww you cared." Claire cooed teasingly.

"I can say the same for you. I did really appreciate you trying to protect me that day. It meant a lot." Claire smiled and playfully punched his shoulder, Jim let out a slight yelp.

"Of course."

The moment was ruined by Mary who had taken a picture of the two of them, "perfect ...and post!"

"MARY!"

" **Good thing your mom's a nurse," Steve said.**

" **One hit." He mumbled. His fist tightly formed as the confidence grew within him. Throwing a punch underneath Steve's chin, the blonde boy flew from Jim's reckless path. His bones cracking as a tooth landed beside Steve's pained face.**

" **She's a doctor, actually." Toby ran to his friend's side, Claire smiling at Jim but stayed by Darci.**

Barbara smiled. She was nervous for her son, yes, but he handled himself perfectly and there would be no point to argue anyway.

" **Dude, you did it! And without even kicking him in the Gronk-nuks!" Toby said.**

"What did I tell you!"

 **Everyone stepped on Steve's arm as they surround Jim as he looked shocked at what had occurred before smiling happily. In trollmarket, the bar was filled as some left or joined, waiters and waitresses delivered drinks as Draal sat at the bar, speaking his mind.**

" **It was an epic pummeling!" Draal laughed as he explained, "I was going to kill him, but I just couldn't make up my mind as to how," he laughs, "Trollhunter. I mean, "troll hunted" is more like it."**

 **Draal looked back at Blinky and Aaarrrgghh as they sipped on their drinks angrily. "If only Master Jim had landed a single hit."**

" **Single hit."**

" **And he would have been changed forever!" Blinky continued.**

"Oh trust me, he hit someone."

 **Draal let out a laugh, "Over and over and over. It was incredible! All I want is the chance to wail on that fleshbag again," as Draal lifted the cup to his rock lips, a human hand quickly pushed it down, the liquid inside spilled onto the table beneath them, revealing Jim standing beside him.**

" **Wish granted, loudmouth. Rematch. You. Me. Name the time, name the place, and I'll be there."**

"OH SH*T! Jim coming in for the win! Tough man on the field!"

" **We both will." Toby defended, Blinky and Aaarrrgghh looked shocked as they watched Jim confront Draal, Aaarrrgghh wiping off the drink from his chin as he spoke.**

" **Changed Forever." Aaarrrgghh said. Draal stood with a growl, everyone surrounding them as the two glare at one another, Jim's face showing nothing but pure confidence.**

"Mmhmm."

Blinky chuckled, "All you needed was to punch Steve!"

"Hey!"


	4. Gnome Your Enemy

_**JUST A QUICK REMINDER!**_

 **It may be in the other notes that are ahead of this chapter but since we can't clarify what student is reacting, we cannot add names for the reaction parts. We want to explore everyone's reactions, not just the main characters.**

 **If we had just the main characters reacting... well, they already know what's going on so...**

* * *

 **Replies to Your Reviews:**

Kaitou Luminous (Fanfiction): Sorry for the confusion! This story is currently being edited fully, even the timeline. So the chapters after these have not been touched up yet, but they will! The plot before the story's major changes was Jim finding the amulet and then appearing in the theatre, now it changed to Jim and the team finding the Triumbric Stones.

If you'd like more information about what's going on, you can check out the very last chapter! But we are simply changing the whole timeline and there are still chapters that are the old and terrible ones.

Guest/ Camile: You're asking us to write an HTTYD Watching their Fate Story? We can do that if you'd like, however, we do have a lot of other requests. In the meantime, I've read plenty of the Watching HTTYD stories, I can recommend a few :D

* * *

 **Side Notes:**

If you guys are curious on anything, please message!

ALSO! HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN HTTYD3! Little late cause it came out in February but mannnn...

Enjoy!

* * *

 **A colored background appeared on the screen, sketches joining on the picture as Blinky spoke, each of his words corresponding to the pictures. The Trolls and their history, seemingly coming alive with each word.**

" **For centuries, the troll and human worlds stood separate and at peace, divided by bridges that acted as doorways between our two realms. But the Gumm-Gumms wanted to devour all of mankind. They were led by Gunmar "the Black." The rest of trollkind fought against him, culminating in the great Battle of Killahead Bridge, the portal to Gunmar's Darklands. After many moons, good triumphed over evil, and our great Trollhunter, Deya "the Deliverer," locked Gunmar away, exiling him to the Darklands, and sealed the Killahead Bridge with the sacred amulet. After, we tore it apart, stone by stone. We left the old world in search for peace. We stowed away on a ship called the Mayflower, just a handful of us and some gnomes we'd brought along for companionship and nourishment. Finally, we arrived in a strange and exotic realm."**

"So that's how Gunmar even got into the bridge in the first place." Someone mentioned.

"And they weren't even here in Arcadia so that is why the pieces are even across the world," Eli said, finding this interesting.

" **New Jersey," Aaarrrgghh said.**

 **Blinky continued, "We kept walking. Eventually, we came across a new Heartstone, and we realized we had found a new home under Arcadia."**

"Walking? That is a very long walk, and you guys can only travel at night."

 **Blinky finished, his hands pulling down the book to reveal Toby, leaning forward, deep into the story, Aaarrrgghh matching Toby's posture while Jim was asleep, another open book in his lap. Blinky groaned and quietly walked to Jim, Toby, and Aaarrrgghh watching as Bliny slammed the book shut. Jim woke with a startle, screaming in Spanish.**

" **Lo Siento, Senor Draal! No me mates!"**

"You sound pretty good when you speak Spanish," Claire said, "if you want, I can always teach you more."

Jim nodded, "that would be great."

" **The training of troll history might seem like a minor duty, Master Jim, but-"**

 **Jim quickly interrupted, "Sorry, I pulled an all-nighter studying for my Spanish Comprehension exam and my brain is muy gooey. I don't know. I guess I thought if I'm facing Draal in a week, my training would be a little more active."**

 **Jim stands with a stretch and a yawn, Aaarrrgghh doing the same. Toby hopped over excitedly and pretended to fight Jim to make an emphasis.**

" **Yeah, like, when is he going to learn Troll-kwondo? Or Rock-itsu?" Toby snaked his arm around Jim's shoulders, pulling him down to his size.**

"Nice creativity you got going on there," someone mentioned, chuckling.

" **Before one fights, Toby D., one must understand why one fights. For these precious early steps will decide whether a young Trollhunter will become a Deya the Deliverer," The camera panned to the statues that were called off.**

" **Or Unkar the Unfortunate." Jim and Toby share a look before Jim steps up to his trainer.**

"By the way you've been fighting Jimbo, I have faith that you'll be even better than Deya the Deliverer."

" **Well, tomorrow, my Spanish exam is with Senor Uhl "the Unforgiving." My main concern is for my immediate future."**

Senor Uhl scoffed at the nickname but smiled lightly. At least he had a terrifying image that he upheld well.

" **A-ha! But, to learn what will happen in the future, one must only look to the past. I recommend A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore by the venerable Bedehilde. Volume one of 47." Blinky dropped the large book into Jim's hands, the boy groans as his body drops with the new heavyweight in his hand.**

"Forty fricken Seven!"

" **Okay, but if I don't pass the exam, I'm grounded and I can't be the Trollhunter. Sorry, Blinky, but the amulet chose me, and now I have two lives to keep up." As Jim backs up, the sound of vast footsteps stomping into the Hero's Forge, a female troll running up to Blinky with panic. Her quick breaths worried Blinky further.**

" **Oh, no. Is it the Heartstone?" Blinky said with worry.**

" **No! No!"**

"You know, as much as I hate to admit it, I was never a fan of Bagdwella," Toby mentioned.

Jim chuckled, "she got mad one time at you because you called her needy."

"Well, at least I'm not lying!" Toby cried out as Jim smiled and rolled his eyes.

Kids watched with smiles, "Drama only they know about."

" **Stalkling?" Aaarrrgghh asked. Toby pops in, crowding the camera.**

" **Is Bular in Trollmarket?"**

" **No! Gnome! Rogue gnome!" Bagduella cried out. As the arena slowly grows smaller, the troll's voice echoes, before they appear in her shop. Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, Toby, and Jim inspecting the area. "First, I couldn't find my monocle, then my collection of bed coils. Now, something disappears every minute!"**

 **As the woman troll tries to sit, quick feet sweep beneath her, stealing where she was aiming to sit. As she fell with a thud, the four cloud her vision. Another whizz of a troll appeared.**

" **Ah, yes. Gnome." Blinky stated, holding out his arm out to help her up but she declined and stood up herself.**

"Which was a perfect learning experience for our Trollhunter," Blinky said proudly.

Jim grumbled and folded his arms, disagreeing. It caused so much trouble for his human life side and simply watching it all over again was not pleasing. This sucked.

" **Oh, dirty little pests. Up to last week, the glue traps were working fine." She held up a skeleton of a troll before she could react, the skeleton disappeared, along with other belongings. "Fix it, Trollhunter!"**

" **Uh, yeah, I'm really sorry about that. See, you need a gnome-catcher, and I'm, well, the Trollhunter, so-" Blinky walked up.**

"Nice Jim. Way to help the trolls out."

" **Oh, no, Master Jim. The Trollhunter cannot refuse the call. And what better a call for you to train with than a pint-sized quarry?" Everyone's heads turn to a line of socks, the soft tune of a guitar caught their attention. The Gnome sings and laughs as he strings his guitar.**

" **He's trying to distract us! Hold tight to your valuables." Blinky warned but Toby did not heed, instead, he ran up beside the gnome claps to the beat.**

" **Why? He can't be that bad." The gnome takes off and steals Toby's belt. "Oh, no! My belt! At least he didn't take my Nougat Nummy." He took the candy as well. "We need to catch that gnome." The four aim to catch the gnome, yet, he was too quick, each barely grabbing him, chaos erupting in the small room.**

"They warned you, Toby, and yet here you are, getting robbed by a Gnome."

" **Over there!" First, Toby had yelled.**

 **Then Jim, "Oh! Over there!"**

 **After that, Blinky, "No! Over here!"**

 **Then finally, Aaarrrgghh, "Right here." Aaarrrgghh pointed to the gnome whistling on his head before waving and disappearing. Jim jumping to catch him but failed.**

 **The gnome appeared on the laundry, Blinky appearing behind him but missing. He pulled up the clothing to find a hole in the basket, the gnome standing through the little exit. The little pest hopped around, jumping off the skin of the trolls, stealing another item.**

" **Oh, my beautiful saw! Catch him!"**

"I don't know whether to be amused at this or find this incredibly epic. However, you are getting your butts handed to you by a Gnome."

 **Jim chased after the troll and dived once again to the ground, actually catching the creature while Blinky and Toby jump onto Jim. The gnome quickly twists and turned out of Jim's grip. Jim slid on the floor, falling under Aaarrrgghh's raised foot. Jim looked up at Aaarrrgghh with a groan as the troll shrugged.**

" **Pacifist," Aaarrrgghh stated. The gnome chased by Jim, the boy panicking as he felt his pockets.**

"WHATTTTT THHHHHEEEE HEEEEECCCCKKK!"

" **Oh, no. Where's the amulet?" The gnome laughs, the amulet clutched deeply in his fingers. Before running behind a large closet.**

"Well isn't that just a splendid day for you."

"It gets worse, trust me."

" **Oh, no!" Blinky cried. Aaarrrgghh pushes the large container to reveal a hole, green lights shining within.**

" **Hole." The large troll stated.**

" **Yes, it appears the plot quite literally deepens." Toby, Jim, and Blinky look into the depth of the hole, Jim reaches his hands in, hoping the amulet would return.**

" **Come back, come back. Shouldn't the amulet be coming back to me right about now?"**

" **Dolefully, that rule only applies if you've rejected it. When thieved, it's another story. If you had read A Brief Recapitulation, you would have known that." The camera pointed to the female troll and Toby, the said boy sneakily shoving food into his mouth.**

"Harsh Blinky."

"It had to be said." Blinky chuckled, "but I believe our Trollhunter did better as he went through the experience."

" **Some Trollhunter you are. Jim the Baby-Handed."**

"But didn't she come crying for him in the first place because she couldn't handle it herself?"

" **Master Jim, press on. This is not the moniker you want."**

" **What else can I do? I can't fit in that hole."**

" **Hmm, currently," Blinky said.**

" **Bad idea."**

" **No Trollhunter has ever lost his amulet. We'll need time to procure the Furgolator."**

 **Jim looked at him, "Uh, the Furgolator?"**

"I'm having the same questions," Eli mentioned.

"Every time you guys mention something like that, I feel like all of it is going to turn out bad."

"Right, with the Soothscryer, Jim's hand got crushed. How on earth did that not hurt?"

" **Uh, don't you worry about anything, Master Jim. Tend to your studies. We'll watch over the hole. Tomorrow, you'll return refreshed to deal with this, uh little problem."**

 **Senor Uhl appeared on camera, his chalk scratching against the chalkboard, Mary standing in front of the class as she reads her presentation.**

 **"Little did anyone know, Maria was juggling two hombres. Manolo was muy guapo, but Joaquin had muchos musculos."**

 **Jim sat at his desk, reading the troll book while covering it up with his Spanish, acting as if he was studying for class. Steve glanced at him with a grin and began to write. He chuckled, catching Jim's attention as he held up a stick figure drawing that was crying with x eyes and a cast. Every time he spoke, he whistled.**

" **You broke my tooth. I'm going to break your life. When I'm through with you, you're going to wish you were dead," Jim looked away as Steve crumpled the paper in his fist and threw it at Jim, the boy rolled his eyes and continued to ignore Steve.**

Someone snorted, mimicking Steve's voice once he lost his tooth, "I like that picture, it ith very pretty. You thould be in art clath."

"And you should get your face bashed in!" Steve threatened.

 **"And poor Maria had a pedoso heart." Suddenly, Uhl's chalk stopped, the screech scaring Mary as Uhl speaks.**

"You're about to have one too, but you know, pesado is the word you're looking for."

" **What kind of heart did Maria have, Miss Wang?" He asked harshly.**

" **Uh, a heavy heart. "Pe-do-so."**

" **Or is it I would hope Maria wouldn't have a pedoso heart, because that would mean "gassy." Did Maria have a gassy heart, Miss Wang?"**

" **Of course not, Senor Uhl!" Mary started tearing up.**

" **Uh-buh-bum! You were trying to say "pesado." "A heavy heart." And it is with a heavy heart, Miss Wang, to tell you you have not shown the slightest comprehension of the basic Spanish. If you can't even finish the exam, I have no choice but to fail you."**

 **He handed her a tissue which she took and ran from the classroom, crying. The bell rang as the students left the room, Senor Uhl's eyes catching Jim's slim figure.**

"Hmmm, so that must be Senor Uhl, the Unforgiving, as you mentioned Master Jim," Jim nodded with a smile, but nervous if Senor Uhl ever used that against him.

" **Mr. Lake, I look forward to your presentation tomorrow."**

" **Yeah. I'm ready," Jim walked out into the courtyard and to Claire's locker with a wave.**

" **Hey, Claire! Hey! You know, I got this Spanish exam coming up. Muy importante. And I was I was looking for someone to help me out."**

" **And I was looking for my scene partner at last night's rehearsal" Claire closed the locker and headed off as Jim followed her, trying to apologize.**

"Ouchie. You just bruised my Jlaire."

" **Oh, man, the play! I wasn't-"**

" **I don't know what you've got going on, but this play is pretty important to me. My family's coming, and if you make me look like an idiot up there -"**

" **Claire, I'm sorry. I promise I won't -"**

" **Just be there tomorrow. And, by the way, I know Steve is a jerk, but there are better ways to finish a fight than punching someone in the face." As she left, Toby showed up to Jim as he sighed. Jim glanced at toby before they headed off, Steve was behind them, laughing.**

"But you smiled when he did punch him!"

"Well now that I know what's going on, I would like to apologize for being rude to you," Claire smiled and nudged him.

"It's okay, you had no idea, well until you started spying on me," He teased. Claire began to blush madly.

 **The camera peered at the moon, the darkness covering America. It quickly panned down, leading to the museum. A light shined on the hard floor of the museum, keys jingled as each step was taken.**

 **A security man that was watching over the building looked briefly at his surrounding as he walked into a lighted area.**

" **Huh?"**

 **With worry building, he aimed the flashlight at a statue, feeling as if he was being watched. Finding nothing, he whistled a random melody and headed off, Bular's head peeking out from the statue.**

 **He watched as the guard left the room and walked down the dark halls to a room with a curtain draping over the entrance before entering. Bular stepped up to Strickler who was checking off many crates.**

" **We build it here? Right under their noses? Are you a fool?"**

"Are you freaking kidding me!"

" **Haven't you ever heard that the best hiding place is in plain sight." Bular grabbed Strickler by the neck and growled.**

"That is smart, sorry Jim, I'm on your side but like wow, that is genius." Jim simply smiled with a shrug, Strickler grew reckless and desperate so his geniuses only lasted for so long.

" **Don't patronize me, Impure."**

" **We want the same thing, Bular. I know you don't like waiting, but it's taken time for the changelings to acquire the remaining pieces," With a toss, Strickler was released as Bular growled and headed to the incomplete bridge.**

" **My father has waited centuries. The age of Gunmar is at hand."**

"Eh, no I don't think so. Nope."

 **On-screen, Bular was replaced with a large, oval object was covered in a large cloth, the many horns sticking out from the blanket.**

" **Remember when I told you all Trollhunters must start small?" Blinky pulled the blanket off, revealing a gold machine, ancient carvings designed the metal as the light caught the golden Furgolator, making it look better appealing to the eye.**

" **Full disclosure, I'm a little worried how I let you talk me into this," Jim said. Blinky smiled and pushed a button, gears turning as smoke was pushed through the tubes. The pipes whistling as the doors opened, more smoke fogging the room.**

" **Still bad idea," Aaarrrgghh mentioned. Jim was suddenly found inside the machine, looking around the lit machine.**

"I'm still agreeing with everything Aaarrrgghh was saying," Jim added.

"It was not that bad!"

" **Wait a minute. So, how does me going into this thing help me get a gnome out of a hole?" The door slowly closed, trapping Jim inside the machine.**

" **If a gnome won't come out, the Trollhunter must go in."**

" **Wait, what?"**

" **Don't worry. We often use the Furgolator to compress minerals. And now for the anthracite!" Blinky took the rock from Toby's hands and put in the little hole that was meant for it.**

"Wait…..what?!"

"You better not be compressing him or I will push you into the sun!"

" **Hey!" Toby cried.**

" **But you've done this a few times on flesh and bone, right? Right?" Jim asked.**

" **Not exactly. But I'm not concerned," As Blinky said he wasn't concerned, smoke started to fill the inside, no one could no longer see Jim through the window.**

"You should be very concerned!" Jim could only laugh, he was enjoying this. At first, no. The furgulator scared the wits out of him but now, this was a laughing matter.

" **Well, that's because you are not the one trapped in this thing."**

" **Nothing to worry about, Master Jim. We work best under pressure," Jim had his arm covering his mouth as he waved, hoping to clear the air. The TrollHunter let out raspy coughs as the machine started to shake and creaked.**

" **I can't see anything! Why is there so much smoke?"Jim asked. The machine let out farting noises, and shook more rapidly, frightening Toby to jump to the machine and trying to pry the doors open with nothing but his fingers.**

"I think it's time to start worrying now," Eli mentioned, pushing up his glasses and glancing at Blinky.

" **Come on, you guys gotta get him out of there!" Blinky ran to help Toby, now panicked.**

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, not good, not good at all."

" **Don't just stand there, Aaarrrgghh!" Blinky commanded. With the help of Aaarrrgghh, he pulled the doors apart, letting the smoke out as Jim coughed while he stepped out.**

" **Looks like it didn't work. Hope you have a plan B," Jim yelped and jumped back.**

" **On the contrary."**

 **Toby gasped, "He's like an action figure." Everyone crowded around Jim as Blinky reached down.**

" **The Furgolator functioned perfectly!" Blinky lifted his hand to reveal a tiny Jim sitting in his palm. He chuckled as Jim looked himself over with wide eyes.**

"WHAT THE!? HOW IN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"No way, can I try the Furgulator out!?"

 **Now by the hole that the gnome has taken refuge in, Jim was being carried by Blinky as a pin was used as a shield. Jim sighed and turned to face them after he was put down.**

" **Real subtle. "We've got to start small. Deal with the little problem." This is a huge problem! I can't be shrunk! I have exams to take! I have sinks to reach!" Jim ranted, really not liking this idea.**

"The one thing you are concerned about it reaching sinks."

" **You have a gnome to catch. Now, onward, Master Jim, and fetch your destiny!"**

"My destiny could be a little better than fighting a Gnome."

 **Toby walked to a little trap that had been set up and grabbed the pencil that held up the wooden box. As he was about to walk away, he grabbed the Nougat and quickly plopped it in his mouth before heading to his best friend, holding the pencil out for him.**

" **Mmm Your sword, my liege," with a frown, Jim poked Toby with the pencil. Jim turned and stepped up but fell backwards with a groan. He stood up one more time and started to walk deep in the hole.**

Kids couldn't help but chuckle. Barbara smiled when she watched her son learn how to be the Trollhunter and she couldn't help but thank God above that Toby was going through this with Jim. There was no one else she'd ask for to experience this with him.

" **Oh, one last thing to know when dealing with a gnome, Master Jim, and this is of dire importance: Do not touch its hat," Blinky yelled out to Jim.**

" **Of course. It's right there in A Brief Recapitulation."**

" **You remember!"**

" **Of course not! Nothing in this world makes sense!" He turned around to find a large doll head hanging from the rock ceiling, he screamed before slowly walking around it. "Uh, this is one creepy little dude."**

"I love the sarcasm."

Everyone jumped in shock, "NO!"

 **Jim continued to walk down the tunnel. His ears ringing as the gnome's innocent laughter echoed in the cave.**

" **Whoa. Aren't you a big fellow now?" He mumbled as he watched the gnome chattered incoherently. The nougat the gnome had stolen from Toby was resting on the amulet with a few tankards. The body of a dead gnome sitting across from him.**

"It just got depressing."

"No kidding, this guy is dining with his dead friend."

"Yikes, I don't know how to feel about this."

 **The gnome tries to present what he had taken but the skeleton sat still, with anger, the gnome shredded the nougat nummie with his sharp teeth and was about to eat another piece but grinned and tossed the candy through the mouth of the skeleton, it bounced down his ribs and landed in the buttbone.**

"SCORE!"

" **Hmm, I've got to get that amulet back."**

 **The gnome suddenly yelled in excitement before he accidentally knocked the head off the body, the skull rolling to Jim's feet.**

"What the hell?!"

" **Uh-oh! It's okay, it's okay. I like Nougat Nummies, too." He set down his weapons but the gnome tackled down Jim, the two having a pity fight. The gnome threw the shield and chased after Jim who held up his pencil threateningly. Yet, the gnome devoured it's length, leaving Jim with nothing but a blunt pencil.**

"How on earth did you think that would go?" Someone asked, "It's a Gnome and from what I've been hearing and seeing is that they are not innocent."

 **Jim thought quickly and chucked the pencil at the gnome's nose, his small hands rubbing the sore spot.**

Everyone laughed, enjoying the fight. This was one of the best things that ever happened.

 **Toby, Blinky, and Aaarrrgghh couldn't see the battle but they listened closely, glass shattered as a groan from Jim also blended with the noise.**

" **That doesn't sound favorable," Blink mentioned.**

 **Back on the fight, Jim slowly crawled to the amulet and reached out his hand but the gnome quickly fell, holding out his elbow to take out his opponent but Jim rolled from his attack and taking a hold of him. However, the gnome slipped through his arms, the hat sliding off and into Jim's hands.**

"He did not just grab his hat!"

" **Oh, my God. I touched his hat." The gnome felt the horn above his head and growled before scraping his foot against the ground like a bull. "Oh, I touched his hat. I touched his hat!"**

"THE ONE THING YOU SHOULD NOT DO AND YOU DID IT!"

"Um, can we talk about that there is a giant horn under the gnome's hat."

 **He dropped the hat but realized how the gnome acted. Jim grabbed the hat and held it out like a bullfighter. The gnome ran at the hat but Jim quickly moved, causing the gnome to run into a pile of rubbish. Jim quickly ran to the amulet as the gnome crawled up Jim's body, his teeth moving rapidly.**

"This fight is so amusing!"

 **Jim's hands wrapped onto a rock as he strained to reach the amulet. "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!" The amulet shrunk to Jim's size and connecting to his body while Jim smiled excitedly. The armor appeared over Jim's clothes, the gnome backing up with a whimper.**

"GET IT! GETTTTT IITTTTTT!"

 **Toby and the rest waited impatiently as the noise had stopped. "Why hasn't he come out?"**

 **They waited, quickly losing hope but their attentions were glued to the hole as the defeated gnome appeared, Jim behind with the sword pointed and the hat on his head.**

"Jim, let me tell you something. You can pull off a Gnome hat."

Claire laughed, watching Jim on the screen, "I missed the best parts of Trollhunting."

"Obviously," Jim joked.

" **You summoned the armor and caught the gnome! Well played, Master Jim!" Blinky said.**

" **Thank you, thank you. I don't want to forget the little people," Jim tapped the gnome to keep moving and hopped down with the gnome, throwing the pointy hat to the ground, the gnome jumping to it but was caught in a bag by Toby.**

" **Expedient and good-humored," Blinky smiled.**

 **Bagdwella finally appreciated Jim, "Oh, my hero!"**

" **And what about this shrinking stuff? When does it wear off?"**

" **Don't worry," Blinky picked Jim up and set him on higher ground. "Sleep it off. By morning, you'll be as good as new. And how you have earned it! Jim the Gnome Slayer!"**

"Better than Jim the Baby Handed."

 **Toby sat by the struggling gnome as he strummed the tiny guitar and quickly grabbing the bag as it moved away.**

"Nice Toby."

" **He was so young. There was so much music left in him," Toby said with remorse.**

" **All that is left is for you to take care of it," Blinky said.**

" **Wait, what? Take care of it?"**

Blinky shook his head, knowing exactly what they did.

 **Aaarrrgghh jumped into the conversation, "Rule number two."**

 **"Always finish the fight." Blinky reminded Jim not comfortable with what he was being told to do.**

" **And by finish," Jim wondered.**

" **Deaden. End. Le coup de grace," Blinky said while Aaarrrgghh slid his finger against his throat, Jim's eyes swelling in realization.**

"Trolls, the unforgiving species."

 **Back at Toby's house, Jim sat on the pillow while Toby sat on the other side, the gnome sitting in the bag.**

" **Who are we kidding? I can't kill this thing. I nearly had dinner with it. Neither of us are killers," Jim exclaimed, perched on the pillow while they watched the bag.**

"One interesting dinner, you even wore his clothes."

"ONLY HIS HAT!"

" **I am," Toby said shyly.**

" **You are?"**

 **Toby sat the amulet down as the bag moved frantically all over the bed, "Detective Snuggles. Nana warned me not to leave my chocolate lying around. But it was just after Easter, and I had pulled in a big haul. I never thought that the cat would find my stash. But he did. And by the time I found him, it was too late."**

"Sounds like you were talking about a drug deal."

"More importantly, Detective Snuggles…."

"Dun dun dun dunnn, who do you call if a mouse enters the house?" Someone began to sing.

"Detective Snuggles!"

"Detective Snuggles, digging in the litter box, searching for clues, is he a fox? No, he's not, he's Detective Snuggles the world's best detective cat who wears the top hat!"

"Dun dun dun dunnnnn!"

" **Death by chocolate. There are worse ways to go."**

 **Toby sighed, "That wasn't the worst of it. I never had the heart to tell Nana, so, to cover up the murder, I used to eat his cat food just to make it look like he was still around. And I liked it."**

"That is gross, really gross." Someone shivered, just imagining Toby digging his fingers in the wet cat food and licking them clean and actually enjoying it. Quickly, the student covered their mouth and their cheeks puffed. "Oh, God."

 **Jim raised his eyebrows as Toby sobbed. After he finished explaining on how he killed a cat, Jim yawned and curled onto the pillow.**

" **Don't beat yourself up, Tobes. We both had a big day, and now's not the time to deal with this. We'll figure this out tomorrow when things are back to normal."**

" **But, no, you can't, Jim. You have your exam to worry about."**

"Goodnight **, Tobes," Toby grabbed the gnome and headed to the desk, opening the bag to find that the Gnome had tired himself out.**

" **Go to bed, Tiny Jim. By morning rise, the dark deed will be done and my soul will be damned," He turned off the light and headed to the sink, the water and disposal running.**

Everyone cringed, "the worst way to go."

"You monster!" Someone joked.

"So you were about to kill Chompsky," Claire said with a small smile, "I never thought you could be that type of person."

 **The early morning sun shone over Arcadia as Jim woke, his head finally on the pillow as he rolled over, waking up to find a lady doll sleeping beside him. He screamed as Toby opened the wall and pulling Jim from the house.**

Jim blushed madly as people laughed, he slept in the same bed like a doll. It was most likely Toby's idea to put her there in the first place.

" **What's wrong, Tiny Jim? Did you not sleep well in Nana's dollhouse?"**

" **Why am I still small, Toby?"**

" **I don't know. Maybe stuff works differently on trolls than it does on humans," as Toby talked, Jim's eyes went to the empty sack on the bed.**

"Experiments are always going to give you the best answers," Blinky mentioned.

"It's not even meant to turn anyone small, it's supposed to crush rocks, I thought I was going to die in there!"

" **Oh, my gosh. The gnome! You did it? I told you I was supposed to - Oh, no! School!"**

" **We have to call you in sick. Tell them you ate too much chocolate. That always works," Toby pushed the phone to Jim, the large device pushing Jim but he fought back and pushed it away.**

" **No, Senor Uhl can sniff out a lie a mile away," His eyes caught the computer and the small couch in the dollhouse. "That's it! Toby, I need you to do me a huge favor. Well, maybe a small one. But huge."**

"Awww, the excitement on your little face!"

 **Toby ran through the school with a computer, passing the gym teacher.**

" **Hey, Jello Mold! Why aren't you in your gym clothes?" The coach scolded.**

"Harsh."

" **Sorry, Coach! No gym today! Got the shingles!" Senor Uhl looked at his watch as he called for Jim.**

"The shingles? That's nasty."

" **Jim Lake? Jim Lake? Is Jim Lake here? How disappointing but not entirely unexpected. - Moving on."**

"HEY!"

 **Toby burst into the room, setting the computer on the stool and opening the laptop to find Jim. "No problemo! Jim's here, virtually."**

" **¡Hola! Sorry, I couldn't be en escuela, Seanor Uhl, but I'm sick en casa. Which is fitting, since I'm doing my comprehension presentación on Ponce de Leon, who muerto-ed from a great illness."**

" **Hey! "Muerto-ed" is not a word!" Steve yelled.**

" **Nope. I'm curious to see where this is going. Continue, Mr. Lake."**

Mary looked at the screen in shock, "what! I at least said an actual Spanish word and you aren't curious!?"

Senor Uhl smiled, "gassy hearts do not strike curiosity in me, Miss. Wang."

" **Ponce de Leon, one of the most famoso Spanish conquistadores is best associated with the Fuente de la Juventud, the Fountain of Youth," Nana began to vacuum, as everyone looks in question.**

 **Senor Uhl didn't like it, "What is that horrible noise?"**

" **Uh, construccion. Uh, remodeling. A minor intrusion. Un Minuto, Senor Uhl," The phone smashed against Jim's face as Nana pushed the shoe with the vacuum. Jim watched the large woman as she picked up the little kennel, the gnome popping up to the door, with a growl.**

"I knew this wasn't going to work since when do things go Jim's way."

" **What are you doing in here, Mr. Meow Meow?" Nana said.**

"That is not your cat, don't open it!" Kids cried out.

" **Mr. Lake, are you there? We don't have all the time."**

" **No, no no need to fight at home. Ponce de Leon joined Columbus in the New New What in the world?" Jim exclaimed as he watched helplessly when she opened the crate door, letting the gnome run free.**

"ARE YOU FRICKEN KIDDING ME!"

" **Did Toby lock you up? Do you need some fresh air? Don't get into too much trouble. I wouldn't want you to interrupt Nana's true-crime show," She grabbed the vacuum and left the room, slamming the door shut.**

" **Hello? You seem distracted. Are you okay?" Senor Uhl asked.**

"Nope, no he's not, you know, just casually battling a Gnome as he is the size of an action figure while trying to pass an exam in front of everyone."

" **I'm fine, I'm fine! Uh, he sailed las Carreras across the Oceano-" His voice trailed off as he stood and looked around the dollhouse, glancing at the roof of it.**

" **Mr. Lake? I don't follow." Jim lowered his gaze to find the gnome standing on the couch. He tackled Jim in front of the camera. Everyone's head followed as the camera fell.**

"This is awesome!"

" **¡Arriba! Oh, what joy this new world was! ¡Que Bueno!" Jim cried out.**

" **You're out of frame, Mr. Lake. I am confused."**

" **Just some technical difficulty! No problemo," Toby turned the computer and imitated beeping noises, "Tiny Jim, are you all right?"**

"I seriously love these types of fights, concerning but absolutely hilarious and heartwarming."

" **Do I look all right?" Jim struggled as the gnome held tight onto Jim, the young boy slamming the gnome against the wall, faltering the gnome's grip before tossing him across the dollhouse room. the gnome quickly balanced himself and went after Jim once again, however, the TrollHunter took the t.v and hit the gnome.**

Kids laughed, "nice hit."v

 **Jim ran back to the phone and lifted it up as Toby turned the computer back to the audience.**

" **And that'll be all for my presentacion."**

" **Actually, by my count, you are three words short, Mr. Lake. If you can't finish the exam, I'll have to fail you."**

"For being three words short!? At least give him a little higher of a grade!" Barbara said angrily, "he's doing his best!"

" **Uh, in that case, there were Muchos problemas in the Nuevo Mundo, the New World!" The gnome attacked once again, pulling Jim from view. The two wrestled coming back in front of the camera, Toby covering up the image of the gnome. "Um… Like vermin who you can't seem to get rid of. Ratas. I've got you now, gnome!"**

"We are seriously ignorant."

 **Jim headed off the camera and tied up the gnome before running back to the camera.**

" **But, in the end, they were taken care of. And that is it for my presentacion. I hope this wasn't too much trouble, Senor Uhl. Hasta luego."**

 **Eli cheered, "Spectacular!"**

Jim smiled.

" **Very, very informative, Mr. Lake. C-plus." Suddenly, Jim's body started to become unproportioned, Senor Uhl was worried at the sight of it, "Fine. B-minus."**

 **Eli became concerned, "Jim? Jim, what's wrong?"**

"Awww he cares!"

"Jim is a freaking Trollhunter and manages to make it to rehearsal, get good grades, and even make time to relax and here we all are, lazy as hell and act like we can't manage time."

" **It's happening!" Jim cried out.**

" **What's happening?" Toby asked.**

" **It's happen-" As Jim was about to repeat what he said, Toby had caught on and quickly high fived Jim's large hand before he closed the computer.**

"This is very disturbing!" Steve, Eli, and the rest of the students in that class sighed.

"We all looked at that like it was normal! Nothing about that whole assignment was normal!" Mary cried out.

" **High five! Internet connections, am I right? Gotta go. Bye!" At the house, Toby walked through the door to find a normal size, Jim. "Jim! You're okay! And big!"**

"You guys are doing a splendid job covering all of this up."

" **I think my spleen switched sides, but everything's better now." Jim rubbed his side.**

" **I'm sorry I failed you, Jim. I should have done it when I had the chance." Jim waved Toby to look in the dollhouse to find the gnome talking to the toy doll.**

"Tobes… I never got to say this but you will never fail me. If anything, I'm glad you're doing this with me." Jim smiled and gently hugged his friend who let out a happy squeal and hugged him back.

"Aww Jimbo, I'm crying!"

" **I thought he was attacking me, but all he wanted was a home. Look! He's even found a friend," The gnome strung a tune on his guitar.**

" **He has the mind of a vermin but the soul of an artist," Toby mentioned.**

" **Blinky said we needed to "take care of him," but what if we, like, take care of him? I know it's not exactly the second rule to Trollhunting, but, for this one, maybe we do it in our own way, without the murdering."**

"Mmhmm," Blinky hummed, "So that's where you got the idea. As much as I appreciate our little new Allie, you still twisted my words you too."

"You've always said my humanity was beginning to work so you can't get mad," Jim said with a grin.

 **The gnome beat the tv, hoping for it to work. Toby got excited, "We can keep him? Jim, I already have a name. Gnome Chompsky."**

"That's actually one of the best things you have ever come up with Toby."

"Yeah, I like Chompsky, nice little ring to it."

 **Chompsky slid closer to the girl doll. Jim smiled, "Chompsky. I like it. Pretty good for a first mission. Two crises averted. It's not like you get to rehearse these things. Oh, no! Rehearsal!"**

"I'm admiring on how well he is trying to handle both things."

 **At said rehearsal, Claire was on stage, acting out her part. "Oh, Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo?"**

 **Jim popped into the gym, "Shall I hear-" he started, but was interrupted.**

 **Steve filled in the rest of the line, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Steve took Claire's hands as Jim groaned, everyone's attention on him.**

"Stop with the torture, my heart is hurting!"

" **Oh, Mr. Lake! Your repeated tardiness has forced me to take precautions Mr. Palchuk will now serve as your understudy."**

 **Steve mocks an explosion as Claire presents a small smile as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Jim turned and groaned quietly, holding his hand to his head.**

"Disaster in just a few seconds."

"Seriously, you are only in the play to get back at Jim?" Claire asked, "how was I so blinded by all the lies?" Steve just smiled.

"I like how Jim doesn't really care, he's just annoyed and let me tell you, his reactions are the best."

 **Strickler headed into the museum holding a small crate in his hands as he walks to the covered bridge, Bular growling as he stepped behind the human.**

" **You're late," Bular hissed.**

" **And you're impatient. I was waiting for another package to arrive," Bular yanked the package from Strickler's fingers, the apple that rested on top of it, fell uselessly into Strickler's hand. Bular ripped open the box, pulling out another stone and dropping the now empty box to the floor.**

 **He moved the large blanket as the piece glowed blue, twisting to fit on the bridge, closer to completion.**

"Very impatient," someone deadpanned.

Eli turned to the trolls, "so this Deya the Deliverer had trapped Gumar in there, then how did Bular not get trapped in the Darklands with his father? Why isn't Bular ever mentioned in anything that involves the Killahead bridge?"

Blinky shrugged, he didn't have the answers to a question that was never asked, especially when the answer was unknown.

" **Killahead Bridge will soon be complete. Our man from Germany will be arriving with more pieces soon," Strickler said**

" **And my father will know freedom and glory."**

Toby snorted, "you wish."

 **Suddenly the voice of security is heard, "Hey! What are you doing in here?" He grows frightened at the sight of Bular and runs, dropping the flashlight.**

"Oh that is not good, they were spotted!" Jim watched carefully, how did Strickler and Bular handle the situation when they were spotted by a random citizen.

" **You were followed?" Bular asked.**

" **Of course not. I brought you a midnight snack." Bular chased after the man, roaring as Strickler grinned and bit into the apple, ending the episode.**

"You're an evil man, EVIL MAN!"

"Poor man, he was just doing his job and going to go home to his family but you sent Bular after him." Students began to murmur after the comment was made, not happy. Of course, trolls had to stay hidden but there was no reason for the guy to be eaten.


	5. Waka Chaka!

**So sorry for the wait of this chapter! A lot had to be edited and I told my team I'll do all the editing if they want to start Roaming Fees Apply. So, right now, I'm trying to tell them what's going on in each chapter and then I'm working on this.**

 **WHEW!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The once peaceful night was interrupted by the boulting truck, the tires squealing in protest as the reckless driver continued down the road, his knees controlled the steering wheel while his hands flew around acting as if he was playing the drums.**

"Well jeez, dude."

 **He hummed along, his eye closed as he sped past a house, skidding to a stop and backing up before putting the truck in park, a soft growl came from the sidelines as a head emerged from the bushes, watching the automobile closely.**

"Oh, how fantastic."

 **The man stepped out of his truck, still jamming to the rock music that blasted through his headphones, dancing as he pulled open the back hatch and yanking a package from underneath a few more. The nameless man continued up to the house, throwing the package as he danced. With the careless driver being distracted, the creature that had been watching him, jumped from the bushes, the sound of his rapidly moving feet blended with his raspy breathing as he headed for the unguarded truck.**

"He does not care about his job does he?"

"Nope, do you think he got fired because of his carelessness?"

"Eh, hopefully."

 **The camera still not showing what creature had invaded the truck, however, showed on what it was looking at. The truck driver was unaware as he advanced on the steps, dropping the fragile box as he did so.**

" **Whoa!" The delivery man cried.**

 **The animal sniffed the wooden crates, the objects rustling as he shifted the pieces around. The still not shown creature moaned before suddenly jumping onto the crate, revealing what it was. A goblin. The goblin stood on all fours, watching his surroundings as his long, nimble fingers wrapped onto the taillight, his head popping out from the bed of the truck, quietly waving for the little scavenger group he had brought along.**

" **Wa-cha-ka!"**

" **Ola-mola!"**

 **The small pack of goblins took over the truck, searching through the random packages as one kept lookout, glaring at the driver who mimicked a guitar riff and rang the doorbell.**

"What were they looking for?" Eli asked.

"Well, Strickler was always on the hunt for bridge pieces, however, if I remember correctly, it wasn't a bridge piece."

 **In the truck, while other goblins searched, one had found a black marker, breathing heavily at his discovery. He turned around with a formal look, swiftly drawing a leader like mustache above his lip.**

"Ha!"

"That is like the perfect mustache for those things."

 **They speak goblin language at their now known leader, waving them to a package they couldn't open.**

 **The driver scribbles down information on a little piece of paper before sticking it to the person's door. The goblin gasped as the driver headed back to the truck, warning the team.**

 **Forgetting the idea of opening the lid, the gang of goblins pushes the crate out from the truck, the three hiding beneath the mail truck as the mailman slides the undelivered package back. As the human writes on a slip of paper, the three glance upward, their leader still trapped in a hiding stance.**

"I'm confused, yet everything makes sense."

 **He slides the door shut to the back of the truck before entering into the driver's side. The free goblins had pushed the box out from underneath, waiting for their friend. The exhaust pipe let out a wave a smoke, startling the goblins. However, with luck on their side, their leader pulled open the large door laughing as he was free. With a jerk, the goblin was thrown from the truck, the other three watching as a sickening crunch caused them to flinch.**

"Oh sh-"

"Hey!" Rileah yells, cutting the student off.

 **The truck pulled away, leaving the dead body of the goblin, it's green guts splattered on the pavement as its limbs were stiff in the air, a large tire track painted across the back of the corpse.**

"Oh my…"

Someone laughed, "Why are his limbs so stiff and in the air?" Everyone laughed, even though something dying wasn't a laughing matter, the limbs being straighter than anything was hilarious.

 **The marker rolled to the next heir to the throne, almost like what the amulet had done. The goblin picked up the black colored marker, sketching an identical mustache that the past leader had worn and laughed as he screamed.**

"Seriously?!" Jim said, trying to stifle his laughter. "That's how they decided who was the leader and that's where the mustaches came from."

"This is no laughing matter, Master Jim."

"I know but come on, it's amusing." Blinky lightly rolled his eyes but smiled at his Trollhunter who was laughing with Toby.

 **In the Hero's forge, a machine quickly turned, releasing fire from the sides towards the Trollhunter. With ease, Jim rolled from the fire but in the path of sharp objects. He twisted his sword, blocking every piece of flying sharp objects, He ran around Blinky who tutored him from the side, Jim still managing to block the weapons.**

"I love seeing you train, dude!"

"Yeah, you look cool," Claire said with a smile, the other students agreeing with them.

" **Always be afraid. Fear heightens your senses. Fear keeps you alive," Blinky stated. Feeling accomplished, Jim stood proudly with his sword, that was until a silver ball had knocked Jim off his feet.**

People visibly winced.

" **Arrogance gets you killed."**

 **Jim groaned, "Yeah, I'll have to remember that." Blinky lifted Jim from the ground, placing him back on his feet and shoving his master gently forward.**

" **Draal, however, does not fear you. That will be his weakness, but not you. You'll be wetting your armor. That will be your strength."**

"Who knew, strength would come from peeing your pants in fright."

"I don't want to wet my armor," Jim said as people laugh.

 **Jim raises his sword, moving forward with each swing, once again blocking each blow. As Jim moved across the camera, Toby and Aaarrrgghh watched behind, well, Toby wore an exercise suit, squatting with a bit of pressure.**

" **Oh, yeah. Looking good, Jimbo. Feel the burn! - If Jim's getting fit, I'm getting fit."**

Steve gags at the scene as Jim and Toby roll their eyes.

 **Toby holds up the tracker for Aaarrrgghh to see, the little machine beeping on his wrist, "Don't want to be too big."**

 **Aaarrrgghh moans, thinking that he wasn't in good shape but Toby quickly corrected himself after hearing his troll friend's distress.**

" **Not that there's anything wrong with being big. But if I'm gonna have Jim's back, I gotta be nimble." Toby gives the air a few punches before he begins to run in place, Aaarrrgghh copying him while Jim trained in front of them. The tracker beeped, stopping Aaarrrgghh and Toby from their running.**

"Oh my god, Aaarrrgghh you are like the cutest, largest thing I have ever seen." A student mentioned. Barbara smiled. She still didn't like the fact that her son was at risk of dying every day, but realizing that there were so many people out there to protect him, she couldn't argue. Well, she'll still worry but that was her job.

Barbara laid a hand on Blinky's hand with a smile, the troll's mouth drops before he returned the genuine smile, "I don't like that he could be taken from me, but I trust you guys. Promise me that you will protect my boy."

"I'll try my hardest." The two share a handshake before realizing how silent the room had gotten. Rileah had paused the video, letting the moment roll as everyone watched.

" **Yeah, baby! Hit a benchmark. I've run a total of a hundred feet. Five calories burned. Nice!" Toby celebrated.**

 **Jim slashed through each stone figure, slicing them into many pieces. Another mechanical figure popped up with a surprise, sharp metal spears were blown from the holes in the machine as Jim easily stopped them in their warpath.**

"Whoa!" Students cooed.

" **You know, I think being afraid is the one rule that I- Oh!" Jim ducks with panic, more metal spears fly over his head, stabbing another training machine, fire lighting it instantly. Jim stands with a chuckle and points at the machine with his sword. "-I excel at."**

"That was freaking awesome!"

" **No, Master Jim. You must excel at all three. If trolls are ever going to embrace you as Trollhunter, you must ignore your humanly instincts."**

 **Jim listened closely to his mentor but his attention was suddenly focused on another machine that had stood and prepared its weapons. Before it could take down its target, Jim threw his sword, the metal slicing easily through the rock.**

Claire and Jim high five while Jim used his other hand to pound fists with Toby.

" **Do that, and I have no doubt you will defeat Draal.**

 **Blinky hugged Jim tightly with one arm as the camera panned above, showing the large training area defeated, smoke weaving its way into the air as a laugh echoed in the vast room, two figures entered, joining the humans.**

 **Draal eyed Jim as he passed, laughing at the young boy, "Look it's training," Draal growled, "Cute."**

Jim sighed and leaned back, he certainly did not miss those days.

Steve laughed, "so you had two people bullying you! Sweet."

"Only because Draal was jealous and so are you, Steve," Toby spat.

 **The two continue through the room, sharing a laugh before speaking in a foreign language.**

" **Let your fear keep you alive. Let his arrogance lead him astray. Defeat him and you'll make history."**

"Made History when he brought up the Changelings." Draal stated but Blinky shushed him.

"As the humans say, no spoilers!"

 **Blinky leads Jim out from the arena. The picture switched from troll market to Arcadia, the museum steps being crowded by a group of students.**

" **I know contemporary media might lead you to believe European history is full of swords, sorcery, and scandal. I assure you, the truth is far more interesting, and there's no better place to start than Renaissance Era pottery," Nomura said.**

 **Everyone sighs with boredom while Eli gasped in wonder. Strickler hadn't missed the faces of his students, so he decided to speak up.**

"Only Eli.."

"It's always Eli who finds school interesting."

" **Since we have limited time, Ms. Nomura, perhaps it's best if they explore the museum on their own. Don't you think?" Strickler said. With no hesitation, the class runs off in different directions.**

"Thank you! But you're still a traitor!"

"Yeah!" Strickler crossed his arms at the comments with a groan. Everyone was of course on Jim's side. If he wanted to kill the boy, he didn't need all the people in the room trying to stop him."

 **Everyone leaves the two grown-ups, invading the museum. The group walked through the halls, Jim and Toby following behind.**

" **So, check this out, man. So, If I walk fifty thousand steps, I get the t-shirt. A hundred thousand nets me the water bottle. But if I get five hundred thousand oh, man, you guys that's when things get interesting!"**

 **Jim's eyes peeled from the detail that the museum had to large white curtains and a "do not enter" sign that had been posted on the outside, yet Jim had no use to go in.**

"That just made it suspicious."

"Who knew, you were looking at the bridge the whole time!" Toby laughed.

 **As Jim appeared back on the screen, Toby was giving Jim an ear full while they explored the 2nd floor of the museum. Suddenly, Jim's focus wasn't on his best friend nor the building they filled but instead his full focus was on Claire who took interest in the dress while Steve stood beside her, more bored.**

"I can't believe he tried using you to get under my skin, I'm sorry." Jim mumbled, glancing at Claire, "I don't want you to get caught up between Steve and me, you shouldn't be used as a pawn."

Claire smiled, "I'm not mad, I mean, it was annoying but I'm over it. Also, I should be flattered, it was very effective." The two chuckled at the small joke.

 **Toby stopped beside his friend, connecting the dots on why they suddenly paused.**

" **Look at that embroidery," Claire commented.**

" **Hey, sorry if you got caught up in that little tiff between Lake and I, but I want you to know since joining the play, I feel like there's another side of me that wants to come out."**

Claire rolled her eyes as Mary looked at Steve, "How fake can you get," she growled.

"Uh-huh, sure," Jim said, jealousy pouring from his mouth.

" **Apology accepted. You were a jerk." Claire said and kept her eyes on the dress.**

 **With a pleasant feeling, Steve raised his eyebrow, stepping behind Claire as he keeps eye contact with Jim. Steve faces Claire as she doesn't take notice, his arms wrapping around himself, moaning and kissing with mockery. With defeat, Jim sighs and bends over the railing.**

Claire cooed at his defeated face before hugging him.

" **Aw, come on, man. Don't let Steve get to you. Claire's a smart girl. She'll realize he's a jerk."**

" **How? She's too busy thinking I'm a jerk for skipping play rehearsal."**

"Pfff, not anymore. You should have told me sooner but I understand."

" **Well, then, this is the perfect moment, dude. Take her hand and use those lips of yours and talk to her." With a couple of lifts of his eyebrows and no longer throwing fingers into Jim's face, Toby headed off, Jim trying to stop him but failed.**

" **Toby, no, no! Wait, wait!"**

"I wanted to kill you if this went bad."

"You're lucky it didn't dude, you have a girlfriend now," Toby said with a grin, watching as Jim and Claire's face turned a deep red.

 **Toby slid towards Steve and held his hand beside his mouth, "Hey, Steve! Did you hear about the Neanderthal exhibit? - Topless."**

 **Now interested, Steve stands up straight, leaving Claire, Jim, and Toby, "Nice! Cave ladies."**

"Wow.."

" **Come here, come here," Toby mumbled.**

 **Toby waved Jim over, backing away from Claire to give them some room. With nervousness, Jim shyly steps over to the one he desired and starts a conversation with a nervous chuckle, "I wish our play had these costumes."**

" **I know, right? With our school budget, I'll end up doing the balcony scene in my bathrobe," Claire answered.**

" **Hey, if anyone could pull it off, it'd be you. You're the only one on stage who looks like they know what they're doing." Jim said with a smile.**

" **Tell that to my parents. The one time I get a B, what's their advice? Drop the play," Claire stated as the two were lost amid their conversation, they stepped to the railing of the balcony.**

"Awwwww!"

"See man, I'm a matchmaker!" Toby said.

' **Are they crazy? You were born for this. It's like-" He was interrupted.**

 **Toby nudges Jim, whispering in his ear, "Get closer."**

 **Jim does what Toby says and scoots a little closer, yet a gap still stood between them, "Your calling. My mom would be stoked if I ever found something to be so passionate about."**

" **Wow! You're pretty passionate yourself, Mr. Guru. What about you? What's calling you, Jim Lake Junior?"**

Claire and Jim smiled.

 **Jim clears his throat and speaks, yet, the attention on them disappeared to a few people that crowded Eli as his lips poured out the many conspiracies.**

"NO! I WANTED TO SEE JLAIRE INTERACT BUT NOOOOO, IT'S ELI COMPLAINING ABOUT MORE MONSTERS!"

"They are playing with my emotions and I don't like it!"

" **At first, I thought it was an alien. Definitely not human. - It's some sort of monster**!"

"What frightens me, is how one fleshbag is close to figuring out everything. He's seen the fight between Bular and Kanjigar and found a Goblin's corpse!" Blinky said.

Eli grinned, "I have a fetish for the Supernatural!"

" **Come on, give it up, Eli."**

" **No, no! This time, I have photographic evidence," Eli claimed. With an eyebrow raised, Toby steps over to Eli, taking a look at the picture. The picture displayed on the screen was the dead goblin with Eli's shocked face in the bottom corner.**

"Dude look at Eli." A kid laughs. "Nice face in the picture!" They laughed as Eli frowned, it was proof that he didn't find something like that on the internet.

" **Hey, Eli, can I see your phone real quick?"**

 **Without letting Eli answer, Toby pulled the phone from Eli's small hands and pretend to zoom on the squashed corpse of a creature but went to delete it. "Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, darn!"**

 **Eli grabbed his phone back and finding that the picture was in the digital trash, "What the heck? You deleted it?" Eli exclaimed in anger.**

"So you deleted it because I'm not supposed to know?" Eli asked, looking at Toby who was simply smiling.

"Yeah, pretty much."

" **Darn these stubby little fingers. If it's any consolation, I believed you."**

"You would be a perfect gay friend! Like How you said just reminds me of one!"

"Hey!" Toby calls. "But thanks."

 **The tracker beeps, alerting Toby as Eli walks away, the others around him were long gone.**

" **Believing, one calorie," Toby looked back at his friend, knowing he would have to break up the conversation that he had just "forced" them in.**

" **Hey, so I've gotta ask If you weren't going to show up for rehearsals, why even try out?"**

" **Honestly, I kind of auditioned by accident, but I'm glad I did. I really liked the company." Jim answered after his awkwardness towards her had passed.**

" **Aw! Thanks."**

" **Um, I was talking about Eli." Getting the joke, Claire laughs while she places her hand on his shoulder. Toby sneaks beside them, clearing his throat which stopped her in her laughing fritz to find Toby with a worried smile.**

Claire lets out a soft chuckle.

"I ship you guys!"

"Me too, but Hiccstrid is always first!" Rileah yells.

"Hiccstrid?"

"Only the cutest couples ever!" Rileah points to a picture on her wall of Hiccup and Astrid sharing a kiss. "My favorite one."

" **This better be good, Tobes."**

" **It's actually kind of bad. We have a problem." Toby whispered to his friend who had been doing his best to keep his smile in front of Claire.**

" **What kind of problem?"**

 **On the street where Eli had taken the picture, the goblin body still laid there, yet, a stick poked at the goo like flesh of the goblin.**

"See, my obsession with creatures helped!" Eli said excitedly, "The Trollhunters are on the case!"

Jim tapped his chin, "Hmm, Eli actually helped us. We would have never realized that Goblins were in Arcadia or the fact that there were Changelings who were working for Bular and trying to rebuild the bridge. See, us "fleshbags" are doing pretty good."

Blinky agreed and gently nudged Vendel with a look of, "I Told You So," written clearly on his face. Vendel simply rolled his eyes.

" **Voila!" Toby said while Jim had been the one poking the goblin as Aaarrrgghh and Blinky crowded the two.**

 **Aaarrrgghh looked at Toby, "Not voila. Goblin."**

" **Goblin?" Jim asked.**

" **Ruthless tricksters. Petty street vandals who leave a wake of destruction. This is not good," Blinky answered.**

 **Jim stood and chucked the stick after Blinky had described to them on what a Goblin was, "Well, justice was served. We should get back and train for Draal."**

"Blinky just said that it was not good. Why do you have to be so stubborn!"

" **Oh, no, Master Jim. Where there is one, there is many. And, as for the unfortunate soul who ran over this small fellow, may Skaargen's swift blade have mercy!"**

 **Blinky spit on 2 of his palms, rubbing them together before sticking them far apart as Toby walked off from the group.**

"What the hell, Blinky. What was that?" Someone glanced at him.

"A gesture, simple."

" **And why is that?"**

" **Naturally, goblin payback is ten-fold."**

" **Are you saying whoever ran this guy over is in serious trouble?" Jim asked.**

 **Toby returned, a tiny slip of paper in his hand, "A delivery driver left a sticky note on Eli's house. Wait for it. The goblin might have gotten squashed by the delivery truck!"**

 **Toby held up the small parchment as Jim gently pulls it from his best friend's fingertips.**

" **Hey, let me see that. If the driver's returning at eight, we need to be here, too. I'm not gonna let some poor guy become goblin chow on my watch," Jim said with determination.**

"It went from training for Draal to realization."

"Hey! I was worried when I knew the Goblins would be back!"

" **Master Jim, answering the call!"**

" **So cool. Stakeout!" Toby chuckled, "Past my curfew!"**

"Pff, a curfew? You still have one?"

Toby chuckled nervously, "no, I only said it to make me look cool and a total bad guy, duh."

"Yeah, okay. Sure, tough guy."

 **Toby throws his arms happily in the air. The scene faded, the street now empty except for a car that had sped through the lonely street. Jim and Blinky hide behind a bush while Toby and Aaarrrgghh had taken cover behind a wooden fence.**

 **Jim held a pair of binoculars over his eyes, watching as Blinky grumbled beside him in annoyance, his stone arms crossed over his body.**

" **It's already nine o'clock. Ugh. It appears the only thing being delivered is failed expectations," Blinky said.**

Everyone laughed, "Only Blinky."

" **At least, no sign of goblins," The Trollhunter pulled out a walkie talkie as he handed Blinky the binoculars. The troll inspected the foreign object that had only fit two eyes.**

" **Hey, Tobes, all clear. How's it going over there?" The scene switched, the back of Aaarrrgghh and Toby still hiding in their position, yet, instead of staying still, Toby ran in place as he spoke into the small intercom that fit in his hands.**

" **All good in the hood, Trollhunter, except I can't stop moving. My love of stakeouts is being ruined by my overwhelming need to obtain swag. - Other than that, nothing unusual."**

" **You are unusual," Aaarrrgghh mentioned.**

Claire couldn't help but snicker, watching them interact and go on simple missions were one of the best things she could witness, they were all a perfect team and couldn't help but smile at the lack of seriousness.

" **War Hammer out."**

 **A pair of headlights dragging onto the pavement, lighting the way as a truck conveyed down the quiet street. Aaarrrggh's eyes were grown double in size as Toby spoke to his friend across the yard.**

" **War Hammer to Trollhunter, the package has arrived." Toby's voice echoed in the Walkie Talkie.**

 **Jim and Blinky watched as the truck pulled to a stop in front of its intended house, the same delivery man opened his door, still lost in the little world of rock music as his headphones continued to play loud, deafening music.**

"What the heck! Does he shower with those damn things on!?"

 **Distracted and too busy humming along to the tune, his buttery fingers dropped the fragile package after grabbing from the trailer of the truck.**

" **Let's get him out of here before it's too late," Jim mumbled.**

 **Blinky watched through the glass of the binoculars, finding each street light dying one by one, darkening the road. "Wait! His fate may already be sealed. They're here. Look!"**

"I can't believe you guys waited there the whole time and Blinky is doubting if you should risk your life."

"Tell me about it," Toby joked as Blinky threw a pillow at him.

 **The newly crowned leader of the Goblins quickly ran to the center of the street. With a straight posture, the Goblin snapped his fingers, many groups of glowing eyes appeared from the thick blanket of fog.**

" **No, I'm not gonna let an innocent person-" Jim said before standing and drops the spy gear before pushing through the bushes, but with a gentle shove to the ground, Blinky had stopped Jim from walking into his own deathbed as he spoke into the two-way-device.**

" **Great trouble! There appears to be far more than I had anticipated. Stay down and don't make a sound. In their frenzied state, they'll attack any in their path." Blinky mentioned and gently pushed Jim further down.**

 **The glowing eyes advanced as the mailman headed to the doorstep, his finger pushing the button of the bell down. He drops the package one more time, pieces shattering inside as he still showed no care for the package nor realized the gang of Goblins behind him.**

" **Oh! Oops!" He bends to pick up the package as Eli answered the door, happy to see the crate in the man's hands, not realizing the goblins either or even that his package had been broken.**

Eli gasped, "I had to resend that back because of this careless fool!" Everyone let out a gasp.

"Eli! You've changed, you hated against someone. I can't live anymore!"

" **Yes! My spy gear has arrived!" He shakes the box, listening to each piece as they collided inside the small container, "Unassembled!"**

" **Hey, mind if I use your can? Rad. Thanks."**

 **Eli didn't even answer as the man entered his house. Eli watched with his mouth agape and shaped into an 'O' as his eyebrow was raised.**

"He just walked straight in."

 **Jim looked above him as a Goblin had taken out the light before standing with worry, "But that's Eli! He's in my class."**

"AWW YOU CARE ABOUT ME!"

" **He was in your class," Blinky corrected.**

 **As the last light had been taken out, Goblins screeched from their hiding spots, appearing on the lone streak and heading for their target. The large pile hoarded the truck, nibbling away at the metal. "Waka Chaka Waka-Chaka-wa!"**

" **Oh, my goblins!" Toby said with shock.**

" **Unexpected. Their dispute isn't with the driver at all, but rather the transportation that had flattened their kinsman. Ooh, you must not be afraid, Master Jim."**

 **Jim looked at his trainer with confusion, "I thought the first rule of trollhunting was to always be afraid."**

" **Trolls, not goblins," Aaarrrgghh stated.**

"Then that rule doesn't need to be followed all the time when you worded it, you mentioned that you ALWAYS HAVE to be afraid, but there are creatures that can smell it so actually, the way you worded it, is wrong, you can't always be afraid."

Blinky was about to fight back but his mouth closed, realizing, what was said was true.

" **Goblins crave the pheromone of terror, an odor you appear to be releasing quite generously," Blinky whispered.**

" **Wait! This is too much. You mean, they can smell fear?" Toby sniffs himself, seeing if he can smell it as well, "Oh, no! I can smell it, too."**

"I don't think that's fear."

" **Then stop, or they will eat you!" Blinky warned before he heard Toby's scream in the walkie talkie. Quickly covering the speaker with his hands, Blinky and Jim watch with fear as three goblins pick their heads out from the crowd that now was flat and lower than before.**

 **Catching a scent, the Goblins turn with a growl before snarling that there were more watchers in the area.**

" **Perhaps I made my point too loud. Run!"**

 **Jim and Blinky run from out of the bush as Goblins follow behind, Toby and Aaarrrggh being forced from their hiding. As the group runs, the delivery man leaves Eli's house, strumming an air guitar, very few pieces of his truck remained piled on the sidewalk.**

" **Whoa... Where's my truck?"**

 **Back on the fleeing group, Jim heard the familiar click of his amulet and pulled it from his pocket to see why it had clicked, however, the three blue glowing orbs sank into his heart, the armor appearing over his clothes.**

" **Now is not the time for armor! It'll only slow you down!" Blinky yelled.**

" **You think I'm trying to do this?"**

" **Your armor is responding to your emotional state! Control your fear, or you'll be dinner!" Blinky warned as he continued to run.**

" **It's so, so heavy!" Starting to slow down, Jim became an easier target and Goblins began to hang on the Trollhunter's legs and arms, putting more weight on Jim's already heavy massed armor.**

"OH HELL NO! NOT JIMMY JAM!"

" **Master Jim!"**

 **Jim was dragged further from Blinky, sparks appearing from his metal fingertips grazing the concrete. A large hand suddenly grabbed Jim's stretched out hands, throwing him on top of Aaarrrgghh's hairy back, keeping him from the creatures reach.**

 **Aaarrrgghh punched each Goblin from his path easily and catching up to Blinky who smiled. The armor disintegrated into nothing as they continued to flee.**

 **The tracker beeped, Toby, turning his head and lifting his wrist to see. "Oh, my gosh! I just got a free t-shirt! - This is so much cardio!"**

 **A Goblin caught Toby's outstretched hand, hanging onto the boy. Jim held onto his best friend's foot, trying his best to keep Toby with him was so close to making contact with the pavement.**

" **Get it off, get it off, get it off!"**

 **With many pounding on the concrete, the Goblin finally released the flesh of Toby, taking the Chubby tracker with him as Toby was pulled up back onto the safety net of Aaarrrgghh.**

" **No! My points!"**

"The only thing you care about it your damn points."

"Yes! It is very important!"

" **Your points? Our lives, Tobes!" The tracker beeps as it clung to the neck of the leader. The Goblin angrily stood and began his chase once again.**

" **We need to find refuge! Trollmarket's too far," Blinky exclaimed.**

" **Cut through these backyards. We'll get to my house. Come on, come on, come on!"**

 **They follow Toby's direction and cut through each yard as the Goblins follow quickly behind and let out their raspy calls of Waka Chaka.**

" **Up and over."**

"Awww! What a sweety!"

 **The large troll gently set his two human friends over the fence, letting them run to Toby's house as he lifts Blinky over before he jumps over himself.**

 **Toby runs to his back door, twisting the handle only to find it locked. His small hands feel around in his pockets, in desperate need of finding his keys. The Goblins managed to find the fence, jumping over as Toby fiddles with his keys.**

" **Come on, come on! Hurry, Tobes!"**

" **Don't rush me!" Finally getting the key inside the lock, Toby twists the key while the Goblins surround them.**

"They were going to die! You needed to be rushed!"

" **Oh, no," Jim mumbled**

 **Everyone presses against the wall with Toby preoccupied with the lock which he finally manages to unlock. "Ah! I did it! Yes! I rule I rule!"**

"Yay! You unlocked a house."

 **Toby, Jim, and Blinky run into the safe hold of the house but being too big, Aaarrrgghh is once again stuck between the door frame while the Goblins emerge., "Uh-oh."**

 **Quickly thinking, Toby flicks on the light, blinding each Goblin before they run off and over the fence, Aaarrrgghh still stuck in the door. Toby climbs on the shoulder of his friends to see that the Goblins had retreated.**

"Nice thinking Toby!" Darci said happily.

" **Thank gosh for Nana's anti-burglar mania," Toby said breathlessly.**

 **The leader Goblin stops on the peak of the fence as he grins wickedly, the tracker beeping as well.**

 **The Goblin leaves. Inside the house, the gang catches their breath inside the kitchen until a human voice calls out, startling them. "Toby-pie! Is that you?" Toby waves his friends to the stairs, Jim leading the way to the boy's room while he pulls out some food, probably leftovers.**

"Ha! Toby-pie! I love it!"

" **Don't mind us, Nana. We'll just be in my room. Binge-watch another show and keep the cats inside." Up in his room, Toby sat on his bed, staring at nothing as his hands feed his mouth quickly. Aaarrrgghh finds a pile of VHS tapes and happily pops one into his mouth.**

Jim smiled, "now you can lose all your VHS tapes."

"Pff, like anyone uses them now."

" **Anyone else want a snack? I find stress eating calms me down," Toby mentioned while Jim and Blinky stop pacing before the 6-eyed troll shakes his Trollhunter.**

"You must be stressed all the time."

" **I'm sorry to say, Master Jim, but your town is infested with goblins!"**

" **Okay, trolls, I can deal with because, at least, trolls stay underground. But goblins? I don't even have the bandwidth to-"**

" **Jim, we gotta get my Chubby Tracker back. As long as they've got it, they're just gonna get stronger and faster." Toby said with panic.**

"Yes, that is the main concern, they will become unstoppable if they earn points."

"Blinky! Getting on the sarcasm train, love it!" A student said happily.

 **Aaarrrgghh steals the bowl of food from Toby and chews the bowl and the food held inside in one bite, "Must find den."**

" **Yes, and eradicate them at once before they seek their revenge," Blinky said with a glint of seriousness running across his features.**

" **Revenge?" Jim heads to the bedside, dropping down on the mattress.**

" **On you two. And they now know where Tobias lives."**

" **So, we find their den. You must have some idea." Jim said.**

" **Haven't the foggiest. It could be anywhere." A familiar noise caught Blinky's full attention, after hearing a small chatter from the dollhouse, Blinky bends and looks into the window, finding the gnome with a light candle, some rock, and a girl doll on the couch.**

" **Great Gronka Morka! What is the gnome doing in this dollhouse?"**

"Now you're in trouble."

" **Toby-pie? I don't recognize that voice. Who is that?"**

" **It's a friend, Nana! I do have more than one!"**

" **No, you don't," she called out from downstairs.**

"Ouch, Nana coming out with the big guns."

" **You told me to take care of the gnome, so we're taking care of it," Jim said.**

Blinky huffed.

" **This is in direct violation of rule number two! Whatever happened to finishing the fight?" Blinky asked.**

" **And rule number one is to always be afraid, except if you're around goblins 'cause they smell fear. Your rules make less sense than algebra, which oh, yeah I have in a few hours unless I get eaten by goblins tonight," Jim slowly heads over to the dollhouse while he talked. The gnome watched through the top window, hiding with another chatter as Jim finished.**

" **I'm sorry. I'm no good at understanding your rules. I'm not ready for Draal, Bular, or finding a stupid den of goblins." Blinky steps to Jim and places a comforting hand on his shoulder and leads Jim to the bed to sit back down.**

" **As your trainer, I can only advise, not make your decisions. I understand. You're human. You're learning the rules in your own way. Aaarrrgghh and I will seek out this den, wherever it may be. You just focus on your studies. It seems life has thrown enough at you for one day. But a gnome in a dollhouse?!"**

"Where else?" Jim laughed.

 **The two boys smile nervously.**

 **The scene changed to the school gymnasium, a red ball filling up mostly the whole screen. The ball is pulled back to show Steve with a grin, aiming it at a certain target.**

" **Dodge this, Lake!" Jim rolls, easily dodging the ball and ducking from another one as Toby stood behind him, doing nothing but staring at the floor.**

" **Hey, come on! You gonna get your head in the game, Tobes, or do I have to do this all myself?"**

"So Trollhunting is why you suddenly got so good at Dodgeball. Lucky."

" **Why bother taking another step? My Chubby Tracker's gone. Life's so empty when you're not racking up points."**

 **During the conversation, balls were continued being thrown, yet none had hit the two until Toby had dropped the ball, not moving as one bounced against his equally round stomach.**

" **Well, I thought you'd be more concerned about the goblins coming to kill us," Jim mumbled.**

" **Oh, yeah, you're right."**

 **As Toby perked up, mostly in fear and realization that the Goblins were still out there, Jim jumped in front of his best friend, catching the ball that was meant for Toby. He chucked the ball back at the other side, his opponent easily avoiding it. He tossed the two that were placed in both palms of his hands at Jim who jumped and slid from each ball while Steve continued to throw.**

 **Jim twisted and flipped, the coach raising an eyebrow in shock as Jim continued to flip and jump from the balls. Steve groaned as his target couldn't be hit and threw more in his raging fit.**

"The coach hunted me down after gym, wanting to talk about my skills earlier." Jim groaned, "like I even have time to join a sports team."

" **At least your training's paying off," A couple of balls collided with his stomach than his jaw.**

" **Man down." Finally, one last ball had taken toby to the floor, hitting his "nards". He squealed in a high pitch voice, holding his sensitive area, "My Gronk-nuks!"**

"You say that a lot." Someone laughed, thinking it was funny.

 **One more ball was thrown at him as Steve celebrated, "In your face! You're out, Domzalski!"**

 **Steve caught a flying ball and chucked it at Jim, the boy ducking. Instead of the ball taking down Jim, it had hit the two balls that Eli was holding, sending him to the floor also, the balls leaving his grip and his glasses laying beside him.**

 **Jim rolls to the two balls, grabbing them and flipping forward as he tossed them, the two red death balls striking Steve's other teammates. Eli and Jim share a high five while the Trollhunter chuckled happily. With a slow clap, Steve heads over to the two, mocking Jim.**

"Get him, Jim!"

" **Pretty good, Romeo, but kiss your Juliet goodbye." He holds himself again, kissing nothing but air.**

" **Leave Claire out of this," Jim threatened.**

" **Don't let him get to you!" Another ball struck Toby, the coach just watching from the sidelines, "Ow! Seriously?"**

" **Pucker up, Steve, and kiss this!"Jim throws the ball, the moment plays out in slow motion. Steve ducks from the ball, letting the ball continue to fly, finding a new prey, revealing to be Claire. "No!" Jim yelled in panic.**

 **Toby and the coach watch with their eyes wide. "Oh, snap!"**

 **The ball finally makes contact with Claire, ending the slow-motion moment as she groans, no longer on camera. The whistle blows from the coach as he yells to her. Steve and Toby surround her with shocked faces as Jim pops in, afraid to touch her as he wears a guilty look.**

Everyone flinched and eyed Claire as she started laughing, "That's how I earned it? You two were fighting because of me." She started laughing harder and looked at Jim who seemed extremely nervous.

" **Ooh, headshot! Shake it off, Nunez!" Coach yelled. In the locker room, Toby pops up from his locker and looks at Jim who had his hand resting on the side of his face, sitting in embarrassment.**

" **So, she has a fat lip. People pay good money for that sort of look. She should thank you."**

"I'm sorry, but I wished they show what she looked like in the show. I wanted to take a picture."

"Toby is right, she could be the next Kylie Jenner. Big lips and rich, maybe even famous."

"That was an insult…"

" **And just when I was making up ground. Why do I have to get so worked up over her?" Jim lifts his backpack and slams his locker shut, the two friends walking out of the locker isle.**

"Cause you love me." Claire teased and kissed him gently, Jim blushing madly.

" **Hey, we're red-blooded teenagers. We're powerless to that sort of thing. Except for me, though. I got it all figured out." The phone vibrated, stopping their walk as Toby pulls out his phone, the screen lighting up his face as he smiles, "Hmm? Whoa! I earned a windbreaker!" He shows it to Jim who gently pulls the phone from his hands.**

" **Toby, do you know what this means?"**

" **Yeah. If it's not too warm and not too cold, I have the perfect cover-up!" Toby said excitedly.**

"Jeez."

" **No. A goblin must have the Chubby Tracker on him! We know where they're going. This could lead us straight to their den." The phone showed the map of Arcadia with Toby's animated picture on it, showing where it was in the small town.**

" **And I'm getting a lot of points." A pair of bike tires race down the dark street, the night is a perfect cover for Jim and Toby.**

"That's the only thing you care about? Are you kidding."

" **Shouldn't we be telling Blinky and Aaarrrgghh?" Toby asked as he followed Jim.**

" **By the time we get down to Trollmarket, the Chubby Tracker battery could be dead, and then we'll never find the goblin den. Besides, we're just gonna scope it out and then report back. Easy." The two stop in a small grass field, dropping their bikes as they stare down the building that the Chubby Tracker had lead to.**

" **Hey, look! Look over there," Toby nudges Jim to the circular roof of the museum, Goblins climbing into the small entryway of the decorated roof.**

" **The museum."**

"We were just there!"

" **We should have known."**

" **Let's go tell the others."**

 **With a gasp, Toby pushes Jim behind a bush in its safe cover as he follows, "Get down!"**

 **They pop their heads over the bushes to find Mrs. Nomura entering the building on which they spied on. "It's the museum lady," Jim mumbled.**

 **They dropped back down behind the large weed, "She has no idea it's infested. At any moment, they could strike! Or worse lay eggs in her ears."**

" **I don't think goblins do that. Anyway, we need to get her out of there immediately."**

"Toby, you are one interesting dude."

"I also like how Jim does not give a single care in the world about covering his ears."

" **Good idea, but cover your ears," Toby does what he says (Jim however, not), covering his ears as the two TrollHunters head to the doors.**

" **Come on, open up. Hello? Hello? Where'd she go? Why isn't she answering?"**

" **Cause she's already dead, Jim. Or she can't hear because she already has eggs in her ears!"**

"Here we go again."

 **After many attempts of opening the doors, Jim gives up and runs to find a new way in, "We gotta get in there."**

" **What? You have to speak louder," Toby yelled. Jim stopped at a window and pushed against the glass, the clear plate squealing in protest as it moved.**

"Toby, they don't lay eggs in ears! That's gross."

" **This is breaking and entering."**

" **No, it's-it's breaking and rescuing." Jim pulls Toby's hands from his ears, "Relax. We're just gonna get her out of there, and then let Blinky and Aaarrrgghh handle the rest."**

Barbara chuckled, shaking her head. She never had gotten a full reason, or one that added up on why her son and Toby had broken into a museum, she had always thought they were just being reckless teenagers. However, now that she knew exactly what they were doing, she couldn't help but laugh a little.

 **Jim jumps onto the windowsill, Toby following behind, standing once he was in front of the window. No longer with ease, Toby found a struggle with the plan as he couldn't fit through the window.**

 **Jim held out his hand, aiding him in the situation. Finally pulling Toby from the tight fit, the two fell to the floor with a thud, quickly standing as Jim dusted himself up.**

"Such stealth."

" **Jeez, this place gives me the creeps with the lights out."**

" **It was better when you could see the Neanderthals," Toby commented.**

 **The two head off, drops of green drool drops behind them without notice, the nest of sleeping Goblins had laid above their heads the whole time.**

"Are you kidding me right now!?"

 **Jim and Toby push open another door in search of Nomura. With fear and complete cringe of a dark museum, Toby groaned, taking a disliking to the situation. The two stop at another door after crossing a large hallway, the classical music playing, making the whole thing way more frightening.**

" **Okay, what do we say? If we scare her, the goblins might find us," Jim began.**

" **How about we're art lovers and we just couldn't wait to see the new exhibits?"**

" **We're from the gas company. The door was open and we smelled a leak," Jim started while Toby looked past the barrier, finding the woman they were meant to save, holding a circular dark object, spikes of green on every outer inch of it. She hums a tune as she disappears from view, yet, her shadow still revealing everything.**

"Jim forget about it and look at your surroundings! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

 **Toby gasped as her shadow deformed into a creature as she finally steps out from behind the wall, her purple, rocky skin accompanied her large green eyes and her sharp teeth. Her new form had been less appealing than before.**

"No way!"

"What. The. Heck. Is. Going. ON!?"

 **Toby lets out a soft wail as the creature sniffs the air, catching something. Panicked, Toby presses against the stone stand, Jim still in his thought.**

" **No, no, that won't work. We don't have the uniforms for that," Toby stammered, catching Jim's attention, "Hey, what's with you?"**

"I like how Toby's over there having a damn near heart attack and Jim's still trying to think of excuses on why they are there in the first place."

" **The face..."**

" **Chill out, Tobes. You're gonna wake the goblins." Jim massaged his shoulder, hoping it would ease Toby's fear as the Goblins that rested in the nest were all in rest except for one that woke to the fresh scent of fear.  
**

" **Her fa- the face it's so ugly!" Toby cried.**

Everyone stifled laughter, not expecting something like that coming from Toby's mouth.

" **Okay, okay. So, she's not your type. You don't have to be rude about it," as Jim spoke, he caught a moving figure in the corner of his eye, finding the figure of the awoken goblin, sniffing. Confirming the smell is close, the Goblin stood, speaking his language. Jim raises an eyebrow before rolling to a safer cover from the Goblin as Toby crawled with him. The worst part was, Toby, let out shaky whimpers, clearly afraid. "You're gonna draw them to us."**

"Nice Jim."

" **She's a monster, Jim! I saw her face! It wasn't natural!"**

Nomura scoffed lightly, not taking the description well.

" **What?" Jim questioned.**

" **She's, like, some sort of troll but one of us. Like a weird half-breed thing, man."**

"How does that not click in your head, Jimbo! A Troll!"

 **Jim tried to reason with his friend, "Maybe it was just the lighting."**

" **The lighting?"**

"Nope, definitely not the lighting."

 **The Goblin sniffed around the floor, cutting closer and closer to the two humans. He sniffed the post as Jim and Toby were pressed. against the wall, Toby covering his ears. Jim covered Toby's mouth, hiding the heavy breathing as the Goblin took a few deep breaths before running off in another direction.**

Everyone let out a breath of relief, watching the Goblin walk away. They were safe once again.

 **Suddenly, a vibration tickles Toby. He pulled his phone out to find that he had won another award but the trophy had been given at a bad hour as the noise had caught the goblin's attention.**

"Oh hell no! You guys are so dead."

" **Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off!"**

" **I'm trying, I'm trying! - But I won the cooler," Jim sighed with the look of "Seriously" as the newly discovered creature appears behind them, her head hanging over Jim's shoulder.**

"I'm going to burn that damn Chubby Tracker."

" **I knew I detected the stink of teenage flesh." The two let out a scream as they run into the forbidden area, as Nomura smoothly walks in. "But a human Trollhunter that I've never tasted." Her claws cut closer to the boy's flesh, but without warning, Jim held out the amulet.**

" **Then let's see how you like the taste of Daylight."**

"Whew, coming in with a hot one."

" **That was a good one, Jimbo!" Transforming into his armor, Jim stood with courage, the Changeling's eyes grew as she watched.**

 **With a couple of swings of his sword, Jim swung at her, yet her quick hands caught his sword between her palms as she lets out an evil cackle.**

" **What are you?" Jim asked.**

" **I'm what kills you."**

 **With an easy flick of her wrist, she managed to throw the TrollHunter to the floor, dramatic music beginning to play, accompanying the battle. Toby gasps and runs at the new enemy, yet, the Changeling managed to stop him by a simple kick of her leg.**

"Oh my god! Listen to the music."

 **Jim lifted his head to find Nomura advancing on him. With a stand, Jim let out a battle cry, tossing the sword every which way as Nomura easily avoided each blow. With a slice of her hand to his cheek, Jim's body twisted at her force as he lifts his hand to his burning cheek.**

"Ouch, yet, there is no scratch on your cheek."

 **The Trollhunter let out a scream and tried to at least hit Nomura with his sword. Like what Jim had done in dodgeball, she moved the same, jumping and flipping from the weapon used.**

"Oh dang!"

 **Over to where Toby was still lying after the impact of the kick, his body rested by two crates before he stood with a cry of anger to head back to his friend but a Goblin stops him in his tracks, the tracker beeping causing Toby's attention to focus on the tracker rather than Jim.**

" **Give it back!" Toby tackles the green creature, the two rolling around the floor as they fight for dominance while Jim swung, the blue smoke that poured from his sword had made the fight, all the more epic. "Give it. These points are mine."**

"Are you kidding, you only care about the damn points! There are more important matters."

"It's funny, after this, he doesn't wear it ever again," Jim mentioned, "you'll notice in the future episodes, he doesn't have it on."

 **Easily Nomura had knocked Jim off his feet but that didn't stop him as he stood once again took a slash of his sword. Nomura let out a laugh, thinking that he had missed and that he had been receiving more blows than giving, yet her finger burned as a deep cut had formed on his finger.**

" **Ah! You'll die for that," Nomura threatened. With a quick move of pulling out two orange curved blades, doing a few swift moves as she did so. With anger of having a small wound from the boy, her and his sword mixed, the colors blending as sparks and blue smoke filled the screen.**

"All that for a little cut on a finger? Seriously."

"I'd hate to be dating her and when she finds a bruise somewhere and ends up going ballistic, destroying the whole house."

 **Managing to have the upper hand, Nomura shoved Jim across the room, his body tumbling until his back hit a wall. Jim stood, watching her as she flipped off a crate and onto a little ledge above before jumping back down, her body twisting, the swords creating a tornado of metal, pushing the TrollHunter back again.**

"Holy shit!"

 **She fiercely took each blow, not even thinking about her tactics as Jim blocked each one. With a groan, Normua stops swinging, looking down to find the other human yanking at her hair as the leader of the Goblins had tried to pull him off.**

"Get her Toby!"

 **Using her hair like a whip, Nomura swung Toby into a pillar, putting her main attention back on Jim. The music getting quicker.**

"I seriously love the music in this episode, makes everything so much better."

 **Toby found the closest object to him, a Viking helmet and without thinking, nor correct aim, threw it at the Goblin, the little monster barely sliding from the path. Finding more objects, Toby took no break as he quickly threw another displayed items, knocking the Goblin down and they began rolling once again.**

 **Jim tried his hardest to make sure he didn't have a downfall as the swords of Nomura pressed tighter against his. She let out another chuckle before Jim pulled aside, letting her fall to the floor as he escaped yet she still had no distance between them. Jim gave one more swing with his sword, the music coming to an end and finishing on a high note as Jim was kicked across the room, his body slamming into the wall, falling limply with the large banner. She lets out one more laugh as Jim lifts the large blanket, not revealing himself to her but the watchers could see his clear expression.**

 **Toby and the Goblin had rolled into another room, Toby kicking off the ugly creature with ease as he got his Chubby Tracker back while Nomura stood over Jim, the Goblin watching behind her.**

"Ow, that had to hurt." People were getting beyond angry at Nomura, she was so close to killing Jim. Ig they could, they would all jump into that screen and tackle her. No way she could beat all of them at once.

Some students had turned around to glare at her, hissing even.

" **Hey, look at that." After wrapping the band on his wrist, the camera switched to Nomura pulling off the cloth, Jim holding the sword up as a shield.**

" **This was fun. Now, you're history," She kicked Jim's sword from his hands as she walked closer to Jim causing Toby to watch with fear far behind her.**

" **All that fancy armor and you're just a scared little boy."**

 **She redied her swords, about to take the kill as Jim spotted the Goblin King between her legs, remembering Blinky's words. "** _ **Fear heightens your senses. Fear keeps you alive…"**_

 **Jim crouched, grabbed the edge of the blanket and finishing the advice, "Arrogance gets you killed!" He pulls the large banner from underneath Nomura's feet, tripping her as the picture runs in slow motion.**

"You remembered," Blinky said as he pressed one of his many stone hands against his chest and wiping a fake tear.

 **As Nomura had no control over herself as she flipped through the air, her eyes caught the leader of the Goblins standing beneath her, frozen in fear and shock. Knowing what the TrollHunter had set her up to do and what he meant by "Arrogance gets you killed", she let out a scream.**

" **No!"**

 **Now back in a normal speed, her purple body was marked with colors of green as the puddle of slime was a clear fact that she had murdered the leader. The marker rolled to another Goblin, his eyes wide in realization as well before he gathered himself up and glared.**

" **No, no!" She stood straight as the Goblin simply drew the mustache lines and raised his fist, calling out once more which caused his two followers to do the same. The Goblins began to chant before they jumped to Nomura, taking her down.**

" **No, it wasn't me! No! No!"**

"HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!"

"Nice thinking Jimmy!"

"Ha! She deserves that, working for the wrong team! BOOM!"

 **She was cornered against the crates, all Goblins finally present as they continue to raid her. Toby took a photo in shock as Jim pulled his friend from the mess, "Let's get out of here!"**

 **Toby screamed as the Goblins tried their best to tackle Nomura down. The two boys left the museum, Toby still letting out a scream as they run to the bikes, quickly picking them up and slipping on their helmets, leaving the area.**

" **Holy, What the? Her face! Did you?"**

" **And that bridge! There were troll markings on it," Jim stated, breathless.**

"I was mistaken, I apologize Trollhunters, the Killahead Bridge was where you said it was, they just hid it from us," Vendel added, ignoring the weird and confused looks he got from the students.

"Hold on…. Did Vendel just apologize?!" Toby said, freaking out.

"Don't make me regret it." Vendel muttered.

 **They skidded to a stop in the middle of the street as Toby fell off his bike, again face-planting on the cement as he had no breath nor energy to hold him upwards.**

"Ouch, that seems to be a very common problem for you."

" **Bridge? Who cares? There's a shapeshifting troll witch!"**

" **They're walking among us, Tobes! They can be anyone!"**

"Don't get any wild ideas!"

" **This is a total game-changer!"**

" **We need to tell Blinky and Aaarrrgghh," Jim yelled, but before they could even head in the direction of Trollmarket, red and blue suddenly had lit Jim and Toy's faces, the wails of sirens greeted their ears as fear bubbled up inside them.**

" **Hands up!" The two boys drop their bikes as quickly throw their hands up.**

" **What's happening?" Jim asked, yet they didn't answer.**

" **On the ground, now!" They followed the order.**

 **Toby looked at everyone, "What did we do?"**

" **Dispatch, we have the teens that match the description of the museum break-in.  
You're coming with us." Two pairs of legs appeared on the screen, ending the episode. **

A kid burst out laughing, "you guys got arrested? Oh my, that is too good."

"Some bad guy could be asking them if they have a record, expecting murder or drugs but nope, two nerds break into a museum."


	6. Win Lose Or Draal

**Author's Note:**

I am so sorry for the wait guys! I'm working extremely hard and never have time anymore! I guess that's what adulting is… sadly. I thought school was hard.

But seriously. The team right now is working hard for their families and I have two babies that I take care of while trying to earn a new car before my very old car decides to shit out on me so I'm working two jobs till 11 at night and we are losing our wonderful time.

So after editing we will work on 3 chapters for you guys and publish at the same time.

* * *

 **Instantly the episode begins, a familiar height poster plastered over the wall as Toby's figure slowly trudges to the corner of the paper, holding up the never pleasing sign of the APD name and a number, his first mugshot being taken.**

"What an interesting start to the episode." Someone quickly said.

Jim looked at Toby with a snort, no longer finding the situation as bad but actually, comical. "Tobes, we have a criminal record just for going inside a museum."

The two started laughing, their faces going red as they joked about it. "Just imagine if someone dangerous asked how we earned the records and we tell him." They laughed while Claire watched with a smile, well watching Jim particularly.

" **What kind of nerd breaks into a museum?" The cop mumbled. The camera whirred, preparing to take a shot as Toby looked up, his lips slightly puckered as his eyebrows raised at the fact he now had a criminal record. "Move to the middle. Pose."**

 **After Toby had stepped to the side and heard the specific word "pose", he smiled shyly. As each time the camera clicked, Toby had different poses. One was him pointing to the sign he had been forced to hold, after that he had tried his best to make a 'handsome' face, holding the side further out on his side. With another pose of him holding it above his head, the cop had been irritated with the situation.**

"He didn't mean literally," Steve added while Eli chuckled.

" **Okay, come on." A surprise picture had Toby closest to the camera, with another click, Toby was off the screen. "No, stop! Next!"**

Everyone jumped at Toby's face extremely to the camera.

 **Jim appeared from the other side, his posture slacking as he sighed, not even smiling. As the camera's whistle got higher, so did Toby's eyes that appeared at the bottom of the screen. With a click, Toby had taken a picture with his arm around Jim, the two holding up their signs, yet, Jim was giving Toby a displeasing look while he smiled into the camera. The cop groaned as the picture clicked.**

"Well.. that was…. Um…"

"Interesting."

 **Out in front of the police station, the colors of red and blue brightened the building as Strickler and Barbara as she thanked him, Jim and Toby had watched from inside the car.**

" **I can't thank you enough for coming to the station. They are so lucky she didn't press any charges."**

 **Strickler smiled and responded, "Ms. Nomura is a personal friend. She agrees with me that this was nothing more than reckless youth run amok." In the car, Toby was perked up from the back seat.**

"Yeah, okay. Only because you're sick monsters!" Someone yelled in anger while Strickler rolled his eyes.

" **I mean, who else do you think is hiding an evil troll face? Coach Lawrence? Steve?" Toby let out a small gasp, "What if Strickler's one of them?"**

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Tobes. I was in denial."

"It's okay dude!"

" **Strickler's been teaching history at Arcadia Oaks High since the dawn of history.  
If he's one, I'm one." Jim caught the suspicious eyes of Toby clearly watching Strickler with an untrustful look. Jim scoffed and rolled his eyes and pushed Toby back, grabbing the phone finding the picture that Toby had taken of the bridge, yet the symbols were barely visible as the picture was blurry. **

"First stage is always denial." A student adds in and clicks their tongue. Favoritism was never the best option, it made you blind when in dangerous situations.

" **I know where I've seen this bridge. It's the same one that Blinky was talking about."**

" **What? The Killa-thingy Bridge? That's, like, ancient history, right?" Toby questioned.**

" **They're trying to break Gunmar out. This is bad, Tobes. Like, "Goodbye, Arcadia" bad. As soon as we get home, we're going to Blinky." The two boys panicked as the driver side car door was pulled open and Barbara's voice had startled them.**

"I'm sorry Master Jim that we didn't believe you in such desperate measures. However, I'm quite delighted that you wanted to come to us right away." Jim simply smiled.

" **You really didn't have to go through all this trouble, Mr. Strickler." Jim quickly handed Toby's phone back, hiding his hands as his face had held many emotions. Strickler appeared in the passenger window, startling Jim as he spoke suddenly.**

" **Please, "Walter." I'm sorry we had to meet under this unfortunate circumstance."**

" **There must be some way I can repay you. Coffee? Dinner? Appendix removal?" As she named off what she could do for him, Jim's eyes grew and his eyebrow raised, shocked at what he heard. He looked at Toby, the two sharing a surprising look**

" **I-Coffee would be a delight. And a rain check on the appendectomy."**

"Man, I wish someone would offer me a free appendix removal." Someone said sarcastically causing Barbara to blush and hide her face.

" **Looking forward to it, Walter."**

" **Watch yourself, Young Atlas. Next time, the consequences could be more severe." He left with an eyebrow raised as Jim turned to look at his mom.**

"How on earth did you not heed these warnings?" Claire asked, turning to Jim who nervously chuckled.

"Uh- Can that be a rhetorical question?" Jim said with a bite of his lip while Claire shook her head.

" **Did you actually just ask my teacher out on a date?" As she raised her voice, Jim flinched back against his door and smiled with worry.**

" **Don't you make this about me. You guys broke into a museum! And for this? You are grounded until you apologize to that woman." Dropping the Chubby Tracker, she started the car while Jim let out a large exhale before her finger was pointed at him again. "You got me?"**

" **Yes, Mom."**

" **Yes, Dr. Lake." Toby mumbled as she drove off, switching the scene to Jim's house, the lights brightened the home. The blanket on Jim's bed was tossed over a few pillows as he escaped through the window.**

Barbara gaped, looking at her son. "So, you snuck out?"

"To save the world… slowly." Barbara smiled at him. She couldn't stay mad at him, after all. He now had valid reasons. She would rather have the truth then a bunch of lies, even if the truth could give her a heart attack.

" **Sorry, Mom."**

 **In Troll Market, Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, Jim and Toby all surrounded an item, their heads fitting on the screen.**

" **Are you certain? Are you unquestionably, unequivocally…"**

" **I'm certain." Jim answered.**

" **Could be anything." Aaarrrgghh said before Blinky spoke up again.**

" **I concur." The phone was shown once again, the same blurry image of the bridge being half complete. "Tobias' photographic skills are less than exemplary."**

" **Okay, it's a little blurry! You try taking a picture while hauling butt, mister!"**

" **Okay, well, what about the curator? How could a person just change like that?" Jim asked quietly while Blinky waved over a waiter, grabbing a drink of the tray as Aaarrrgghh communicates in Troll Language. Blinky responding in it too.**

" **What? What is it?" Jim asked, watching them carefully.**

" **Changeling." Aaarrrgghh said simply, and perhaps a little too loud for comfort.**

Vendel shook his head with a disapproving sigh. Those two could be careless at desperate times and could cause panic in trollmarket but had small spark of hope, not like he'd admit that to anyone.

 **The drink Blinky had been slamming down, spit out all the liquid that he hadn't swallowed as gasps filled the room. With a quick movement, Blinky tried his best to cover Aaarrrgghh's mouth with only one of his hands. Every troll that had been relaxing in the bar, turned to the table that had spoken that name. In response, Blinky let out a nervous chuckle and patting the smooth stone of Aaarrrgghh's face, the trolls turned around and conversated like usual.**

Claire chuckled while someone made the sarcastic comment, "Smoooth. Real smooth there.

" **Not helping."**

" **Sorry." Jim and Toby moved closer, Blinky's voice dropping as he cupped his mouth with his hand, hiding the conversation from any other person.**

" **Changelings haven't been talked about in quite some time." His eyes catch another Troll being that stopped behind them, eavesdropping. "Do you mind?"**

" **Whatever." The troll heads off, Blinky starting again.**

" **In the Old World, Gumm-Gumms…" The same troll stopped on the other side, peeking behind Aaarrrgghh, yet no one had missed his large self. Blinky thrown him a threatening glare.**

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle.

" **Fine." Finally, after the troll left them to their own little secret, Blinky continued.**

" **Stole our young and did something unnatural to change them. Their sole purpose: to spy on the world above."**

"That's harsh. So, how does it exactly does it work when they do take the young?" Someone wondered, eying Jim.

Jim smiled as he answered, proud that he could at least help out with some questions, "With what I've learned, they take the baby into the Darklands and out comes a troll that can take the form of that child, making them something like a halfa. Then it lives the life the actual child was supposed to live."

"So the real Strickler didn't ask for this?" Darci pitched in.

"Well, no. However, the real Strickler is still in the Darklands. I don't know what really happens in there but I know we can fight that imposter because he's a lying- well, I don't need to finish that." Strickler just rolled his eyes while everyone stared him down.

"I'll feel bad for the Strickler that was stolen, not you."

"How generous of you." Strickler spat.

 **Toby was intrigued, "What did they do to them?"**

" **Nasty business. Very messy." Blinky waved Jim over, knocking a cup off in the process but caught it with his other hand and set it back on the table before leading Jim away. The two passed as Trolls played darts, using gnomes.**

"That's creative."

" **These are the very reasons I doubt your certainty. I don't question you saw a bridge, but Killahead? It would take years to collect all of the stones. Decades, even. You would need an army of changelings."**

" **I know what I saw."**

"I still can't believe you doubted me, Blink. I couldn't make that up and you always argue that I never read the book." Jim sassed lightly.

"What did you call it? The first stage of denial? Yeah, that's my excuse."

" **These are serious accusations, Master Jim. Without proof, absolute bedlam will ensue." Toby popped around the corner.**

" **Well, we have to tell someone. This is our city, too."**

" **Who? Our court-appointed psychiatrist? They're never going to believe us." Jim added, looking a bit defeated. Before Jim could climb any stairs, a large blue troll known as Draal appeared.**

"Are you serious!? He's back to taunt."

" **Well, if it isn't the piece of flesh I'll pound into pancakes tomorrow. I look forward to your pain and I'll drink to your death."**

" **Death? What is he talking about? I thought this was only a rematch."**

"What did you think would happen? This is trolls!" Someone yelled. Jim simply shrugged with a smile.

" **To challenge a troll's honor can only end in ruin. It's all right there in chapter three of A Brief Recap - You still haven't read the book."**

" **Now, hold on. This fight, I don't know, maybe we can, um postpone it?" Jim said, even though he hadn't much hope that he'd get a positive answer.**

Someone snickered in the corner.

" **Postpone, you say? What a trainer! Does everyone in your company forget how to fight?" Aaarrrgghh growled.**

" **There are things that have been brought to our attention. Things that have serious implications."**

"You've been spending too much time with Blinky."

"For your information, it is not a bad thing!" Blinky complained.

" **No, no, no, Master Jim! Shh!"**

" **By Kanjigar's honor, I would have made your death swift and painless, but, for that act of cowardice, I will show you no mercy when I take back what's rightfully mine. Bid farewell to your loved ones, Jim the Dead Meat." Draal walks away, leaving Jim to process the information as Toby gives a comforting hand.**

" **I'm going to die tomorrow."**

 **They both shared a sigh as the screen switched to the museum, voices coming from the building as Nomura and Strickler pushed through the doors, horns and lights cutting into their conversation and lighting the dark walls.**

"Is there ever going to be a happy moment in this damn episode or are we gonna have pissy attitudes and heartbreak?!"

Jim smiled, remembering his win against Draal but then his smile faded quickly. Everything was actually pretty depressing besides a few moments.

" **What was I to do? The boy turned them on me. The goblins were supposed to hide our tracks, not lead them to us!" Nomura argued, following him.**

" **I will see to it that your mess is cleaned up."**

 **He pushes open the large blanket as Nomura gave a glare as she stepped through but her tracks stopped as the sound of a sword scraped against rock and her eyes widened. The sight of Bular sharpening his sword against his arm gave Nomura a sign on what her fate could be.**

"You know Strickler, you irritate me so much that everytime you talk, I really wanna throw something."

" **I'm sorry. You've been compromised." Strickler mumbled while Nomura turns to him and growls before finding a sword pointed near her chin. She backed up as far as she could, yet, Bular stayed on her path, the sword still aimed.**

" **Please, Bular, spare me."**

" **Groveling, Impure?"**

" **You need me. If you dispose of me, who will replace me? The boy already knows I'm a changeling. How long do you think it will take for him to find out Strickler is one, too?"**

 **Strickler piped in, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there without you." Her hand was held over her head as she let out a scream, watching as Bular raised his sword. She ran from the large black troll. The evil son slashing at the crates, using those to throw her to the floor.**

Nomura glared, Strickler wanted her out of the picture so bad and she couldn't help but agree with the students, luckily she got out of it alive, so she had a chance to pummel the man.

"Damn, no respect for your team."

 **Her eyes caught a glowing green cascade onto the ground. Before she could reach for it, Bular stood tall above her, pointing his sword and raising it once more. As he brought down the weapon, Nomura pulled the Fetch from it's crate, using it as her shield, stopping the killing blow.**

" **Wait! I've acquired the Fetch!"**

" **The Fetch? More changelings?" Strickler stepped up, not happy that her death wasn't coming sooner.**

" **But we are nearly finished. What good would it be to bring another…" A sword pointed at his throat, had been the cause of Strickler's sentence being cut short.**

"HA! That is great. You're plan is ruined all because you were so worked up on having her killed."

Claire turned to look at Jim who was chewing on his lip and watching closely, wanting to know what was planned while he was in constant denial. She smiled lightly, he took things seriously but the poor boy was running himself dry and a break was needed.

" **Be quiet, Impure." He gestured to Nomura, "Go on."**

" **Think how proud your father will be to see his legion grow."**

" **Prepare the exchange. In case we're ever one changeling short." Bular ordered. As he walked off Nomura stood, Strickler turning around to find her glaring with a grin. The screen faded, finding a new focus, this time on Jim as he sat at his desk, a pen in hand and papers scattered around his desk.**

 **"Dear Claire, you're receiving this letter because I've most likely been slaughtered by a troll."**

Claire jumped at her name while Jim was blushing madly, his attention is no longer on the screen. He remembered this clearly. After all, that letter caused suspicion from everyone, especially Claire.

 **He banged his head on his desk with a sigh before lifting himself back up and crumpling the paper, pulling out a fresh new one, and beginning his thoughts once more as he wrote them down.**

"That sounded like it hurt."

 **"Claire, I don't know how to tell you this, but let me try."**

"What's heartbreaking is that he is actually saying his goodbyes."

 **The screen switched again, finding an envelope with the word "Claire" scribbled on it stuck in Jim's hand as he stood behind the curtain, watching her perform with Steve, a broken look plastered on his face.**

 **Steve spoke his lines, "What lady is that which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight? She doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel."**

 **Claire had been pushed from the spotlight as Steve spoke, his clear craving for attention was making the situation more unbearable for Claire.**

Mary and Darci sighed, they supported Claire so seeing her upset when she was doing something that she loved, it hurt them as well. Mary and Darci grew protective of Claire - and still teased her - when Jim came into her life but watching this showed them that Jim is what made Claire happy.

 **Jim couldn't help but follow along, "Beauty too rich for use. For earth too dear, so shows a snowy dove trooping with crows. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. For I never saw true beauty till this night."**

 **Claire, who was glaring at Steve, heard Jim's voice, her face lighting up at the sight of him. As her line came up, suddenly it felt as if it was her and Jim on that stage, giving her the courage to act better even though she couldn't share the spotlight with him.**

"OOH SHE WANTS TO BE ON STAGE WITH HIM! THE SHIP IS STARTING TO SAIL!"

 **"My bounty is as boundless as the sea. My love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." Jim watched with a smile, knowing she saw him. Suddenly Eli appeared behind Jim, startling him to close the curtain, blocking Claire from seeing on what he would do.**

" **She's good, isn't she?" Eli ran out onto the stage as Jim looked sadly at his letter**

" **Yeah, she's great."**

Without command, their arms moved closer, their hands folding while Claire's head dropped onto Jim's shoulder. Their beat red faces a clear sign that the simple gesture made them nervous but they couldn't stop smiling.

 **Claire's voice was heard, "I hear... I hear some…" Jim slipped the letter into her belongings and walking off, Claire not fast enough to catch him on the other side.**

" **Goodbye, Claire." Claire pulled the curtain to find Jim nowhere, her eyes missing the letter.**

" **Ah, fudgeknuckle!" She swore quietly.**

"There went the moment of happiness, I bet you another bad part is coming up that will tear us in half."

" **Juliet, find your mark." At Jim's house, a bell dinged, alerting him to pull out a gourmet meal he had cooked up as Barbara peeked her head in.**

" **Blueberry waffles? Bacon mac and cheese? Shrimp cakes? What is this, a last meal?" Barbara commented as she stuck her finger into a bowl, enjoying the flavor running over her tongue.**

"Well, according to Jim, pretty much."

" **Well, I wanted to bake cookies, I decided to make your favorite, and then eh, all your favorites."**

" **If you think this is going to get you out of apologizing to Ms. Nomura-"**

" **Hey, can't we just have dinner? We've both been so busy. When's the last time we've really sat down and talked?" Jim said, earning a beautiful smile from his mother.**

" **I'll set the table." The scene blended with another, the view of an empty plate was placed in front of Barbara at the table, her hand rubbing her stomach as Jim ventured into the kitchen, cleaning up.**

" **Oh! That was delicious. I don't know what I'd do without you, kiddo. I'd be ten pounds lighter, but.."**

"Okay, it's either teasing us or Jim is really going to die but I doubt that because he is still sitting here and it would be an extremely short show if he died now.

" **Well, you deserve it." Jim mumbled from inside the kitchen.**

" **Shrimp cakes? Gosh, I haven't had those since-" She went silent.**

" **Since Dad made them for us?"**

" **I didn't think you were old enough to remember."**

" **Oh, I remember enough. I remember how his beard would scratch my face when he hugged me. How he used to make you laugh. But, most of all, how much he hurt you when he left." Jim closed the fridge, a hurt expression clear as day on his face, Barbara's too.**

"I TOLD YOU THE HEARTWRENCHING PART WAS COMING!"

" **Jim, where is this coming from?"**

" **No matter what happens to me, I would never leave you like that. At least, well…" He chuckled lightly, "not by choice. You're an amazing person, and I just want you to know I'll always love you."**

" **Don't you start that talk with me. I'm still hoping you'll end up close at an in-state college. Now, help me clear the dishes. We are going to wrap these up for tomorrow. You have to give me that waffle recipe. If there's anything I could eat forever, it's waffles."**

 **She set the dishes she carried in the sink as Jim slipped a letter meant for her in a cookbook.**

" **It's here when you need it."**

Barbara sighed when she saw him slip the letter there. She couldn't handle seeing her son like this and not able to do anything to help him.

 **In Jim's room, the alarm clock flashed the time '2:11' as Jim watched it with sad remorse. Not being able to sleep, Jim lifted his glowing amulet and shining the bright light onto one of his posters, the words that have been written on it suddenly turned to Troll Writing.**

" **Whoa."**

 **He gasps and sits up, looking around his room. He bent over his bed, finding a book that had been slid underneath it before pulling it out and flicking on his lamp. He flipped the pages, finding a page with the killahead bridge sketched on it, information surrounding it.**

 **He pulled out his amulet, aiming the light at the page, making the book easier to read.**

" **Whoa, What?" With one glance at his amulet, he smiled and aimed it back at the pages which suddenly turned without his command.**

Blinky grinned, he figured it out.

 **"Weak points. Rule three: Kick him in the gronk-nuks. Identifying your opponent's weakness." A beep of the walkie-talkie pulled Jim from his reading, eyeing the communication device.**

" **Hey, Jimbo. You up?" Toby's voice echoed, Jim headed to the window, finding his friend who was also waiting in front of his window.**

" **Yeah. How can I sleep?"**

" **What are you doing?"**

" **Reading."**

" **Tomorrow's a pretty big day. You ready?"**

" **Mmm nope."**

" **Yeah, me neither. Night, Jimbo."**

" **Good pep talk, Tobes."**

 **He looked to find that Toby moved from the window. Night changed to morning, the school being filled with students as intense music played in the background. Like the school, the Hero's Forge was filling up as well, spectators crowded on the balconies, ready for the fight as chatter was erupting.**

"Oh no, the fight is beginning. Who's ready?" A student asked nervously.

 **Back at the school, Strickler taught up at the board, pointing to the map with his pen. Claire sat at her desk, taking a good look at the empty desks a few feet towards her right. Jim's desk, and Toby's too.**

Jim looked down at Claire, "I can't believe you read it so quickly."

"And when you didn't show up, I was about to find you and smack you for saying that stuff. However, I can't believe you wanted to tell me your secret so bad."

 **Back at Troll Marker, Vendel spoke from within the crowd.**

" **Gathered trollkind! The Trollhunter has laid a challenge before the son of his predecessor, and you shall all bear witness to the ensuing battle, which will be one for the ages," His voice went quiet, "if not remarkably painful and short."**

"Well thanks Vendel." Jim added.

 **The arena was empty as Jim and Toby eyed the situation before them. Jim pulled out another letter, breaking within as he looked at Toby.**

" **Hey, I...I want you to have this."**

" **What's this?" Toby takes the letter and traces his name with his eyes before looking at Jim.**

" **It says everything I want to say."**

" **You promised me tacos."**

" **Now is not the time for lunch, Tobes."**

" **Last week, we went for tacos. I paid. You said, "Next time on me." You're going to get this letter back unopened after the fight, and when you get back, we'll get tacos."**

Everyone smiled, watching the two friends interact. It warmed their hearts, even though they picked on them constantly.

 **Jim chuckled, "Tacos sounds good."**

" **Draal, son of Kanjigar, son of Tarigar, Draal "the Destroyer," come forth." Vendel announced**

 **A rolling form appeared from an entrance, spotlights catching him as he ends his rolling, flipping madly in the air and lands after his cool little stunt. He roars and laughs to the crowd, throwing up his hands as people cheer.**

"Goodness, what a show off," Someone scoffed while Draal smiled. They're opinions would change quickly about him when they saw that he wasn't actually a foe.

 **Aaarrrgghh placed a hand on Jim's shoulder, none too gently, but Jim appreciated it.**

" **It's time to put everything I've ever said to you to practice. With a little luck, he'll trip and fall. Now, tell me: rule one."**

" **Always be afraid."**

" **Rule two."**

" **Always finish a fight."**

" **Rule three?"**

" **About that. I was reading, when the Venerable Bedehilde fought the Hydrabeast, there were no gronk-nuks, but there was a weakness under its scales."**

" **You read the book?" Blinky asked quickly.**

" **So, it got me thinking. Does Draal have a weakness?"**

People laughed as Jim threw his hands up, "I knew he wouldn't listen before I told him!"

" **He read the book. He read the book!" Blinky hugged Jim tightly before lifting him off the ground.**

" **Books tasty."**

" **And now, Draal's combatant, James Lake Jr., son of.." Another troll whispered in his ear. "Ba-bu-rah. Come forth, human Trollhunter." Jim took a deep breath and entered the arena, ignoring the harsh sounds the crowd made.**

Barbara laughed, how could trolls slaughter a name that was easy to pronounce compared to some names that she's heard of.

" **Fight from your heart, Master Jim. It's strong, stronger than any rock," He began to whisper, "And certainly, stronger than mine." The gate closed, locking them away from Jim.**

Jim looked at Blinky in shock, "what does that mean?"

"Nothing major my boy," when he received a doubtful look, he fixed his answer, "I mean that even if Trolls have stronger body builds, you have a heart that will never fail you. It may not affect me but I'm ancient, my heart is old even if I am "immortal." I can assure you, everything is okay." (I feel like Blinky does have heart problems but it was never really addressed and I never will understand what he truly meant, so boom, it's going to be heart problems.)

" **Prepare for battle." Draal smashed his fists into the ground with an imitating roar. Jim held up the amulet, not bothering to say the incantation out loud, yet, his armor and sword still appeared.**

" **Here we go. I am doing this," Jim said.**

" **Begin!"**

 **The crowd let out a cheer as a guard simply hit a button, the floor let out a rumble before it lifted, startling Jim. The gears lifted the platform up higher than the crowd while Jim watched below, no barriers to stop them from falling off.**

"Well, don't they just want to make things difficult."

"Can't believe I'm saying this since well, we've all had our fair share of ignoring him and being bystanders, but Jim has more confidence then we do. I can tell you, if any of us were in his position, we'd cry and shit our pants."

Jim smiled, "Oh trust me, I was on the verge of doing both of those." Some cringed.

"Okay, if you had an accident per say, how on earth would you clean your suit? Or will it only affect your clothes?" Someone asked as others put some thought into it.

"Let's just hope we don't get that far."

 **The gears roughly stopped before platforms fell. Jim let out a yelp as he ran to another but before he could, the piece of rock he had ran for, dropped as well. Draal let out a scream and jumped at the boy, easily but with panic running through his veins, Jim jumped onto the closes and lower platform.**

 **The boy landed with a groan, quickly gathering himself before rolling to the side as Draal's fists that were meant for him, cracked the ground instead. Draal grabbed the boy's leg, throwing him in a circle before letting him fly into a wall.**

"If you hadn't missed his fist…" Eli started, shaking lightly.

Steve bit his lip, watching the screen attentively. He couldn't be going soft, could he? No. This was Jim Lame Jr. someone who was weak and an easy target, he couldn't lose his reputation all because of Jim. He tried to change his thoughts into having a turn pummeling the boy into the ground, however, he couldn't even focus on it, instead focused on the scene in front of and wondering how Jim possibly survived such a strong beating.

 **Stumbling, Jim couldn't regain himself until he was about to drop down into nothing but gears and possibly death. His electric blue eyes caught Draal who celebrated to the crowd, the large troll connecting eyes with Jim before rolling down the wall, Jim barely missed him as he rolled past, Draal doing a lap around the arena and right back at Jim.**

 **With quick thinking, Jim tosses his sword in the path of Draal, the metal embedding into the rock, stopping Draal's twist of doom. The blue smoke filled the area as Draal hit it, causing Jim to flinch back just in case.**

 **Draal blinked a couple of times and looked down at the sword with shock, the audience gasping at what occurred. The sword appeared back within Jim's hand as he gave a confident smile.**

Everyone cheered, not taking the winning moment for granted. He was getting stronger as time passed and the class couldn't be more excited.

 **A troll in the crowd who had been sipping on a drink, spit out his drink in complete shock as Jim's little gang watched with shock as well, Toby bouncing on his feet with happiness.**

" **I never taught him that. Did you?" Blinky asked, watching with complete confusion.**

" **He's a natural!" Toby responded happily.**

Jim couldn't help but grin at the comment, he wished that he heard it but he was still appreciative of the outcome.

 **Back on Jim, he swung his sword, now finally putting his fighting skills to use. He chucked his sword at the now angry Draal, yet, the large blue troll easily blocked it with his arm, the blade disintegrating.**

" **And there goes that move," Now finding his opponent disarmed, Draal roars before beginning to roll once more.**

" **Ten whole seconds! He's not dead! That's a fortuitous sign," Blinky said. Jim passed their corner, screaming as Draal chases him.**

"Well, thanks for the faith Blinky," Jim joked.

" **Don't jinx."Jim ran as Draal rolled on the wall and ahead of him. The troll stopped his roll, running at the TrollHunter with a raised fist as he jumps in the air, Jim protecting his head with his arms.**

 **As Draal's fist collided with Jim, the boy was pushed to the ground, his body covered in blue smoke that poured from his armor. The crowd cheered as Vendel watched with utter shock while Blinky and Aaarrrgghh cringed at the sight.**

" **Jim!" Toby cried.**

" **Look away! We will not remember him like this." Blinky covered his eyes, Aaarrrgghh already covering his own and Toby's.**

 **The blue orbit absorbed, showing Jim who laid helplessly on the cracked pavement, Draal took a hold of Jim's leg once again and tossed him into the air. He punched Jim in the stomach, the force pushing Jim higher into the air before falling back down to Draal. Another fist sent Jim twisting through the air and landing painfully on the higher platform.**

Everyone winced, not liking the sight anymore. Barbara could admit that she was worried but she kept quiet. She had faith in her son and she knew he'd be okay in the end.

 **Draal caught a ride on one as Jim stood shakily, holding his stomach as each platform flipped. Jim screamed as his was the last to flip, tightly holding onto the ledge. Draal gave another fist to the air and smugly headed to Jim who tried to pull himself up but was growing weaker, his muscles burning.**

 **Draal laughed before stepping on the Trollhunter's fingers, Jim falling with yet another scream which was music to Draal's ears.**

 **Jim landed on his stomach after flipping off the side of the platform, his breath taken from him.**

" **He's getting killed! Do something!" As Toby ran past the teeth of the gate, a hand grabbed him and pulled him back, the arm clearly belonging to Aaarrrgghh. "Forget being a pacifist! Save Jim!"**

Everyone was on the edge of their seat, surprisingly, so was Steve. They gripped the edges of their chairs in panic. Yes, Jim was still alive, however, they couldn't stand to see how close he was to death. This was torture and hearing Toby yell something like that had made everyone's blood run cold.

Jim eyed Toby with a smile, happy that he had a friend who would want to do anything to save him, he doesn't know what to do without Toby and he couldn't even come close to imagining a life without him.

" **He cannot. This is Jim's fight."**

 **Jim couldn't even push himself up. The battle maze had fallen, turning into a smooth arena, no lifting rocks to separate them. Draal advanced on Jim with a chuckle, the boy glaring as he looked back and twisting his body.**

" **Rule number three."**

 **Jim sent his foot towards Draal's private area, causing the larger troll to groan in pain as he screams, the crowd gasping and wincing at the familiar feeling. Draal dropped to the floor in pain but quickly gathered himself but finding no Jim around him.**

"Wait, where could he have possibly gone? That armor isn't exactly silent."

 **Blinky gasped, "Huh? What? Huh?"**

 **A pair of metal feet appeared in the large gap between Draal's thighs, as Draal twisted and turned in search for his enemy. Jim still holding his stomach, limped but quickly to stay behind him.**

"Well, he's in pain but he's kicking ass, so GO JIMMY!" Everyone cheered in excitement and Blinky couldn't help but smile, remembering how excited he was in that moment.

" **By Deya's grace, he found it!"**

" **Found what?"**

" **His weakness! Draal's blind spot!" Jim backed up, still maintaining to stay behind the vast body. Draal yelled in frustration, a creaking noise alerted Jim to find a large axe appearing from a slit in the wall, swinging forward then back into its hiding spot.**

" **You cannot be the Trollhunter! You're a boy! - I am the son of Kanjigar!"**

"And I was proven wrong so far." Draal added, giving the boy a smile who had happily returned it.

 **Jim managed to limp over to the opening, finally speaking and coming out of hiding. "And I am Jim, son of Barbara. And the amulet chose me!" Draal roared as a familiar releasing noise met Jim's ears, his eyes popping open and dodging the large axe at the last minute.**

 **Draal's eyes grew in size as the sword knocked him from Jim, the moment replaying before his body was thrown over the edge, his fingers gripping onto the ledge, hoping not to die.**

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Barbara suddenly yelled, excited that he defeated Draal. "THAT'S MY BABY EVERYONE! HE KICKED A TROLL'S BUTT!"

Jim blushed madly, hiding his red face while Claire tried to stifle her laughter.

 **Everyone gasps in shock.**

 **Jim stood with a hard time, holding his now bruised stomach as he slowly hobbled to where Draal had been hanging.**

" **Yes! He did it!" Toby said excitedly.**

" **It's not over yet. He has to finish the fight."**

"Damn it Blinky."

" **Finish the fight! Finish the fight!" The crowd chanted as Jim looked down at Draal, watching the troll grunt as he wasn't able to pull himself up. The sword of daylight appeared, Jim raising it and pointing it at Draal, his face being over runned by many emotions.**

 **Draal watched in shock and worry that his death was about to come. Jim yelled and brought the sword down, only to find the sword hadn't struck Draal at all..**

 **But the ground. Draal looked up as the smoke died off Jim's sword, exhaling heavily as Jim held out his hand.**

" **The fight is to the death," Draal mumbled.**

" **House rules, not mine. Come on, man. Don't make it weird." Draal used his free hand to grab onto Jim's, the armor giving him strength to pull Draal up, the crowd booing at the action.**

"Okay, this is madness. Jim, you've completely destroyed me."

"Okay, theory. The voice in the amulet is Draal's father and he gave Jim extra strength because he was just thankful that Jim didn't slay his son."

"My mind is blown."

" **You should have killed me." Jim walked off and to the center of the arena.**

" **Look, I may not have followed your rules, but neither did the amulet when it chose me Right now, over our heads, changelings are in Arcadia."**

"DAMN IT JIM!"

"Pfft, that happy moment lasted what… like five seconds."

 **The crowd gasps.**

" **What is he talking about?"**

" **You'll need a Trollhunter who doesn't have to live in the shadows. This is a time to work together. They're building the Killahead-"**

"I can't believe this. Really."

" **Stop! Say no more! We must leave this instant!" Blinky said. Blinky pulled him from the view of the crowd as they boo, throwing random items at Draal as he exits as well, mostly in sadness and defeat.**

" **They have a right to know."**

" **And you have a right to listen! Ours is an ancient race. It will take time to win hearts and minds." Jim turned to find them throwing garbage at Draal.**

" **Why are they treating him that way?"**

" **You spared his life, but destroyed his honor. He will never be able to show his face in Trollmarket again." Jim looked sadly at Draal before leaving, Vendel watching as he stroked his chin.**

Draal couldn't help but smile. Only Jim.

" **Hmm."**

 **After they exit the arena and the armor no longer covered Jim's body, Toby pulled his friend into a crushing hug with a happy chuckle.**

" **Oh, praise! You're alive!"**

" **And sore. Ease up," Jim mumbled.**

" **Just one more minute," Toby added. A voice pulled them from their happy moment, Vendel standing in the tunnel as the four turn around, awkward in the situation.**

" **Aaarrrgghh, Blinky a word."**

" **Good fight." Aaarrrgghh patted Jim's head as he left, Blinky saying a few words as well as he walked away.**

" **Yes! Very good fight, Master Jim. I'll handle Vendel. You get home and rest. Tomorrow, we shall join you for these What do you call them? Ah, yes, tacos."**

" **Mmm, tacos."**

" **You opened the letter?"**

"After you said the letter would be returned unopened."

"I got curious on what Jim wrote me, so I read it and I'm glad I did." He gently punched Jim in the shoulder causing Jim to yelp in surprise.

" **When I read I was your best friend, it took our relationship to a whole new level."**

 **Toby sighs with content, resting against his tall friend as the screen turns black, then brightening to Jim pressing his forehead to the house wall, crickets chirping as he looked at his amulet.**

" **Just an average teenager after an average teenage day," He slipped it in his bag before heading in.**

" **Hey, Mom, I'm home. I'm just going to head upstairs to get a jump on homework." Jim rested his bag at the foot of the stairs, upon the large piece of railing as a hand waved out from the corner, Jim tiredly pressing his forehead to his arm.**

" **In here. Guess who brought tea?"**

" **Oh, not Strickler again." Jim mumbled but as he headed into the dining room to find his mother and Nomura. He let out a surprised gasp as the Changeling eyed him hungrily with a grin, "Don't you have something to say to Ms. Nomura?"**

"WHAT THE HELL! AGAIN WITH THE HAPPINESS ONLY LASTING TEN DAMN SECONDS!"

" **I'm sorry, Ms. Nomura. I should have never gone into the museum in the first place. It's an unforgivable offense and I deeply apologize," His voice grew darker."**

" **That's more like it."**

" **But not as sorry as you're going to be for coming into my home, with my mother. So, you'd better leave now, or else we'll both be sorry." Jim had made his way to his mother's side as he spoke, Nomura just smirking as she waited for a fight.**

"Well, that escalated too quickly."

" **Jim! She's our guest. What's gotten into you?" Her words died off as her head dropped on the table, no longer conscious.**

" **Mom!" Jim cried out. Nomura clicks her tongue and takes a sip of her tea before she stands and follows Jim who backed away from her.**

Barbara raised an eyebrow, now curious on how she passed out and what happened when she did.

" **That speech was very moving. Too bad she won't remember it when she wakes up and finds your body!"**

 **As she claws the air with her fingers, the amulet dings, bringing both their attentions to his school bag.**

 **Jim takes off to his bag, almost making it but Nomura grabbed his collar, throwing him back into the kitchen, his body slamming into the counters. He pulled himself up and reached for the knives, only to find all of them missing.**

Everyone groaned.

" **Looking for these?"**

 **Passing the door frame, Nomura was no longer in her human state, as she turned into the troll. The knives Jim had been looking for were placed between each of her fingers before se released them, all aiming at Jim who used the pan closest to him as a shield.**

 **Nomura jumps with another sharp steak knife in her hand, the pan becoming really useful as Jim twiddles it with his fingers and trying to take a few swings.**

 **With a grab of his wrist, Jim was pushed back onto the counter as her other hand threw the knife to his head, the TrollHunter lucky to avoid it. He shoved her head into a machine and pressing a button. Steam was released, drowning her in the smoke-like substance.**

Some students smiled, something so simple affected her.

 **Now in the clear, Jim heads to his backpack, ducking as a knife sliced through the door. Nomura screamed before running at him and taking strikes as he dodges each one of them. She leaps in front of him, yet, nothing could stop him as he climbed the side of the stairs effortlessly and pulling his backpack off the railing.**

 **Nomura throws another hit at the boy, without thinking, Jim holds up the amulet, stopping her punch but the magic threw the two on opposite sides, the amulet rolling under Nomura before it stopped under the safety of the couch.**

 **Jim pressed his teeth together and retreated up the steps while Nomura cleared herself from the blow and jumping to the stairs. Beneath the couch, the amulet faded.**

 **Jim locked himself in the safety net of the bathroom for the time being. The Changeling quickly firing herself up the stairs, letting out a haunting tune with her whistle.**

"What is this? A fricken horror movie!?

 **The TrollHunter now defenseless listened with worry, afraid that she might find him.**

 **The door handle suddenly shook violently, the door popping open to reveal Nomura finding an empty room. She searched the hallway as Jim heard the familiar sound of his amulet. He pulls open the bathroom mirror, happy to see his amulet transported there.**

" **Yes! Thank you!"**

 **The whistling continues as a glowing blue flash colored the cracks in the bathroom doors, her eye peering in that direction as she grinned.**

 **Using the toilet for support, Jim moved behind it, waiting for her attack. After a while, her claws slid beneath the door, scratching the tile.**

" **You can't hide forever. Trust me I would know."**

"Okay, if anyone chased me like that. Screw it, I'm burning the house down."

 **Jim watched as the handle to his bathroom door shook as she tried to reach the boy. Jim watched the shaking knob with his sword raised as he slowly paced backwards. Suddenly, the trembling had concluded, not even a breath was taken from the other side of the door.**

 **The young Trollhunter waited, trying to figure the situation out. Without warning, the door bursts open, Jim's body falling back against the wall as fighting occurred, his form wincing visalby as each grunt echoed in her ears.**

"OH MY GOD! I THINK I JUST SHIT MYSELF!" Jim smiled, living through it the first time was not a walk in the park so watching it occur on a screen still gave him chills, but hey, at least the others had the same reaction.

 **The bathroom door opened just slightly, Jim's eye peering through finding nothing but the upstairs empty. The curtain danced in the wind as the window was left wide open. Jim peeked his head through finding Draal and Nomura battling against one another.**

 **Draal threw a punch but with ease, Nomura escapes, jumping onto the roof as Jim gasps at the sight. Draal followed Nomura to the top of the house while Jim had pulled himself farther out to find them already halfway to the backyard.**

 **Taking off with another run, Jim heads down the stairs, in each window was a vire of Draal using his signature roll as Nomura's swords scraped against him, sparks flying.**

 **They stopped in the backyard of the Lake's house and stared another one down. The Trollhunter pushed opened the door, letting Nomura easily find him. Her quick feet moved her closer to the boy but a vast blue body blocked her from landing a hand on Jim. With force of his ar, Draal tossed her back farther from Jim.**

" **What are you doing here?"**

" **Delivering you pain again, Nomura. Do not touch the Trollhunter," Draal said threathingly.**

" **Suddenly you're honorable? Sorry to hear about daddy. Bular always liked the way he screamed."**

"Oh for heaven's sake, do not say that. It's sick."

 **The tip of her sword tapped against her chin, smiling as her words dug into Draal's tough skin. With anger, he let out a fierce war cry, aiming quick punches at Nomura who leaped back from each blow.**

 **She kicked at threw her sword, the sharp weapon pounded on his head, barely making an impact. With struggle, Nomura couldn't keep still as Draal continued to push her towards the fence.**

 **The Changeling leaped onto the slim surface and jumped over his tall body, slicing his arm with her sword, his scream piercing the quiet night.**

 **Now it was her turn to swing randomly, his arms becoming a shield as her swords had hit him. Sick and tired of not ending the fight, Draal's hands grabbed each sword, pulling them apart to reveal the shocked face of Nomura.**

 **With one more roar, he swings her body to each side, her stone skin smacking against the hard surface of the dirt before tossing her far from Jim's house, a clear sign that Draal had won the battle.**

Everyone was staring at the screen in shock, "holy… WOW MAN!"

" **Impure." He spit before looking at a flabbergasted Jim.**

" **You were right," Draal started.**

" **So, you're not here to kill me?"**

" **Not kill. Protect." Jim's eyes grew before his face dropped, the armor shedded, falling in the hold of the maulet as it rolled from his reach. Draal picked up the metal and looked at the human that stood in front of him, Jim watching with confusion as Draal held out his hand.**

" **Take it. Don't make it weird."**

 **Jim smiled and gently grabbed it as Draal entered the house, speaking, "You going to be okay?"**

"We need to protect this boy at all cost now. He's a god damn treasure."

" **I am. But, are you?"**

 **After sniffing the foul scent of tea, Draal flicked the cup off the table and inspected part of the house.**

" **Your battles won't always be waged in arenas. You won't have time to prepare, to study your opponent for weaknesses as you did me. You are the Trollhunter. It is time to start being afraid."**

 **Jim stood shyly beside the door frame as Draal stood across from him, letting out a sigh.**

" **Since I cannot go back to Trollmarket, I will guard your home," Draal added, looking around the house.**

" **I… I don't think my mother would be down with that."**

"Liked she even know about it, you doofus."

 **Draal walked off as Jim tried to follow, Barbara rested in the corner. Draal sniffed, finding a door and entering it as Jim gently pulled off her glasses and set them nicely on the table side.**

Barbara grinned and shook her head.

 **Down in the basement, Draal was seen on the other side of a lit fire, pulling out coal and tossing it into his mouth. "This is nice," He pulled out more burning rocks and scattered them onto the floor."**

" **Here I shall protect you and your fleshbag mother, Bar-bu-rah."**

" **Mmm close enough," Jim added.**

" **Your mother will awaken soon. I protect. I do not clean."**

" **Right. Yep. I'll get right on that." Jim headed back up the stairs and grabbed a broom on his way. Yet, he stopped as Draal continued.**

" **Fleshbag," He snorted, "Maybe you'll make a good Trollhunter, after all. When that time comes, I will be proud to fight by your side.**

 **After Draal had stepped closer to Jim, the said boy smiled and set a hand on his spiked shoulder**

" **Thanks, Draal."**

 **The screen faded to black.**

"Okay, this episode really played with my emotions and I am not happy."

"Alright, then the next one."


	7. To Catch A Changeling

**The sword of daylight was held straight, it's clear, shiny coat reflecting the image of a wooden fence as Jim's broad shoulders were behind it. With a smile, he flick the sword, the metal becoming thinner as it showed each side of his face.**

"Well, way to start the episode."

" **All right. Do your worst," Jim said as he stood in a fighting stance as Toby prepared to throw the watermelon. The melon twisted in the air, finding the blade, Jim perfectly cut through the rounded object, a blue glow emitted from between the slices, letting each piece splinter, leaving no remains as it popped.**

Everyone gasped as they watched the Watermelon blow into nothing but ashes. That sword had made everything that was killed, look cool. Blinky however, sighed and face palmed (have learning that from the humans). Jim was somewhat training but in a ridiculous way and he put money on it that Jim was probably smiling down there like an idiot.

 **Jim couldn't help but smile at the sight and raise his sword while the two celebrated.**

" **It slices!" Toby started.**

" **It dices!" Jim finished.**

 **Toby smiled, "That was amazing!"Jim picked up a bag of tacos with the tip of his sword and let the bag slide down the smooth blade and catching it with his other hand. He set his sword into the dirt patch as he pulled out a taco, enjoying the flavor.**

Claire chuckled at the two on the screen.

" **All right, what else you got?" Jim wondered as Toby shoved a taco into his mouth before grabbing a stack of magazines.**

Everyone laughed at their antics.

" **Mmm. You know, we probably should recycle these. On the other hand, shredding them is more fun! It's less environmentally conscious, but more fun!" Jim finished his taco and quickly grabbed his sword.**

" **Pull!" Jim yelled excitedly. Toby spins and lets go of the stack of plastic like paper. He falls back with a thud, watching as the target flies through the air and straight for Jim. With an easy slice, a glow of blue once again covers the sliced target, blowing it to pieces. Many little remains of the magazines fell to the ground, covering Jim, Toby, and the lawn.**

" **Oh! Home run! Whoo!" Jim celebrated.**

" **It's like a ticker tape parade of awesome!" The two share a laugh as Draal steps out into the backyard, shutting the door as Toby runs to Jim's side.**

" **What is this mockery?" Draal asked, eying the teens.**

" **Oh, hey, Draal. Just working on some sword fighting skills," He took a swipe with his sword while Draal continues to come closer.**

" **The Sword of Daylight is not a toy to be played with. It is a hallowed obligation I have spent my entire life training to be worthy of."**

"Dang, your whole life and it didn't even choose you."

Draal looked at the student with a small glare. He wasn't mad that Jim, one of his treasured fleshbags, was the new Trollhunter, but he did not need to hear that.

 **Jim eyed the sword before looking at him, "You want to take it for a spin?"**

 **Draal snorts as Jim holds out the weapon with a smile. Draal watched with small eyes before realizing the situation. His large hand reaches for the sword gently, he grabs it and holds it high, smiling as he saw it in his hand. The reflection of his father appeared before the sword glowed and evaporated, finding its way back into Jim's hands.**

Draal gasps and so does the students as they spot Kanjigar.

"My theory isn't looking so stupid now, is it?" Draal didn't know what to think, he had seen his father right before the sword was handed back to Jim. Would his father not want him to hold it? Why did he even see his father in the first place? So many questions, yet no answers.

 **Draal ducks his head with a hint of sadness, the image of his father fresh in his mind. Jim, however, couldn't help but apologize, "Sorry. I forgot."**

Claire smiled at Jim, receiving a smile back.

" **If my destiny is to not hold the sword, perhaps it is to teach you how to properly wield it." Draal's eyes catch a floor lamp that had been put in the pile for Jim to annihilate. He picked up the object and throwing off the lamp shade. Taking furious swings, he walked closer to Jim, the TrollHunter backing up with a surprised gasp.**

 **The troll had done a few epic movements, twisting it and throwing it side to side before pointing the lightbulb at Jim.**

 **The said human closed his eyes and waited for the strike, yet, it never came. His eyes popped open, finding the lightbulb above his head. Jim knew he should have trusted Draal, but after fighting him for the amulet, he was still trying to get used to the fact that Draal had become a part of his life.**

Everyone smiled and Draal grinned. He was right, their opinions would change rather quickly and he was fine with that.

" **Your blade is but an extension of your body, and your body, an extension of your eyes. Mimic my movements, Trollhunter."**

 **Jim held up his sword with a nervous smile. The vast blue troll moved the lamp in many different ways, showing every different angle you could fight with. Jim mirrored those movements until the sunset became nothing but a dark blanket that covered the sky, stars dotting all across the pitch black sky.**

 **Soon, their mimicked movements became a fight, the two seeming like skilled fighters as they blocked each blow. Draal twisted in his ball formation and pressed Jim up against the window.**

"So this is what Jim does on his spare time?! Jeez, can't believe I'm saying this but it's fricken cool! How many people say they are heroes?!" A kid yelled.

"Right! Just imagine going up to him and saying: _Oh, what are you doing Saturday?_ Then all of a sudden he responds: _Fighting evil trolls that want to take over America._ Weird."

All Jim responded with a chuckle.

" **That kinda hurts." Jim groaned.**

" **A real fight is never predictable, Trollhunter. You have to expect the unexpected and learn to embody the armor, force it to do what you want."**

 **Jim looked at his empty and only free hand and he gasped heavily, clearly, his breath had been taken from his lungs after being pushed against the wall. His armor and the amulet glowed brightly, each carved line in JIm's armor colored with blue like a stream filling a ditch as the sword evaporated and flashing into his free hand, poking the defenseless and sensitive spot on Draal.**

"Yeah! See, nothing to worry about, you got this!" A kid yelled. Jim looked at Toby and the two shared a quick high five.

 **Draal laughed happily, enjoying the fact that Jim had done it and he had taught it. Jim held his neck as he looked his sword up and down with amusement.**

" **Wow." Toby's phone dinged, alerting him. He had been playing with a soccer ball while he wore the lamp shade like a hat during their training.**

Eli looked at Toby in question but all Toby could answer was with a shrug, he didn't even know what he was doing at that time.

" **Shoot!" Toby exclaimed, "We're supposed to meet Blinky at the museum now."**

" **Ah! We'll work on this more later, okay, Draal? Let's go, Tobes!" Jim started running to his bike, his armor shedding. The two hopped on their bikes and left the yard. Draal had watched them leave in wonder but hasn't been alone in the human world.**

 **He held the lamp close before catching the lightbulb and quickly chewing the glass in his mouth. He moaned happily with each bite before realizing that the lamp was out a bulb. He twisted the lamp shade back on before setting it down and smiled.**

Someone chuckled, "They were going to destroy that lamp but you got nervous cause you ate the damn lightbulb."

 **After the theme song finished, the museum appeared, the camera panning downwards to find Jim and Toby climbing through the window**

" **Mmm Good, Blinky left the window open. I hope he took care of the cameras."Jim stood beside the window as Toby tried to fit through the small frame.**

"No offense but you need to lose some weight if you're going to help Jim." A kid added.

"No! He's like that chubby sidekick like in every hero movie, it's great."

"I don't know what to feel about that." Toby commented.

" **Oh, geez. It's true. You always return to the scene of the crime." Jim held out a hand, waiting for Toby to grab it but Toby had kept pushing through and suddenly falling through the window. He let out a panicked scream as he fell while Jim backed up before Toby could knock him down as well.**

 **Toby stood as Jim and him walked through the hallway, the same one they started their last museum break-in. "They try to rehabilitate us, but the big house only made us better criminals."**

 **Jim made sure to check the ceiling, only to find an empty sheet of concrete that covered their heads.**

" **The goblins are all gone," Jim mumbled before the scene switched, a dress stood in the corner as Vendel looked over the new designed fabric.**

" **Ridiculous garment," He tapped the dress with his staff as Blinky and Aaarrrgghh stood behind him. With a scoff, Blinky looks up at his tall friend, only to turn to spot Jim and Toby who ran up to them.**

" **You're late," Blinky said simply, staring them down.**

" **Sorry. Draal was training Jim." Jim quickly elbowed Toby, hoping that his troll trainers wouldn't find out, but it was too late for that.**

"We'd find out sooner or later."

" **Draal?" Aaarrrgghh asked in disbelief.**

 **Blinky finished, unsure if he heard right, "training?"**

" **Yeah, he sorta made a home in my basement to look out for the place." Jim said nervously.**

" **Of course. When a troll is defeated in combat, it's completely natural for them to take refuge in the victor's domicile."**

 **Jim perked up, "So, you understand?"**

" **I understand such an arrangement could only end in disaster. Utter disaster!" Blinky exclaimed. As the conversation died down, the two trolls turn to find Vendel standing beside them impatiently.**

" **Are we simply waiting here to be discovered? Or were you planning on showing me this thing you believe to be the Killahead Bridge?"**

 **Blinky pats Jim's shoulder nervously, "The Trollhunter was just about to show us the way."**

 **The scene changes to the group heading in a certain covered room, Jim explaining what happened, "and as we were chasing away the goblin pack, we ran past this closed exhibit, and there it was: the Killahead Bridge."**

 **The two wooden doors pushed open, revealing Jim and the crew behind him as he leads the way. He pushes open the curtain to find the same large blanket covering a hidden object that took on the same shape of the Killahead bridge.**

 **The trolls share a gasp as Blinky looks at Vendel, clearly showing the elder troll to not doubt so quickly.**

"Why do I have a feeling this is not going to turn out!" Someone added.

"At least have a little faith."

"Oh come on, it's perfectly laid out for this to fail!"

 **Jim and Toby grab the edges of the large cloth and pulled it from the large piece beneath it-well tried. After a bit of struggling, Aaarrrgghh gently moves the two to the side before pulling it off with ease.**

 **Jim and Toby's face dropped as they realized what hid beneath the tarp, nonetheless a viking ship stood within the vacant bridge's spot.**

"Typical."

 **Jim gaped at the ship, "Oh no."**

" **That is not a bridge," Vendel mumbled, upset that he wasted his time coming into the human world and finding nothing worthy to set his eyes upon.**

" **But it was right here! You saw it, Tobes. You took a picture of it!"**

 **Toby grimace, "It was, eh It was out of focus, and I did forget to turn on the flash. We were running so fast. We were being chased, you know? Maybe we only thought we saw it."**

Jim playfully scoffed at Toby, "I can't believe you didn't at least try to back me up. Made me seem like I was going crazy." Toby simply shrugged, unsure how to answer. It seemed like he had been shrugging a lot during this process.

"They moved it, they knew you'd send your friends to the scene. The enemies are always one step ahead."

 **Jim watched with a worried face as Toby hadn't backed him up. Vendel turned and looked at Blinky who backed up and Vendel advanced, his large glowing staff coloring the sides of his face which showed all the angry curves in his stoned face.**

" **Blinkous Galadrigal, I've not left the Heartstone in a century. I only did so tonight because of the grave peril the Killahead Bridge represents. For you to invoke that danger without just cause-"**

" **If Master Jim says it's so-"**

" **You will be only too quick to believe him. You've never met a conspiracy theory you didn't like," Vendel pointed out.**

" **I hate conspiracies. That is why I am dedicated to rooting them out."**

" **Like you rooted out the plot to rid Trollmarket of all its cat meat?"**

" **That was a misunderstanding." Blinky defended while Jim and Aaarrrgghh shared a look. Aaarrrgghh gave a quick nod to Jim, causing him to look back with his eyebrow raised.**

" **Or the time you were convinced we were infested with flea trolls?"**

" **Precaution is the soul of virtue," Blinky argued, in hopes to turn the favor towards him.**

" **Everyone in Trollmarket thinks you're paranoid."**

" **If it's everyone, it must be a conspiracy!" Blinky yelled back, already proving Vendel's point.**

"Way to go Blink, you really outdid yourself this time."

 **Vendel sighed and rubbed his hand on his face, clearly his hands were monstrous compared to his small head, "It would seem your pupil is desperate to play the hero, while you are desperate to see danger where none exists. Aaarrrgghh, take me home."**

 **Aaarrrgghh's eyes widened as Jim and Toby watch with sad remorse. He groans and steps away and Toby laughs nervously and heads off as well. Jim and Blinky were left, the moon light giving the scene a much depressional feeling.**

" **It was right here," Jim mumbled in defeat, making the scene heart wrenching. He looked sadly at the large ship, not noticing Blinky stepping up to him at first.**

" **Perhaps Vendel's right. Perhaps I have flooded your imagination with flights of fancy. I blame myself," Blinky mumbled. Jim looked at Blinky in disbelief. Everyone just gave up because they couldn't prove it to Vendel.**

" **Not you, have to believe me. I know what I saw."**

 **Blinky sighs and faces Jim, "If the proof isn't here, it has to be somewhere. You worry about your studies. I'll worry about this."**

 **He placed one hand upon Jim's shoulder and his other hand grabbed the boy's arm gently, Jim's facial features easily read: Sadness, guilt, possibly even betrayal. Blinky gave a reassuring smile and Jim had gave a fake smile back.**

 **The night turned to day as the vast school of Arcadia Oaks appeared on the screen, cars driving by as Jim and Toby walk their bikes to the corner.**

" **Say what we saw wasn't just an illusion and they really did move it. How could we possibly find it?" Toby asked.**

" **Well, I don't think we're gonna be lucky enough to stumble on it again, Tobes. But one thing's for sure. That curator did not move it by herself." The two made sure they looked both ways before crossing and slowly making their way into school.**

" **Maybe she had help! Other changelings, perhaps?" Jim's eyes were dragged to the side, finding Claire waving to her parents.**

" **Later," Jim could hear her call to her parents before she walked off, which affected Jim greatly.**

" **Oh, no. Claire," He ducked into his bike which was no help.**

" **Claire? A changeling?"**

" **No. When I thought I was gonna die, I wrote Claire a letter, too, and told her everything," Jim said shyly, hoping to end the conversation and run without seeing Claire.**

" **Everything?"**

" **Everything," Jim repeated. He steps onto a pedal and pushes himself quicker to the stairs. He quickly picks up his bike in hope to avoid Claire as she shows up from behind a car, Jim freezing in fear as she called.**

" **There you are!" Claire yells up to them, Jim freezing in his tracks to the sound of her voice. He had been caught.**

" **Hey! What's up, Nunez?" Toby waved as she passed.**

" **Hey, Colby."**

Toby shook his head at Claire, "I have like one of the easiest names and yet, you, Blinky, and half a Trollmarket cannot remember it! Am I important to you!" He yelled playfully and Claire smiled in embarrassment.

"I was close, I guess Jim was my… main priority." She said with a small blush while Jim smiled.

" **It's Toby. Not that it matters. You can call me whatever you want," He falls with his bike, a groan escaping his lips. Jim stood on the steps, holding his bike as he watched her with careful eyes.**

"Is it that hard for you to balance with a bike?" Eli asked, turning to Toby who had his equal share of the blushing.

"We don't need to bring any of that up. It's too much to talk about."

" **You've been looking for me?" He said doubtfully as Claire stood beside him.**

" **You didn't run into Ms. Janeth yet, did you?"Jim takes off his helmet as Toby struggled to get up in the background.**

Jim hides his laughter from Toby who was blushing madly beside him but it became too hard. Jim broke into a fit of laughter, wiping at his eyes as he nearly toppled over. Toby watched his friend carefully with a glare but it was hard to keep.

Claire couldn't keep her eyes off them, they deserved a laugh here and there. She's seen Jim work himself down to the bone and watched Toby help pick up the pieces. These two needed this.

Jim held his chest, crying through his fit of laughter, "Tobes. I can't." He laughed some more (not that it was a bad thing, his laugh was adorable)

"Alright, Jimbo, you done?" Jim caught his breath and looked at Toby.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay." The students smiled at them, watching the whole thing.

" **Is she mad I couldn't make rehearsal yesterday? Something kinda came up," Jim remembered exactly what happened, the quick memories appeared on the screen with Jim being slammed against the wall, shoved to the floor, and punched to another level of the arena, each put together with a pained scream.**

 **He chuckled and continued, "Steve filled in. That's what understudies are for, right?"**

" **Uh, you haven't heard? Steve isn't the understudy anymore. You are. She's tired of you never showing up, so she made Steve Romeo."**

Steve remembered this, his main goal was to ruin Jim, make his life miserable. Yet, Jim wasn;t showing up for actual reasons and here he was, completely clueless about it.

" **Come on! But I memorized all my lines!" Jim argued, defeated. Claire walked ahead of him.**

"Pff, like that matters dude."

"Does anyone remember that somehow Jim was in the actual play. Such crazy mix up, gets demoted to Understudy, Steve is injured somehow which we don't know about and then boom, Jim is the main role in the play again."

Jim smiled, "you'll see what happens to Steve." The Trollhunter said, glancing back at Steve.

" **Doesn't matter. Ms. Janeth is on the warpath for you. I'd watch out," She walks away as Toby finally managed to stand up.**

"I'm pretty sure everyone is." Mary said simply, twiddling with her hair.

" **I have algebra with her, too." He mumbled as the bell rang, causing him to panic. "Right now!" He runs with his bike into school, the picture transforming to her classroom as Jim sneaks into the open classroom and to the back of the class.**

" **As it is true for any such equation. For instance, let's take 3X-" Miss. Janeth's sentence cuts short as Jim was nearly in his desk. "So, you won't come to rehearsal, Mr. Lake, but you arrive to class. I saved you the best seat, front row."**

 **Everyone had turned their heads at this point, watching Jim with tired expressions.**

" **Loser," someone added, Jim not even flinching at the harsh word.**

The student looked down in shame after calling Jim a loser. He kept his gaze down but Jim was quick to make sure everything was okay. Even though Jim told him not to worry about it, the kid still didn't feel at ease, but he went silent.

" **Of course," He chuckles before sitting in his new desk as the teacher turns to face the class.**

" **As I was saying, every algebraic equation requires balance. Not unlike, say, actors in an ensemble!" She moves closer to the young Trollhunter with a glare and her voice raising. He looked at her nervously before letting out another chuckle.**

"I knew she was crazy, that's why she's probably single."

Miss Janeth eyed Jim sadly, "I must apologize Mr. Lake. You auditioned by accident but you were so good, you instantly won me over. Sadly, if I only knew what was truly going on, I wouldn't be so hard but you still needed to show up more."

Jim nodded, "I understand, I wasn't thinking but I pulled through for you. I figured it was important to you as it was to Claire." He looked at the younger girl beside him and smiled, "and if it's important to you, then it's important to me." Miss Janeth was pretty sure he was no longer talking to her but she didn't mind.

Claire smiled back and gently flicking him before relaxing.

" **For instance, every piece of this equation plays an important role. That is, unless variable X is a zero. X has no role. X doesn't show up. X lets the equation down. Then, the entire play- I mean, equation- falls apart! It becomes impossible!"**

The kids that luckily weren't in the class of terror, backed up. They had never seen Miss Janeth so outraged.

 **She wrote fiercely on the whiteboard, her face having numerous expressions as she marks the board with a giant X while Jim leaned back in his desk, eyes wide and his eyebrows raised fearfully. Eli watched Jim with panic and hid his face.**

Jim cringed visibly as everyone looked at him.

 **Ms. Janeth turns around, the marker being held with white knuckles as she lets out her very heavy breathing.**

 **She quickly gathered herself up before pointing the marker closely at Jim's face, he leans his head back, trying to avoid the black whiteboard marker being used almost as a weapon.**

" **Mr. Lake, how would you solve this mathematical problem?"**

"I have no words for what just happened." Someone added, glancing at everyone who was equally shocked.

"Did you see Eli in the background, that was literally me."

"What did you do Jim?!" Jim shrunk in seat, still uncomfortable with that day. He couldn't get her face out of his head that night. It haunted him.

 **He smiles nervously before leaning to see the board, finding her rage fit on it. He cleared his throat and cringed. "Ooh."**

"That's literally all he could say out of that."

"Poor boy."

 **Jim left school, his bike in hand and a sour face as Claire waved to her friend and chased after him.**

" **Bye!" She said before appearing at Jim's side, "Hey! I see you survived Ms. Janeth's Math Class of Doom."**

Claire smiled, "well, barley. I never got a full explanation." She chuckled and Jim smiled.

" **And, now, she's given me a mountain of homework I hardly understand."**

"All this for a play."

 **Jim looked at the ground as she watched with a hint of concern.**

" **You know, I did honors algebra last year and was pretty okay at it. What if you came by my place for a study sesh?" She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as Jim stops his bike suddenly, shocked at the offer.**

" **Wow! Really? Why would you do that? I screwed up your play."**

" **Promoting Steve to Romeo wasn't your idea. And, honestly, I'd rather be on stage with you, even if you are a total flake."**

"Cue Jim's heart fluttering and leaving his chest." Someone added, grinning at the couple.

"The start of the cutest couple in the whole school, I don't know how to handle this."

Jim looked at Claire, "secretly it was an ambush, she didn't want to help. She wanted answers." Jim chuckled as she grinned.

"It wasn't that bad, besides I still helped with homework."

"All a ploy to distract me." He clicked his tongue, "You wanted me to believe it." Claire gently smacked him and he laughed.

"Watch it or you'll be dateless to the dance." Jim gasped, pretending to be hurt.

 **She rested her hand on Jim's arm as he smiles, clearly his day was made just by the simple gesture before lightly punching him and laughing.**

" **See you at six?"**

Everyone squealed happily. "JLAIRE IS HAPPENING!"

 **She runs off.**

" **Yeah, totally. See you at six," he sighed, completely lost in love as his hand grasps where she touched. He was the same in Trollmarket as Blinky tried to explain.**

" **The matter at hand, Master Jim. Master Jim?" Blinky said but Jim was still lost in his own world.**

" **Master Jim!" Aaarrrgghh's booming voice pulled Jim out from his thoughts.**

" **Yes, sorry. Paying attention. Paying attention!"**

Claire chuckled, "that love struck, huh?" Jim smiled and nodded, resting his head against the back of his chair.

 **The group of four walk down into the darker parts of Trollmarket, while Blinky continued.**

" **As I was saying, assuming that Killahead Bridge was in Arcadia, and it was indeed, as you say, delivered to a clandestine location, that would mean more changelings, scavenging, assembling and disassembling. If we prove that the museum curator wasn't working alone, then Vendel might start believing that you saw the Killahead Bridge."**

" **So, we find another changeling," Jim said simply.**

 **Blinky hissed, "Stop saying that so loudly." The same eavesdropper that was listening on them before, was listening once again. "Do you mind?"**

" **Whatever."**

"What the heck?!"

"That damn troll, every time they talk about Changelings and he doesn't even care!"

"Why are we letting him under our skin so easily!"

"HE'S A PLAGUE!"

 **Blinky scoffs before continuing, "Changelings have not been heard or seen in Trollmarket for centuries. The mere word could cause hysteria."**

" **Then how do we find one?" Jim asks right as they stop in front of a large wall, covered with drawings and simple detail. Only two tiny doors stood out.**

" **RotGut's."**

 **Jim and Toby were shocked, looking at the wall with wonder. The camera panned from a large carved statue of a troll to them stepping up to the colorful wall.**

"Woah!"

" **Purveyor of fine charms, totems, and spells. Follow my lead," Blinky knocks as the large gem moves open to reveal a large eye.**

 **Rot, the first one to appear, spoke, "Ailment or curse?" Another door opens as a green eye appeared.**

 **Guts, the second troll, spoke out as well, "Oi, numbskull! I'm supposed to answer it!"**

" **But I already did answer it, "They close their doors, arguing behind them even though the Trollhunter team could still hear them.**

" **What is not clear about "I deal with the customers, you handle the wizardry"? Hold a tick." Blinky laughs.**

" **Good, Rot. Stick with that." Gut looked to the group, "Welcome to RotGut's. How may we service you?"**

" **Totem, my good troll. We suspect one of these fleshbags may be a changeling."**

" **Hmm?" Rot hummed in question. He looks at the humans who looked back at him, Aaarrrgghh appeared behind them.**

"Should have worded it better." A kid added and clicked his tongue as he shook his head.

" **Other fleshbags," Aaarrrgghh said protectively.**

"Aaarrrgghh is so freaking cute! Look how protective he gets."

 **Rot looked at them and answered, "You're gonna need a gaggletack."**

" **Unfortunately, you see, we're running a bit short on those. Very hard to get."**

" **But I've got a bag of them right here," Rot said, calling out the lie.**

' **What in the world? If you'll excuse us for one moment" They close the windows once again searching for privacy. "Ey, what are you doing? I'm trying to drive up the price over here."**

Kids shared looks as Jim and Claire seemed to move closer together. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder as his cheek pressed into her hair as the two watch the screen with large smiles.

" **I thought we were trying to help these nice lads."**

" **Gaggletack?" Toby asked, looking at Aaarrrgghh.**

" **Rare artifact."**

" **Exceedingly rare. An object of great mystery. With physical contact, it reveals the true nature of a changeling." Blinky turns to find the door opening.**

" **Why don't you open the door-" Guts said as Rot looked at the team.**

" **Step back, please."**

 **Guts still ranted in the background, "-our hard-earned bits and bobs?"**

 **A little drawer pushed open as the item flew from the opening and smacked right into Toby's face, easily pushing him to the ground. Jim winced before picking it up.**

" **It hurts!" Toby cried out on the floor.**

Everyone gaped before laughing, "that thing took you right out."

"No wonder why you need braces longer than anyone else does." Toby frowned, crossing his arms.

"It's true, you fall off your bike, gets hit in the face, next thing you know you are getting your face smashed into something." Eli added.

" **It's a horseshoe," Jim says plainly.**

" **Made of pure iron," Aaarrrgghh answers as Toby stands, a little wobbly at first.**

" **Why would you put such a precious thing on a horse's foot?" Blinky asked.**

"Uh… how could you answer something like that?"

" **Huh?" Jim asked as he and Toby share a look.**

" **Beware. Changelings are swapped with their human counterparts at birth. So, it is likely these troll-pretenders have dwelt amongst you for decades. They could be anyone. Used car salesmen, tax collectors, television executives."**

" **Dentists."Toby said, butting in.**

" **Yes, especially dentists."**

"Do you even know who dentists are?"

"I do now."

" **So, who do we start with?" Jim asked, letting Toby rip it from his hand.**

" **Oh, I've got a few ideas."**

"Who's ready to see how ugly Strickler's troll form is!?" A kid yelled, the said man groaned and rolled his eyes, ignoring the brute comment. All Jim did was laugh, he couldn't believe that trolls and everything going on in his life was now a part of the kids at his school and how everyone acted as if everything was normal.

 **A detective in a suspenseful mission music plays as Toby climbs down the rope, his target standing below him, completely unaware.**

"Oh no, who's ready to see this backfire so bad?" Someone asked, everyone raising their hands.

 **Toby groans as he holds the horseshoe in his mouth before reaching the end of the rope and struggling to touch the coach but he manages to press the horseshoe to his face - Nothing happened.**

 **Except that Toby fell.**

" **Domzalski! Drop down and give me 50." Coach yelled.**

"Knew it."

"Why couldn't you just sneak up behind him. How'd you even get up the rope to climb upside down on it? Especially when you couldn't climb it in the first place."

"You don't want to know," Toby shivered.

 **The next target was Eli which wasn't shocking, he always mentioned seeing Trolls and other suspicious creatures. Jim this time took was holding the horseshoe as Toby hid behind an open locker, confusing Eli. Jim slowly moved up to Eli and poked Eli, nothing occurred but Eli jumping back in fright, causing Jim to jump back as well.**

 **Things became awkward as Jim tried to act like he didn't do it.**

Blinky facepalmed at the helpless teens.

" **Um Hi, Jim! Oh!" Jim chuckles before crossing his arms and looking at Eli nervously. He ran off, passing the horseshoe to Toby, the two evacuating. "Thank you!"**

"He seriously said thank you?"

"I have manners! Besides what else was I going to say?" Eli mentioned.

"Something other than thank you."

 **Next was Toby who set up a table and a large piece of wood with a few nails piercing the tall wood, rings painted around it to represent a target. A sign below read:** _ **Horse Shoe Toss**_ **. The o's drawn in as horse shoes.**

" **Step right up! Toss a horseshoe! Win a prize!" Probably an hour later, he stood in the same place, resting on the table as no one stopped by, repeating the line dryly, "Step right up. Toss a horseshoe. Win a prize."**

" **Check out the freakshow!" The two laugh as they saunter off. In the theatre was Steve and Claire practicing their lines.**

" **Shall I hear more, or shall I speak-" Steve said before the horseshoe came flying out from nowhere, not missing its intended target. The iron artifact bounced off Steve's head and to the large drapes.**

People died of laughter in their seats as Steve grumbled and folded his arms. That had been the funniest part out of all of it.

" **Steve!" Claire yelled out as Steve leaned over in pain.**

" **Hey! Who did that?"**

" **What?" Claire mumbled. He groans and holds his bruised head as he searches for the culprit. A hand quickly swiped the horseshoe away which appeared to be Jim as he handed it to Toby.**

" **Your turn."**

"Nice throw Jim!" People laughed, still not over the fact that Jim wasn't fazed after nearly knocking out Steve. Oh, that was too funny.

 **Exhausted of their activity, Toby just walked by a crowd of people, touching everyone in his path but earning nothing. "Nope. Nope."**

"That's one way to do it."

" **Hey! Weirdo," Someone yelled.**

"Hey," Toby said. "I'm technically saving Arcadia."

 **He met up with Jim by the lockers.**

" **Any luck?" Jim asked.**

" **Nope."**

" **Yeah, I struck out, too." Their eyes caught Strickler who walked by a small group of girls.**

" **I don't believe that's appropriate school attire."**

"Nothing is appropriate school attire to you!"

" **You, uh, try this out on Mr. Strickler?" Toby asked.**

" **Come on. You really think he is one?" Toby looked at the horseshoe before looking back up at Strickler and heading in his direction but Jim stops him. The two fighting over the horseshoe. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now? I don't want to embarrass ourselves."**

"You guys literally just did when you went Changeling hunting with a large ass horseshoe. I have no idea what you two were thinking but it was extremely close to embarrassing."

" **You just don't want to admit that Strickler-"**

" **I don't want you to upset anyone who grades our final exams!"**

"LIES JIMBO, LIES!"

 **Toby lets it go, leaving the horseshoe in Jim's hands, "Fine! Okay, we'll do it later."**

 **The school bell rings as Toby pulls it suddenly away from Jim and throwing it in Strickler's direction. The points of his shoes barely touching the Gaggletack. The camera slides up to find Strickler's unreadable expression.**

"Dang, just imagine if it went a little farther and tapped his shoe!"

"Yeah, like Strickler transformed into the Changeling and went after Jim, everything would have been revealed!" Rileah just laughed at the students and their what-ifs.

" **Whoopsy! Slipped."**

"It slipped." Someone repeated with a hint of sarcasm. "I find that hard to believe."

" **Sorry," Jim quickly apalogized before going to retrieve it, however, Toby moves his arm in front of his tall, lanky friend, stopping him in his tracks.**

" **Uh, mind picking that up for us, Mr. S?" Toby hinted, hoping.**

" **And waste such idle hands as your own, Mr. Domzalski?" Strickler applied, understanding quickly what the object was.**

"He knows what it is, since he's well, half troll and somehow he manages to pull it off so smooth!"

"Run up to him and touch him with it, just do it. Chase him through the school and you'll get your answer if he's scared and avoiding a simple horseshoe."

 **Jim responded, "Our backs. Coach Lawrence put us through the wringer this morning."**

 **Strickler watched with amusement. He knew what was going on. After all, finding out that the Trollhunter was a mere student and the object lying in front of him with their useless excuses, he knew way to well.**

 **Claire interrupted the moment by picking up the horseshoe for him and holding it out for Strickler to take. Jim and Toby sighed.**

"Good job Claire, you ruined everything!" A kid yelled. "Now it will take longer for them to figure it out!"

"How was I supposed to know at the time?"

" **Here you go, Mr. Strickler. Here's your horseshoe back."**

" **Thank you, Ms. Nunez, but that belongs to Mr. Lake," Strickler said calmly.**

" **Oh. Well, that would explain the flying horseshoes. So not going to ask."**

Jim just smiled which Claire caught easily. "Proud of yourself aren't you."

"Yep." Jim said simply.

 **She handed the horseshoe to Jim and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he let out a chuckle as Strickler came to his side - mocking him. Claire raised her eyebrow at his words.**

" **Take care of your back, Young Atlas. Such is the danger of carrying the world on one's shoulders." He left as Claire looked at the Gaggletack and then Jim. Something was going on here.**

" **Very suspicious," Toby responded with.**

" **Suspicious?"**

 **Jim jumped slightly at her voice, "Claire."**

" **Still here."**

 **Jim: What's up?**

" **You're still coming home with me, right?"**

"Duh." Some kids just whistled.

" **Oh, right! Claire and I are gonna go to her house for math stuff," Toby had appeared at Jim's side throughout the conversation with a smile, pleased that his friend took a "wild" step. Jim simply handed Toby the horseshoe before he and Claire walked off.**

" **And, now, my horseshoe-shaped little friend, we expose the definite changeling in our midst."**

 **At the dentist, Toby laid in the chair as his dentist cleaned and worked on his teeth, humming to spanish music that was playing quietly on the radio. While he was distracted with everything, Toby pulled out the weapon and tried to touch the large man but his swaying had caused him to dodge it.**

 **Finally after a little struggling he hit the dentist in the nose who stopped with a glare as Toby tapped him again, hoping that this evil man was in fact evil.**

" **It must work. Why aren't you working?"**

"You know, Tobes, you actually were really good at guessing who was a Changeling. Strickler and then the Dental Hygienist. Well, she was discovered on accident, but still."

Toby grinned, "you hear that guys! I'm a threat so stay back!" He yelled at the crowd, glaring at Nomura and Strickler.

 **Toby groaned at the results thinking it didn't work. Gladys appeared by his side, grabbing the horseshoe with a cloth.**

" **Why don't I take that, sweetie? It's not very hygienic." The dentist continues to sing and work.**

 **At Claire's home, Jim rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer. Claire pulled open the door, smiling and greeting him.**

" **Nice, um, casa," Jim said while she invited him in taking his backpack before setting it on the ring of the wall.**

" **Thanks. Make yourself at home. I'm just making a little snack," She walks off into the kitchen as Jim follows her only to stop by Enrique.**

" **Uh, okay!" The baby cooes happily and bounces as Jim tickles him, Enrique giving a large toothless smile. "Hey, and you must be Enrique."**

"Cue more heartthrob, I'm ready."

 **Jim looks back to find Claire distracted then looks back at the baby, pulling out his amulet.**

" **Enrique, hey! Look at this." He showed Enrique who looked at it in wonder, "For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to make babies ogle."**

"It started glowing, that must have been weird if his armor came on."

"You guys and your what-ifs!"

Blinky smiled, only Jim would do something like that.

 **He quickly hid the amulet as Claire walks in, a bowl of guacamole in her hands. Enrique bounced happily towards JIm.**

" **I hope you like guacamole. I put a little milk in it. Secret family recipe."**

"Not so secret anymore."

 **She caught her brother's movements as he reached for Jim's amulet and the tall boy himself, "Wow! He really likes you." She lead him to the couch as he tucket the amulet in his pocket. Claire took a chip, enjoying the guac as they sit down.**

" **Hoo! I've never seen a bathtub of guacamole before," Jim exclaimed.**

" **I wish! I would totally take a bath in guac. It's so good!"**

"That's a little excessive, but okay."

"Right, like what would you do after. You stuck your body in food, coming out dirty, grimy, and green. Would you eat it? How long will it take you to get it out of your tub so you can actually bathe after sinking yourself in it? Would you waste it?"

Claire sighed, "it wasn't meant to be literal, I- nevermind." Jim laughed lightly, looking at Claire who also wore a smile as she shook her head.

 **He reaches for the chip and eats it, enjoying the flavor, "Mm! Oh, this is the best thing I've ever had."**

" **You're not just saying that?" She tucks another strand of hair behind her ear as Jim "bows" happily.**

"SHE'S FLABBERGASTED!"

Claire smiled, "You're the only one wh really complimented me on my Guac. So, thank you."

" **You know what? I hang up my chef's hat. You are the avocado master!" The two laugh as Enrique cooes, catching their attention. The two share a laugh.**

 **Toby was still in the dentist chair, rubbing his cheek as he groans.**

" **Okay. Patient's ready for clean-up. Good night, Gladys."**

" **Have a nice evening, Dr. Muelas," He leaves and once she hears the footsteps die down, a wicked smirk appears.**

"Toby, you messed up. You messed up bad."

"But, hey, I discovered one so, no I didn't."

" **Stupid horseshoe. I really thought he would have been one," He mumbled but it was hard to hear.**

" **What's that, sweetie?"**

" **Nothing. Wow, this novocaine you numbed my mouth with is really strong. I can't even feel my hands." Toby glanced at his hands as she turns to face him, her grin still there.**

" **That's because I didn't inject you with novocaine, dear. I hit you up with a potent paralyzer."**

" **Why would you do that?" Toby asked in disbelief.**

" **Well, it's not everyday someone comes in with a gaggletack. I had to do something to keep those chubby little legs from running away."**

"OH MY GOD SHE KNOWS!"

"JIM GET YOUR BUTT TO YOUR FRIEND!"

"No! Not the chubby sidekick!"

 **She shakes his legs for empathise. Toby whimpers and squirms in his chair in hopes to fall out. He succeeded but as soon as he fell to the floor, Gladys turned with another evil smile. Toby gasps as he catches sight of her feet coming around the chair. He tries to roll away but she quickly catches him.**

" **Oh, my! We have to get you back in your seat," She said with venom oozing from her lips, Toby crying out in panic. "We have a lot of work to do."**

 **Her eyes colored yellow and her blue colored eyes turn red as she cuts closer to the camera, changing the scene to Jim and Claire as they watch Enrique sleep on a monitor.**

"What are you doing Jim! Get to your friend!"

Jim frowned lightly.

" **See, the equation only contains powers of X that are non-negative integers. Does that make sense?"**

 **Jim glanced at her, "Is it supposed to?"**

" **Nah. That's why it's called algebra." The two share a laugh.**

" **Hey, thanks again for this. I-I feel, I feel really bad about what's happening with the play. I know it means a lot to you." Jim mumbled, looking down at his lap.**

" **You know, I was super mad at you, but then, I realized you've got a lot more going on than people think."**

" **I do. I do?"**

"Yeah, Trollhunting."

" **Come on, Jim. You didn't think I invited you here just for algebra, did you?" She closes her book and laptop to start the conversation she wanted to talk about.**

" **Um-" She holds up the opened envelope as Jim's eyes grew in size. He knew it was coming back to haunt him.**

"Ugh, not the letter!"

" **You can't just write a letter like this and not expect a conversation." He chuckles nervously. "You have to battle monsters? - Saving the world in which we know?"**

Jim let out a nervous laugh. "Whoops." Vendel just sighed.

"So that's what it says, way to go Jim."

 **Every sentence like that made him cringe, the truth would be coming out. "Uh."**

" **What monsters are you battling?"**

" **Um-"**

" **I mean, we all have stuff we've got to go through. But are you in some kind of trouble?" Claire asked.**

" **I... Yeah! Metaphoric. I was in an exploring stage. Not successful."**

" **Your words are beautiful, Jim. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I don't know. There's some sentimental stuff at the end which I thought was kinda sweet." It felt like tension fell off his shoulders in that exact moment as she tucked another invisiable strand of hair behind her ear.**

"OH MY HE TOLD HER HOW HE FELT!"

The theater erupts in panic about how great this was.

" **Really?"**

" **If you ever need someone to talk to about "the monsters," you can talk to me. It can be our secret."**

" **Uh, Yeah." He clears his throat, stammering as he felt way too awkward. He quickly pulled himself forward to the book, changing the subject. "That would be great. So, on to problem 42?"**

 **Back at the dentist office, Gladys reached for a dentist tool that seemed to do the most damaging and walked over to Toby who's mouth was stretched by a blue holder and his tongue hanging freely.**

"What the…"

" **Nomura warned me about you kids. Tell me, who else knows about the bridge? That's why you're here with a gaggletack, isn't it? To find out what we've been up to?" The tool started, the drill and the sharp circle (I have no idea what it is called) moving rapidly.**

"She's going to cut my tongue off!"

" **Don't evade. Who else knows what we've been up to in Arcadia?" Aaarrrgghh and Blinky's head popped up in the skylight window, watching as she slowly moves the weapon. Suddenly. Blinky dropped from the roof and into the room in front of Toby.**

"So, this is how the chaos started." Jim looked over at his friends.

" **Halt, changeling! Or else my giant friend will tear you limb from limb!" The larger troll had a hard time fitting through.**

" **Maybe later." He mumbled while she held the weapon in a fighting stance.**

 **Blinky was chased around the room and to a painting of the beach, a sunset making it a beautiful picture.**

" **Oh, it burns! Oh, it's just a painting."**

"Well…. Okay then."

 **Blinky ran from her, knocking everything down in his path as Aaarrrgghh swings his large arm down, only to feel the sharp bite of the drill. They race around Toby who still laid numb in the chair.**

 **Aaarrrgghh reached down again, grabbing her arm keeping her from committing any more harm. She struggled to get out of his grip as Blinky grabbed the large lamp and blinding her.**

" **Prepare to meet doom!" He pushed the lamp, hitting her to the floor as her tool bounced away from her hands.**

"Nice Blinky." Jim laughed.

"Why thank you Master Jim."

" **Aha! Not bad for a historian!"**

 **She wipes her lip furiously as a scowl, her teeth gritting as she blindly reaches for the weapon she had meant to grab, instead, her fingers found the gaggletack and lifting it to the sight of her eyes. With a gasp, the blue lightning appeared from the rusted horseshoe, showing her true form.**

 **They watched terrified as she stood with a nasty snarl. She was quite hideous with yellow skin and her too of a roundish face.**

"Oh gosh, I did not expect her to look like that. Yikes."

 **Anger filled the Changeling causing her to nonetheless, throw the horseshoe at Blinky who dodged the oncoming weapon with ease. Instead of the iron gaggletack hitting a stone head, it instead knocked against blue large containers that released gas as it was hit.**

 **Blinky watched it spray rapidly before looking at Toby, "What's that?"**

" **Laughing gas," Toby said before they all fell into a fit of laughter as a trash can flies at Blinky's head, knocking him over. Not even affected by the pain, he lets out a fit of laughter.**

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Either Trolls are affected just by a little ounce or they took that name to literally."

 **Aaarrrgghh who wiggled in the window, breathed in the humourous smoke and joined in to the pool of crazed laughter.**

 **Blinky crawls behind Toby, the smoke making him almost invisible. Not engaged in battle, Toby tried to get the feeling back in his fingers and arm while Blinky and Gladys chased each other around the room, spinning Toby as they passed and choking up laughter.**

 **Toby watched as the room spinned, realizing that nothing was working, he put more effort into receiving his phone that rested in his back pocket. With achievement, he pulled out his phone and verbally celebrated.**

" **You foul-mouthed wench!" Blinky yelled.**

"Way to throw insults at her!" A kid yelled. Vendel shook his head.

"You and your team Blinkous."

 **On the couch, the phone rang, a picture of Toby popping up on the screen as the phone shakes from vibration, clearly not being noticed by Jim who was more lost in the conversation with Claire than on his phone.**

"NOTICE ME JIM!" A kid yelled.

"Yeah, dude, you just let me go to voicemail and leave me hanging?" Toby joked.

" **Have you thought about telling Ms. Janeth about whatever you're going through? Maybe she'd reinstate you as Romeo if she knew about it."**

" **Well, that could be... It's really hard to explain." As he rested his hand on the back of the couch, Claire's phone began to ring.**

" **Oh, one sec. Hello?" She greeted nervously, listening to whoever was on the other end. "Uh, yeah. Uh, okay. It's for you. Someone named Woby?" Claire said, reach the phone over to Jim.**

 **With hesitation, Jim grabs the phone and presses it to his ear, "Woby?"**

 **On Toby's end, he still was spinning as he mumbled into the phone as the screen split in half, showing the two boys at the same time. Jim listened to the mumbling and the surrounding background noise, his face twisted in confusion but also realization and his eyes grow wide.**

Claire watched with amusement, loving the faces he was making.

 **He pulled the phone down, quickly recognizing the number and handed it back to Claire before scrambling to get his things packed.**

" **I have to go," He stops by the door and looked at Claire who was startled by his sudden departure, "Thanks for the guac."**

 **Quickly closing the door, Jim was gone as Claire watched with a curious glare, "Fighting monsters again? Who are you, Jim Lake?"**

"Not monsters, trolls. Also, I'm the Trollhunter." He joked as Claire nudged him.

"Shut it you." Claire laughed.

 **Jim was found in the street, racing on his bike as he chanted for the amulet, changing quickly into his armor as blue smoke followed as he passed, "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!"**

 **He pushed open the door to find the dentist office a havoc everyone was under the influence of the laughing gas - Aaarrrgghh was hanging through the window, Toby was riding the hanging lamp while Blinky and the Changeling laughed away.**

" **What in the world?"**

 **Toby smiled at the sight of his friend, "Jimbo!"**

" **Uh-"**

 **Jim barely let out a chuckle at his friend's demeanour before hearing the horrid voice of the Changeling, "The Trollhunter! Die!"**

 **She pounced on him in his distracted moment as Aaarrrgghh and the rest of the group watched with worried eyes. As Jim was thrown to the cans of Laughing gas, spilling out a little more, Blinky and them began to laugh again as Toby fell from the lamp, making Blinky cackle even harder. Gladys jumped back at the Trollhunter who gasped and quickly brought out his sword.**

Jim facepalmed.

 **With a punch that dazed the changeling, Jim took the chance to take a swipe at her, pushing her back.**

 **Gladys managed to find the lamp and shined the bright light into Jim's eyes who covered his sight with his arms, leaving him vanuarable. With a tug of his leg, Jim was pulled down and then suddenly pinned as she forced his arms to the ground with an evil snarl.**

"That's not fair!"

"He better not die yet, you hear me Jim, no dying!" A kid cried out.

"Dido."

" **Die!" Jim struggled within her grip, groaning as he tried to escape.**

" **Perish, you worm!" Gladys yelled. Jim looked back at Toby and Blinky who cowarded in the corner, holding a lamp that resembled the same one Draal had trained Jim with. Remembering the advice he was given, Jim watched as she lifted an arm for the killing blow.**

 **He concentrated on his sword, the metal evaporating before appearing in his other hand as she bent forward to slice him open with her talons, before she could even touch him, the sword pierced her skin.**

 **Gladys let out a gasp as blue smoke sprouted from her stab wound, she quivered in fear as lightning shocked from her stone figure while Jim stepped to his friends who watched fearfully.**

"Holy sh-"

"YEAH! SEE NEVER DOUBTED HIM!" Eli looked at Jim with fascination.

 **Her mouth fell as the camera zoomed out to show the dentist building, Aaarrrgghh's legs still appeared from the roof as all the open doors and windows were filled with a large blast as the Changeling's life ended.**

 **As the blast died out, it left the area shook with car alarms blaring in the distance.**

"Well damn."

 **Inside, dark smoke filled the room but as it cleared, everyone stood in the places they had last stood with grey smears coating their bodies while Jim looked like he had seen a ghost.**

" **There goes proof." Aaarrrgghh simply states.**

" **Oh, my gosh! She's in my mouth! Oh, my gosh!" Toby cried.**

"That's what he said."

"Oh my god! YOU DIRTY MINDED!"

" **Oh, no! I killed our only evidence of changelings in Arcadia," Jim says in defeat as he pulls off his amulet, Blinky stepping beside him.**

" **And my dental hygienist!" Toby yelled.**

"Really…"

 **Blinky smiled, "You finished the fight, Master Jim, and in self-defense, for that matter. Vendel may continue to have his doubts, but we continue to have our lives. A fair bargain, I'd say."**

"I may have had my doubts, with valid proof, I believe you guys." Vendel responded, causing Blinky to gasp and clutch his chest.

"Did I hear you right? You finally admit you're wrong?!"

"I will take it back."

" **Just out of curiosity, what are you guys doing in Toby's dentist's office?" Jim asked while Toby freaked out, wiping off her ashy remains. Aaarrrgghh was also struggling to enter the building.**

" **I thought it was possible that danger may come to either of you should you cross paths with the wrong changeling. So, we followed Tobias as a precaution."**

 **They jumped as a loud bang occured, Aaarrrgghh had finally dropped from the tight grip of the window. He stood up with a pair of teeth and clanked them together as he spoke, "And curious."**

 **Toby eyed them, "About what?"**

" **You humans have a concept that is quite foreign to us," Blinky breathes into Toby's face who suddenly pulled back as he gagged, "Oral hygiene."**

"He really didn't just do that."

"He did. For goodness sakes, he did."

 **He laughed but no one else had so he stopped and looked around. "Mm. Looks like we're officially out of laughing gas. We should depart," Jim and Blinky headed out the door, which Aaarrrgghh could not fit through so he climbed back up the window**

" **Hey! Uh, excuse me, wait! Look at this place. Do you have some magic artifact that can clean up this mess?" Toby pitched in.**

" **Yes. I believe it's called a Tobias." Blinky said as walked off.**

" **I was afraid you'd say that."**

 **Away from the dentist's office and to the museum, Goblins had pulled pieces of the bridge from under the floor and passed it on to the building bridge as Strickler walked pass.**

 **He stepped beside Bular who turned as he started speaking, "I've just confirmed the worst. Gladysgro has been slain."**

"Cause Jim just kicked her butt!"

" **Well, then the impure served her purpose. She already brought us the stones from Madagascar. Her job was done." Bular waved the matter off and stepped away.**

" **I'd advise you to care for those you employ," Strickler spoke as he watched with a glare, Bular stepped to the uncompleted bridge.**

"Oh, please. I didn't see any remorse from you when you tried to get Nomura excuted."

" **Care? I only care to find the stones so my father can escape this wretched prison. Once we have them all, I will crush this troll-pretender myself. And then, every fleshthing in this horrid world will know-"**

 **He turned and stopped mid sentence as the small portal glowed green and a stone message had been tossed through it- right to Strickler's feet.**

" **It appears Nomura has gotten her way. Another changeling has been chosen." Strickler let out a laugh as he read who it was, Bular stood beside him, grinning. "And look who it is."**

 **That ended the episode.**

"NO! WHO WAS CHOSEN! I NEED TO KNOW!"

"I'm starting it in a few seconds, calm down." Jim and Claire eyed each other, already knowing the answer. Claire was tense but Jim's hand over her own, made her relax. They would save him.


	8. Adventures In Trollsitting

**The episode begins with a sight of a house behind the small branches of the forest. The darkening sky surrounded the house, yet, the moon casted a light upon the structure, illuminating the target within the night.**

"That's our house." Claire's mother gasped, her eyes wandering to her husband and then her child. "What's going on!?"

People shushed her.

 **The night was anything but silent, however, an owl called into the lonely landscape as quick panting echoed. A pair of eyes aimed onto the occupied house and it's quick feet running to the home with quickness, its constant panting continued as it jumped from the bush and to the thick pole.**

Jim could feel Claire tense up beside him. Without thinking, he gripped her hand and turned to her, "We will get him back. I'm sorry you were affected. One of the reasons I was afraid to tell you what was going on so you or your family didn't get hurt."

Claire looked at him, "it wasn't your fault, I just don't know what to think. I'm watching my brother get taken and I can't do a single thing about it."

 **Climbing rather too quickly, the still unknown intruder scurried onto the roof and peering inside a window, finding a young girl laying under the covers of her bed. Not finding what they please, the quick figure moving in the night quickly heads to another window, one that had been left open, waiting for the creature's entry.**

 **The intruder let out a pleased laugh before crawling up the window and into the intended room. The pair of eyes scan the walls covered in stars before peering down to find a blonde child peacefully sleeping through the night.**

 **A small bunny had been tucked under the blanket and rested nicely on the kid's open arm and nestled into the loving embrace of the child.**

"Awwww," people cooed. However, Claire's parents were anything but happy at the sight of their child, in fact, they were terrified.

 **Noticing movement, the baby awoke, sadly, the child was none other than Claire's baby brother who cooed at the invading creature. The nook popped from Enrique's mouth as his arms reached for the goblin who used his long limbs to easily balance on both ledges of the crib.**

 **The Goblin gave a gran smile. "Aw."**

"No!" The mother cried out. "T-that thing better leave my son alone!" Jim and Toby shared a look. They already had known where this was going.

 **Enrique had not known that such a danger could occur to him as he still held up his arms to the leader Goblin.**

" **Ooh! Chaka, Chaka, Chaka, Chaka." The Goblin chanted.**

"So, that's who was chosen to be the next Changeling! Harsh, they are using Jim's favorite people against him!"

Eli shook his head, not believing what he saw. He glanced at Claire who was fearing the worst and could not face her parents, she couldn't see their expressions and Eli understood that.

 **The scene quickly changed from the kidnapping of Enrique Nunez during nightfall, to the daylight. Jim and Toby spent their day watching the new and improved Vespa slowly circle in the window that their reflections had bounced off of.**

"It's even worse that Jim and Toby are clueless to what is going on."

" **Check that baby out," Toby said as they watched with smiles.**

 **Jim let out an exhale before speaking, "Vespa 300 GTS Super. Single-cylinder catalyzed four-stroke Quasar engine. Hmm, Can you imagine me going down the road on that? Wind whipping through my hair, Claire holding tight to my back…"**

"I knew that would come back to haunt me, I didn't think it would be this way but come on!"

"Jim you admitted your feelings in a letter, and your trollhunting secret and you're still nervous about this?"

 **Toby cut in, trying to dream as Jim did, "And me, cruising in the sidecar next to ya." Jim gave a small glare, however, it didn't come out threatening, instead, it was the adorable glare that still gave off a meaning but was not harmful. "Oh. You imagined you and Claire alone, didn't you?"**

"Ugh!" Jim groaned out. This was getting to be too much. Her parents were behind him!

 **Jim moved away from the window, letting out a large sigh as Toby stepped between Jim and the window they no longer had their focus on.**

" **What are the chances of your mom getting you one for your birthday?" Toby wondered as he pointed backward at the display.**

 **Jim just gave a small smile. "Only slightly worse than me winning the lottery and buying it myself."**

" **How much you got saved?"**

" **Only 328 bucks and 32 cents." Jim scoffed, "By the time I have enough, these things will drive themselves."**

 **As soon as Jim finished his sentence, an image in the window had caught the Trollhunter's eyes. A small figure - other known as the Goblin - had jumped on the roof that was fortunately in Jim's view. In the Goblin's arms, was Enrique who had cried after being swiped from his home.**

"Are you serious? He only got that far since nightfall. That's ridiculous."

" **Do you see that?"**

 **Jim pointed to the window's reflection as the Goblin ran off. Of course, the furious pointing and the sudden gasp had startled Toby and caused him to turn in the direction Jim's finger pointed to while Jim turned away. Toby had missed the evidence.**

Toby sighed. "Thanks for leading me in the wrong Jim."

"Sorry." He winced.

 **His eyes watched as the leader of such revolting creatures had run across a power line after making sure no human had seen him.**

" **Goblin!" Jim cried out before taking off in the same direction that the Goblin had been going.**

" **What?" Toby turned quickly as his friend disappeared. He watched as Jim ran after the evil creature.**

" **It's a goblin, with a baby!" Toby chased after his friend, thinking that Jim had become delusional.**

"Get my son back!" Mrs. Nunez called out.

" **Come on, Jim! It's just a bird!" Jim turned down an alleyway, following the kidnapper. The Goblin let out a winning, yet, utterly disgusting laugh.**

"How on earth do you see a bird!"

 **Jim stopped at the edge of the alley, finding no goblin fo he was too quick compared to a human. as Jim searched the area, his eyes landed on a small stuffed animal laying helplessly on the concrete.**

 **The camera angled on the bunny as Jim's feet had come into view. His hand falling to gently retrieve the stuffed bunny.**

Claire sighed in defeat, Jim tried and she couldn't be mad at him for it. Hopefully, her brother would be okay until they got there.

 **Toby had finally caught up to his best friend.**

" **Chill out, man! This trollhunting is making you hallucinate! I mean, what would a goblin want with a baby?" As Toby ranted, Jim took his time inspecting the small child's toy. Toby had caught the stuffed animal within Jim's hands and peered over Jim's shoulder to see.**

" **I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Jim looked up where the Goblin was recent.**

 **The scene instantly switched again. Now the image had shown a metal hand reaching for a crevice in the stone wall. The familiar grunt that Jim always made, had accompanied the armored hand. The camera zoomed, revealing Jim in his armor, climbing a not so smooth rock side as a rope dangled in the shadows.**

Everyone's eyes grew. "What are you doing?"

"Training," Blinky said simply.

" **Let me get this straight," Jim said while he trained. His ears and eyes had caught the sound of gears turning within the walls, which only meant one thing. A stream of fire burst out from the wall were Jim had previously been after quickly releasing one hand and swinging back.**

Everyone jumped at the sudden burst of flame.

 **The fire barely grazed him as he watched with fear. After the fire died out, Jim swung himself back into place and carried on up the wall while speaking.**

"How! How can you just accept the fact that you almost got toasted!?" Jim shrugged at the student's comment.

" **Hoo! They steal babies so they can replace them with changelings?"**

"BINGO!"

 **Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, and Toby watched from above. "Precisely, Master Jim." Stated Blinky.**

" **Uh, allegedly steal. I just saw a bird." Toby pushed in.**

Jim facepalmed, "seriously Tobes, everything added up that day."

" **And, in order for a changeling to maintain its appearance in our world, no harm must come to the human child in theirs. I assure you, there is no safer place for a baby to be than the bowels of the Darklands nursery."**

"So, Enrique is safe even though he is in the same world as Gunmar?" Eli wondered.

Blinky nodded, "Like what I had said on screen, Gunmar won't harm the kids, they are watched over by the Goblins even though they are nothing but dangerous, yet, they can take care of our offspring."

"So my kid is trapped in there! With those monsters!?"

"He is safe, however. Jim's willing to crack the case to free him, we just need it to play out."

 **While Blinky spoke down to his trainee, Jim had pressed his back against the wall, slowly inching to the rope that had been dangling down for him. However, as he was inching to the safety rope, fire again had appeared from the walls, frightening Jim.**

" **Well, that's good to know!" The Trollhunter stated and continued. Up above, Toby had fed Aaarrrgghh a tape as he spoke while continuing to feed the large troll.**

" **Whoa! Hold on, there. Okay, suppose they did take the baby to the Darklands. Isn't that where Gunmar is trying to escape from?"**

" **The doorway to his realm is sealed for now, but it doesn't exonerate the cracks that inevitably form over time. Cracks that allow small things to pass." For emphasis on his words, Blinky brought his fingers up to his face and pressing the fingers almost together.**

" **Small, like babies and goblins." Added Aaarrrgghh.**

"Great. How many babies did the take?"

"That number is unknown."

" **So, if we can find out whose baby was stolen, we'll find a changeling in its place, right?" Jim pitched in. More gears turned, shooting out more streams of fire, however, Jim was cornered. On both farthest sides of the young man, the fire appeared and the ones closest to him had popped as well.**

 **Knowing the last one - where Jim stood - was about to fry the Trollhunter, Jim had jumped from the rock as the last torch blew and clung onto the rock above him. Sadly, he had nothing to grip onto.**

" **And once we have the changeling, we'll have the proof to finally convince Vendel-" His words were cut short as he let out a piercing scream, tumbling off the rock and into the lonely, dark, trench.**

"Jim! If that doesn't end you, I will for scaring us!"

 **The rope slipped from Aaarrrggh's hand as Toby ran to catch the end of the rope. "Jim!" Toby cried.**

"No!" People called out. If someone would have told all of Arcadia Oaks High that they'd care for Jim and Toby, they would have died of laughter.

" **No!" Aaarrrgghh yelled and quickly caught Toby before he fell as well. Luckily, Toby had managed to catch the rope, causing the Trollhunter to bounce to a stop and hang more than fifty feet from the ledge.**

"Gosh damn."

" **Got him!" Aaarrrgghh's deep voice said. The large vast troll sat Toby back on the ground before taking the rope and pulling Jim up to safety. Finally, as Jim reached the surface, he spoke as he hung in mid-air.**

" **I told you I'd fall."**

"Really. That's the first thing you say after falling into nothingness."

 **Blinky headed to Aaarrrgghh's side. "You fell because you knew you could. What if you're endangered and we aren't there? Next time, we'll climb sans the safety line."**

" **We'll?" Jim continued to hang from the rope as he folded his arms.**

"Poor Jim, how ya' hanging there buddy?" Someone joked.

" **The only lesson learned here today is that, with this many changelings, Arcadia is far more dangerous than previously thought, for the both of you. As Jim has Draal now to protect his home, Tobias, you will now have Aaarrrgghh to protect yours."**

" **Really? For real? We're gonna be roomies? Yeah! High-five, big guy!" The two high five in celebration but made a fatal mistake by letting go of the rope. Jim screaming as he fell once again.**

Jim groaned. "Thanks, guys."

"Sorry!"

 **The scene finished and changed to the stuffed bunny that Jim found, had dropped onto the school floor, letting out a squeak.**

" **Ugh! You're still carrying that germ-infested thing around?"**

"Hey!" Claire called out. "That was mine when I was younger."

" **I am going to find out who it belongs to, and when I do…" Jim continued to kneel on the floor as Toby hung over the bike rack.**

" **Maybe you didn't see what you thought you saw. You've been spending so much time in Trollmarket. Maybe your mind is starting to play tricks on you."**

 **Jim looked down at the toy silently doubting himself. "Maybe you're right."**

"Jim, do not give up because Toby saw nothing! Keep fighting!"

" **You have Suzy Snooze? My brother's bunny! I've been looking all over for him." Claire's voice suddenly chimed in, causing Jim to stand.**

" **You've been looking for this?" He asked and handed the bunny to Claire who took it.**

" **Yeah. He's been acting so weird without it. Where did you get it?"**

" **What do you mean, he hasn't been himself? Exactly how has he been acting?" Toby had stepped around the bike rack and to his friend's side.**

"Way to keep it calm."

" **Easy, Jim!" He chuckled and put his hand on Jim's shoulder as the boy glanced with a surprised look. "Always concerned about the children. But just for clarification, are we super sure this is his? I mean, you could probably pick this up at, like, any store."**

"Toby!"

"What!"

" **I think I'd know the stuffed bunny I grew up with." Mary ran up to Claire, pushing herself into the conversation.**

" **Claire, I'm so sorry, but I can't babysit tonight. I can't. I really can't!" Turning her attention away from the two boys, Claire faced Mary with a mix of emotions written on her face.**

" **You promised! My parents have a work thing and the Papa Skull concert's tonight. Papa Skull! I, like, live in their shirt every day!"**

"Doesn't that say Hamlet or was I being fooled how to read this whole time?"

" **Sorry, but Dean finally asked me to a movie, and then Hank invited me to ice cream! "Tight jeans" Hank! Love can't choose, Claire!" As Mary spoke, she created many poses of her love.**

"Wow, that's harsh Mary. At least try to help her out with her brother."

"She gets to sneak out to a concert and I get blamed because someone asked me out!?"

"Mary, you date more guys than there are seconds in a minute."

" **Do you believe this?" Jim said to Toby.**

" **I know. Mary Wang's a player?" They spoke yet never made eye contact with one another.**

Mary slapped Toby against the head. "Excuse me."

"Don't ignore the truth!" Toby called.

"Why? You are with the Goblin!" She fought back.

"Touche."

" **No! She doesn't know her brother's gone because Claire's brother is a changeling. Claire, I can babysit!" Jim says, quickly throwing himself into the conversation.**

" **Tonight? Really? You would? Wait, have you ever babysat before?" She wondered.**

" **Uh, yeah." Jim chuckled, "Yeah, no. They call me Jim the Baby-handed."**

"That's what Bagdwella called you when you couldn't fight the gnome," Claire mentioned with a smile but her lips were covered by his hand as he laughed.

"Shhhh." She grinned beneath his hand before licking it, Jim quickly retracted himself from her. "Ugh!"

" **Oh, my gosh! You are a life-saver! I could kiss you!" Claire planted a kiss upon Ji's rosy cheeks. "Just come by my house at seven, no sooner. Thank you, Jim. Thank you." Jim pressed his fingers against the spot Claire's tender lips had pressed against.**

Jim smiled, she had kissed him, of course, not on the lips but he couldn't argue. Sadly, this was the episode where her happiness for him ended up becoming anger towards him. Luckily, she wasn't angry with him anymore after she found out about his secret.

 **Claire and Mary left while Claire finished speaking to him. Toby turned in the direction of his best friend.**

" **He's not a changeling, Jim."**

"He is!"

" **Only one way to find out." The Trollhunter stated before leaving as a dumbfounded Toby stood still with his lips parted in confusion.**

 **The scene then switched to a wooden door in the kitchen. The tall slab of wood squealed as it was pushed wide open with excitement, revealing Toby as he called into the kitchen.**

" **Nana, I'm home! It's your Toby-Pie! I have a giant troll with me!" Receiving nothing but silence, even after Toby screamed the truth and ducking behind the door, he popped it back open and stepped into the kitchen. "Alright, big guy. Coast is clear. Let's go."**

Cue the facepalming.

 **Aaarrrgghh slowly stepped into the kitchen as Toby pulled open the fridge door and rummaging through it in search of food.**

" **Nana?" Aaarrrgghh asked.**

" **Don't worry, big guy. You'll love her. As long as she never sees you, which she won't. She's legally blind." Toby slammed the fridge door shut with his foot while his pudgy arms had been occupied with an assortment of food. Aaarrrgghh moaned.**

 **The camera switched to Toby climbing up the set of stairs to a door waiting for his arrival. Aaarrrgghh followed slowly behind.**

"I'm surprised he's fitting through the tight spaces right now."

 **Toby continued to speak, "Also, Nana's not really big on stairs. She maybe comes up once a month to clean. The entire upper floor is pretty much ours."**

 **Aaarrrgghh tried to fit through the stairwell. "Oh! Sorry."**

" **Blinky was totally right. I totally need a troll bodyguard. A troll-guard!" Aaarrrgghh continued to squeeze his way through the small space he was unfortunately given. Toby stepped into his room, showing the vast troll what he was given to stay in.**

" **And this is my-" He clears his throat. "Excuse me- our room. We got everything. Rock collection, video games, and movies." As Toby showed off all the items that were named, Aaarrrgghh heard of soft humming and peaked into the home of Gnome Chompsky who danced with his girlfriend - Toby's doll.**

Some students chuckled.

" **Hmm?" Aaarrrgghh said in question. As the Gnome weirdly danced off the screen, Aaarrrgghh's attention turned to Toby who had a box and hat stacked in his hands.**

Now more laughed.

" **And this is where the magic happens. I got the vanishing coin, classic rope trick, the floating ball!" He reaches into the hat a pulling out the said floating ball that instantly lifted from his hand and hummed in the air - Ladies love the floating ball."**

Jim tilted his head, he doesn't remember any ladies loving his magic tricks, it was an embarrassing sight but he still stood beside Toby.

" **Huh?" Aaarrrgghh said, dropping one of his stoned eyebrows. Toby raised an eyebrow before standing professionally. Suddenly, his hand flung out, the ball flying towards the camera but stopping, only reaching so far.**

 **Thinking that the ball would hit him, Aaarrrgghh jumped back with a: "Oh!" Sadly, the vast troll had knocked into the Gnome residence, causing the house to shake. The gnome had been laying in bed when the large tremor had occurred, he and his girlfriend flew within the walls before landing back on the bed. However, his girlfriend had landed in the safety net of Chompsky's arms.**

"This is helpless," Jim commented. Little did he know, he and Blinky had muttered the same thing at the same time.

 **The gnome angrily chattered at the troll.**

" **Mm blood magic?" He questioned as Toby stepped up.**

" **No, no. It's just a trick, see? For fun." Toby walked off the screen but another figure had appeared. Gnome Chompsky had opened his patio door as he let out angry noises. His fist raised at Aaarrrgghh before yelling.**

 **Aaarrrgghh dropped the house back to how it been before, knocking the Gnome onto the lap of his lover. He threw his fist into the floor before chatting away.**

"Poor Chompsky."

" **I know it's a little cozy, but that's part of the charm. So, what do you think, roomie?" The mountainous troll looked around but as he sat up to his full height, his head had collided with the ceiling, causing him to let out a groan.**

" **I get it. This place cramps your style," Toby sighed before hopping on the edge of his bed. "I guess I was just excited to have a roomie, you know? It's just been me and Nana here for a while."**

 **Aaarrrgghh gaped at the small story before stepping over to the chubby child with a moan. He smiled as he sniffed the hat, causing the ball to levitate. His large take of breath had ended, causing the ball to drop back in the hat, Toby watched.**

" **More magic?"**

 **Toby lightened up at the sentence. "Thought you'd never ask!"**

"AWWWWWWWW!"

 **The screen faded, then appearing to show the Nunez residence as a young figure quickly headed towards the intended house. Jim had been the one to appear at her doorstep as he leaned his bike against the poll of the house and knocked on the door.**

 **Inside, Claire was spoon-feeding her brother who jumped excitedly in his bouncing chair.**

" **Hey, Claire!" He called from outside.**

" **Jim!" She chuckled. "Come on in." He took the invitation to enter and slipped the gaggletack in his backpack. "I put his routine up on the fridge. After playtime, you just have to put him down. He's a good sleeper."**

"It seems like it's going well. However, it's Jim. Trouble goes wherever he does."

"It does not!"

" **On the fridge. No problemo." He said off-screen as Claire lifted a sheet of paper.**

" **Phone numbers are here for emergencies. Whatever you do, do not call my parents first." She said as she stood.**

Her parents frowned. "Claire Nunez!"

"Uh oh, looks like someone's in trouble!" A student grinned

" **Oh, because they don't know you're going to the concert, do they?" He said with a small grin, pointing his finger accusingly.**

" **You're not the only one hiding a secret." She handed the slip of paper and the bowl to Jim. "So, if your secret is eating babies, now is the time to tell me." She let out a pity laugh as he gave her a weird look before sharing the awkward laugh with her.**

"Eh….."

 **A Vespa had appeared in the window. Stopping in front of the house.**

" **Hm, good enough for me." Her eyes trailed out to the window. "Oh, there's my ride. Don't worry. He's buckled in good. Besides, he'd rather play with his food than eat it." Jim's eyes turned to the baby who jumped around in his bouncing chair while Claire fixed her hair. "My parents are at some kind of fundraiser, so they won't be back until "late" late. I'll be two or three hours max. What else am I forgetting? He loves games. Peek-a-boo, hide-and-seek. What else?"**

" **I've got this. Enjoy the concert." He opened the door.**

" **And help yourself to anything in the fridge." They stared at one another, sharing a tender moment until a pitchy horn ruined the moment. Stupid Steve.**

"Aw come on Steve! You just ruined our Jlaire moment!" A kid called out as the said couple blushed and faced away from one another.

"So far, you are like the only one in this room that doesn't ship them." Another mentioned.

"Oh, God," Jim muttered and used a nearby blanket to hide in. Steve scoffed.

" **I'm coming!" She called out "Sheesh-kebab!" Jim walked her out, before catching sight of Steve.**

" **What?"**

" **What's up, my Juliet?" Steve said, speaking with the lisp.**

" **You're going with him?" He said with shock.**

Claire pouted at Jim's expression before glancing at him, "I didn't even have fun with him. I would love to go with you if you want."

Jim smiled, "of course."

" **He, um, bought the last tickets." Clair headed to the back of the Vespa and lifted the helmet before sliding it on her head and sitting down.**

" **Like my ride, buttsnack? Last on the showroom floor. Handles like a dream. No big deal."**

"You know how wrong Buttsnack sounds." Rileah said. "It's like you're saying it that they have a sexy butt and you want to-"

"NO! DO NOT FINISH!"

 **He let out a laugh as Claire called to Jim, "Thanks again, Jim! You're my hero!"**

" **Buttsnack!" Steve insulted before driving off. Jim walked in and closed the door with his elbow. Inside, Enrique had been sucking on a spoon. The baby cooed and reached for Jim who kneeled on the floor near Claire's baby brother.**

" **I'll give you this much. You seem a little too adorable and drooly to be a changeling." As Jim spoke, he waved his finger in front of the baby. "Hey, are you now, or have you ever been a shape-shifting troll-creature?"**

 **Enrique sucked on Jim's finger. He laughed warm-heartedly before pulling away his finger.**

They smiled at the moment.

" **Oh, man, what was I thinking? You're no monster. But just in case want to play the horseshoe game?" He dug into his backpack, only to find the Gaggletack missing.**

" **Huh. That's weird. It was just here." Enrique lifted his gaze off the backpack as Jim did. However, Jim's eyes fell to the buckle that was suddenly no longer joined together.**

"HE'S A CHANGELING!" More facepalms.

" **Wait a minute. You were buckled in a minute ago. This is supposed to be childproof. Where did you hide it? Speak." Enrique's eyes seemed to almost pop out of his head before he regained himself and giggled.**

" **Oh, you want to play games, do you? Then let's play."**

Claire was perched high in her chair, wanting to know what really happened. Jim explained before but she wanted to see instead of just relying on his word.

 **The scene suddenly switched to a television with an image of two men posing in front of flames. Beside them was** _ **War Dudes**_ **written out in large, bolded letters. The people who were playing the game had highlighted** _ **Two Players,**_ **then** _ **One Player,**_ **before highlighting** _ **Two Players**_ **and choosing that option.**

 **The game's image changed to the loading screen as blood splattered into the loading letters.**

"James Lake Jr! That is very inappropriate!"

 **The players of the game had been Toby and Aaarrrgghh. While Toby has ease playing the console, Aaarrrgghh on the other hand, found it quite difficult.**

"Oh….nevermind."

" **Fire at will!" Toby cried out. "Eat a grenade, scuzzweed! Ba-boom!" s Toby insulted the game, he had matched to the sound effects. "Oh, no! I'm drawing enemy fire! Go get the laser sword! Now, Aaarrrgghh! - Where are you, wingman?"**

" **Wingman?" Aaarrrgghh questioned**

" **My partner, my compadre, my comrade in virtual arms. We've got to work together, wingman, to kill the cyber ninjas." His attention had turned back to the screen and fiercely clicked the buttons**

"So that's where the nickname came from," Jim added, looking at Toby who grinned.

" **Kill?" As Toby played, the vast Troll's eyes watched his face reshaped into a grin before glancing at the chubby child's fingers.**

 **As Toby chanted out: "Kill them all, kill them all. Kill them all!" The game spoke out as well. Aaarrrgghh's attention moved towards the screen that showed two guns and drawn out people getting shot down.**

"Chill Tobes."

" **Kill them all!" Toby's voice suddenly began to slow everything had been as Aaarrrgghh's mind was focused on nothing in particular. His green eyes shrunk and the camera panned around him**

" **Kill them all!" With each turn of the camera, Aaarrrgghh began to pant as growls ran from his throat. His eyes closed for a mere second before they opened, revealing his green-friendly eyes to be nothing but a black abyss with a speck of neon green blending in with them. In sections of the screen, you could see his carvings color in with a glowing green as well.**

 **The controller in his hand was quickly crushed into nothing with his other fist. As the ancient roll panted in anger, his body still coated in green carvings, Toby slowly appeared beside him, his mouth agape before he clicked the button.**

Everyone jumped back in their seats. "Wha-"

"Adorable to a SUDDEN MAD KILLER!" Aaarrrgghh groaned.

" **Okay, we can pause it." He said, clicking the button and watched Aaarrrgghh as he transforms back into his old, loving self. His eyes twisted into the small window of the dollhouse, just to see Chompsky to hid in the corner, cowering away with his doll.**

 **Toby continued. "Wow. When you get into a game, man, you really, um commit."**

 **The Pacifist looked at his hands, "I'm sorry." Quickly, hiding his large, wide face in his hands, he spoke to himself, remembering who he is and who he wants to stay. "Pacifist, pacifist, pacifist." He let out a heartbreaking moan as Toby stood and tapping his small hand against the rocky surface.**

" **No, hey, hey! It's cool, dude. Is something wrong?" Aaarrrgghh says nothing, "Come on, I'm your wingman. Look, I get it. You get angry. Everybody gets angry. Is that why you're a pacifist?"**

 **Aaarrrgghh suddenly stood and turned to leave. "I should go." Toby, however, disagrees about the soon absence and stands in front of him.**

"Aww, Aaarrrgghh, you're perfect the way you are. Don't go and hide." Someone cried out, feeling bad for the large troll.

" **You know what I think? This game's lame. How about we play something else?" He heads over to the T.V. set and holds up a game. "I've got Bubble Buddies, or maybe Go-Go Sushi. You have to dodge sushi as you're serving hungry tourists. It's awesome. And the best part is, we're on the same team."**

 **Traditional Japanese music plays in the background as Aaarrrgghh gives off a kind smile. The scene was over and was replaced with Aaarrrgghh and Toby sat once again in front of the television. However, this time, Aaarrrgghh had worn a great smile on his face as he learned the controls of the game.**

"THERE HE IS! THERE IS MY BIG BABY! I MISSED YOU!" A student called out.

" **Oh, no! I'm drawing spicy tuna fire! You gotta ask for tips, wingman! Ask for tips!" The camera showed the game which was two cats that were carrying bowls as they dodged incoming sushi.**

 **Aaarrrgghh chuckles before they share a fist bump. "Sushi." He mumbled. As they played, Toby's phone began to ring. He picked it up as Aaarrrgghh mumbled: "Shrimp," with a chuckle.**

" **What's up, Jimbo? Everything okay with Enrique?"**

" **I sort of just lost it." His voice echoed over the phone, Toby instantly froze.**

"Seriously."

" **What do you mean, you lost it?"**

" **No! What in the world?" Jim called out as Toby pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at Aaarrrgghh.**

" **You don't happen to have another gaggletack, do you?" The screen turns black before appearing to Enrique who laughed as his little hands clapped while he sat in the crib.**

" **You hid the horseshoe in the diaper bin, didn't you?" Enrique seemed to cheer as Jim slowly lifted the diaper bin cover.**

"Oh don't do it!" The kids cried out.

" **Because you're just a normal baby, and that's what normal babies do." He quickly closed it and plugged his nose.**

" **Ooh, doggy! Oh, it is really packed." Sadly, he stuck his hand in. Enrique rolled away. Jim looked in the bin to find nothing before his eyes moved to the empty crib.**

"AHHH! HE DID IT!"

"NASTY! NAAAAASSTY!"

"OH NOOOOO! I-I….JIM!" Jim just laughed.

" **Enrique? Enrique!" Jim stood up and looked around the room. The screen switched the screen to Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, and Toby who stood in front of RotGuts in Trollmarket. The walked up to the large door and Blinky's small blue hand wrapped around the handle, knocking it against the metal door.**

Claire and her parents had a shocked expression, unsure how to respond to that.

" **Uh, excuse me, uh, Mr. RotGut. It is with great respect that we return to you to ask for another gaggletack."**

" **Go away. We're closed." One yelled - more likely the owner of the joint - sadly, the writer had forgotten who was who and felt no need to search for the correct answer.**

 **Blinky frowned and pointed an accusing finger. "You haven't closed your apothecary since the wart outbreak of 1982! I urge you, if we do not acquire one at this very moment, we may be dealing with an exigency that could shut you down indefinitely." As Blinky spoke, an eye appeared.**

"Blinky going in for the big win. Not like you're actually scary but we appreciate you trying."

"I can be scary if I want!"

"Uh-huh, okay."

" **What's an exigency? Should I be scared?" The second-in-command spoke.**

" **Indeed," Blinky added.**

" **It doesn't matter. We already gave them a gaggletack. I told you never to give out free merchandise." The Leader spoke in this time, his eye changing places in the door as he argued to his second-in-command.**

" **But you said you had a bag of -" They shut the windows, Blinky, however, finished his sentence. "-them."**

" **Stand back. I think I know how to deal with this." Toby said, pushing his way through before waving to Aaarrrgghh who hummed and realized what Toby or in other words, his Wingman asked for.**

 **Aaarrrgghh pulled a sack out before slightly sniffing the bag.**

" **How about a bag of sweaty, tasty, slightly moldy argyle socks?"**

" **Argyle?" A door opened, revealing the leader.**

" **Argyle, Gut! That's argyle!" The second-in-command opened his window as well.**

 **The scene rapidly switched to Jim appearing out from a door and calling for Claire's brother.**

" **Enrique! Oh, Enrique?" He said stepping out into the hall. His eyes peered down the steps. "Huh." He crept down the wooden staircase before heading into the living room, the camera moving to give suspending but great views.**

" **Enrique?" The baby quickly passed over the camera with a giggle, causing Jim to turn around. The Trollhunter stood and searched the vacant area before scratching his head. Suddenly, a sound erupted from another room, metal had clattered together.**

"I feel like I'm watching Paranormal activity!"

" **What's that sound?" He runs into the kitchen and peers over from behind the wall before slowly searching for the missing baby.**

 **A small paper coffee cup had rolled to Jim's feet. The said man tried to pick the item off the floor but a cat suddenly pounced on the piece of trash, causing Jim to let out a yelp before falling back. The two had been surprised but the cat hadn't stuck around before it disappeared.**

"OHHHHHHH!" Kids jumped back in panic.

 **A large thud occurred above the boy and echoings of child laughter had caused Jim to stand and ran up the steps. His eyebrows fell as he watched his surroundings. A small crack had startled the fifteen-year-old and his eyes darted to the window where Toby, Aaarrrgghh, and Blinky stood with a wave.**

 **The scene switched to Jim running out the door and to his awaiting friends.**

" **I've brought the gaggletack. Now, where is the child?" Blinky said, setting the artifact in Jim's hands.**

"The child is going nuts and I'm afraid to touch him now."

" **I sort of just lost him." Jim rubbed the back of his neck.**

" **Are you not babysitting?"**

" **Well, I'm not saying I'm good at it." Jim watched with an innocent, yet adorable, and even a saddening face.**

Claire this time had groaned. "You're Trollsitting, no one is good at it."

"Remind me not to ask you to babysit."

"Hey!"

" **I don't understand how the baby could elude you if you were rightfully sitting on him." Jim's face turned from embarrassment to confusion before explaining.**

Everyone raised an eyebrow - and I mean everyone.

"It's going to be so fun to teach you about human things." A kid added.

" **Babysitting doesn't literally mean you sit... Never mind. Just keep an eye out while Toby and I handle this." The two head off back to the house, only to find they had been locked out.**

 **Jim's hand twisted on the golden handle before looking at it with confusion.**

" **What?" Frantically, he pulled at the doorknob before pressing his foot on the door which was an utterly useless move on his hand.**

"What the heck Jim."

 **He quickly faced his plump friend. "Do you see this? The little poop-bag locked us out!" He let out a frustrated sigh. "He's been playing me all along, hook, line, and sinker."**

People laughed. Barbara and Claire's parents couldn't even help but laugh as well.

" **Jim, he's a baby, not a poop-bag. Get a hold of yourself. He can't even reach the lock." Jim's eyes twisted to the window before walking over to the glass pane and trying to pry it open.**

Claire laughed, glancing at Jim who was blushing furiously. "You never told me about this!" She said in between her giggles. She let out a snort causing Jim's eyes to grow in size before he started laughing, the two catching everyone's attention as they tried to catch their breath.

" **I'm telling you, Tobes, he's a changeling and he knows about the bridge. We have to climb through Claire's window." As he spoke, he gave up on the window before hopping off the side of the railing on the porch and glancing at Claire's awaiting window.**

" **Climb? Sure, why not pole vault while we're at it? Get your head in the game, Jim!" The scene switched from Toby patronizing Jim with his words, to Toby and Jim almost magically floating the small section of the roof, leading to Claire's window. Aaarrrgghh had helped them up.**

" **Pole vault." The troll mentioned as they step onto the roof. Toby suddenly lost his balance but a large finger had pushed him back safely.**

"Dude, you are like the best thing I have ever met." A kid commented.

"Awww, Aaarrrgghh."

" **Thanks, wingman." He and the thick hand visible to the screen shared a high five.**

Kids chuckled.

 **The view now stood within Claire's room, facing the windows. Jim had climbed along her windows and opening the right one up before climbing in.**

" **Whoa!" Toby said as he still stood outside, the camera panning all of Claire's room. "Dude, holy -" Jim stealthy walked in her room as Toby instantly fell in, letting out a pity squeal. "Ow!" Toby stood as Jim pulled out the gaggletack. "Whoa." Toby gasped out.**

More laughter occurred.

" **Hey, little guy, where are you?" Jim said, creeping around. Toby, however, forgotten the mission just to poke her bed.**

"Seriously Tobes!"

" **Ooh." He positioned himself over the soft cot. "Ah! I'm in a real girl's bedroom. Oh, Eli totally owes me five dollars." He gasped as his hand picked up something from her nightstand. He popped the item open to reveal a simple pink color of lipstick. "What?"**

The said boy handed Toby who gladly took the five dollars. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Others had facepalmed at Toby discovering Lipstick.

 **Jim inspected an item, before turning his head due to the sound of a baby crying. Enrique.**

 **Jim slowly turned to find his best friend with the lipstick and a large gash of pink wiped from the top of his lip to his chin. He chuckled in delight, Jim however, gasped as Toby licked where he marked his lip. Jim dropped his eyebrows before pointing to a spot on his mouth.**

"Oh. My." Kids shared the same expression as Jim had.

"Jim, your reactions are priceless. You're adorable too." The said boy blushed at the comment.

"He went to town with that damn thing."

 **Toby cleaned it off. "This is what a girl's lips taste like!" Jim groaned before heading off as the baby continues to cry. Toby followed as they headed into Enrique's room, only to find him helplessly in his crib.**

"Dude!"

Claire gasped, "remind me to throw that lipstick away. For gosh sakes Toby."

 **Toby shoved his way through "Aw, there, there. Did the nasty Trollhunter-man scare you?" Toby picked up the baby and pressed the little one against him. Jim watched as the baby sucked on Toby's shoulder before lifting his head and spitting out to the Trollhunter. "Oh, come here, come here, little baby boy. Don't worry. Don't cry. Shh. Come here. Yeah, yeah. Come here, come here."**

 **Jim held a large frown on his face, not believing the act. Quickly, his face changed from serious to happy. "Oh, hey, little guy!" He mentioned before rapidly holding up the gaggletack, a loud swish occurring as he lifted it up.**

 **Awkwardly, Enrique let out a deep grunt before sobbing.**

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who heard that." Eli imitated the noise.

"Yeah, we all heard it."

" **Hey, what are you doing? You're freaking him out." Toby turned.**

" **He is freaking me out! He made me stick my arm in a diaper bin!" Jim holds his hand up to his friend who curiously sniffed it before retching away.**

"Did he? Did he really."

"Shush!"

" **Oh, no. Made you, Jim? Really? You're better than that." He turned his focus to the child. "Who's a little baby boy? You're a little baby boy. You're such a little baby." The words instantly soothed the baby.**

" **That's it. I've got to do this. It won't hurt him." As Jim advanced, Enrique began to cry once again trying to escape.**

"Oh my gosh, you guys. You're killing me."

" **Hey! Stop! Slow! Hey, can you not?" Toby gently shoved his friend back who just kept going back. "Dude, get away from him! You're scaring Enrique!" Enrique had climbed onto Toby's head as Jim jumped at him, the three flipping in the room. Jim had landed upside down in the chair but he quickly picked himself back up before tossing the shoe in his hands.**

Claire's eyes grew as she watched, not believing what she was seeing.

" **Alright, come to daddy, poop-ling!" Jim grunted out before diving for them but Toby had jumped out of the way. Toby whimpered as Enrique had fussed in his hands, pulling to be free. Jim slowly walked towards them and held out the gaggletack.**

 **Luckily, but unfortunately for Enrique and Toby, the changeling had kicked Toby in the face before falling, but the pudgy man had caught him, trapping him. Jim pressed the gaggletack against Enrique's head and lightning shot from the combination of the gaggletack and the now revealed Changeling. Toby flinched away, dropping the changeling when the two made eye contact and the monster letting out a snarl.**

Everyone glanced at the same creature in the room. Claire's mother, however, stepped up to him and grabbed him by the throat. "You!" Jim quickly pulled her away.

"Whoa!" The Trollhunter called out. "It wasn't exactly his choice, c-can you sit please." The mother scoffed before finding her spot, leaving the gasping troll to catch his breath.

 **Toby screamed and ran behind Jim. "Oh, no, that is not Enrique!" He said and shielding himself by using Jim. The Trollhunter stepped up to the crib as the blanket had managed to drape over the creature. As Jim finally made it to the side of the crib, NotEnrique popped out from the covers with a small growl.**

"HE TRIED TELLING YOU!"

" **Stupid flesh-thing!" NotEnrique snarled. As he jumped from the crib, Toby and Jim let out a scream. The troll jumped onto the lamp before twisting around and knocking it over.**

"I can already see where this is going." Someone groaned.

" **Oh, no! That is not Enrique!" Toby once again pointed out. The two stood up to chase him. Out in the hallway, NotEnrique sniffed the premisist. Before laying his eyes on a sleeping cat.**

" **Whoa! Real food!" The scene switched to Jim and Toby who panted as they ran around the upstairs section before looking down at the steps.**

" **Where'd it go?" Toby asked. Jim turned the corner.**

" **There!" He called out. NotEnrique stood over the cat bed before turning around. Part of the tail and the head were sticking out from the troll's large mouth.**

" **Put the kitten down," Jim ordered as they advanced. NotEnrique threw the kitten at Jim's face who fell back with a yelp. NotEnrique jumped onto Toby, kicking him down as Jim managed to get the cat off. Nevertheless, he was still pounced on by NotEnrique. Jim groaned as NotEnrique's small hands pressed most likely into Jim's neck.**

"Holy crap."

" **You're a real killjoy." He quickly evacuated the area as Jim pulled out his amulet.**

" **That is not Enrique!" Jim and Toby stood, leaving the hallway and after the wild Changeling. The cat hadn't been fazed and laid back in its original spot.**

"We get it!"

 **NotEnrique slid off the staircase railing before knocking down many pictures, a mirror, and a few other items.**

" **For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command." Jim's armor quickly appeared as they fell down the stairs. The two chased after the creature who had managed to climb up on the arch before swinging off and kicking Toby and Jim to the floor.**

 **NotEnrique let out a long laugh as he climbed upside down on the ceiling, Jim and Toby already on his trail. As NotEnrique jumped from the roof, the two friends dived for him. He managed to miss the oncoming collision. Jim and Toby, however, knocked into one another, Toby crushing Jim into the floor.**

Some people laughed while Blinky facepalmed.

"Just wait, soon, I'll be kicking some butt," Jim muttered. Even though he spoke softly, people still heard him.

" **Whoa!" Toby cried out before the two picked themselves off the floor, NotEnrique left after blowing a raspberry. NotEnrique jumped onto the office chair, stopping Jim and Toby in their spots as he twists the chair, a bottle in one hand and an open magazine in the other.**

" **Do you realize how good you boys have it here? It's a party compared to those troll-turds in the Darklands."**

"I am not taking your pity story!" Toby scoffed.

 **Toby let out a scream as he ran up to the troll and tipped the chair over. Jim decided to appear as NotEnrique laughed before jumping over the room as Jim followed. Toby had finally stood as an open magazine was clutched between his fingertips. A sexy girl had appeared on the cover, meaning the contents inside were probably unchildlike.**

Everyone gasped.

" **No, hey! You're a very bad baby!" Toby looked back into the magazine anyway and flipped the page. "My word!"**

"So don't keep looking at it and help Jim!"

"He sounded like an old dad catching his son in the act of-"

"STOP!"

Claire's mother glanced at her husband, "Why are those in the house to begin with!?"

 **Out where Blinky and Aaarrrgghh stood, they watched as NotEnrique caused trouble through the window and Jim following not far behind. However, Jim froze in front of the window as many things were thrown at him and something shattered.**

" **Whoa!" Jim yelped. Aaarrrgghh watched with a frown.**

People winced.

" **I'm going in." He stated before standing up as Blinky stopped him.**

" **No! We're not his safety line. This is a good test for our Trollhunter. Jim must learn to stand on his own. Stay hidden." Blinky stated. He watched as Aaarrrgghh held two bushes over his face. "I mean, lie low."**

They laughed.

" **Lie low." The vast troll repeated. Inside, Jim held a large circular pan over his head, the dish acting as a shield while random objects were thrown at him.**

"Jeez, Aaarrrgghh you are the best."

" **Where's the real Enrique, you filthy rugrat?" Jim dived behind the island counter as NotEnrique stood in the fridge, chucking food at him.**

" **As if I'd ever tell you!" NotEnrique spat. He threw more hard objects as objects continued to break. As Jim and Toby took refuge behind the counter, a cake platter had fallen beside Toby, the slice of cake landing on the floor perfectly.**

More facepalming. "Get your head in the game, Toby!" Kids cried.

" **Ooh, cake!" Toby cooed as he picked up the slice. Jim peaked his head around the counter, his sword appearing through a cloud of blue smoke. His eyebrows dropped again as NotEnrique threw another item from the fridge, but Jim quickly sliced it with Daylight. Blue smoke emitted around him.**

"You look cool as hell!"

" **Don't make me use this." Jim threatened.**

" **You can't touch me. I'm her baby brother. What do you suppose is gonna happen when they come home and see something's happened to their precious?" He laughed. "I'm untouchable, baby." He continues to laugh. Jim frowned at the statement, knowing he was at a loss.**

Claire shook her head, glancing at Jim.

 **Suddenly, Toby appeared at Jim's side with a broom.**

" **Jim, catch!" Toby yelled, tossing the broom to his friend whose sword evaporated and was replaced by a normal household item.**

 **Avoiding the broom, NotEnrique jumped on top of the fridge before hopping into the divid of the cupboards and kicking the fridge door into Jim's back. Jim let out a cry of pain before smacking the area where NotEnrique stood last. The Changeling pulled himself into the cupboard with a laugh. Quickly, Jim's metal hand reached for the handle and pulled the small door open, only to find nothing there except for cans and glass containers.**

 **Trying another cupboard, Jim opened it, finding his target buried under some more tin cans. Jim grunted as the cans fell, his arm protecting his head as he was knocked to the floor.**

"Dang, you guys are really destroying their house."

 **Luckily, Toby had been prepared with a large pan. He hid the Changeling under the steel trap but sadly, his joyous occasion was over when large dimples from the inside were created by NotEnrique's fist causing the outside to blister.**

 **Toby let out a scream as the pan bounced around the kitchen, carrying Toby with it. As it bounced, Jim climbed out of the way and the pan led Toby into the kitchen and right into Enrique's bouncing swing. The swing was pulled out of camera's shot, the bindings that held it only showed in the corner of the screen.**

Claire sighed, "this is disastrous. You've got to be kidding me right now."

"Whoa."

 **The swing acted like a slingshot, sending the two back with screams. They passed Jim who watched with shock as they crashed into the wall. Suddenly, Jim turned his head, hearing his phone going off. He felt the back of his armor, searching for his phone as Toby and Enrique fought in the background. Finally, he found his phone and answered it.**

People laughed.

" **Oh, hey, Claire! How's the concert?"**

" **Jim, my parents just called. They're coming back early. I'm leaving now." Jim listened to her panicked voice before his eyes grew wide in realization. He let his armor disintegrate back into his amulet with his mouth agape.**

"OOOOHHHH NOOOOOO!"

 **The screen switched to Claire who hid in the dancing crowds, her finger plugging one ear. "Who's there? What's that music?" The scene switched back to NotEnrique who had his hand on the volume button.**

" **Tell her how you were elbow-deep in me dookie-bin." He turned up the music and started dancing.**

"Please, let's pretend how that never happened."

 **The scene was back to Claire. "Are you having a party?"**

 **Then to Jim who covered his ear and ducked from incoming books. "No! No, no party! Gotta go!" He hung up the phone and used the wide pan again as silverware was thrown at him.**

"Way to keep it subtle."

 **Outside, they watched as Jim got plowed down by NotEnrique.**

"You're getting your butt kicked by a little troll."

" **Enough's enough," Aaarrrgghh said, popping out from behind the bushes, Blinky watched with wide eyes.**

" **Aaarrrgghh, what about our lesson?"**

" **Need help," Aaarrrgghh argued.**

" **But we are helping them by not helping." Blinky opened one eye to find Aaarrrgghh slowly moving away." The tinier troll scoffed before following after him and blocking the door Aaarrrgghh was about to punch down. "Can't you see? By coddling a pupil, we're only stunting-"**

"Thanks, Blinky! Such help." Jim said sarcastically.

 **Blinky yelped and jumped as a knife prodded through the door. "Aaarrrgghh, remove this door immediately! But be careful. Human houses aren't built to withstand troll-" Aaarrrgghh tapped his finger against the door and causing it to land between Jim and Toby who let out gasps and turned their attention to Aaarrrgghh. "- strength." Blinky finished.**

"I can already see how bad this is going to end," Eli muttered and pressed his head into his hand.

"Everybody must heed my warnings but they choose to ignore such salient advice!" Blinky yelled out pressing all of his hands to his head.

"Well, our whole house is destroyed because these Troll people had to take my son!"

"The bad trolls like Stricklander!" Blinky said. "I am at least a good troll."

" **Oops." He added.**

" **Stupid, smelly trolls!" NotEnrique said, dropping the cans and backing up.**

" **Their door!" Jim groaned and pressed his hand to his forehead. "What did you guys do to their door?"**

"We broke it," Blinky added.

 **Blinky popped in with a laugh.**

" **We Uh, we're here to help." He picked up the door as Jim pouted.**

The family sighed in disbelief.

 **The Changeling spoke, causing them to all look. "Well, I don't remember inviting these two to dinner!" He hopped from the fridge to the freezer. "First course, frozen peas!" He grunted as he stepped onto the top of the fridge.**

" **Don't make me climb up there, foul beast!" Blinky threatened. Toby had taken a chicken leg and bit into the meat before throwing it at NotEnrique who ate it in one gulp.**

"When don't you eat!"

" **Whoa!" The Changeling grunted before jumping from his taller pedestal to the lamp and loading his mouth with peas before launching them like a machine gun at Blinky who covered his eyes as he stumbled around.**

"Lordy…''

" **My eyes, my eyes! Green balls of madness! They hurt very badly!" The three took cover. NotEnrique laughed before loading more into his mouth and shooting more.**

The class was silent, everyone watching the screen with shock, their faces going blank.

" **Aaarrrgghh, it's just like our video game. You with me, buddy?" Toby mentioned. Aaarrrgghh came out from beneath the small plate that did no justice to protect the large troll from the peas. He smiled, however.**

" **Sushi."**

"I just can't with you, Aaarrrgghh!"

" **Yeah!" The two high five.**

" **Draw fire?" Aaarrrgghh questioned.**

" **No, it's my turn." He said balling his fists and standing up with a proud smile. He ran as NotEnrique continuously blasted him with peas. "Oh, it's hailing peas and I hate peas! Oh, ooh, ow!" He fell over. On top of the lamp, NotEnrique continued with the peas, aiming them at Toby.**

"You have failed. Good job."

 **Suddenly, a large fist belonging to Aaarrrgghh crushed the Changeling into the ceiling. The fist retracted, causing the smaller troll to wheeze out as he fell off the lamp. His arms and legs were stiff as he fell onto Aaarrrgghh's plate.**

Screams of laughter rang out in the theatre.

"Chill there big buddy."

 **Toby laughed as he joined his large friend's side. "Way to go, wingman!"**

" **Boom, boom!" Aaarrrgghh added when they fist-bumped.**

 **Jim stepped up. "All right, enough! Where's the bridge?" He asked the recovering Troll who sat on the plate with a grin.**

" **What bridge? London Bridge? I hear it's falling down." Aaarrrgghh's hand crushed him. "Ow! Fleshbags, no sense of humor."**

"That was actually quite clever," Eli mentioned.

"He gets it!"

" **Where is the bridge?" Jim questioned again. Aaarrrgghh continued to crush him causing the small troll to groan.**

" **Give me a break! I don't know anything. - It's me first day."**

" **Squeeze him till he pops!" Blinky said, stepping beside Jim. The large troll followed the order and pressed down, the smaller troll's eyes began to bulge before he pushed the hand off of him.**

" **Okay, okay, okay! Can't blame a guy for looking out for himself. But you can't tell anyone I told you. I got a pretty sweet deal going here. If the bossman hears I squealed, he'll feed me to Bular."**

Jim laughed. "Bossman! If you're talking about Stickler, then obviously you're either too blind to realize or was lied too because Strickler seems like he may have control but he clearly gets owned by Bular."

Strickler grumbled.

" **Bular's working with someone else?" Blinky asked this time.**

 **Jim stepped up, "Who? Who is Bular working with?"**

" **Oh, er…" He clears his throat. "Forget I said anything." Suddenly, their eyes watched as headlights appeared on the wall and a car pulled into the driveway.**

"Remind me to never share personal information with you," Strickler mumbled.

" **Oh, no, someone's home!" Jim mentioned.**

"It better be Claire!"

" **I suggest we make our egress," Blinky added but of course, Aaarrrgghh questioned the new word.**

" **Egress?"**

" **It means to exit." Blinky grabbed the changeling.**

" **Whoa! I'm supposed to be babysitting it!" Jim said, pulling on the smaller troll's legs causing the Changeling to yelp. Blinky pulled on NotEnrique's arm.**

" **And I need the proof for Vendel!"**

" **And I need not to be split in two." NotEnrique chipped in.**

Everyone facepalmed.

 **The door unlocked. "Okay, you have to go now," Jim muttered as NotEnrique continued to push out of Jim's grip but the boy had a tight hold on him despite getting punched and kicked in the face.**

"Yeah, you hold him, Jimbo!"

" **With haste," Blinky added. They left, Aaarrrgghh had trouble putting on the door but the left in time. The Changeling continued to struggle but they froze as a voice spoke out.**

" **Claire, we're home!" Her father called out. They walked into the kitchen as Jim pressed on NotEnrique. Objects shattered as Jim struggled off camera. The parents gasped at the sight of their kitchen and finding a random boy holding their child.**

"Ah shoot. You're dead."

" **Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Nunez." Something fell off the counter. "Heh. I'm Jim, the babysitter." He said with a nervous chuckle.**

 **Claire runs into the kitchen in panic before letting out the word: "Fudgeknuckle!" He chuckled as Enrique cooed in his grip.**

"So was I," Claire muttered.

 **The scene switched to the museum lit during the night as a truck drove by. Inside the museum, the fetch was colored green as the crack was open, the camera slowly moving into the hole, only to find the real Enrique sleeping as he sucked his thumb.**

"Enrique!" The Nunez family chimed in.

"OH CRAP HE'S IN THE DARKLANDS!" Kids yelled.

 **Goblins stood over him as they covered him up and humming a melody. As the Goblin took care of the baby, the camera panned out in the Darklands, showing that so many other babies - more than a lot - had been stolen.**

Everyone's mouths hung low.

"So many children."

 **The episode ended.**

In a flash, Claire's parents were standing in front of Jim, the mother's hands gripping onto his shoulders and pulling him from his chair.

"Mom, what are you doing!?"

"Please, get my baby out of there! Save my little boy!" She cried out to Jim and he nervously stood in her grip. Jim was about to speak up but Blinky had pushed himself into the matter.

"I understand your concern for the child but I'm afraid Master Jim cannot cross into the Darklands. Releasing Gunmar is not an option. There is a vast chance that Master Jim would go in, save the child and release Gunmar or die trying. We cannot risk it. We need a plan first."

"But my son is in there! How am I supposed to sit here when he is in the same world as this Gunmar!?"

Jim decided to step up. "We'll figure it out." Mrs. Nunez nodded and released Jim from her hold before they all sat and prepared themselves for the next episode.

"But seriously that was Chaotic."


	9. Bittersweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

The edits are near the end, now it's just simply fixing the reactions, not the story format so it makes it WAY easier. Yes, Claire and Jim are now closer and you have been noticing them be more comfortable.

Yes, Claire just asked Jim to the dance and their relationship didn't move as fast as it is in the show, but they are not official, they are just getting comfortable because after all, they did almost kiss in the episode: The Shattered King

I just love Jlaire.

* * *

 **Starting the episode was a view above the clouds which had been tinted with a light pink that blended with a bright purple. The sight was simple yet breathtaking. The camera continued through the beautiful sky affected by the sunrise before it dipped into the blanket of pink and towards the ground which was covered by a countless amount of trees.**

 **Dramatic music and the sounds of large wings beating against the air had accompanied the scene In the mess of trees was a road that had been paved into a dead-end street, a few houses circling the road.**

"Wait…. What? What's going on?" Eli wondered, "A flying beast?"

Jim shivered, remembering what was going to happen. Birthdays were still a bust to him, first, his father leaves and he spends countless birthdays in utter heartbreak, then he gets electrocuted because some Stalking was sent to kill him. He was not happy.

 **It continued to dive until a certain house was in the field of vision. The Lake residence. The flap of the wings continued until it buried itself into the tree standing tall beside the home. Three windows were focused on but one had been its main target as it growled.**

Claire leaned forward, Jim told her about this after he explained his secret to her, but she only heard about the Vespa and called it the "best birthday ever."

 **Inside the targeted window was Jim who slept peacefully while the creature advanced slowly, the growl rumbling softly but still caused tension. Inside the room, a wall with a Vespa blueprint and the very same window the creature had been looking in, were the only thing on camera.**

 **Until Jim suddenly rose from his sleep with a cry of panic as the growl rudely woke him from his sleep. His electric blue eyes twisted to the door, finding his mother with a tray in her hands.**

" **Wake up, wake up!" Barbara called out as she advanced toward her son. "Don't want to sleep through your big day."**

"Big day?" The kids said, looking at him suspiciously.

"Big day," Jim mumbled, slouching in his seat. He didn't want to relive this again.

" **Big day?" Jim asked gently with an unsure smile.**

" **The big day you start with Mom's special birthday pancakes!" She handed the tray to Jim with a large smile, however, as her son took the breakfast tray from her, he looked at the meal with a sad look. The camera fell to the said pancakes.**

"Aww happy birthday Jim!"

"Well it isn't really his birthday, in the show it is, but in real life, it isn't so telling him happy birthday without adding the word early in it is very irrelevant."

"Oh shut it. I'm being nice!"

"WAIT! She cooked, and from what I've seen. She shouldn't be." Barbara glared at the student.

 **A candle had been stuck in the stack of flapjacks as a trail of syrup had created a disturbing smile. The eyes of the pancake where no help at all as one slowly dripped, causing the simple food to look - well there was no words Jim could describe how it looked but he did mention:**

"That is a sad sight to see."

" **He looks like he's screaming."**

"You don't say that to your mother Jim!" A student laughed as Jim merely blushed in embarrassment. Barbara couldn't help but chuckle.

" **He's excited." The camera switched from the horrified pancakes to Barbara. "I know, I know. You always hate your birthday," She stood up and placed a book that had been lying helplessly on the floor, back onto a shelf. "But you're 16! This is a big one. We should do something tonight."**

"What would make him that excited?"

" **Oh, Mom, you know I don't want to-" He was cut off as his mother argued back with a smile as she opened his window, letting the fresh air to flow in and greet the birthday boy.**

"Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday? To everyone, it's the best day because it's all about you!" Someone commented. Jim merely gazed down at his lap and sighed. He wasn't going to turn the fun moments into a simple sob story. Besides, the show may be focused on him, but this wasn't just about it. There was too much attention on him and it was slowly killing him.

Only certain people knew why he despised birthdays and he really wanted to keep his mind off it at the moment.

" **This isn't up for discussion. No one should be alone on their birthday." Jim groaned with a roll of his eyes as his mother headed to the door. "When you've had your fill, I have another surprise for you downstairs."**

 **She headed down the steps as Jim sighed once again before glancing at his pancakes, the candle still lit ablaze. He took his fork and poked into the food. The familiar call of the walkie-talkie pulled Jim from his misery and to into a sudden shock.**

" **Warhammer to Trollhunter. Copy?" Toby said into the device. Jim dove into his desk chair and picked up his own before speaking to his best friend.**

"Warhammer?" Claire questioned, "You already had everything planned out, didn't you?"

"Ah, yeah. Come on Claire, who do you think I am?" Toby joked as she rolled her eyes. When she glanced at Jim, she sighed. He was too quiet during the episode and it hasn't even been ten minutes.

He was there when she lost her brother and she may have pushed him away and left him in the rain on his birthday, but now she can't sit on the sidelines for this. She crawled onto his chair and pulled him close, earning a small smile from the boy.

" **Copy. What is it, Tobes?"**

" **Look out your window!" He commanded excitedly. The Trollhunter quickly stood over his desk, peering out the window only to find Toby standing in his room waving his arm happily as he held a paper birthday cake that had been bitten into.**

"Cool cake."

"I think something ate it…" The kids glanced at Aaarrrgghh who held up his arms in question.

 **The cake had been drawn with two layers and three candles were cut out on top. The first layer which had been missing a piece said: Jim. The bottom layer which fortunately still intact had the number Sixteen written on it.**

 **Toby happily smiled as Jim spoke, "I think a bird or something tore away a piece of your drawing, Tobes." The camera switched back to Jim who smiled at the sight.**

 **The camera switched back to Toby, "Ah, that was Aaarrrgghh. He thought the cake was real. Or maybe he just likes the taste of paper." As he spoke, Jim turned his back to the window and listened. "Any word from Claire?"**

Jim lightly frowned before Claire nudged him in the shoulder. "Sorry. Maybe if you would tell me the real reason why you destroyed my house, with a little proof. I'd be talking to you." She teased, causing Jim to lighten up just a bit.

" **No, she's not returning any of my texts." He jumped off from his desk and fell back into his desk chair, the object rolling with him. "It's not like I destroyed her house or anything. Oh, wait. It is." He perked up as he spoke before dropping sadly back into his chair.**

" **Dude, you didn't destroy her house. Her fake baby brother did." Toby mentioned as he tried to get the large paper cake back inside the window but miserably failed.**

" **Yeah, I'll be sure to mention that," Jim said, the view back on him as he spun his chair in a slow circle.**

" **Have you thought about it? Telling her, I mean?" As Jim listened to his friend, he dropped his head back with his lips parted in an exaggerated sigh.**

Claire smiled, he was thinking about it, she could tell.

" **Telling her baby brother's been swapped for a shape-shifting changeling troll because of me?" Jim yelled into the two-way device as Toby finally managed to pull his destroyed artwork inside the house, knocking over an item that stood on the desk in the process. Jim continued, his voice sounding deeper through the speaker. "Is there a Hallmark card for that?"**

" **If there isn't, there should be. In the meantime, ignorance is bliss, and I've got a birthday gift for you that Aaarrrgghh cannot eat." He threw the half-eaten cake on his bed.**

"Why should there be a card for that?" Someone laughed.

" **Toby-Pie! Why is this box empty?" Nana called from downstairs. At the question, Toby threw his head back and groaned. As he disappeared off the screen, Jim was shown still in his room on the chair with his body hung forward.**

"TOBY-PIEEEEE!" A kid mocked.

" **Ugh, Aaarrrgghh ate the kitty litter again. Gotta go. Warhammer out." As Toby left the conversation, Jim set down the communication device and stood up. His lanky body filled half of the camera before it switched to Barbara who had an identical stack of pancakes in front of her.**

 **She shoved a fork full into her mouth and grinded the food with her teeth before swallowing it. Suddenly, her curious smile turned into a look of disgust.**

"Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

"Who on earth said that!?"

" **Ew." She groaned. Quickly, her side glance to the stairs had captured the view of her son stepping down the stairs.**

" **Oh! Wait!" Barbara mentioned as she happily hopped out of her chair and stepping over to the young boy. "Wait right there. Let me get your present ready in the garage." Jim bounced off another step and repeated the two hopeful words.**

" **The garage?" He picked up the magazine and looked at the image of a Vespa before heading to the garage**

" **I know you've wanted this for a while, and now that you're the big one-six, maybe it's time. I think you'll get a lot of mileage out of it."**

Toby snorted in the corner, "I CANNOT GET OVER THIS!"

" **Did you seriously just get me a...?" He ran into the opened door as he heard an engine running, but when he stepped into the designated room, his smile dropped, finding no Vespa but seeing his mom standing over something.**

 **She turned around, holding a blender. "The Food Magic 3000!" As she introduced it to him, the id dropped to the floor. "From those cooking shows you like. It slices, it dices... " Jim's face could not be expressed in words. "And you hate it."**

"She got you a blender? And hid it in the garage."

"Damn you shoulda never gave your hopes up like that."

" **No, no, Mom, it's it's it's great!"**

 **Her eyes caught the sight of the Vespa magazine resting tightly between his body and his arm. "Oh, no! You were expecting a... With the garage and the mileage…"**

" **It's fine. I also wanted one of these." He mentioned, gently pulling the machine from her hands.**

"No, he didn't."

" **We'll get a Vespa someday, Jim. Just- You know I hate the idea of you on one of those things."**

" **The Food Magic is perfect, Mom, really. I can't wait to cook you something with it." As Jim spoke, the bottom fell off.**

"Wow, that lasted so long…" A kid said sarcastically.

" **Jim! You gotta come quick!" Toby yelled out as he ran into the garage. "There's an emergency in…." He caught sight of Barbara before calming down and trying to cover TrollMarket up. "The place. With the thing. Not even an emergency. It's - Hey, is that a Food Magic?"**

" **3000\. I'll leave you boys to it." She gently patted her son's chin before backing up to the door and doing a funky dance. "But, Jim, tonight celebration!"**

 **They watched with a disgusted look. "Looking forward." He mentioned as the two watched the door close.**

"Hey!" Barbara laughed.

" **Seriously, we've got a Defcon One situation in Trollmarket."**

" **How do you know?"**

" **I just do! Come on! Hurry! Run!" Toby took the blender from Jim's hands and set it on the ledge of some boxes before pulling his friend away. The simple birthday gift fell from its stand. The two ran to their bikes as the camera had drifted upwards, acting as if something was watching them.**

 **A growl had confirmed that the same creature watching Jim earlier in the morning had stayed near his house. The creature watched as they took off.**

"That thing irritates me so badly," Jim mumbled harshly as he laid his head on Claire's shoulder.

 **The scene switched rather swiftly to a large ax lifting itself from the ground, showing Toby and Jim standing with shocked and fearful faces. Jim was no longer wearing his everyday clothes, now, he wore his suit of armor.**

 **Trolls ran from the flying axes as Blinky pushed himself through the mess and to his Trollhunter. "It's too late, Master Jim. Aaarrrgghh has lost his mind! Save yourself!" A stranded Troll had been thrown into the air in the background.**

"How would he lose his mind?"

" **I thought Aaarrrgghh was at your house!" Jim yelled out to Toby who nervously smiled before letting out a scream and pushing Blinky out of the way. Aaarrrgghh in his crazed state jumped at Jim with a growl, causing the former fifteen-year-old to back up, his back pressing against a blade. "Oh, my gosh. Was it the kitty litter?" He let out a groan as a large hand grabbed his slim waist. Aaarrrgghh pulled the human boy too close for comfort before letting out a booming roar. The mighty breath that escaped Aaarrrgghh as he roared had ruffled Jim's hair, causing the boy to use his hands as protection. Behind the vast troll, A floor panel lifted itself. It spun showing the countless amount of balloons connected to it and the floor had been lit with red lighting.**

The students grinned, Toby took his time to set all of that up for his friend. They needed a Toby in their life.

" **What the?" Jim said he had been breathing deeply within Aaarrrgghh's hold. Blinky and Toby had pulled two ropes that caused a sigh to fold out. Troll runes had been written on it with many different colors as amusement park theme music played in the background.**

" **Surprise!" Everyone yelled out.**

" **Happy birthing day, Master Jim!" Blinky said. Jim's face twisted with confusion before he spoke out.**

"Birthing day? Close enough."

" **What?" He let out a breathless yelp as Aaarrrgghh lifted him higher onto his hairy shoulder.**

" **Good actor." The large but loveable troll mentioned. Jim let out quick breaths, the action causing his shoulders to lift and drop tremendously.**

" **Tobias informed us of your human surprise birthday customs. Are you not surprised?" The trainer said and stepped in front of his 'master'.**

" **Uh, That would be one word for it."**

"Having a heart attack on your birthday while a weird flying bird thing is most likely out to kill you? Can't be too bad."

"Pff, Jim is spoiled. I want a bird of death."

"If that isn't sarcasm, then all of you have issues."

" **I was convincing," Aaarrrgghh added and set Jim back on the ground**

" **Sixteen years! A propitious milestone." Blinky said happily as Toby handed Jim a balloon colored with a deep blue, "Sixteen is when young trolls master command of their bowels." Toby made a sound of disgust.**

Everyone in the crowd shivered at the thought.

"So what happened before those 16 years?" A kid asked. As Blinky was about to explain, Jim turned around and looked at Blinky.

"No, please don't."

" **The Hero's Forge!" A voice cried out and was easy to be recognized as Vendel's before the Elder Troll stepped into the view and the party had shut down. "Sacred proving grounds for Trollhunters past, present, and future reduced to mockery." The wise Troll had mentioned as he sauntered over to the Trollhunter, using his sharp point on his staff to pop the balloon.**

 **The boy backed up into his friends. Blinky had looked worried while Toby and Aaarrrgghh had no fear and no need to worry.**

" **Balloons." He bites onto the latex ball of air, "Pop." Vendel continued, which had caused the Trollhunter to nervously smile as Blinky flinches in the back.**

"Oh my goodness! I love you!" Kids yelled at Aaarrrgghh's antics.

" **You will remove them post-haste. I don't want anything to delay the Trollhunter's training." He stepped off from the camera as all the celebrating trolls sighed in defeat. Blinky looked at the ground, finding it interesting as Aaarrrgghh and Toby head off to remove the balloons.**

" **He didn't mention Claire's brother," Jim said, using his hand to shield his mouth away from Vendel if the elder troll had ever turned around.**

" **In his defense, he's never met Enrique."**

" **I mean, didn't you tell him about Enrique?" A thunderous pop echoed in the Hero's Forge causing Jim to turn his focus to Aaarrrgghh and Toby who had put a large white balloon to his mouth, instantly popping it. Toby had been riding on his large Trollish friend's back, holding a smaller balloon.**

"Of course you didn't."

" **Mm, it pops." He said before turning the large stone floor causing another balloon to hang above them.**

" **Vendel doesn't believe we have a changeling problem, Master Jim. He certainly won't simply take my word that Claire's brother has been replaced with one." Jim slouched at the news. Behind him, Aaarrrgghh continued to pop each balloon with his mouth. "But he's right about your training, and what better way to celebrate your birthing day than to work on forestalling your dying day." The birthday sign fell behind the pair as Blinky spoke.**

"Well, that boosts my confidence," Jim added.

 **A rapid sound of balloons meeting their end had occurred. Aaarrrgghh had seated himself after finishing off the air-filled balls, Toby smiled as he sat high on Aaarrrgghh's shoulder, an orange balloon still in his hand. "Mm…" The large, kind troll smiled proudly.**

 **The scene suddenly changed to a large shined blade lifted from the ground, revealing Jim with a panicked look before running after Aaarrrgghh while Blinky spoke to him. "You will not always be the quarry, Master Jim. The hunted must become the hunter! Speed and precision is the goal of this drill, Master Jim. You must catch Aaarrrgghh without reliance upon your amulet or the sword it manifests." Aaarrrgghh happily ran through, letting the large blade drop and swing by, missing him but stalling Jim. "If you are without your weapon, the environment can be your weapon!"**

" **Whoa!" Blinky's words seemed to drown out after Jim had run forward before bending backward, the ax barely missing his face.**

Everyone flinched.

" **A weapon you use, I mean," Blinky said, his and Toby's face was filled with fear. Aaarrrgghh climbed on top of the large weapon, using it as a ride from the Trollhunter. "Master Jim does not appear to be himself. I expected the celebration of his birthing day to add some spring to his step."**

" **Birthdays aren't Jim's thing." As Toby finished off, Jim let out a yelp as he fell to a platform that tipped, throwing him to another one.**

"We are finally going to know!"

Jim frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, using Claire as a shield from the screen.

" **For creatures with such a short lifespan, I would think they would be cherished," Blinky said, the two watching.**

" **Uh, not for Jim. They always remind him of the day when his dad disappeared."**

Everyone went silent. So, that's what happened to his dad and why he is so against his birthday. Why did he disappear in the first place though?

" **Interesting. I did not know Jim's father was a magician." He tapped his chin.**

" **Mm, not "magic" disappeared. More like "walked out 'cause he's a deadbeat" disappeared." As Toby explained the story, Jim had stumbled back, stopping as he watched Aaarrrgghh still have the upper hand in the training, the boy easily losing his footing as well. "I'd just moved into the house across the street, and Jim's dad got him this sweet bike kit for his fifth birthday. And then, he just took off. The pieces laid there in the garage for years. Last I heard, the guy ran off with his girlfriend to be a ski bum in Vermont." Blinky had watched with sad remorse.**

Everyone frowned lightly. Once Jim knew where Toby was headed with the conversation, he had stopped listening. So did Barabara. The two have been mildly affected by Jim Lake Sr.'s disappearance. Jim had always hated thinking of his dad and letting that heartless man get to him, but every year, when his birthday came around, he was at his weakest.

Claire gently hugged Jim as he watched the screen, no emotion was on his face any longer.

"Man, I already hate your dad and I never met him!" Kids added. Steve glanced down at Jim, understanding a little on how he felt. His mom and dad were divorced, he didn't have someone walk out on a birthday at a young age but he still understood and felt bad.

Not like he'd say that out loud.

" **What a horrible tragedy." He mentioned and put his stone hand gently on Toby's shoulder. "Made even more horrible that I had no idea." They suddenly lightened up as they heard him grunt "There you go, Master Jim! That's how you-" Jim had climbed onto the ax and stayed there until he decided to jump off but had done it at the wrong time. Luckily, Aaarrrgghh had been there to catch him.**

" **Gotcha." Jim's face dropped when Aaarrrgghh said that simple word.**

" **Uh.," Blinky said, they still had happy smiles. After a few moments, Blinky wrapped his two right arms around Toby and the two smiled after sharing that quick tragic talk.**

 **Outside, deep within the woods, the camera panned down to Strickler who stepped over a fallen tree and fixed his coat. He even dusted off the sleeves.**

Every kid groaned. "You again!"

 **Dramatic music played within the background as the Changeling stepped over to a formation of rocks. Bones were scattered near the small formation, as wreckage and dust had laid around a damaged gate. The teacher bent down and plucked an item from the ground, a glass-like scale. He frowned before turning his head to the mouth of the sewer which had been also damaged.**

 **Bular stepped out**

" **This is a scale, isn't it? You've summoned a stalkling." Stickler spat.**

"Even if Bular did it by himself, we still blame you."

" **To do what we should have done long ago."**

" **Stalklings are as dangerous and unpredictable as they are uncontrollable." As he stepped up to Bular, he heard a familiar screech in the sky. With his face twisted in anger, he looked up, finding the beast flying in front of the sun. He scoffed before stepping closer to the troll. "We agreed that any attempt on the boy's life would bring too much scrutiny."**

"Says the man that wishes I have a slow painful death," Jim said bitterly.

" **Which is why I summoned the Stalkling. I'm sick of hiding in shadows while this fleshbag stumbles closer and closer to my father's bridge." The camera drifted upwards. "When she gets her prey alone, no one will ever see or hear from the Trollhunter again. Lest they find his rotting bones." Was it just the writer, or was there some worry painted on Strickler's face?**

Everyone listened carefully, making sure they heard right. So, they were out to kill Jim. Not even a hint of remorse of killing an innocent child was resembled and it pissed everyone in the crowd, off.

 **The scene changed to deep within the city. Cars drove by while Jim rode down the street on his bike, like any other happy day, the sun was shining and conversations brewed in the background.**

 **As Jim turned around the corner, the focus went onto the Stalkling's paws as the creature landed on the roof, just above Toby's head. It growled as it watched Jim slowly ride up to Toby who had looked at his watch before smiling at his arriving friend.**

 **Jim stopped his bike with a squeal as Toby held out a yellow folder and shaking it as he spoke. "Oh All right, chief. You ready for your birthday gift?"**

" **Are we gonna sue someone?"**

" **Nah, that's next year's gift. Hey, give me your wallet."**

"I still never got an explanation on why we are suing someone."

" **Maybe you don't know how this whole gift thing's supposed to work."**

" **I've got it wired. Give me your wallet." Jim gave an all-knowing look as he set his wallet in his friend's hands. Toby opened the leather pouch with a smile. He simply then pulled out a picture of Jim and his mother. It wasn't clear but it looked as if Jim had fancy clothes on and his mother had been graduating, Toby let out a sudden mocking laugh causing Jim's eyes to grow in size before he gathered himself and frowned.**

Others chuckled as well as Jim groaned.

 **Toby then pulled out another item, this time, Jim's license. The said boy had been shaking his head until Toby handed back his wallet and walked off. "Cool. We're ready."**

" **Not this again," Jim mumbled but was surprised when Toby walked back and let out a quick, but loud laugh.**

"Again?"

 **The view changed to a man shining the headlight of a Vespa at the dealership.**

" **Good day to you, sir! Lovely weather we're having." Toby greeted, causing the man to groan before turning around.**

" **You again?" Jim looked at Toby suspiciously as Toby smiled. "I told your friend he can't do a test drive unless you have a learner's permit."**

" **Hot off the press." He looked at the card before glancing back at the teens who smiled.**

" **Yeah, I also need an insur-" As he handed back the card, Toby took it and gave it to Jim while pulling out a slip of paper.**

" **An insurance card? Luckily, he's still on his mother's plan. His Social Security card. Trust me, he's got good credit. And just for fun of it, I also have his library card, along with signed testimonials from his teachers and friends." He handed the folder to the man who was shocked at the information that he was just given. Suspiciously, the man raised the folder and scanned over everything he saw.**

"This is so fricken sweet!"

" **Happy birthday." The dealer mentioned to Jim who nervously smiled. "But he's still only 16. Needs a signature from a parent."**

" **Would you accept the signature of Mr. Lincoln and Mr. Washington?" He pulled out crumpled money.**

 **The dealer inspected him with a raised eyebrow before pointing at the boys, "Ten minutes. And it better not come back with a scratch." He quickly tore the money from Toby's hands before replacing it with a set of keys.**

 **The two best friends shared a celebrating high five as Toby drops the keys in Jim's hand.**

" **Enjoy the ride, birthday boy." He said happily as he gently nudged Jim in the shoulder.**

 **The scene changed to Jim riding down the street, his helmet secure on his head as upbeat music played in the back. He was enjoying the fact that he could ride a Vespa. His blue eyes glanced at the speedometer before grinning. He was the Trollhunter, he was already risking everything so why not give the Vespa a little action. It was a stupid idea but oh well.**

"He said not a scratch!"

 **Jim sped up with a sly grin as he weaved through construction roadblocks. The quick fun was over as he drove over the bridge and a shadow cascaded over him. His grin turned to confusion as his hand covered over his forehead, only to find a creature flying in front of the sun.**

" **What the?" He mumbled before quickly swerving with a duck and a scream as the mysterious creature tried to pull him from the scooter. He managed to drive off before fixing his mirror to see if it had still followed him. "What the heck! What was that?" He twisted his mirror a little before finding Steve in it. "Steve?"**

"HA! Look at Steve riding on his!" A kid jokes. Steve grumbled.

 **The said bully pulled up beside him, he still had the ridiculous lisp. "Nice wheels, understudy. I knew you wanted to be me, but this is pathetic."**

"I don't want to be like you."

" **This is really not a good time right now, Steve." He mentioned as his eyes stayed locked on the sky, searching for the crazy dragon-like creature.**

" **Time for what?"**

" **Whatever! This, you!"**

"Jim hitting him with the attitude. Get 'em."

" **Whoa! You calling me out? You want to race?" He said, as he yelled at Jim, he had swerved a little, clearly he couldn't handle that bike.**

"He never takes a hint, does he?"

"It's like talking to a brick wall."

" **No! What I want is to have nothing to do with you!" The two drove down the street, the engine humming as they sped up. The same shadow passed overhead.**

"How did I miss that!?" Steve called out.

"Probably because you were too focused on boosting your ego."

" **You think you can take me, buttmunch?" Jim was focused on the sides rather than Steve who sped off with the simple line: "Bring it!"**

" **I don't want to bring anything!" His eyes caught the Stalking in the mirror. Terrified of it, he sped up, easily passing Steve who instantly thought it was a race.**

" **Oh, yeah, I'm totally gonna crush you!" He said with a grin, showing his gap. He drifted around Jim who had no care for the race. As Steve swerved into the other lane, the one he wasn't allowed to drive in, a car came by.**

Jim sighed, it was pointless to waste their breath trying to explain to Steve what it meant.

" **Hey, look out!" They yelled. Jim's eyes grew as he watched Steve drive off the road and hit a thick root of a tree before flying from his bike. "My wheels!"**

Everyone gasped as Jim sat there with his lips in a thin line and his arms crossed.

"And that is how Steve got injured before the play. I guess his plan to get back at Jim failed."

" **Uh," Jim gulped as he fixed his mirror to find the Stalking on his tail. His hand tightened around the handle as he sped up and driving away from the beast who still managed to have a good lead on him.**

 **Jim tilted his head up as the creature dove down, finally getting a good look at what it looked like. Its eyes were a bright yellow as it had grayish skin, there was also fur lining its neck.**

"I thought it would be cool looking. Its nose is too long."

"Really?"

 **It opened its paws ready to take the boy but Jim moved around the large bird as it crashed into the cement. The Stalking lifted from the ground and attempted to take him again. A Claw gripped onto Jim's shoulder and lifted him and the Vespa off the ground before it lost its grip.**

 **Jim finally had enough and pulled out his amulet. "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." The Stalking watched as a wave of blue filled the screen as Jim donned his armor. The Trollhunter swung his sword, hoping to hit the new enemy.**

 **Finally, after a few swings, the familiar sound of his sword managing to cut something had occurred before the creature cried out and crashed. Jim drove passed, leaving the Stalking as it let out its piercing roar before it took off.**

 **No longer in armor, Jim slowed down as he breathed heavily, watching his surroundings to make sure it was gone so he could drive off.**

"You did it!"

 **The scene switched to Blinky and Aaarrrgghh who peeked around a corner, Blinky had a grin on his rectangular face so that means he is up to something. He made a quick head gesture before leaving the corner and walking proudly as Aaarrrgghh followed.**

 **Vendel was in the same area, a dead look was written on his face but it got worse when he heard Blinky speak.**

" **Ah, Vendel! Just the troll we've been looking for."**

" **Don't stop looking on my account." The elder said as he continued to walk.**

"Dang. Harsh."

" **But it is imperative that you look upon this," Blinky mentioned causing Vendel to turn as Aaarrrgghh pulled out something from his sack. Which happened to be NotEnrique.**

" **Easy on the scruff!" He flipped out of Aaarrrgghh's fingers and onto his fist. "And what are you staring at, grandpa? Have you never seen a changelin' before?" He climbed onto Aaarrrgghh's back as he inspected the area. "So, this is Trollmarket." Aaarrrgghh grabbed him**

" **A changeling!?" Vendel said, clearly shocked.**

" **You called me crazy, but who's the mad troll now, huh?" NotEnrique struggled. "- Behold! I have proof!"**

"I cannot believe you brought him into Trollmarket, all to prove Vendel wrong?!"

 **The Changeling hit Aaarrrgghh's fist but it did nothing. "Put that thing away! What are you trying to do? Incite a panic?" Vendel pulled them to the side**

" **-'Ey! I only came here 'cause you promised me socks to eat."**

" **And you'll get them," Blinky mumbled.**

" **They better be argyle." He said before Aaarrrgghh shoved him into the bag again. Out of nowhere, his fist popped up and he pointed a finger. "And smelly." His arm popped back into the bag.**

"Why did I find that part so funny? Just how his arm popped up."

 **He rolled his eyes before turning his focus to Vendel, "Do you finally believe me? Changelings, therefore bridge." Vendel gripped Blinky's shoulders and moved him to the other side.**

" **Bridge, therefore panic." Aaarrrgghh opened to the bag to find it empty. "Have you heard nothing I've said?"**

" **Hole," Aaarrrgghh said simply as he looked around.**

Kids squeal in happiness. He was adorable.

" **For once, you're right. And the horror of it. Threat of Gunmar's exile right over our heads and all Trollmarket has to protect it is your human Trollhunter child." Vendel stated as Blinky listened with an unamused look.**

"Hey!" Jim yelled, acting like his feelings had been hurt, which really, they weren't.

" **You can trust the Trollhunter. In the face of the greatest danger, he will stand steadfast and gallant." As he said that, Jim came running in, screaming for Blinky.**

"That doesn't help prove his point," a kid facepalmed.

" **Blinky! Blinky, you have to save me! A huge troll bird, like a jetliner with claws, just tried to kill me!" Blinky quickly covered Jim's mouth with his multiple hands as he smiled at Vendel.**

" **How could I not be put at ease by such gallant bravery?" Vendel said with such a flat tone.**

Everyone chuckled. "I like the trolls more than I like humans."

" **Stalkling," Aaarrrgghh stated simply as if the creature was nothing to worry about. As he spoke the name, he was turning in circles in search of Not Enrique who was cuddled on his shoulder, sleeping soundly. The vast troll pulled him off, which NotEnrique was not happy about, so he blew a raspberry. "Very nasty."**

" **Stalkling?" Jim questioned.**

" **Stalkling?" Blinky repeated as two of his hands covered his wide mouth in shock and worry.**

"Stalking, Stalking, Stalking, Stalking, STALKLING!" Everyone looked at the student who yelled it. "What, we couldn't say it more than three times?"

" **It was flying in daylight. How could it fly in daylight?"**

 **Vendel pulled out the book he had been holding and flipped to a certain page, "Stalklings are one of the only species of troll immune to the effects of sunlight." Jim looked at the photo before speaking.**

" **That looks not nearly as scary as what attacked me."**

" **That's because those unlucky few who are caught alone with it never live long enough to depict it." He closed the book, "I'm curious. How is it that you're not disemboweled?"**

" **I don't know. I hit him with my sword, I think."**

"I think." A kid scoffed.

" **You struck a blow against a stalkling? - What gallant bravery!" He said, in hope of Vendel believing that such a human could protect Trolls.**

" **Well, it was more like luck than…"**

"Jim! Stop!" They laughed as he simply smiled. Blinky was blushing madly in embarrassment.

"Now I understand why Blinky was such in rush to shut me up…"

" **Incredibly heroic and brave and Trollhunter-ish." He cut his master off again to add another little lie. He wrapped Jim in his arm, the boy was utterly lost on why Blinky had been acting this way.**

" **We shall see. Once a Stalkling marks its target, it well stalks it till death." He said as he walked away.**

 **Jim didn't hesitate to put his two-sense into it, "That doesn't sound good."**

" **Fear not, Master Jim. As long as you are not alone, you will remain unharmed."**

" **You mean, I can't be alone for the rest of my life?"**

" **Is that a problem? You seem quite social." Jim looked at him, his look spoke for itself as he was speaking the word: "really" to his trainer.**

"Best look you have ever given so far."

 **The scene quickly changed to the school, where Jim and Toby stood near the Trollhunter's locker as he pulled out a book. Toby's phone buzzed as his face immediately dropped, "Ugh, this Vespa guy keeps calling about paying for the damage."**

" **Ugh, the mirror. He noticed?" Jim closed his locker and turned to Toby.**

" **You know the $328.32 you saved up? He wants all of it." Jim scoffed quickly before facepalming. "I told him you became a monk and renounced all earthly possessions, but he didn't believe me!" They started walking as the conversation carried. "So how you doing with that whole death-bird thing?"**

" **I'll live. I'll just never be alone again. Claire and plenty of other people are at rehearsal, I can call my mom to pick me up after, and you'll ride with me to school tomorrow."**

" **Okay, and then what? What happens if you have to go to the bathroom? Do you have to take a chaperone? Not it, by the way." He threw his arms up in a dramatic flair as he spoke.**

"Of course you'd be the one to think of that out of everything else," Jim added and looked at Toby who shrugged.

"You have to look at the most serious aspects."

"That to you is the toilet."

 **They stopped in front of two large doors, "Eventually, the Stalkling has to lose interest, right?" He shrugged, in hope that it will.**

"Hideout **amongst people until the troll bird gets bored. Heroic plan, Jimbo." He pointed two fingers at Jim with a playful grin before Claire had run up and interrupted their conversation.**

"Totally."

" **There you are!"**

" **Claire!" He cried out in a bit of shock, "I- I thought you said you weren't ever gonna speak to me again."**

" **Actually, I said I hoped I'd never see you again."**

"Ouch…"

" **Well, looks like you've got a chaperone. Adios. I'll let you know when I gotta go to the bathroom." He walked away as his best friend rolled his eyes. Ah, that kind of friendship where you could make any face and the others would know not to take it to seriously. Those are the best.**

Jim groaned but smiled. Only Toby.

" **I was upset. You and Toby totally trashed my house. My parents blamed me for leaving Enrique with you. I would've gotten in less trouble if you'd let him get kidnapped."**

" **Really? I-I mean.." He rubbed the back of his head. "No, you're right. You're right. You're totally right. Toby and I should never have used your house for, um for a rave. I'm sorry, again."**

Claire just smiled. He did so well to cover everything up. Even if there were major consequences.

" **The thing is, I asked around. I couldn't find a single person who was there. Be straight with me. What really happened?" Her eyes squinted in suspicion as she moved closer to him, hoping to get some answers. She has been onto him ever since she received that letter.**

 **His face had a defeated look. He wanted to tell her, he loved her. Yet, he didn't know how and mostly he was afraid that she would think less of him after he did.**

"Dang, look at his face. He wants to tell her and it's slowly killing him!"

" **There you are, Jim!" Miss. Janeth popped out from the doors, "So glad you're here! I hope the two of you are ready to recreate the tragedy of true love. Places in five!"**

" **What's she talking about?" He looked at Claire with confusion.**

" **Steve totaled his Vespa. He's got a concussion. And Ms. Janeth says he can't be Romeo anymore. We can't do Romeo and Juliet without a Romeo, Jim."**

" **Uh, okay, but I'm still confused."**

"Dude, it doesn't take a rocket scientist."

" **You're the understudy for Romeo, remember?" His eyebrow raised, "I need you to come back. I'm willing to beg." She placed her hand on his shoulder.**

" **No, sure. Let me just see if I can get my mom to pick me up." He held his phone up to his ear and smiled nervously.**

 **The scene changed once again but this time, he and Claire stood on the stage. While he faced the front, Claire had stood, facing the back.**

" _ **Forgive me!"**_ **Jim started as Claire looked at him, the two shared a heartwarming moment of eye contact.** " _ **Forgive me!"**_ **He smiled causing her to smile back. Ms. Janeth cleared her throat, startling them.**

"Get a man that throws off rehearsal so he could apologize. My HEART!" Jim looked at Claire, smiling.

 **"Forgive me, cousin." The teacher corrected.**

" **Ah, right. Sorry. Got it. "** _ **Forgive me, cousin. Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair?**_ **" He spoke his lines so fluently as Claire watched with a large smile. Was that a look of love a little there?**

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Time passed within the show. Nighttime was upon them as they left the school. Everyone left in different directions as the Stalkling watched from above, growling at them.**

" **Great rehearsal. Memorize, memorize. Opening night's just around the corner, thespians." She said happily. An echo of the Stalking's roar had caught Jim and Claire's attention.**

" **What was that?" She wondered.**

She groaned, she should have noticed more sooner. Every time he acted strange in the show and she was around, she didn't pay attention at all! She would have figured out his secret way sooner as well.

Damn it.

" **Uh, maybe I can walk you home?"**

" **I think my parents would kill you if they saw you with me. And anyway, they're picking me up."**

" **Oh, no, no, no. My mom's picking me up, too. I just Maybe we could keep each other company."**

" **Okay." He watched the sky as Claire grew even more suspicious at his act.**

Jim looked at Claire teasingly. "What?"

"Nothing." He added, his smile still pure as he looked away.

" **Uh… Are you all right?" He looked down at her.**

" **Uh, yeah, just, um I'm worried about the weather."**

" **Thanks again for stepping up today. You really saved the play."**

" **Claire, wait! Uh-" His phone rang and he picked it up.**

" **Hey, it's me. I have to stay a little late at the clinic."**

"OF COURSE, WHEN HIS LIFE IS AT STAKE!"

" **What?" Lightning cracked behind him. His mother, on the other side of the line, was hovered over the desk.**

" **I know, I know. We'll still celebrate, I promise. But some knucklehead crashed his Vespa, and I have to work up the x-rays. You have your bike. Can you find your way home by yourself?" He put his hand to his head in worry. He was going to die!**

"Wow, luck is on your side."

" **By myself?" His mom hung up before he started running to Claire's car and easily catching it. "Wait, wait! Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Nunez! I was hoping maybe I could catch a ride?" Claire mouthed to him: 'What are you doing?!'**

"Jim, why. Damn it."

 **The man spoke on the radio, explaining the deadly weather that may occur. "-Power outages could be occurring. We're also experiencing flash flood warnings in Arcadia…."**

 **They glared at him and left him there, "Wait, wait, wait! - But it's my birthday!" He cried out. He unlocked his bike from the bike rack and slid his helmet onto his head as quickly as he could before he dialed Toby's number.**

"Dang, I get he destroyed your house and you didn't know the truth but leaving him there is kind of rude. Like you are grown-ups. At least stay there to see if anyone would come for him, especially in that kind of storm and at night. If he went missing because some creeper or that Stalking took him, poor Barbara. If I were you I would have helped a little. Think about that."

" **Come on, Tobes. Pick up. Please, pick up!"**

 **His friend was currently playing the Sushi game. "Come on, come on, come on! Shrimp roll, here I come!" Behind him, his phone lit up, Jim still trying to reach him. "No, no, no!" He cried out as he lost a sushi roll.**

 **Jim sighed as he heard Toby's incredibly loud message. "You've reached the Toby phone!"**

People laughed.

" **Ooh, cream cheese! Get the Philadelphia roll! Yeah! Boom!" They continued to play as the fist-bumped.**

"Wow, thanks, Tobes," Jim said as he still smiled. "And you knew it was following me." Toby laughed nervously.

" **Double points. Wingman." Aaarrrgghh said.**

 **Back outside, Jim looked around before putting his phone into his pocket and biking away from the school as dramatic music accompanied the scene. Lightning lit up the sky right as the form of the Stalking appeared in the clouds.**

 **As he went through the park, the large Troll Dragon had followed, giving chase. He looked back behind him, only to find his killer too close to him. He gasped and pedaled faster. He ducked right as the Stalking was about to grab him with his claws. As soon the chance was given to try and ditch the Stalking, Jim took it and quickly turned down another street where the lights shut down after he passed one.**

" **Now what?" Jim gasped out. As he flew by the buildings, he passed the dealership of Vespas causing the dealer to run out.**

" **Hey, you!" He yelled. Jim completely ignored him.**

"Literally everyone is out for you Jim."

" **Spicy tuna! Spicy tuna!" Everything shut off and his phone lit up again, Jim trying one more time. "Aw Oh, man! Stupid storm." Their eyes caught the light from the phone and Toby picked it up.**

" **Tobes, please pick up the phone." He listened with fear, "This thing is following me and I'm all alone! Alone!"**

 **Toby gasped before turning to Aaarrrgghh, "We gotta go!"**

 **Outside, Jim continued to run from the monster as he ranted about how his day turned out, "Sixteenth birthday, but do I get a Vespa? No. I get a food processor and a killer flying troll!" He looked behind him, the troll no longer there. As soon as he turned, the Stalking was there and yanked him from his bike as Jim screamed in fear.**

"HOLY BUCKETS!" Claire tensed. If only they could have given him a ride home. They had left him alone, even in the dark.

 **He kicked around in the Stalking's grip as the creature flew upwards. He looked down at the ground before crying out, "Where are you taking me?" It roared at him.**

 **Down on the ground where Jim wished he was, Toby was fiercely moving on his bike while Aaarrrgghh followed him. He looked at the tracker before swerving left.**

" **This way!" They went faster.**

 **Bolts of light continued to flash in the background as the beast flew higher. Jim swung his legs and pulled out the amulet before speaking the incantation. "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command, because I really, really don't want to die!" The amulet glowed as its hands moved. Suddenly a bright blue covered Jim and most of the Stalkling which shocked the Troll.**

 **Jim had managed to escape during that time but it wasn't long until the Stalkling grabbed him once more, this time sideways. He used his sword and slashed it again the creature's leg, causing it to let part of him to go.**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Hoping Jim didn't come out of this injured.

 **Jim screamed as it threw him around with just one paw. Toby and Aaarrrgghh were close to the scene of the crime, serious looks plastered on their faces before Toby gasped. Jim's bike and helmet were laying discarded on the side of the bridge. He looked at his phone, seeing that Jim was still in the area.**

"That looked fun."

"No."

 **Suddenly a large screech caused them to look up, finding the Stalking and Jim in the sky.**

" **He's up there! How do we get up there?" Toby yelled.**

" **No wings," Aaarrrgghh stated.**

 **Up above, Jim took another swing and being fully let go, yet, it wasn't even a second later that he was grabbed and tossed around until the beast had his shoulders held in its claws. Satisfied, it flew higher.**

" **Please let me go. The air I can't- I can't breathe." Jim said, gasping out every word as he couldn't even hold his head up anymore.**

Eli bit his lip, shaking lightly. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was nervous.

" _ **You don't need weapons. Your environment can sometimes be the weapon."**_ **Blinky's word echoed in Jim's head as he fought to keep his eyes open. Jim's heavy breathing and the creature's wings flapping were the only things you could hear as Jim eyed the lightning then his sword.**

 **He moved his sword, catching the Stalking's attention. He managed to free his arm before he twisted his body to the side and held out his sword to the darkened sky.**

" **If I go, we go!" He chanted as the lighting struck his metal sword. The bolts of energy ran through his sword, up to his body and reached passed his hand that was joined with the Stalking's foot.**

Everyone gasped out.

"Not what I meant Master Jim!" Blinky yelled worriedly.

 **He screamed in pain before his head dropped and his eyes slid shut. He had gone into unconsciousness. The beast struggled against the light current before it dropped Jim and went stiff, dying instantly.**

"I'm glad it's dead, but if you are too Jim, so help me!" Barbara said. He smiled warmly.

He could feel his friends watching him with the same feeling that his mother had.

 **Jim fell, unmoving as his sword followed him. The same with the Stalking.**

 **Toby and Aaarrrgghh watched with shocked faces as they got closer to where his friend was. A bolt of lightning struck behind Jim, lighting up the area and showing his current condition.**

"Dude…." Everyone was speechless. He wasn't afraid to die anymore, he accepted that now which had terrified most of the student body.

Claire looked at Jim who was watching the screen. She had been close to losing him without even knowing it. Damn it, Jim. She wished she was already apart of his life and his secret otherwise none of this would have happened.

" **Hurry!" Toby cried out as Aaarrrgghh hopped over his chubby friend before running to Jim, hoping to catch him. "Hurry, hurry!"**

 **Aaarrrgghh got a look of determination before running quicker as Jim dropped faster. He hopped from light pole to light pole as his carvings glowed a bright green. He jumped from the cement railing and easily caught Jim before landing on the street, his fist cutting through the cement as the Trollhunter was limp within his hand.**

"Whoo! Go Aaarrrgghh!" They cheered.

" **Jim! Jim!" Toby yelled out as he skidded to a stop. Aaarrrggh revealed his friend who woke with a small shock as lightning was still running through him.**

"It's ALIVVVEEEEE!" Everyone looked at him. "Sorry, had too."

" **Gotcha." The troll said happily, causing Jim to smile.**

" **Yeah, Aaarrrgghh!" Toby yelled with excitement as they smiled at one another. The three jumped back a little in shock as Jim's sword finally appeared and stuck into the ground before evaporating.**

 **To the side of them, the dead Stalking dropped, it's body breaking into the countless amount of pieces once it made contact with the ground. The three watched over the side of the bridge.**

" **This is why I hate birthdays," Jim added as his body earned another shock.**

"It's not all that bad."

"It'S nOt AlL tHaT bAd. Jim just nearly died and yeah, it's not even the bad part! ARE YOU CRAZY!"

 **The scene changed to a more comforting one. Blinky held Jim still with two of his arms while his other two covered Jim's eyes.**

 **Blinky was smiling proudly as Jim spoke, "This better not be another surprise because I really don't think I can handle any more."**

" **No, no. If my calculations are correct, there's only a few more minutes left to your birthing day." Blinky uncovered Jim's eyes and let the boy go. Jim had his eyes screwed shut, looking scared to open them. "Time for one more present. I know it doesn't look like much-" Jim opened his eyes and a smile grew happily on his face.**

 **Pieces of a Vespa laid around a box.**

Barbara smiled, that's where he got the Vespa from. It nearly made her cry. Her son was in perfect hands and she couldn't be happier to see the boy still smiling on and off-screen.

"Thank you, Blinky," Barbara mumbled to the troll as he smiled.

" **Wait." He ran to it. "That's a 150 G.S. Four-speed gearbox, classic long saddle original handlebar headlamp unit! These are the pieces of a 1955 Vespa!"**

" **I thought perhaps one day we could build it together. After your training, of course." He stood formally as Jim ran up and hugged the troll tightly.**

"I still appreciate you living up to your promise Blink. It means a lot."

"As long as I live, I will stay by your side Master Jim. Trollhunter or not." This time, Jim gave a tender hug to Blinky as Barbara watched with a smile. As long as her son was happy.

Claire and the rest of the class smiled, treasuring the moment.

" **Thank you. Thank you! This is the best gift I've ever gotten!"**

" **Oh, well." Blinky chuckled as Jim held onto Blinky happily, the boy's eyes were closed but a smile was for sure on his face. Blinky hugged back without hesitation. A smile grew on Blinky's face as well as he looked at the human he was growing fond of.**

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

" **I knew we'd turn it around," Toby stated as they watched happily.**

" **When is your birthing day?" Aaarrrgghh wondered.**

" **Like I'd ever tell you, wingman." They shared their quick fist bump. The camera raised from the forge as Blinky and Jim inspected the pieces.**

 **At the airport, a lady stood behind a desk, her face had no expression on it as she sat there lazily. "-And welcome to America. Next."**

 **A person in a hat with a long coat walked up, "Business or pleasure?"**

" **Perhaps a bit of both?" He stated and handed her, his passport.**

" **Boy." She mumbled. "Anything to declare?" She stamped his passport as he spoke in troll language, the first word he said was: Gunmar. Her eyes grew before she gathered herself and spoke back in their foreign language.**

 **His eyes were quickly colored in yellow before they went back to normal and he pulled out a briefcase before opening it. The item glowed as she was shocked at the sight and her eyes reflected a yellow color.**

" **The Eye Stone," She says with a grin.**

" **It is almost complete." The nameless man added.**

" **And Gunmar will rise again." She finished as he closed the case and the two grinned evilly, ending the episode.**

Everyone gasped before Mary spoke out, "Way to ruin the moment! Stupid Changelings."

Rileah laughed. "Alrighty guys, let's start the next episode. I'm not a fan of this one but I'll live." Everyone smiled before they paid close attention to the next episode. Soon, things will start to pick up.


	10. Young Atlas

**The episode started, a battle at play. However, the screen was lit black as grunts and groans accompanied it while metal clashed against one another. Finally after an agonizing second, the identities belonging to the fight, were revealed.**

 **Jim stumbled back, his chest glowing a magnificent blue as his face was contorted in a distracted expression. He quickly gathered himself after the forceful push and blocked a two-pointed spear from piercing his silver armor.**

"What kind of trouble did you get into this time!"

 **Pushing the weapon away from his small body, Jim watched a familiar blue arm raises and quickly lets it fall to the Trollhunter's location, luckily, the young boy dived from the destructive path with a yelp. While the spear-holder tried to remove his weapon from the soft dirt, Jim hoisted his sword above his head and swung. The opponent quickly blocked the blow, the sword nicely fitting into the spear's gap as sparks soared from the sudden metal connection.**

Murmurs of confusion were clearly heard, Jim was fighting someone, looking clearly worried but there was barely any sight of who he was actually fighting and it worried the crowd. Who else could be after him? Was it Bular?

 **The fight hadn't been as life threatening as it seemed when Draal had been revealed that he was training Jim. The broad troll moves his spear within the blink of an eye, letting Jim lose his footing.**

Everyone finally got their answer.

Blinky couldn't help but smile a little, yes, Jim looked more helpless than ever, probably since they were constantly training him to be a perfectionist and not die so easily at the hands of Bular, but seeing that Draal was doing more than just protecting and helping the boy train, it at least gave a clear visual that Jim was holding off on such a serious part of life.

Of course, at first he thought it would be a bad idea, but seeing it for himself, he could at least relax.

 **The Trollhunter gasped out when his body spun rapidly, his sword pointed out and his face covered in fear and shock as Draal watched the young man tumble to the floor as his sword vanished in thin air.**

"Wow, such strength," Steve said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I could probably do better than that." Countless amount of groans were heard, they knew that Steve was jealous that he wasn't actually the star of anything, in fact, he was barely shown on the screen.

"And he's back…" Someone muttered.

 **Jim moaned in slight pain ad Draal pointed the spear head near Jim's exposed neck, declaring the win. The battle was in fact, quick.**

" **I think I just broke my butt." Draal kept his weapon pointed at the boy as he spoke.**

Kids chuckled.

"Wow, the first line of the show is Jim breaking his butt. Great." Jim blushed furiously and shrunk in his seat.

" **Were this an actual battle, Trollhunter," He swung his sharp tool, startling him enough to back up slightly, "you would have just been deprived of your right leg, three fingers," Not as gentle as Jim hoped he would, Draal smack the blunt end of the weapon against his legs, his fingers, and was about to press it forcefully somewhere else. Panicked that his sensitive spot would have a sudden burst of pain, Jim donned his sword, stopping the blunt end from traveling any further, "and your gronk-nuks."**

"Nice save." Some kid added while a few trolls and some kids actually winced, already feeling that kind of pain even though it hadn't happened to them. If Jim hadn't blocked it in time, they were pretty sure the poor boy would be in tears on the screen.

" **Sorry, I guess I'm just a little distracted tonight." He stood up, thinking such a battle was over, however, Draal used the distraction to take another hit. Jim rolled to the other side and once again blocking his blows. Yet, he was still defeated when Draal's immeasurable arm took Jim down once again after sweeping him off of his feet and back onto the ground.**

" **Bular will use your distraction as an opportunity to cleave your head from your shoulders."**

Draal nodded simply, "this is why distraction is never a precious thing, Master Jim."

 **Jim's expression was slightly upsetting. His eyes were huge, his eyebrows slanting profusely as his lips curved into a shocked, and distracted frown. "Oh."**

" **What has you distracted this night?" He held out his hand in an offering manner which Jim simply grabbed as he was peeled from the grassy plain.**

" **You wouldn't understand." A slight growl came from his stone lips as he threw Jim to the other side, pressing him back into the ground and his arm pinned behind his back.**

"Was that a trick that Jim should never trust someone in battle or is it because Draal was just angry at the fact that Jim said he wouldn't understand?"

 **Draal roared before speaking, "I am a son of the former Trollhunter, Trollhunter."**

" **I'm a little preoccupied about kissing Claire."**

Claire blushed, he was as worked up as she was. That was more comforting to know. She looked at him with a smile which he graciously returned before focusing on the screen.

 **His eyes grew wide, he was wrong, he couldn't understand everything, "I don't understand."**

 **He sat up, "The school play, Romeo and Juliet. We're rehearsing the kissing scene," He flopped onto the ground in defeat, "and I have to kiss her tomorrow."**

People awed, that would definitely be an incredible scene to see, after all, mostly half of the audience had shipped the two.

Jim couldn't help but look at Claire who was smiling kindly. "It took so much out of me, I was so worked up."

"Me too, but we nailed it on opening night which was perfect."

" **Kissing?" Draal wondered before picking Jim up from under his shoulders and placing him on a nearby rock, "What is this kissing?" He sat down as well, ready to understand such human expressions and actions.**

Jim couldn't help but chuckle, if there was one thing he did enjoy, it was showing the trolls how humans interact and live their life compared to creatures who live underground with crazy amounts of magic.

" **When two people like each other, they put their mouths together." He tapped his metalized fingers together, making small kissing hand gestures, "And depending on how much you like them, the longer the kiss. Sometimes for hours."**

"Oooh, Jimmy Jam, getting into the birds and the bees." Mary teased.

"I am not, I just said it could go on for hours if-"

"If what?" She grinned at his flustered state. Jim's words slurred together as he tried to explain what he really meant but it wasn't working as well as he thought. Of course, only Mary would think of such dirty thoughts.

" **Disgusting. Killing sounds easier." He scoffed while Jim placed his sword against his back and letting the armor dissipate into the amulet.**

"Whoa, why would you kill someone you love!" A kid yelled out. Hopefully no one fell in love with Draal during his lifetime.

" **Draal, I really like her. If I blow our first kiss, I might not get a second, or a third."**

"Who said that," Claire pitched in with a satisfied grin while Jim chuckled. "You still got them anyways."

" **You're afraid."**

" **I know, I know. The first rule, "Always be afraid." But that's with Trolls, not girls." He looked away as he explained, afraid to show his expressions, but once he was close to finishing his description, he turned to face his protector. "Girls are, like, the opposite of Trolls."**

 **He tapped his finger against his chin, making a small clicking noise, "I once had similar stirrings for an Impure. I know of something that may help. If these "girls" require you not to be afraid then you need a Grit-Shaka."**

"Was it Nomura?" Darci wondered, looking at Draal. The two Troll creatures looked away, afraid to admit anything. (I've had very strong suspicions that they were together.)

" **Is that a protein shake?"**

"No, that totem is very dangerous and I swear I still want to beat you Draal for giving it to him!" Draal looked at him, a nervous grin lifting his stone lips.

"He wasn't afraid of kissing Claire!"

"He nearly died at the hands of Bular and if I do recall, he didn't even get it because to Claire he was a jerk."

"Wait, hold on. He almost died?!" Someone yelled as Claire glanced at Jim who held his face in his hands, shaking it in disapproval.

"Ha, he asked if it was a protein shake!"

" **A Grit-Shaka is a totem used by the Gumm-Gumms. If you wear it, it banishes all cowardice makes you fierce and ready for battle."**

Jim cringed lightly. It was used by the Gumm-Gumms. Sadly, Blinky wasn't near them when Draal had brought it up, he would have probably ignored the offer if Blinky was there to make sure nothing extreme happened.

" **Hmm," Jim pressed his fingers to his chin, thinking quickly, "You wouldn't happen to have one of these, would you?"**

" **Hmm," Draal hummed, copying Jim's actions but with a grin.**

"In the name of Merlin, Master Jim! You should never trust Draal's advice! Everything went so wrong that day and I feared the worst! Luckily he came out alive or so help me Draal!"

"Whoa Blinky," Toby stepped up. "Chillax. It's over, Jim learned from his mistakes, he's okay. We figured out Strickler's truth because of it. Everything is fine." Blinky merely sat back in his seat, silent and attentive on the screen.

Jim sighed, ignoring some glances he received.

 **The scene flashed to early afternoon, the museum standing tall in the background as a female with a stroller sat in front of it, the mother cooing happily at her baby. Strickler had been advancing to that same bench.**

 **Claire's mother sat, happily playing with the changeling child that she was unaware of, NotEnrique cooing happily in his disguise.**

"Oh great."

" **Que precioso." She covered her eyes with her hands before uncovering them with a soft and happy, "Boo!" The fake Enrique giggled happily as Strickler sat beside them, catching her attention easily.**

 **She greeted him with a, "Oh, hello." Before slightly moving her stroller closer to her. Suddenly her cellphone rang as Strickler continued to read on the bench, minding his business.**

"I'd move the stroller away too. Oh, wait. They both are enemies." **  
**

" **This is Councilwoman Nunez." She greeted as NotEnrique blew raspberries. She stood, focused on her phone and not her own child after she so deliberately moved the stroller close to her once a man sat next to her.**

"Wait, did she just leave the stroller?"

" **What's that? It's just-" She said as she headed off, the stroller holding NotEnrique bounced, turning to face Strickler as the sound of changing forms echoed.**

"How is she able to walk away from her child?!" Claire sighed, she couldn't explain why her mom would leave the stroller by some random man.

" **We are meeting today to activate the Eyestone." Strickler mumbled, shyly moving his eyes to face NotEnrique.**

The good trolls gasped, they were that close to actually releasing Gunmar. Pray to Merlin that Jim could put a stop to this.

" **You mean, we're gonna finally be able to talk to the big honcho?" He pulled out his bottle, "Oh, I can't. Your prize pupil did a number on me new home and now I can't leave the house."**

"Prize pupil." Jim said sarcastically.

" **You've been exposed!" He quietly scolded.**

" **What was I supposed to do?" He sucked on the nipple of the bottle, "The fleshbags used a Gaggletack on me!"**

" **Bular will be upset."**

Strickler groaned. What did it matter that he was scared of Bular, only the fact that he could tell on him to his father. Strickler was the one who was mainly in charge mostly because he actually knew what to do. Once they would meet with Gunmar, the true ruler would agree with Strickler's ways.

" **This could be a good thing! They think I'm helping them. I've learned things." He covered his mouth with the side of his hand, whispering to him.**

"He's trying to protect his own skin. I still can't believe he tried to sell us out. Yet, here he is, still helping us out in the long run." Toby stated.

" **Like?"**

 **He looked at Mrs. Nunez before looking back at Walt as she spoke into the phone, "Yes, I'll be happy to go."**

" **Mr. Six-Eyes and Big Scary Name-"**

" **Blinky and Aaarrrgghh." Strickler added in.**

" **Yeah. The big one don't talk much but the smart one's certainly taken to the boy. You should've seen how he stood up for him against the old goat man. Mr. Trollmarket."**

Blinky had to nod in agreement, he was definitely protective of the boy. He would stand up for him every day, even if that meant for some reason, he would meet his own end. As much as the scene was serious, Jim smiled.

" **Vendel?" His eyes grew as he looked at NotEnrique with shock. "Wait, you've been to Trollmarket?"**

 **NotEnrique chuckled as he slightly sucked on his bottle, "They take me all the time now."**

"If I see that pest in my market again, I will take matters into my own hands." Vendel said.

 **In absurd panic, he moved the stroller to face him, "From now on, you report only to me. Perhaps there are some things Bular doesn't need to know." He glared evilly. Suddenly Mrs. Nunez was coming closer, continuing to talk on the phone.**

 **Not Enrique panicked at the sight of her before tossing his bottle and covering himself with the blanket.**

 **When she returned and saw Walt playing with her baby who was no longer visible due to the blanket, she looked at him with question, checking her baby when she found his blanket over his head. Strickler just smiled and spoke after putting on an act that he had been playing with the baby all along. "Who is a lovely adorable baby? Wish they could stay that age forever, right?**

 **Enrique, as she believed, blew another raspberry and giggled as Strickler stood up and walked off.**

"Walk off and leave your child unattended, what did you think would happen! That some man would ignore the baby? THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T IGNORE YOUR CHILD!"

 **The scene again changed to the classroom, Coach Lawrence pulling down the projector as speaking to the class.**

" **Mr. Strickler's out today, so I'm subbing. He asked me to fill in to teach you some history. So without further ado, I present Gun Robot 3!" He walked off the screen, the lights suddenly dimming as an image of a cowboy standing in front of a large robot as the students cheered, Claire throwing her arms in the air as she was in the front.**

"No wonder why he's out. He's kissing up to Gunmar."

" **Gun Robot 3." The movie announced as everyone went silent. As Claire watched the movie, Mary leaned over and whispered in her ear as Jim watchrfwith a frantic look, nothing settled him as today was in fact the kissing scene.**

" **So, today's the big day,' Toby said happily, "El smoocho, doth yonder." Jim just ignored him and quickly opened his backpack, gazing at the Grit-Shaka as Toby asked a certain question that could easily scare Jim further. Having bad breath.**

" **Got any breath mints?" Toby asked, holding some up.**

" **I got sweaty palms. What if I do it weird? What if I can't breathe? Look at her. Look at her! How can she be so calm?" The camera pointed at Caire and Mary. Claire had been biting the end of her pencil as Mary watched with a satisfied smirk.**

Mary grinned in person as well, "don't worry she is worried too, Jimmy Jam."

Claire laughed, Jim amused her, especially when he admitted he was nervous. She wrapped her arm around him as he gently pulled her closer.

 **Jim groaned and threw his head down in the background as Claire quickly realized what SHE was doing and stopped her nervous actions.**

" **Don't act coy, C-Bomb." She took her pencil, "I know it's all you're thinking about."**

 **Claire easily grabbed the pencil from her hand, "It's just acting, Mare. Nothing more."**

" **Nothing more than a little of this." To make empethisis on what she was saying, she placed her hands on Claire's cheeks, pressing her lips into a pucker form and she blew kisses.**

"Whoa dude, whoa."

" **Mary!" Claire said with a small laugh as Mary giggled. As Jim was hopelessly looking at her, she had looked at him, the two future lovebirds making eye contact before awkwardly turning away.**

 **Mary easily saw how Claire shyly turned, her lips were formed into a tight line as she tried her best to slouch and hide.**

 **Mary grinned before looking at her friend, "What you two need is a little chemistry lesson."**

" **Chemistry?" She asked before she understood what her friend was getting at, she quickly dove over her desk trying to catch her but failed, "Wait, Mary, don't!"**

"I still hate you for this Mar."

" **Coach Lawrence?" Mary was found beside Jim, pointing a finger at him. "Jim took my seat." The poor boy looked frightened.**

" **Lake, give her back her seat." Coach Lawrence yelled from behind a book as he relaxed. Jim simply stood, glaring at Mary as he walked off, only to hit the desk beside him, almost knocking the desk fully on its side and startling the kid sleeping in it.**

"Well jeez."

"How could you even knock a desk over just by walking into it! That was hilarious!"

" **Hey! Weirdo." He insulted as Jim quickly gathered himself, Claire had looked away, shy to face him. The two sat in awkward silence before Jim nervously laughed. Claire only responded with biting her eraser again and looking away. He let out a soft sigh before turning to Toby and shrugging.**

" **Talk to her!" Toby whispered, using his hands as a puppet. Jim turned and looked at her, he inhaled, ready to speak but nothing came out so he turned away and rested his chin upon his hand. Claire gave a quick side glance as the hum from the totem caught Jim's attention. He reached into his bag and slid the necklace out, not letting her see it.**

 **The two looked at one another separately before Jim gently put the necklace around his neck, a weird sensation running through his body as his eyes flashed a different color before returning to normal.**

"And this is where it starts." Jim grumbled.

 **He cracked his neck before getting a sly grin and turning to Claire.**

" **So this is awkward, right?" Jim started, seizing her nervous habit. "Stage kiss."**

" **And they say comedy is hard." She added in a small voice.**

" **I know, right? Can you believe it? It's like the whole school is suddenly interested in our play." Jim slyly moved his desk right next to Claire's, their two friends watching from the back.**

" **Full disclosure, Toby even gave me breath mints!" He whispered to her, causing her to giggle with a snort. She quickly covered her mouth, embarrassed at the sudden noise. Jim let out a laugh before they both started laughing.**

This time, Claire hid her face, she never snorted in front of anyone!

" **Whoa!" Toby said with shock before he looked at Mary who was not interested in anything but the screen. Toby did the same thing to his desk that Jim did to his before resting his hands behind his head. "Hey, Mary! You got a date for the play? You do now." He draped an arm around her chair.**

" **I'm in the play, you dork. Don't gross me out." She said simply. Toby moved his desk back.**

" **Noted." He sat awkwardly in his seat now.**

"REJECTED!"

 **The scene rapidly changed to Toby bending down trying to pry his locker open. "These things are like bear traps." Jim walked up beside him, blowing his fist and lightly slamming it against his locker, the small door creaking open as he placed his bag inside.**

" **Whoa, you opened your locker on the first try!" Toby exclaimed.**

" **Tobes, it's the Grit-Shaka." He said happily, gesturing to it.**

" **That thing has a name? It's like a courage totem."**

" **Draal gave it to me for the kissing scene today and, oh, man, Tobes! You should've heard me with her in class! I was killing it!"**

" **Wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry. Time out, time out. Draal, our Draal, is helping you with chicks?"**

"How many times am I going to hear this?!" Draal said as he growled.

" **It's supposed to make you brave, but, man, I am feeling really good!" He started punching air. "It makes me feel like I can do anything." Toby tried punching his locker but didn't succeed at opening it. Once Jim lightly pounded his fist into his best friend's locker, it opened with no hesitation.**

Jim's eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh! I don't remember any of this!"

" **Wow. It made you cool."**

" **Huh." He turned to look at his friend with a smile. "I'm not just cool, Tobes. I'm crispy."**

Kids squealed in laughter. Jim blushed madly before looking away from the screen. What in the name of Merlin was crispy?

Claire snorted again as Jim tried to glare at her but failed.

" **High-five!" He said, passing Darci and Mary who rejected his offer.**

 **Mary scoffed, "Whatever."**

" **Crispy?" Toby repeated. The screen was colored in black before it showed Mary, Jim, and Toby in line waiting to be served food.**

" **So, what's the special, Judy? Besides that lovely smile on your face." Jim asked happily. The lunch lady had no happy smile, instead it was a miserable frown.**

" **Chicken Surprise."**

"She reminds me of that lady in Monsters Inc." A kid laughed, "Mike Wazowski!"

 **Toby gasped out loud, "Chicken Surprise? No one orders that. It's like a death sentence!" Jim just ignored Toby's warnings and held out the plate with a confident: "Bring on the surprise!" She poured the nasty slop on his plate, Jim not even phased as he walked away.**

Some kids had to swallow their sudden feeling of lunch sliding up their throats.

"Jim, I swear to gosh, if you eat that...

 **Toby looked at the lunch lady before holding up two fingers. "Make it two?"**

 **Inside the bathroom, the stall door opened as the toilet flushed in the background. Toby stepped out, groaning as he held his stomach. "I feel horrible."**

 **Out of nowhere, Jim popped out from the other stall, "Whoo! I feel cleansed! What should I do now?"**

"I don't want to know what came out of Jim if he is that relieved."

"That was one serious dump." Jim covered his face.

"Make this stop."

Some kid choked on their air, laughing hard as their face turned bright red.

"I seriously destroyed a toilet. Thank Merlin I didn't remember."

 **Jim ran off, causing Toby to stand straight up and taking a deep breath as he tried to follow his friend. A soft fart was heard before Toby panicked. "Oh, no!" As his stomach growled and he dropped a** once again, he ran back to the toilet and most likely exploded, "Everything hurts."**

Some kids chuckled while Jim lightly punched his friend on the shoulder. "Don't suffer with me, I made the mistake of wearing the Grit-Shaka."

"Well I wouldn't be your best bud if I didn't do what you did!" The two laughed before paying attention to the screen.

 **Jim had found his way in a classroom, writing things on a board before stating, "And that is how you solve for 'x'."**

 **He sat on Miss. Janeth's chair, resting his feet on her desk, feeling confident.**

" **Well, I admire your gusto, Mr. Lake but that is not remotely correct." He was busy making faces at some students. "And this isn't your class." She pointed to the door.**

"What the hell is he doing in a class that isn't his."

"Look at the faces he's making!" Claire chuckled, enjoying this but Jim was not.

 **In the teacher's lounge, as Senor Uhl and Coach Lawrence had some coffee, they were also speaking when Jim strutted into the lounge.**

" **Ms. Janeth, she is not married, no?" Senor Uhl asked as Jim whistled as he walked by, catching their eye. "This is the Teacher's Lounge, Senor Lake. Students are forbidden." Jim was too busy pouring coffee.**

Claire threw her head back, laughing.

"Jim just walks in, not a care in the world."

" **Which is exactly why I'm here. Testing limits, breaking rules, plus," He chugged the contents in the cup down before wiping his lips and continuing. "ah best java in school. Thing is, I don't even like coffee!" He dropped the cup before saying, "Hasta luego!" and whistling as he left. The two teachers watching him weirdly as he left.**

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose, already annoyed.

 **Toby headed to Claire as she stuffed her items in her locker, sadly, the food had never settled with Toby. "Hey, Claire, have you seen Jim? I kinda lost track of him."**

" **Yeah, what's going on? Everyone's talking about him. He's been all over school making a spectacle of himself."**

 **As she finished, speaking of the devil, they loudspeaker blared as the two look up, hearing Jim's voice.**

"No."

Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, and Barbara gaped, not believing what they were seeing.

"Please tell me I didn't…." Jim started as Claire laughed.

"You did."

" **Hey, everybody, Jimmy Lake here. Just a quick reminder for everybody to keep it crispy. Also, I taught myself bass guitar in the band room. This one goes out to my Juliet."**

 **Toby scoffed and facepalmed. Claire gasped at the word Juliet before he started strumming the guitar and singing, quite terribly but his voice wasn't too bad.**

"I mean, this is bad but I forgot. JIM CAN SING!"

" **When our lips meet, fireworks!" His song was interrupted by a door opening and a teacher's voice was clearly heard.**

" **How'd you get in here? Give me that thing!"**

" **You can't stop the passion, man! - You can only fuel the fire!" Jim yelled out through the intercom, arguing with the teacher who had walked in on him.**

All the students laughed, just like they did in the episode. Jim groaned and facepalmed. This was bad. Blinky had shared the same reaction as well.

"Someone please end this!" Jim yelled.

" **Yeah? Watch me!" The teacher argued back, fighting for the mic. Claire scoffed angrily before stepping away as Toby watched the speaker and then her.**

" **This is bad." He added.**

"I very much agree!" Blinky put in rather quickly. Jim couldn't help but shake slightly at the sight of Claire being so angry with him. He hadn't even done much in the episode to even make her remotely uncomfortable, unless she was connecting his behavior to the night that he trashed her house.

 **The daylight went to sudden darkness as the scene changed, a long shadow appeared on the floor of the unlit museum while Strickler walked through the lonely hallway and stepping up to the bridge where Bular, Nomura, Otto, and a Goblin was waiting, the bridge looking fully complete.**

 **Strickler stepped up with a soft glare as Bular spoke, "We've been waiting."**

"Good, why don't you wait a little longer." Strickler groaned.

"Why don't you stop putting in so much input."

 **Out of nowhere in pure excitement, Otto appears, with no hesitation to place his hand upon Strickler's shoulder and ask, "Are we quite ready?" Strickler gave off a small nod, his face twisted in awkward disgust to the man, "Then let's party." He did a little dance before heading to the small briefcase placed on the floor. A gasp escaped through his lips, not even trying to hide. He opened it, a soft glow came from inside. "The Eyestone! The last piece, it is complete." he held up the triangular shape, as the glow emitted further from it, lighting the room in blue waves.**

Vendel sighed, they were going to be closer to releasing Gunmar from his vast prison. The mere thought of the world burning into nothing was sending chills through the old man, luckily, he had put some faith in the human Trollhunter and he managed to pull through.

 **The shape levitated from his hands, Strickler watching with his mouth ajar while Bular stood with anticipation, his excitement to see his father was growing rapidly. The stone was slowly sucked to the rest of the bridge, filling the empty space made just for it. The blue smoke disappeared, hiding the only light source as dramatic music is playing in the background.**

 **Otto couldn't hold his excitement in as Strickler watched the bridge complete itself with a large and wicked smirk. Bular just chuckled.**

All the trolls had frozen in place, frightened.

"I'm taking that this isn't a good thing." Eli stated.

 **Nothing seemed to happen, causing Bular's happy moment to die down as a small snarl echoed through, "It doesn't work." The view switched to under the bridge, showing everyone waiting patiently as the bridge did nothing.**

"HA!"

" **Bular, patience." Otto added. All the lights suddenly died down, the Eye Stone once again glowing, as small sparks of blue appear. The blue spread like a disease, covering every crevice with it's sleek color. The blue shined brighter, causing Bular to grin in satisfaction while Strickler couldn't help but show the shock that rested on his face.**

 **Streaks of blue connected in the middle of the bridge, creating a large orb that quickly disintegrated, shooting a smoke of blue at the Changelings and Trolls that waited. The orb had acted like a Super Novia. The entrance to the bridge was covered in blue, an outline of a figure stood behind it with thick horns, the true details of how frightening Gunmar actually looked, was hidden.**

"Crap." Jim learned further in his seat, trying to take in every detail about his possible future enemy. The fact that he was at such a large size, Jim didn't know how he could possibly face him. That also didn't mean he was going to give up.

 **The smoke died down as a Goblin ran away from the scene, scared to see such a king rise from his forever grave.**

" **Son," a dark voice whispered.**

" **Father." Bular answered clearly.**

" **His voice is so scary." Otto spoke, sounding in love.**

"OOOOHHH!"

 **Bular walked near the bridge and kneeled, "Father, your release from exile will soon be at hand-" Strickler walked forward, interrupting Bular from his awkward position.**

" **Your dark excellence. I am humbly in your service." Bular growled at the man, "Killahead is nearly complete and you soon will be free."**

" **This pleases me, Stricklander. You have done well." His voice was deep, ferocious, and could freeze a single man in fright.**

" **You hum-" Bular nudged Strickler, none too kindly as he spoke, causing Walt to gasp.**

" **Father, the mantle of Trollhunter has fallen to a human. And this Impure has ordered me not to harm the boy."**

"Go crying to your father."

" **Your Excellence, killing a human child will bring too much scrutiny down upon us-." He waved his thick arm in front of Strickler, silencing him.**

" **And he has forbidden me to take the Amulet from him."**

" **Lord Gunmar, until the Bridge is complete, it is ill-advised to -"**

" **Enough!" Smoke rushed from the bridge, silencing them after Gunamr had ran his fist into the barrier. "You make my exile even all the more intolerable for your bickering. Stricklander is correct. Nothing is more important than preventing our plan from being discovered by our enemies. But from now on, my son will be giving the orders."**

He groaned, why would Gunmar risk everything to put his childish son in charge, that was completely idiotic.

 **Bular cackled at Strickler, he was in charge now. "I will speak with my son, alone. Now!" He grasped the barrier with his fist once more, causing Otto and Nomura to exit first, respecting his orders.**

" **As you wish, Your Greatness." He gave off a little sarcasticness as he spoke, bowing slightly before glaring at Bular.**

Of course, that dimwit had to ruin everything. Strickler could already see his leadership was more wanted, after all, there was no way such a brainless fool could obtain such power when he was drived by absolute revenge for the Trollhunters to not even realize the cost of it!

Jim, on the other hand, enjoyed such information as he watched, mainly because he could actually out think Bular. He was more brawn than brain and that was his downfall.

 **Walt left the two in peace, pissed that his role wasn't beyond the greatness and he was absolutely sure that Bular couldn't handle it.**

 **Otto and Nomura didn't bother to stifle their laughter when they saw Strickler appeared from behind the large drapes. The Goblin made fun of him as well as he passed. The camera quickly closed in on Strickler as he walked right into it, his eyebrows furrowed.**

Nomura grinned, at least she hadn't lost anything unlike Strickler.

 **The scene now took place back with Bular and Gunmar.**

" **What has become of Stricklander? He appears to have grown soft." Gunmar questioned slowly.**

" **In his human guise, he has become the boy's teacher. I believe he has affection for the child."**

" **You question his loyalties?"**

" **I do, Father." He spoke with no hesitation.**

Strickler gasped. The old hag was calling him a traitor! He was so blinded by his own new power, that he was getting rid of everything that they've worked for!? They were trying to rid him like some filthy pest! Yes, he had to admit, he enjoyed Jim's company, but he wasn't protecting him. He may have been downgraded but he was going after Jim whether he liked it or not.

As if someone was hearing his thoughts, "Now that you aren't a so called leader, what is the point of trying anyways, you are going to control anything if you release this Gunmar dude." A kid added, causing others to agree.

"I now right, maybe Strickler doesn't want to admit that he lost. Talk about some serious Karma, that's what happens when you're a lying troll." Mary spoke.

" **If his heart has turned, we must know. Test him."**

" **With pleasure." He chuckled happily, placing his hand upon his heart. The scene quickly changed to Aaarrrgghh with a strained face as he lifted a large platform from the stone ground.**

Bular was so quick to try and rid of Strickler, which pleased Jim. At least Strickler wouldn't be able to do too much and trick Jim. Yeah, with Gunmar and Bular talking about plans was never good and it would be a little harder to take down Bular especially when Gunmar was giving ideas to Bular but at least Strickler had lost his role.

Bular wasn't patient and he probably wouldn't listen to his father most of the time so Jim at least had one advantage.

" **Higher. Just a little higher." Blinky said, popping out from beneath the rock that had left a gaping hole.**

" **Arms hurt."**

"Dang, Aaarrrgghh, you're strong." A kid mentioned as another nodded in agreement.

"I just find it funny because look how small his legs are compared to the rest of him."

" **Focus on how much Master Jim's arms will hurt should this training equipment malfunction." Their current task was interrupted when Toby had came running in with a panicked voice.**

" **Blinky! Blinky! Wingman! We've got trouble! It's Draal. I mean, it's Jim. But it's Draal's fault."**

" **Did Draal kill him? Never should have consented to Draal supplementing Master Jim's training." He wondered, standing in the vast control panel.**

"Wow, it didn't take you long to jump to conclusions and suddenly doubt me." Draal mentioned, glaring at Blinky. "I'm obviously trying to help our Trollhunter and if anything, we seem to both be enjoying the time."

"Pffft," Blinky looked at him sternly. "My assurance is not changing! At first you tried to kill him because he was chosen instead of you. An act of jealousy caused you to almost kill him twice!"

Draal said nothing when they heard Jim chuckle at them. Blinky smiled warmly at Jim before watching the screen.

" **He didn't kill him. He gave him something. It's like a totem. A "great shake" or something. It's making Jim crazy." Toby explained.**

"Great shake? What is with you two and shakes?"

" **Crazy?" Aaarrrgghh asked, struggling to keep the rock up.**

" **Yeah! It's like he's drunk or something. He's completely without fear or impulse control. And he's totally "crispy.'," Blinky crawled out from the hole he was in (ha).**

"Oh gosh, it's even worse when you say it."

" **Tobias, this totem, was it a Grit-Shaka?"**

" **Yes! That's it!"**

" **No fear. That's how it works on Troll physiology. But how will it act on a human?"**

 **The scene changed from Blinky's questioning look to Claire standing proud on the stage as she spoke her line, "Oh, be some other name."**

"No! You can't tell me I'm going to completely blow this." Jim groaned. "I'm starting to not like this idea anymore."

 **Jim appeared, causing Claire to smile. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet. Not as sweet as thee, milady. And Romeo is here and ready to bring the thunder." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a pose as Claire nearly stuttered on her lines.**

Students laughed as Jim hid his face in a pillow. He couldn't watch this, he was going to blow it with Claire. This was another reason why he was glad he didn't remember.

" **That's not the line, Jim."**

" **Yeah, I had a few thoughts about the script." He handed Claire a rewritten script of the play he had in mind.**

" **You rewrote Shakespeare?" Claire questioned as he handed one to the acting teacher as well.**

" **I punched up the comedy, amped up the action added a little more, je ne sais quoi, romance." Claire looked furious as he dove into a quick kiss but she had walked off when he hugged himself, meaning to hug her.**

More laughter was heard as Jim let out a small scream in the pillow.

" **He rewrote Shakespeare." Claire spat.**

He winced at her angry voice as his vice was muffled but still heard, "this is bad, really, really bad."

" **Oh. A car chase." Eli said excitedly, holding out the script.**

"Someone did rewrite Shakespeare, I watched the movie in school with Leonardo Dicaprio. It had cars but wasn't in the future."

" **What?" Miss. Janeth questioned.**

" **After a few hundred years, the play was just feeling a little dated, you know? And what's with all the deaths? Gosh! What is this, a tragedy?" He exclaimed.**

"Yesss….." Someone added in.

 **He stood proudly on the stage as Miss. Janeth stood. "Be that as it may, Mr. Lake we've spent months rehearsing the "dated" pages."**

" **So, how about we do it the way it was originally written?" Claire added in.**

" **Sure. What say we bore the audience with your acting."**

Jim groaned, why did he ever listen to Draal's advice with girls, _human girls!_ He clearly was way too distracted during that night.

" **What's going on? You used to be the nicest guy. Now you're throwing parties, trashing my house, and now this?" He circled her, his face was twisted in an emotion that you would never see on the real Jim.**

" **Nice." He spoke.**

" **This isn't you, Jim."**

" **It's me. It's totally me! Just the better me." He pointed to himself.**

" **Well, it's not better. I know you think you're being cool-"**

" **You're right. You're right. I'm not cool. I'm crispy!" He said, sounding intoxicated before puckering up and leaning in quickly to capture her lips with his.**

"Pretty fly for a white guy!" A student started singing.

" **What?"**

 **Jim was suddenly slammed into the stage, his groan wasn't from pain but from the amusement that he had found from it.**

Jim had removed the pillow from his face but was instantly regretting it, this was definitely the worst, he was making her way more mad then he had intended too.

" **Call it what you want, but you're being a jerk." She said before stomping off.**

" **No kiss then? No skin off my back! Didn't want it anyway!" Jim yelled, walking off the stage, leaving Miss. Janeth, Eli, and Mary to watch with shocking expressions.**

Claire grinned and turned to him, "You wanted it, wanted it so bad." Jim looked at her with pity.

"I'm sorry Claire. I did want it. I don't know why I even said yes to Draal's advice." Claire grabbed the pillow that Jim used to hide his face and threw it to the side.

"It's okay. You just wanted to impress me, I do find this amusing though."

" **Aw! What about the car chase?" Eli pouted from the crowd.**

 **It didn't hesitate to show a different scene, this time, Jim sat in Trollmarket, his normal blue jacket was tossed to the side, leaving him in his white t-shirt as a buff troll stood behind him with a large hammer and a chisel. "Give me a tattoo of a broken heart. With a crack in the middle. And make it weep."**

Barbara gasped at the sudden danger of something so simple to trolls. Jim couldn't help but make another sound of disapproval to himself about the situation.

 **Before the troll was about to pound the metal into Jim's plushy flesh, Blinky had interrupted them.**

" **Cease this madness!" Blinky quickly yelled out, pushing a troll from his view.**

Jim groaned, how would he explain to his mom if he got a tattoo."

" **Hey! Perfect timing, buds! Let's all get tats!" He said excitedly as he laughed and stretched his hand out to them. "Fellowship! High-five?"**

"Oh gosh."

" **If you would give us a moment." Blinky mumbled to the Troll who simply walked off, since they were leaving him hanging Jim gently patted his hand against his own as Blinky facepalmed. "Great Gronka Morka, it's even worse than you said. Master Jim, the Grit-Shaka."**

" **Ha, ha! Cool, right?" He pointed to it before his voice deepened and he pointed to Blinky. "I mean, crispy." He grinned**

" **I was thinking more along the lines of unholy and disturbing.."**

"Oh, don't worry, I'm thinking the same exact thing you are Blink." Jim stated.

 **Aaarrrgghh's thick finger pointed at him, "Dangerous!" He added in. Jim protected his necklace.**

" **That, too. Master Jim, that is a Gumm-Gumm totem, reason enough to be wary of it. But the fact that you are a human makes its effects unpredictable!" Jim's eyebrows dropped when his friend had put a stop to his fun.**

" **And that necklace is not a good look for you." Toby said, pointing an accusing finger.**

"Ah, gotta love that one friend who cares about the fashion." Mary grinned. "I need to take you shopping with me."

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is this? An intervention?" Jim pulled the large hand of the Tattoo troll near his back but Blinky quickly pushed it away.**

" **If need be."**

" **Well, need not be! I'm fine. I am better than fine. And if you want the Grit-Shaka, you're gonna have to take it from me." He stood up, the amulet clenched in his hand behind his back.**

"Damn it Jim!"

 **Toby sighed, "Come on, Jimbo. We don't have to go there." Jim quickly pulled out the key to his armor before speaking the incantation weirdly.**

" **For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command! Holla!" He yelled as he was pulled from the ground and circled in metal, the armor connecting piece by piece as he grinned. Once he finally landed, he moaned happily before landing a pose.**

" **Or maybe we do." Toby spoke, totally done with his friend already.**

Jim rolled his eyes at himself, this was getting ridiculous.

" **That's right! Uh-huh! I just went there!" He stood with satisfactory.**

 **Aaarrrgghh growled as he shoved Blinky gently out of the way before advancing on Jim.**

" **Be gentle with him." Toby said from the back, Jim watched as Aaarrrgghh advanced before diving out of the way with an achieving laugh, knowing that the large troll had missed him.**

 **Aaarrrgghh roared as he looked to see that his target wasn't captured. He dove again but Jim jumped from him, stepping on his back before landing directly behind him with grunts.**

" **A-ha!" He said excitedly before taking off.**

" **Grit-Shaka has changed him, indeed. Master Jim was never this nimble." He punched the air a few times before looking at Toby with a smile. Not pleased, Toby glared. They needed the normal Jim back. "I mean, this is terrible!" He stated before following Jim as Toby called out: "Jim!"**

"Way to boost his ego!" Someone said to Blinky, "He clearly doesn't need anymore."

" **Master Jim, I beg you, do not lose yourself." Blinky yelled, chasing the boy down.**

" **Lose? I found myself! And I wasn't even looking for me." The three chased after Jim as the Trolls watched them in wonder as if to know what was going on.**

"Are you serious right now. This is a disaster." Jim mumbled but the students disagreed.

" **The Grit-Shaka's effect on you is false, which makes it dangerous." Jim dodged on coming Trolla as Blinky followed. "You should always be afraid! - If Bular attacked you in this state"**

 **Jim quickly turned the corner and jumped off a small ledge letting out a high pitch: "Hiyah!"**

People laughed, "did you hear how he said hiyah!? That was hilarious." Jim just simply blushed, he was going to do that a lot more than he thought.

" **-you would not be able to defend yourself." Blinky jumped as well as Aaarrrgghh quickly set Toby on his back and followed.**

"Look at them chasing him down, this is seriously the best thing ever!"

" **Oh, yeah? I'll show you. I'm not afraid of Bular! I'm not afraid of anything! Wait a minute." His eyes caught sight of a few gnomes resting on a small shop canopy. He laughed as his sword appeared and he jumped, letting his sword pull own the cloth before letting it go, causing the gnomes to fly with a cheer.**

"Whoa dude." Some of the gnomes chattered at Jim that had managed to sneak in the theater.

 **Blinky let out a scream as he watched them fly towards him, two landed beside him while one had used his face to land on. Blinky lifted the small creature off with a scream, watching as the gnome yipped and struggled in his grip with angry chatter.**

" **Scum of the Earth!" He yelled before throwing it. He wiped his face from where the gnome had touched before gasping as a small crowd gathered around Jim, listening to him.**

"Calm down Blinky." A student laughed. Was it just Toby or was Steve staying more silent than actually picking on them, it was like he was becoming interested in Jim's second life.

" **I'll show you! I'm not afraid of anything! I-I-I will fight Bular. I will end him today!" He lifted his sword high as one troll cheered.**

"Oh, that was funny. Only one cheered."

" **Jim!" Toby called out, hoping down from Aaarrrgghh.**

" **That went poorly." He perked up realizing something, "Fortunately, Jim has no means by which he can locate Bular."**

" **That's not exactly true." Toby said quickly, causing Blinky to panic.**

"Damn it."

 **The scene changed to Toby standing outside of Claire's house, peering up at an open window. "NotEnrique! Have you seen Jim?** " **A sudden flash of green was seen in the window as the changeling popped out the window in his true form.**

"Wow Toby, lets let my parents know and have a heart attack because there is some troll in their house that replaced their baby."

" **Hey! Get away! You're gonna blow me cover!**

" **Come on! Did you tell Jim where Bular's hiding?**

" **If a bloke wants to commit suicide, who am I to stand in his way?" He dropped from the window as Toby continued to ask.**

"Excuse me, but you better stand in the way!" Barbara yelled out suddenly.

" **Where did he go? "**

" **I can't hear you." NotEnrique said as he sat on the side of his crib**

 **Pulling the only card he had, Toby took out a moldy sock, waving it off like a prize. "I've got stinky sweat socks. Haven't been washed all week."**

 **There was no hesitation for NotEnrique as he jumped back in the window. "Give me, give me, give me!"**

" **Now, tell me where Jim is!"**

"Go get him Toby!"

 **Jim had been roaming the sewers, in search of his intended target. His sword was held out as he walked through the large tunnels with a chuckle.**

" **I'm not afraid of you, Bular." From Jim, the camera showed Toby standing behind what seemed to be a gate as he discussed with his fellow partners.**

" **NotEnrique said we'd find him in the sewers. I'll scout from above while you and Aaarrrgghh search below."**

 **Blinky and Aaarrrgghh were on the other side, quickly agreeing with the plan before they took separate ways. "Good idea."**

 **Toby ran down the canal, the camera capturing the bridge and the darkening skies in the background.**

" **Jim, where are you? Toby called into the air as the scene panned down to reveal Jim in the sewers once again.**

" **Hey, Bular! " He slashed his sword and turned a corner. "Yo, Bular!" Out of nowhere, Jim stopped and quickly pulled his sword out into a defensive pose, startling a poor mouse that happened to be running by.**

Everyone jumped, that simple action had frightened them.

" **Oh, yeah. Yeah, you better scurry." He continued, "Bular!"**

Jim facepalmed.

 **A Goblin had been hiding in the tubes, watching Jim as he walked by.**

 **Toby ran out of the alleyway, looking around before running to a nearby manhole on the side of the street.**

" **Jim?" He called.**

" **Bular!" Jim yelled, catching Blinky's and Aaarrrgghh's attention.**

" **Master Jim. Master Jim! Master Jim! Where are you?" Blinky yelled as well, all four searching for someone. Jim clearly ignored Blinky's faint calls.**

Jim couldn't help but smile despite the situation. They were all in search of him, not giving up to get rid of that cursed totem. At least they had cared enough to try and stop him a countless amount of times even if they did fail.

" **Bular! It is I, the Trollhunter! Your nemesis challenges you!" He yelled out as the camera pans up to the sewer cover where Toby yelled.**

"This is by far, one of the worst days of my life." Jim said, Claire leaning against him so he had at least some support.

" **Jim? Jim!" A small eye was peeking through a hole, revealing Toby who moved to another manhole to find his friend. "Jim! Jim!" Down below, a goblin ran on the pipes as Jim slowly advances, taking a deep breath as he hides behind a corner.**

 **He suddenly jumps out of nowhere, holding out his sword, "A-ha! Bular."**

 **Finding nothing, Jim stood straight up as a Goblin muttered from around him. He turned to find the source of the noise, only to see the green colored creature stand on his toes as Bular walked out with a huff. He stood straight up and growled at the Trollhunter.**

"Way to make an entrance."

" **There you are, you ugly Troll! Let's see how tough you are without cars to throw at people, shall we? I saw the Bridge. I know what you and your pals are up to. But it ends tonight, baby!" Bular's yellow eyes land on the green item hanging from Jim's neck.**

"Oh great, I sound like an idiot."

"Sorry to say this Master Jim, but you are in fact an idiot as you call it, after you trusted Draal with human interactions!"

"I didn't think it would go to this." Draal simply stated, folding his arms. Blinky threw himself out of the chair in exaggeration as he turned to Draal.

"We are dealing with a different species who react very differently! What did you think would happen," as Draal was about to answer, Blinky sat down and held up two hands. "No, I can't even listen to your wild reasons."

" **A Grit-Shaka," he exclaimed with a chuckle, "Now I understand why you are so quick to race to your death."**

" **Excuse you! I'm not racing anywhere. And the only "death" tonight, is gonna be your pride!" He held his sword up once more. He charged at Bular who wasted no time to charge back.**

"Well my pride definitely died tonight." Jim said simply.

 **Jim swung when he met Bular in the middle, yet the troll had ran passed him, easily dodging Daylight. Jim grunted as he kept swinging at Bular, not giving his enemy a chance to actually attack back.**

"Wow, take a little breather there Jim."

 **Annoyed, Bular swung his fist at the sword, shoving Jim back easily who wasn't fazed by such a move. Jim let out an "Ooh!" as he stood there**

 **Up out on the street, Toby gasped as he lifted his head, peering at another sewer entry way.**

" **Oh no!" He yelled out before running across the street, a car honking at him, almost about to hit poor Toby. "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" He fell onto his knees and called down into the hole, "Jim!"**

Jim smiled, at least he had someone who was clearly worried for him, even in this state. He looked at Toby with a smile, grateful. "Thanks Tobes."

"Ahh, no problem dude, I would always save you."

 **Jim continued to battle Bular. The said Troll charged at Jim with a feisty roar as Jim ran on the side of the curved wall. The human Trollhunter took a swing when given the chance, striking Bular in the face who yelped at the sudden burning pain. "Ooh!" Jim landed as he listened to Bular pant before growling in anger. "I bet that hurt," Jim commented.**

 **Before he could fully stand, Bular's arm slammed into Jim's lithe frame, the impact repeating twice before Jim flew high as he screamed in pain. His body slammed into the concrete, his sword piercing the ground as well, causing it to fade away.**

Everyone suddenly gasped out, Barbara's and Blinky's hands tightened on the corners of their chairs, worried for Jim.

If Bular had done anything to him, they would personally go after him themselves.

 **Jim's armor whistled as the blue smoke cleared from it, showing Jim laying helplessly on the floor.**

" **Jim?" Toby called from above, "Jim!" The black screen cracked open, revealing that Jim was knocked into oblivion for a second. His gaze was locked on the manhole cover as Toby tried to pry it from the ground.**

 **Jim groaned as he sat up and held his forehead before looking for the one thing that he needed. "No, no, no."**

"That is what we are all thinking right now Jim."

 **The Grit Shaka was laying from his body as Bular's foot stood right behind it. "Lose something, Trollhunter? Jim yelped as Bular smashed it. He tried to don his sword but it wouldn't appear, leaving him defenseless. "Good." Bular advanced on him and Jim crab crawled away. "The fear will tenderize your flesh. You'll taste-" He licked his lips. "Mmm."**

Everyone was watching with fear, afraid as they watched him crawl away.

 **The boy shuddered until he heard his friend call from up above. "Jim!"**

" **Toby! Where am I? What's going on?" Toby tried to get it open some more, realizing his friend was clueless, alone, and couldn't be saved if Toby did nothing.**

 **He strained as he tried harder, "I can't get it open!"**

"Try harder!"

 **Bular roared as Jim put his attention on the killer Troll, afraid. As Bular jumped, ready to catch his prey, Toby was trying harder than ever.**

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God,"

" **For the glory of Merlin!" He screamed as he finally opened the hatch and flying back. The light shined through the hole as Jim shielded himself, Bular's face catching the sunlight. He growled as Jim watched him back up but the beast suddenly roared, causing Jim to flinch.**

"Just in time. Thank you Toby!" Everyone let a breath out of relief that he was safe instead of becoming Bular's personal meal.

 **On the side, Blinky and Aaarrrgghh finally found the boy, "Master Jim!" Blinky called out before they started running to aid the boy, sadly, the Goblin was right above them, stopping them in their tracks by opening another cover, letting light fall down in front of them. Blinky let out a scream as the Goblin left them stuck behind the light source. "Master Jim! "**

 **Jim let out a noise in panic as Bular circled him, the Trollhunter laying in the light, the only protection he could use. The evil troll roared as Jim finally stood up and trying to keep the furthest distance he could between him and Bular while staying in the cage of light.**

"This is getting tense and I am not liking it."

" **Jim, grab my hand! Come on!" He held his hand down, trying to save his only friend. "You can do it!" Jim tried, jumping high but sadly it wasn't enough. Bular still circled him but the tip of his sword was dragging near Jim's feet.**

" **I can't reach! The armor! It's too heavy, Tobes!"**

" **Pathetic that you meet your end in a sewer, Young Atlas." Bular finished, Jim's mouth dropped as quick flashbacks played in Jim's mind.**

Strickler frowned, he had never agreed to it and this irritated him.

 _ **Strickler was sitting in the Lake house, holding a cup of tea as he spoke to Barbara: "Atlas too carried the weight of the world on his shoulders."**_

 **Jim looked at Bular helplessly as another one played.**

 _ **They were sitting in the car after Jim and Toby had gotten arrested. "Watch yourself, Young Atlas."**_

 **Jim's eyes were wide and filled with terror.**

"Look at Jim, he is just completely shocked and for some reason it is even hurting me."

 _ **The final scene was in the school, near the lockers after Toby had recently thrown the horseshoe at Strickler but it didn't touch him**_ **,** " _ **Take care of your back, Young Atlas."**_

 **Jim gasped as he held his head with his armoured hand.**

" **Master Jim! You must get out of there!" Blinky screamed at him.**

 **Jim looked at Blinky, Bular used the distraction to lift his sword with a yell before stabbing the concrete where Jim was once was after dodging any killing blow. He rolled from the sword to the other side, yet, Bular was quicker. Jim ran in the other direction before turning around as time slowed down, Jim blinked as he watched Bular roar and prepare his sword. The sounds of heavy breathing and a heartbeat had accompanied the slow motion screen.**

Everyone's breath matched the pace that was occuring in the episode.

 **Bular swung but Jim jumped back, the video still moving at a slow and tense speed. Bular swiped again but Jim jumped back even further. The Trollhunter looked above before facing Bular once again. His eyebrows dropped as he realized something that could easily help him.**

 **As Bular swung again, the video moved at a normal speed as Jim easily did a flip, landing backwards from the blade that was wedged deeply in the concrete, causing it to get stuck. Jim watched as Bular tried to yank it out.**

" **Jim, grab my hand! Now!" Toby yelled from above.**

" **I lost the Grit-Shaka." Jim started as he placed his metal foot on the blunter side of the blade as he pulled the amulet from his chest, revealing his no longer protected human body. "But I can still be brave." In anger, Bular roared, finally pulling the sword from the ground that Jim was balancing on. As Bular threw the now free sword, he had also thrown Jim into the air who quickly grabbed onto Toby's small hand.**

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

 **Toby pulled Jim out of the sewer with a little struggle but managed to get his friend to safety who was closed to being pulled back down by Bular. Toby managed to get him and Jim out and Jim did not hesitate to kick the circular cover back onto the manhole frantically, screaming as he did so.**

Finally Barbara and Blinky could released their frightened breath that they absolutely knew they were holding.

 **Bukar roared before he was fully covered up. Jim and Toby watched the now silent manhole until Bular's fist appeared, punching the cover up into the air, startling the two boys but still couldn't get out.**

Everyone jumped at Bular's sudden fist before collecting themselves.

 **They shrieked before dropping back groaning after the heart racing event.**

 **Jim breathed heavily before sitting up halfway and spilling the news. "Strickler's a Changeling."**

"FINALLY HE KNOWS! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR STRICKLER'S DOWNFALL THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"You aren't even dealing with the troll situation." Strickler sassed.

"Does it look like I care? No."

" **I never trusted him. Also, you've been a real turd today." Toby sat up a little too, looking at his friend.**

" **And I smell like one, too." Jim sighed, "Thanks for saving my neck. I owe you one."**

" **Yeah, great. Just don't ever say "crispy" again."**

"Oh please don't."

" **Deal." Jim held up his hand causing Toby to smile before the two high fived, right as a car pulled up and honking their horn.**

" **Hey! Move it!" Toby dropped back onto the ground. Below, Bular watched the surface before growling with a laugh, the scene changing to Strickler who had heard what Bular called Jim.**

" **You did what?" He said with utter shock.**

" **I called him Young Atlas."**

" **But I call him that. Me, alone!"**

" **You should have seen his face."**

" **He'll know I'm working with you. He'll know I'm a Changeling. Of all the idiotic things you've done, you imbecile-" He was interrupted by Gunmar who still stood near the closed off entrance way.**

" **I gave the order." Strickler looked in fear as Bular moved out of the way, showing Strickler the Lord of the Darklands.**

Strickler growled. All because Bular was angry at Strickler that he and his father destroyed the progress making his escape from the Darklands so much longer. What an idiot.

" **Call it a test." Bular added.**

" **Oh, a t-A test?" He looked at Gunmar worriedly.**

" **To lead him to you. So that when the time comes," as Gunmar continued to speak a camera showed the Lake residence where Jim sat in his room, working on some school work as the amulet rested next to him. "You will kill the boy and free me with his Amulet." The amulet clicked as it glowed, ending the episode.**

"Whoa did he say kill?!"

"Do you think that the amulet was glowing because the portal barrier was activated because Gunmar is half way out of there?"

Jim took a few minutes to process the ending. Not caring much about the student's question. That one sentence repeated multiple times in his head and each time the word _kill_ had echoed within his mind, it sent a shiver down his spine and reach his toes.

He probably knew that his mother was suffering from the same fear of Jim's life being constantly threatened even though the choice of the amulet was never a choice for the poor boy in the first place. If anything, Jim could see her eyes flashing with pure anger towards Strickler and Bular.

No one tried to stall or avoid gazes with Strickler. They were sitting in a small room, every day, with some killer troll that was mostly out for Jim Lake Jr. but such close contact with him, him standing beside you in class, was even more frightening. What happened if he had just snapped?

They just had to wait and see.


	11. Recipe for Disaster

**The episode has stated bluntly, in the middle of a lecture, taught by Strickler. His class was dark except for the large projector screen that was lit up, a map was locked on the screen, army men, tanks, and many red lines where colored on the olden map.**

"Oh great, look who's big head is on the screen." A random kid spat, harshly glaring at the screen. Rileah simply chuckled, the kids were more harsh with Strickler than they were with Jim and Toby anymore. You can see how people are affected by their suddenly secrets.

Jim was a hero and brave. That's why kids enjoyed his company, also they could see who he was and how he was so protective. Strickler was not, he was a jerk. No one liked him.

 **"War is constant chaos," Strickler spoke, his face twisted in a serious manner as his fist was raised injustice.**

"And you cause most of it."

" **The winner will be the one who controls the chaos, both his own and his enemy's."As he spoke, the camera showed the many students who were either trying to keep their eyes open, and some that had obviously failed at doing so. "Napoleon's words show an unquenchable need for conquest. A man who could not be stopped." He clicked a button on the remote, showing the same exact screen from last time. "So, what was the French general's downfall? Did he stare down the barrel of a cannon?" He had finally taken notice to the silence and boredom of his class. "Did he die from the deafening silence of a classroom?**

 **The students laughed, obviously enjoying the comment and actually waking themselves up but two hadn't laughed. Jim and Toby watched from the way back, glares plastered on their faces and wanting to take out Strickler then and there. Well, Jim had. He didn't know about Toby.**

"AHAHAHA …. Funny." A kid said with a dead expression.

"Why did we even laugh!?"

"We just fed the fire, how dare us!"

" **Look at that. He's got the whole class eating out of his hand."**

" **His creepy troll hand." Toby spat, typing madly on his phone. (Why did he sound like Lilo?)**

" **I trusted him. He betrayed me. And worst of all, he hit on my mother." He lightly punched his desk, aggravated. "I should end him now."**

"I know why you want to but don't you think that would be a little dumb. I mean, we don't know about your secret, nor Strickler's. That would scar all of us."

"Yeah, blinded by rage. Oops." Jim shrugged and leaned back.

" **Or you can ask him to divulge the whereabouts of the bridge that could release unspeakable evil? I don't know. Do you think Strickler knows you're the Trollhunter?"**

"Yes."

" **Bular called me "Young Atlas." Only Strickler calls me that. Of course he knows. But he doesn't know we're onto him." Jim looked at his once trusted teacher, grinning at the thought of having the upper hand, if he only knew.**

"Sorry Jim but you're being used right now. You don't have the upper hand."

"Thanks, next time I'll come for you for advice." He said sarcastically.

" **Malaria." Strickler gestured to the screen, a picture of a Mosquito was now covering the projector. "The world's most powerful army felled by the bite of an insignificant insect." The bell rings, causing the students to stand, before they could exit the classroom, Strickler said, "One last lesson. Who can tell me where Napoleon kept his armies? In his sleevies." The class groaned as Strickler laughed as he walked off the screen.**

"A never-ending torture."

 **He walked right up to Jim who was holding his book and glancing in Toby's direction. "Young Atlas," That simple term had caused Jim to stand and Toby to run right to Jim's side, not wanting to leave his friend alone with such a despicable Changeling. "If I could have a brief word before you leave. Alone, please." Jim continued to look at Walt while Toby leaned into Jim's ear.**

" **Not until after he divulges where the bridge is." He whispered and ran off as Jim straightened. Claire had been watching Jim, her full focus on him which had caught Darci's attention. Her friend nudged her gently.**

"What's with the smile?"

" **Looks like someone has eyes for Jim." She teased.**

" **Remember that letter I was telling you about?" Claire wondered, her smile now had disappeared.**

" **The one where he was fighting all of those inner monsters?" Claire simply glanced at her before locking her gaze on Jim once again. "You don't think he's crazy, do you?"**

"I still can't believe you told your friends about that." Claire simply shrugged and smiled, tapping his nose with her finger.

" **I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," Claire said with determination. They left the room, leaving Jim with Strickler. If anything, Jim had been a little worried.**

" **Uh, is everything okay?" His fingers tapped the desk as Strickler's eyes fell to the boy's backpack. Jim used his foot, pushing the bag away as the amulet was sitting on top of his items, in view.**

" **Actually, no." Strickler leaned on the desk. "Due to recent developments, I don't want things to be strange between us." Jim humped and shyly looked away. What recent developments was he actually hinting at. "Your mother has invited me over for dinner. I've graciously accepted. Will that make things awkward?"**

" **Awkward? No, no, no. It's just dinner. Right?" Strickler continued to fiddle with his pen.**

"By how everything seems to work, this will be the most awkward thing ever." Jim only chuckled, there were a few awkward moments but it turned out better than he thought. Minus finding Claire in the basement.

" **Splendid. Then I shall be seeing you this evening." As Strickler walked away, his back to Jim, the Trollhunter glared. From Jim's pissed face, the scene changed to the boy's locker room, Jim and Toby had occupied a bench as Toby began his daily struggle, putting on socks.**

"Seriously, it's hard to get your socks on?!"

" **He's coming over for dinner?!" Toby yelled, causing Claire, who had slid against the wall, right near the two she intended spying on, to flinch.**

"I see," Jim started, "So you spied on me the whole day. Didn't you."

"I did say I was going to get to the bottom of it."

"In the Men's locker room?" That one question had caused students to laugh, Claire's face coloring into a deep red.

" **I know. I thought it was a bad idea at first, but think about it. This could work in our favor." Jim watched as Toby fell back off the bench, failing at putting socks on once again. Jim lightly rolled his eyes while Toby had sat back on the bench.**

" **Totally. Like how?"**

" **You know how he practically lives in his office? Well, if he's busy with me, you guys can break in. See if he's hiding anything about the bridge."**

 **"Covert operation. My two favorite words! After "taco truck," of course." Toby said happily.**

"Of course Taco Truck is your favorite word."

 **Claire was leaning further into the wall, listening closely. "No more secrets. No more lies. It's all coming out. Tonight." Jim placed his hand on Toby's shoulder and stood up, heading to where Claire had been listening.**

"That would be really bad if he caught her. Scratch that, it would be hilarious."

" **Oh, no." She whispered and looked for the closest thing to hide. A dirty sock bin, without thinking, she quietly dove in as Jim and Toby walked past, clearly not noticing her.**

" **If you can find out where the bridge is, then it is goodbye, Mr. S." She popped out from the sock bin, plugging her nose as she pulled a sock off her head.**

Some students cringed before looking at Claire who ducked her head. Jim smiled and gently nudged her.

"Never had a girl hide in a dirty sock bin for me." He teased and she gently punched him with a smile.

 **The door closes in the distance before the scene changes smoothly to Draal, standing in Jim's basement as he spoke.**

" **I do not approve of this plan. It lacks a certain "killing the changeling" component."**

"But so many things would go wrong if you ended up killing Strickler, first your mom and people would wonder where the hell did Strickler go. As much as I want you to kill him, you can't unfortunately, right now."

 **Below him was Jim, stirring what seemed to be a bowl of mashed potatoes, "I would love to, but not until they locate the bridge, okay? And find out what he wants with me."**

" **We could rip off his limbs, make him talk, more like scream. Now that sounds like a good plan." He said, liking his plan better as he clenched his fist. Jim looked up from the bowl, not fully making eye contact with Draal as he tossed the whisk around, splattering some mashed potatoes in random places.**

"Chill with the whisk there Jimmy Jam."

" **No, no ripping anything. My mom- ugh! She kind of likes him. And since she's here, I can't have you busting chops unless it's a last resort, and only if it's a last resort."**

 **He scoffed, "How will I know this "last resort"?"**

 **Jim started, still throwing the creamy food all over the place as his hands went wild with gestures. "Okay if everything's cool, I'll stomp once. If I run into any trouble, I'll stomp twice. Got it?"**

" **Two times. Then I tear his limbs."**

Some kids had facepalmed with a chuckled. "What is with you and tearing his limbs?" Draal simply shrugged

 **The doorbell rings from upstairs, catching Jim's attention, "Just stay down here. And no limb tearing." He said, climbing sideways up the stairs before opening the basement door. Once he made it fully up the steps, he closed the door and headed around the corner, only to see his trader of a teacher talking to his mother in the doorway.**

" **Hello. I didn't know what varietal you like, so I brought a pinot noir, the "heartbreak grape"."**

" **We don't judge here.' She gently took the wine from his hands, "All kinds are welcome." She chuckled lightly and headed into the kitchen, leaving Strickler and Jim, alone in the same room.**

"What does she mean by all kinds are welcome!?"

"Wine…."

"I swear that's a term where she says-"

"No."

" **Mr. Lake."**

" **Mr. Strickler." He said with a smug grin, stirring the potatoes.**

" **Please, my friends call me Walt." Once Jim moved out of the way, Strickler walked passed him.**

" **What do your enemies call you?" He chuckled as Strickler turned with a slight glare. As he turned away and continued into the kitchen, Jim's grip tightened on the whisk and it clattered against the bowl as he angrily mixed it.**

"Well, that went smoothly, those mashed potatoes will definitely be."

 **Outside, Jim's house was being watched from the bushes, unlike any other situation, this one wasn't watched by an enemy. Instead, it was being surveillanced by a curious teenager named Claire. She left her little outpost behind the bushes, heading closer to the Lake house when the coast was clear.**

"She followed you to your house! This is going to go bad."

Jim chuckled, looking at Claire. "I cannot believe you." She grinned and flicked him in the forehead.

 **She peeked out from behind the thick pole (I forgot what they were called) before she stepped up to the window. Inside, a steak was being swiveled around on the pan, sizzling as it cooked. Jim watched with anger as he watched Strickler interact with his mother, being fake as can be,**

" **Hints of tart without being promiscuous. If you know what I mean." Barbara laughs, the two enjoying the time while Jim clearly was not. Before he closed the shudder, Jim watches with pure rage at Strickler's closeness with his mother before he slammed the kitchen shudder, hiding from the two adults. Well, one adult and a Changeling. Jim held his phone up to his mouth and whispered into it.**

" **The teacher is in the hen house, mission is a go."**

" **Copy that, Trollhunter." Toby's voice echoed through the phone. The camera panned from Jim to the boy's locker room where Toby sat tightly in one of the lockers. "I'm waiting at the rendezvous point." Nothing happened. "I said, I'm waiting at the rendezvous point. NotEnrique!" As he called out to the Changeling, NotEnrique had kicked down the vent and swung from the tunnels and landing onto the top of the lockers.**

"So you guys are really working with NotEnrique on this."

 **Toby watched from inside as two bright yellow eyes appeared between the little gaps.**

" **Give me the socks first. Then I'll let you out." He said sternly, pissing Toby off.**

" **Now? That wasn't the deal." NotEnrique hopped down from the locker, landing on the bench as Toby shook the locker. The locker rattled for a little longer before it went still and a moldy sock had appeared through the small slits.**

"Wow Toby, that must have worked so well."

 **NotEnrique quickly jumped onto the door of the locker after licking his lips. He grabbed onto the sock with his teeth and whipped his head around to pull it from Toby's grip. "You get the other one when the job is done." Toby finally let the sock go, letting NotEnrique have it.**

 **The Changeling happily slurps up the sock like a noodle and happily humming.**

"That is just gross."

" **Open up," Toby called out, pressing his body against the locker door, trying to break himself out but once he had supported himself on the door, NotEnrique had opened it, causing Toby to fall to the floor with a yelp.**

" **What's the job?" NotEnrique asked as Toby lifted himself barely off the ground.**

" **You're a changeling. Blinky says we'll need one to find a changeling's secrets."**

" **No. No way." NotEnrique disagreed. Toby turned to face NotEnrique, still resting on his hands and knees.**

" **Oh, would you rather be Bular kibble?" Without warning, not even a quick heads up, NotEnrique dived onto Toby's back, pushing him to the floor. He laid comfortably on the chubby kid's back. "Fine, let's make it snappy. I got a 9:00 p.m. feeding I don't wanna miss." With determination and a strained face, Toby crawled on the floor, out of the camera, causing the scene to change.**

 **Toby's head peaked out from the side of a row of lockers, alert. Suddenly, he leaped out and rolled to the other corner of the wall, pressing himself to the side as detective music played.**

Jim went eye wide at Toby's moves.

 **While Toby was trying his best to sneak around the hallways, NotEnrique had simply walked past, not caring. "You know, I could've just let you in." He scratched his diaper before continuing. Toby continued to act as a spy, humming the dramatic music as his large body pressed against the lockers.**

Blinky and Jim smacked their foreheads.

 **He shined his screen from his phone, over his head. He snuck up to the doors, making a bit louder of dramatic music before he actually reached the door handles and wiping is finger over the handlebar, inspecting it.**

"Seriously Tobes?"

"What!? You've known I always wanted to do that and I took advantage of the situation." Jim smiled.

 **He licked his finger before quickly pressing his face against the door, checking for nothing in particular. Just wanting to enjoy the rush of the spy feeling. Once he gave NotEnrique a thumbs up, the small Changeling climbed down the doors, pressing the handles down and opening the doors, revealing Blinky and Aaarrrgghh who stood outside in the courtyard.**

" **Oh, my, the fabled Halls of Alexandria could not hold a candle to the high school of Arcadia Oaks." He said proudly, the group turning the corner.**

" **The halls of what?" toby asked as they walked through the "magnificent" hallways.**

" **Aha! Feigned ignorance. You are a funny little man, Tobias." Unlike everyone else who had gotten under the banner just find, Aaarrrgghh's face collided with the paper, panicking as he was blinded.**

Some kids started to laugh.

" **Oh, careful, wingman." toby was lifted from the ground, Aaarrrgghh holding him up so he could remove the banner from his face. "We gotta be stealthy. We can't leave a trace. Covert operations are supposed to be covert." He spun Toby to the side so he could fix it. Yet, he didn't get far when pairs of shoes squeaking off the ground had been heard.**

 **NotEnrique lifted up his ear as Toby ran up to him. "What? What? What? I thought the coast was clear." Toby scolded him quietly.**

" **Was that my responsibi-?" Aaarrrgghh covered the small Changeling's mouth and lifted him from view as the person got closer.**

 **He hummed as he stepped up to the fallen banner, Blinky and Toby had been seen in the corners of the camera. "What in the hallway heck?" Senor Uhl said, his eyes catching the Trolls and Toby posing in front of a happy painting, still as ever. He fixed the banner, expecting his work before leaving the area.**

"Hallway heck?"

"I'm just wondering how he didn't notice Toby! Especially when he never saw Trolls in the photo either. How in the hell did he miss that?"

 **They all sighed in relief as they dropped from their poses.**

" **Whew."**

 **Back at Jim's house, Claire had appeared in the window, spying on the family and Strickler.**

" **Strickler? What are you doing here?" Claire questioned. She ducked back under the window, thinking she had been seen by Jim Lake Jr. She rounded the corner of the house, finding a basement window that didn't seem to be locked. "Ah!' She exclaimed happily.**

 **She backed into the window, dropping into the basement as Draal listened through the pole, eavesdropping on the conversation. Yet, he was distracted by Claire who had snuck in. He ducked beside the heater and held the stool up.**

"Oh great, I can tell this will affect everything."

 **Once she managed to get inside the basement, she dusted off her sleeve and gave herself a victory sentence.**

" **Fortune favors the bold, Claire."**

" **Huh? Claire?" Draal whispered, hearing that name before. He hid from her view, spying on her while she spied on Jim. Also, he simply didn't want to be discovered.**

"He's seen me the whole time?!"

 **As she backed up, studying the basement, she bumped into the pole that Draal had been listening through. She caught a few voices and leaned against the pole. The camera quickly running up the pole and upstairs to where Jim was picking at his food.**

" **Yes, absolutely. So I said to my co-worker, "I brought you a midnight snack." Too bad for him, he had indigestion for days." Barbara laughed and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well, that's the problem with eating Italian." Jim listened to the story with a pure, meaningful glare.**

 **The scene slowed down as Jim focused on the two, they were laughing, enjoying the story. The two seemed close… too close. The laughs seemed to mock Jim as he watched his mom rest her chin on her folded hands, looking at Strickler with a sense of love and trust. She shouldn't be trusting him!**

Jim glared, he was easily controlling his own mom!

 **Her phone bussed, causing her attention to drift. She gently grabbed it before reading the name. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's the hospital. I have to take this."**

" **Go, go. I'll try not to bore Jim to death." She left the room as Strickler snorted while Jim rolled his eyes.**

" **That's a funny story you were just talking about. Who was it again you were forced to work with?"**

" **The superintendent's son. He's a bit bullish." Strickler said, hinting to Jim.**

"Suspicious."

" **Bullish." He quoted, "Huh. That's an interesting word. He sounds like a real monster." Jim played along smoothly, causing Strickler's face to drop into an evil smirk.**

" **Yes. I know."**

" **You know what?" Jim dropped his fork as his finger rubbed the smooth metal of the knife. Strickler quickly grabbed his knife, cutting into his steak as he spoke.**

" **I know you know." he ate the small piece of meat.**

 **Jim decided to do the same thing, cut the meat and eat it. Obviously it meant a simple threat. "Hm. How much do you know?"**

" **You didn't know I knew, but now you know, I know." Strickler ate another piece.**

"What is happening right now?"

" **So I guess we both know." Jim tried to pop a pea into his mouth but it dropped from his fork and rolled. While he tried to catch the escaping pea, he and Strickler kept eye contact until Strickler's eyes drifted to the pea that Jim finally managed to stab. That whole time, their grins never faltered.**

"Struggling with the pea?"

 **Downstairs, Claire had listened in on their pretty interesting conversation. "Know what?" Her ringtone started suddenly, causing her to jump and quickly answer it so no one heard.**

" **Hey, C-bomb. What ya doing?" Her voice echoed quietly.**

"She had to call at the worst time!"

"Right. Like talk about shitty timing."

" **Can't talk, Mare. I'm kind of in the middle of something." She backed up, nearly bumping into Draal who tensed and covered his mouth in an alarmed manner.**

" **Oh, my gosh! You are totally at his house, aren't you? You are pathological." Mary said, trying not to laugh as Claire facepalmed.**

"Really Mary!"

"What like I'm supposed to know that you snuck into his house!"

 **Upstairs, Claire missing the main part in the conversation, the two finally spilling on what they were talking about.**

" **Bular called you "Young Atlas" to force this very moment. He told me, if I can't get you to hand over the amulet, I should kill you."**

" **You would kill me in front of my mom?"**

" **Granted, your death might affect our relationship, but I will if I have to."**

"Mary just made her miss the most important information!"

"Way to go Mary!"

"Shut it!"

" **That's funny. I was just thinking the same thing. How about you tell me where the bridge is, and I'll leave your head attached to your body?" Jim said with a stern glare.**

"Whoa, chill Jim."

" **It seems we each have something the other wants."**

 **Barbara stepped in, stopping the threatening conversation, "You boys want something while I'm up?" She asked nicely.**

" **I'd love a sharp knife, for the steak," Strickler said.**

" **Oh, me too. Sharper the better." Jim pitched in if they were both being equipped with a sharp knife, who knows what the outcome would be.**

"FRICK!"

" **Sure." as she turned her back on them, their kind looks turned into vicious scowls towards one another.**

 **While Jim had been occupied with Strickler, back in the said Changeling's office, the rest of the Trollhunters snooped around. Aaarrrgghh's large hand felt beneath a table as Blinky spoke, "I'm afraid to say it, Tobias, but everything here appears to be quite normal." He mentioned as he shifted the books on the bookshelf.**

 **The camera had panned upward from beneath the table, showing the scene of Toby, Aaarrrgghh and, Blinky searching as a black and purple stone had taken up the whole left side of the camera.**

 **While NotEnrique had been spinning around on a chair, Toby sat in Strickler's spot, turning on the lamp and flinched slightly at the harsh beam of light.**

"I feel like this is hopeless."

 **Toby tapped his fingers together and hummed before fiddling with the pen as he thought out loud. "If I were Strickler, where would I keep my secrets?" He pulled the cap of the pen and tried to click it back on but missed the cap, causing him to glance at the deformed pen. "Oh, shoot, I broke his- I found a key!" That one sentence caused everyone to look in his direction. "I found a secret key! How spy is this thing?" He ran up to them.**

" **Key? To where?" Aaarrrgghh asked while BLinky searched around frantically on the desk.**

" **A changeling key for a changeling lock. Look. Look for a lock." Blinky stated, checking everything, even the phone. As NotEnrique had watched them run around like headless chickens, Aaarrrgghh picked him up by surprise and checked the chair he had been sitting on.**

"Nice Aaarrrgghh." The students chuckled.

 **Blinky searched the drawers by an old religious mask. One of his hands wrapped around the neck of the mask before he pressed it against his face and looked around.**

"I feel like that mask is going to be used, I've seen it a lot already."

 **Toby was checking around on the top shelves, too busy to watch Blinky explore everything in the room. Speaking of Blinky, he had found the piano and gasped in shock with a small smile.**

" **I haven't seen one of these in ages." His fingers banged onto the keys, making a wonderful and quick beat while Toby searched beside him.**

"Whoa, Blinky you can play the piano!" Jim said excitedly and turned.

"I've studied Master Jim." He smiled. "If you'd like, after training, maybe I can show you some tricks."

"How come I've never known about this!?"

 **Toby moved a few books before turning around shocked, "Guys. I found it!" The piano stopped as Toby removed the cap and tried fitting it into the keyhole but it was unsuccessful. "What the? It won't open." Blinky pulled another book from the shelf, giving them more room to reach the lock.**

" **As I told you, by only the hand of a changeling can one open a changeling lock." BLinky said, gesturing to NotENrique who sat on top of the bookshelf, reading a book.**

" **Huh?" He said with confusion, staring at the trolls below.**

 **The scene changed again where Blinky had been moving a few books while NotEnrique looked extremely upset as he was contained in Aaarrrgghh's hold.**

 **Toby forced the key into the baby's grip before pushing his hand to the lock, inserting the key. NotEnrique twisted the key, causing the lock to click and rattle, the lock glowing a bright green, shocking everyone, well, NotEnrique who looked still, extremely pissed. It slowly opened, pulling the bookshelf down into the floor and revealing the room.**

"Whoa. Talk about a secret evil lair."

 **Dramatic music played as the camera drifted into the room. Blinky gasped at the sight while Aaarrrgghh called out: "Found it," in a monotone voice.**

" **Whoa!" Toby gasped.**

" **I feel violated," NotEnrique said, staying on the floor as he watched them walk into the room after using him.**

"Good."

" **Gee! Look at all this stuff." Toby said, the three surrounding the desk as the only human flipped through all the papers.**

 **Blinky's countless eyes had caught a certain paper laying on the desk and questioned it's meaning, especially when the paper had drawings of the amulet and a few small pieces replicating the hands and details of Jim's amulet.**

"That's how the fake amulet was made. He's been planning all this time and I was so clueless."

" **What could he be doing with these?" Huh.**

" **What is it?" Aaarrrgghh asked. It shouldn't have been that hard to realize what it was when they had seen the amulet during most of their lives.**

" **Curious." Blinky simply answered as he studied a piece of the fake amulet and even licking it.**

"Oh my, why would you lick it?"

 **Toby left his side and drifted to another desk to find an open book. "Whoa! Wicked." His eyes traced the images on the paper as he flipped through some.**

" **Undoubtedly so," Blinky pitched in, "The Book of Ga-huel, Gumm-Gumm history."**

" **Whoa! Is this Gunmar?" He pointed to a black and white image of a vast troll that seemed deadly. His plump finger than moved to another image, one that was a very close replica to Aaarrrgghh, but this one was holding a human in his large hands. "Dang, look at this guy. He looks just like you, Aaarrrgghh!"**

" **That's 'cause it is," NotENrique said, perched from Toby's shoulder. Aaarrrgghh had a look of guilt tracing over his face.**

"Wait what?!" Students were shocked.

" **Okay, yeah, real funny. That's not him." Aaarrrgghh sighed and looked away, catching Toby's attention. The boy seemed shocked once he had connected the dots.**

" **You used to eat people?" Toby asked, not believing what he was hearing.**

" **You speak the unfortunate truth." Blinky pitched in. "Aaarrrgghh was a Gumm-Gumm and a general in Gunmar's horde. But just before the Battle of Killahead, he absconded his flesh-eating ways to take an oath of peace. If it weren't for his aid, the world as you know it would look remarkably different."**

" **People ran away. Scream, "Aaarrrgghh! No. No. Stop." Aaarrrgghh mentioned sadly as Toby eyed the image of the Aaarrrgghh he was glad he hadn't seen.**

The room was silent.

" **You might have been one then, but you're one of us now, wingman." He held out his tiny fist as Blinky smiled from the back. Aaarrrgghh turned, looking at Toby's kind gesture of their fist bump. His face lit up, feeling a pang of happiness that Toby, his wingman, hadn't shut him down because of his past.**

"AWWWWW! It's okay Aaarrrgghh, you changed for the better!" The said troll smiled.

" **Boom, boom," Aaarrrgghh said slowly as they fist-bumped. As Blinky smiled, behind them, the same stone, the dark purple and black glowed, a soft ringing noise emitting from it.**

 **From the frightening sight of the stone to a plate with just one more bite of food was shown, hands cutting the meat before it was stuffed into Barbara's mouth with a smile.**

" **I'm stuffed. I can hardly move." Jim stated as Strickler pitched in.**

" **Jim, your cooking alone should warrant you an A." Jim wanted to scowl at him, to reach across the table and knock the Changeling out but he gave a small smile, knowing that his mother was right next to him.**

 **Barbara stood, grabbing the plates, "I hope you saved some room for some hot apple pie. I just need a second. Talk amongst yourselves." Once she left the room, the two glared at one another, once again. This time, they pushed the chairs from the table and grabbing the knives. While Strickler simply lifted his up, Jim twirled his in his fingers.**

"I didn't mean fight," Barbara stated. Jim just chuckled, the two were at one another's throat, obviously it would happen.

" **Give me the amulet." The two circled around the table, holding up the knife.**

" **Over my dead body."**

" **I know what you're capable of. I know what you're not capable of. I know you have a thing for Claire, and I know you'd do anything for Toby. You want to keep your mother out of this, and you look to Blinky as your surrogate father. Poor Jim. I even know as we speak, your adorable little friends are breaking into my office. Do you think I'd be so foolish as to leave important information lying around unguarded?" The two have twirling the knives.**

"You look to me as a father?" Blinky said, Jim just simply smiled. Blinky ran down to his Trollhunter and hugged the boy. Jim was shocked at first before he hugged the strong troll back, excited that he was happy being mentioned as a father.

"AWWWWWWW!" Blinky let go of his 'son' and sat back down, a smile plastered on his face.

" **But did you know that Draal is in my basement?" His foot taps onto the floor, twice. Jim still wore his smirk, thinking that Draal understood the message.**

" **A Draal?" Claire said with confusion as the said troll looked up. Jim tapped again but Strickler glared and only tapped once. The two went back and forth, causing dust to fall over Draal and Claire, causing her to sneeze.**

" **Gesundheit." Draal said, trying to count all the tapping. She turned slowly to face him, the two making strong eye contact as they back up defensively. Until Claire let out a large scream.**

"Perfect, just perfect."

 **She bumped her head on the pole, causing her to fall limply to the floor unconscious. Upstairs, the blender whirred causing Jim to turn his head and become distracted. Strickler took the chance and flew at Jim, the knifepoint nearly slicing into Jim but his quick reflexes stopped the kitchen utensil.**

 **In the kitchen, Barbara was reading the cookbook and watching the smooth paste in the blender, confused. The two fought in the background. Draal listened to the many stomps echoing downstairs, confused as he lost count.**

 **Upstairs, Jim and Strickler continued to fight, Strickler mocking Jim and his defense. "Not a very good guard dog, is he?"**

 **The two fought with the knives, Jim being disarmed quickly. Strickler tried to swipe at him again but missed causing Jim to back into the table and his hand quickly fumbled for something nearby. It wasn't much, just a fork but its tongs had stopped the knife by jamming the two together.**

"Go Jim!"

 **He kept the knife stuck in the fork easily pissing off Strickler. While her son fought for his own life, Barbara was in the kitchen completely occupied by baking a pie. What kept her in there even longer was the pans tipping out of the cupboard.**

" **Now, it's my turn to let you in on a secret. While you might have had this Draal in your basement, I have an Antramonstrum in my office."**

" **A what?"**

" **Oh, it's just a vaporous creature. Dormant until disturbed, shockingly fierce, and excellent at erasing sneaky-snakes."**

"You guys need to be careful!" Jim mumbled lightly, he was so occupied with his friend's safety that he didn't notice Strickler's wicked grin.

 **Barbara continued to dig into the cupboard, making sure all the pots and pans had stayed but one had fell out.**

 **As a pan fell, so did Jim as he was slammed into the floor and raised the knife but found Jim nowhere. Quickly, Jim reached out from under the table and grabbing Strickler's ankle. He slammed his teacher's chin into the table and the simple thud had caught Barbara's attention.**

"Oooooh." The students held their jaws, feeling the pain even though it hadn't happened to them.

 **Jim grabbed the knife and headed around the table as Strickler felt his sore jaw. His eyes suddenly were colored red, pure rage filled Strickler as he stood, "Enough." Strickler growled as green smoke and lightning covered his body a harsh hiss accompanying it, transforming him into an almost naked and very hideous troll. Jim cried in sudden panic, never seeing his teacher like that.**

"REVEALED!"

"IT'S HIDEOUS!"

"My precious eyes, they're burning!" Strickler frowned, he didn't look that bad.

 **Once Strickler was done transforming, he spoke, "What do you think? Good look for picture day?" He charged at Jim which made the boy try to at least penetrate the troll but unfortunately Strickler jumped back, avoiding the small butter knife.**

"That was a stupid line Strickler."

"Everything he says is stupid and a waste of time."

 **Strickler reached for his hard feather-like collar, pulling out some knives and nearly cutting Jim's fingers. Luckily the Trollhunter was merely disarmed. While Jim held his fist, he watched as Strickler headed over to his backpack and reach in it with an evil cackle.**

 **When he searched the bag he had found nothing. Simply tossing the useless bag to the side, Strickler spoke: "Give me the amulet." He ordered, charging at Jim and gripping him by the neck which lifted the 16-year-old off the ground.**

Blinky stood up with rage. "Put your hand on his neck one more time!" Strickler rolled his eyes. "If you do it again, I'll show you what a ancient troll is capable of!"

Jim simply chuckled, "I'm okay Blinky."

" **You want the amulet? Come and take it." He said breathlessly as he pulled out the amulet, "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." Strickler gasped and let his student go as Jim pulled out his sword.**

" **How do you stop the Antramonstrum?"**

"That's the first thing that he asks, of course."

 **He eyed the sword that Jim had pointed at him before grinning and speaking with his hoarse voice. "Your friends will never survive!" In the kitchen, the teapot whistled as the familiar sound of the amulet was barely heard but the blue glow was visible, right before Barbara opened the door with the kettle.**

" **Anyone want coffee?" She asked. Unlike the scene before, Jim and Strickler had been sitting at the table, their stone and armor had been put away and they sat with happy smiled.**

" **Decaf for me." Once he finished speaking, Strickler and Jim stood up and glared at each other again. Behind Barbara, the glow of blue erupted. "Time to teach my star pupil a new lesson." Strickler said, the two circling each other. Walt took a swipe at Jim, changing the scene to Blinky who was searching three different books at a time.**

"Kick his butt Jim!"

 **Aaarrrgghh was only searching through one and he seemed tired with the task. While NotEnrique rested and everyone else read, Toby held a the fetch.**

" **Uh, guys, is this important?" He asked, catching NotEnrique's attention.**

" **Oh, that's nothing. Probably just decorative art." His lie failed as he tried pulling the fetch from Toby, only for Blinky to step up beside them and destroy the lie.**

" **Tobias, do you realize what you've just discovered?" He said with a smile and tapping his fingers.**

" **Strickler's got hemorrhoids?" Blinky frowned at the answer.**

A kid gagged. "That is disgusting!" Jim chuckled, leave it to Toby to come up with those type of thoughts.

"I do not have hemorrhoids!"

"I think you do."

"I do not!"

"It's okay, denial is part of the healing stage!"

"STOP IT!"

A kid started laughing, "hey, Toby just said he has a problem doing the number two."

"He also just called him fat!" A kid pulls out their phone, "It says straining of bowel movements!" Laughter had erupted quickly.

" **No, it's a "fetch," an artifact of great power, a pinhole-sized breach into the Darklands." Blinky held up the fetch, the trollish device framing NotEnrique who pouted. "It's how our changeling friend here came into our realm. Handle that with care."**

" **Some expert you are," Toby said, grinning with victory at NotEnrique, who turned his chair around with a pout. His ears however, quickly lifted when he heard the faint hissing. The stone behind the Trollhunters had glowed slightly as a few streaks of black mist had poured from it causing NotEnrique to grin and turn the chair to find the Fetch glowing green, creating a portal.**

"Well you said he had hemorrhoids."

 **Slowly but surely Toby stuck his finger into the green abyss with small streaks of lightning before quickly pulling it out with shock. Before you knew it, Toby wore a grin before sticking his whole hand in the portal.**

" **Ooh. Feels kind of tickly."**

" **Why don't you take a peek on the other side? Maybe you'll see the Nunez kid." NotEnrique suggested.**

 **Toby looked at him before glancing at the fetch and sticking his head inside to find an endless world of darkness and caves. "Whoa. So that's why they call it the Darklands."**

"Whoa!"

 **Outside, Blinky was shuffling through the books from the shelf, Toby's head was missing from the portal up but his movements showed that he was studying with some caution.**

 **NotEnrique dipped behind the chair and slowly crawling out of the room. He shut the door, avoiding the smoke that poured from the large stone. The smoke trailed over to the distracted team but Aaarrrgghh had caught the smell of it.**

" **Smoke." He said simply before he turned his head, "Smoke. Smoke!" He warned. Blinky panicked, throwing the books watching the smoke cascade towards them.**

" **We've got an Antramonstrum!"**

" **Enrique? You here, little dude?" Toby asked, his head still covered in the DarkLands. From afar, a light was shining as a voice accompanied the light.**

" **Who are you?" The voice was slow and deep, sending chills through Toby.**

"Gunmar!" Blinky yelled out.

"Toby get out of there!"

" **Uh-oh." As Toby's lower half was all fidgety, Blinky and Aaarrrgghh were running around frantically.**

 **Blinky had grabbed a few books at tossed them out of the black smoke, but it did nothing, the books simply evaporated. "Yah! Get away." Blinky yelled. "Get out of here. Be gone."**

 **Aaarrrgghh rolled by the smoke, ripped the office door off its hinges and tossing it at the deathly smoke. Toby was still looking into the Darklands, the voice still questioning his presence.**

" **Who are you? " Toby cried lightly as the light turned into a bright blaze of fire. "Who are you?!" The light flew at him, the voice getting louder as Toby's head suddenly moved around in the Darklands. "Whoa!"**

"Toby!"

" **Who are you? " The angry light chased him.**

" **What's happening? Agh-hh!" As he was about to collide with a large rock, Blinky had pulled the fetch off of Toby, causing the boy to see where he actually was. He was tightly held in Toby's grip as Blinky and Aaarrrgghh ran.**

Jim relaxed in his chair, all that worry that had been quickly building had exhausted him.

 **The smoke pushed itself out the door, chasing the fleeing trio. They stopped where the hallways joined, setting Toby down as he caught up on his well being and what they were doing. "I'm okay." The smoke hissed, charging at them. "I'm not okay."**

" **Don't worry, Tobias. Aaarrrgghh! and I will lure it away from you." Blinky shoved Toby in another direction, and the young, chubby boy didn't hesitate to start running. "Follow us, you gaseous cretin." Aaarrrgghh stuck out his tongue and they two went in a separate direction than what Toby had ran in, unfortunately, It didn't listen, instead it followed the one with flesh.**

"Wow okay."

 **When Blinky and Aaarrrgghh heard nothing, they stopped their running, only to find where the Antramonstrum truly went. "Oh, dear, I thought my taunt was quite bedeviling." he said, his shoulders slouching in defeat. Aaarrrgghh tried to cheer him up before Blinky perked up, he just remembered who wasn't with them. "Wait, where's NotEnrique? That little charlatan."**

"You just noticed he was gone!"

 **NotEnrique was roaming through the halls, whistling. "Suckers. All in a night's work." he chuckled but his victory was cut short when Toby skidded around the corner with a panicked cry. He stopped and turned and his face dropped.**

" **Gorblimey!" The young Changeling said before he started running, the smoke filling the screen and changing smoothing to Barbara pulling out the pie which was lit with flames.**

 **She pulled it out and winced, "Oh, boy." She grabbed some whipped cream from the counter and topped the flaming pie. "I'll just be a few more minutes, okay? Everything's fine." She covered it with more whipped cream, stopping the flames.**

Jim chuckled at his mother, at least she was trying.

 **Strickler and Jim stood in the hall, Jim glaring as he held up his sword.**

" **This war is millennia older than you, boy. You can't stand against the tide of history. Gunmar is inevitable." He tossed another spike into Jim's direction but he easily blocked the blow with his sword and the spike that was meant to stab him, stabbed the wall. "If you care about your mother, don't fight it. You were always my favorite. Don't you see? I'm only trying to protect you." He threw more spikes at him but they were easily handled. The last and final spike that had been thrown was hit like a baseball right back at Strickler, it barely grazed the troll as Jim stood with an unamused glare.**

"Please, clearly by that move, he doesn't need protection! Especially from you!" Blinky stated

"Yeah and why try to kill him and take his amulet if you said you are protecting him, makes no sense."

" **I can take care of myself." After being rejected, Strickler grabbed out more small knife-like weapons, each one resting between his fingers. He swiped his hand at Jim, the boy easily dodging it. Jim jumped onto the chandelier in the living room, swinging in a circle to easily kick Strickler down. As Strickler tried to get up, Jim jumped down, pulled his arm back and pressed the sword to his throat.**

" **My arm!" Strickler cried.**

"Get him Jim!"

" **Where's the bridge?"**

" **I'll never tell you!"**

" **Where is the bridge?" Jim's grip seemed to tighten as Barbara called out into the dining room.**

" **Who is ready for pie?" A flash of blue and green mixed as she pushed the door open. "Voila." She spotted Jim holding Strickler, the two in their normal form as the amulet dropped to the floor and rolled under a table.**

"And that's awkward."

" **Um." Jim said**

" **Where is that contact lens?" The two searched, getting on their hands and knees. Barbara watched, never was she this confused on a person's actions. Well, she couldn't say that, she was a doctor after all. Strickler spotted the amulet first, "Ah, here it is." He quickly grabbed it and changed it with the fake one.**

"S***! Crap!"

"That's what he wanted to do! How will Jim keep himself safe if the amulet is nowhere near him?!" All the students turned to Blinky.

"It will come back to him eventually. You just have to wait."

Claire smiled, that's why he was constantly screaming at the fake one. He had no idea.

 **Once he stood up, he pretended to put a fake contact lense in.**

" **I didn't know you wore contacts."**

" **There's a lot you don't know about me." He blinked, acting like he had just put it in. Still on the floor, Jim searched for the amulet, not knowing the fake had been planted. He grabbed it with a grin.**

"Yeah, like the killer troll part!"

 **Still in the school, the smoke covered the halls as it chased Toby and NotEnrique, flashes of blue lit up in the cloud of black smoke just like lightning. The two found the nearest room and quickly slammed the door on it before barricading it with their own bodies.**

" **I can't believe you left us to be eaten by a fart cloud!" Toby exclaimed.**

"Fart cloud?"

" **I can't believe you trusted a changeling."**

" **Good point." The smoke started pouring through the cracks of the doors.**

" **Here comes Silent-But-Deadly."**

"Fart joke."

" **Okay, if we work together, we can-" Toby turned to find that NotEnrique was no longer near him but escaping up to the vent.**

" **See you, Tubby. It's been grand!" he said before leaving Toby to deal with Silent-But-deadly, himself.**

Toby kicked NotEnrique.

" **You've got to be kidding me," Toby whined, looking at the tall rope. The doors were pushed open by the smoke, hissing at its prey.**

" **Oh, my gosh!" He started climbing the rope and was actually doing it! "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! I'm doing it! I'm doing it! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" The smoke had spread out on the gym floor and swallowing the rope.**

"Whoa! That looks cool and creepy!"

" **Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh, I'm doing it! I'm really doing it! Oh, my gosh! I'm really doing it. But I'm terrified. Such conflicting emotions!" The smoke chased him up the rope.**

"Tobes, you're climbing the rope!"

 **Once he reached the top of the rope, he looked at how close it got. Before he disappeared into the vent, he rung the bell and then climbed through.**

Some kids sighed.

 **The smoke easily followed him through the ventilation system. Luckily, Toby had caught up to NotEnrique and followed him, but his excited cries turned into panic. "Yah-hh! Agh-hh!" Even though NotEnrique screamed, Toby decided to follow.**

 **The two bounced as they popped out of the vent. "Ugh!"**

" **Whoa!"**

 **The dark cloud had gotten close, nearly swallowing them but Aaarrrgghh and Blinky, fortunately, were nearby and had the fetch. "Quickly, Aaarrrgghh!" The Fetch had swallowed up the fog - with at least some force - but luckily they sucked up the longest creature they have ever dealt with.**

"WHOO! GO BLINKY AND AAARRRGGHH!"

 **Toby relaxed. "Good timing."**

" **I knew you had it in you, Tubby." NotEnrique pitched in.**

" **It's Toby." Toby corrected, obviously not pleased with the nickname NotEnrique had given him. He kicked him across the hall, "Eat me, Bottle-Breath." After standing up, NotEnrique hopped off, leaving them as Blinky held a victorious smile.**

"Nice job Toby! Tell him like it is!"

" **I can safely say, the Antramonstrum has just been schooled," he held up the Fetch, "Hah!" He did a wiggle with his eyebrows as Aaarrrgghh and Toby shared a look.**

"It was just ruined."

" **What about Jim?" Aaarrrgghh broke the silence.**

 **At the Lake House, Barbara and Jim were standing in front of the door, Barbara smiling away while Jim glared evilly at his former trusted teacher.**

" **I insist. Take it home." Jim shoved the blue container in Strickler's face as the man slightly whimpered, it must have been the burnt pie.**

"Force him to eat that pie! DO IT!"

" **Oh. The recipe would have sufficed."**

" **No, we insist," Jim said, shoving it none too kindly in Strickler's hands. The man smiled shyly as Jim grinned with satisfaction.**

" **Goodnight, Barbara." He took her hand and lightly kissed it before turning to walk away but he stopped and turned. "See you at school, Young Atlas. It should be interesting, now that we've gotten to know each other so well."**

" **It will be a shame when I won't have you for a teacher anymore." He gently grabbed his mother's arm. Strickler knocked on the wood before Barbara closed the door. Jim groaned, finally glad that was over.**

"Damn, look at Jim tell him off. I LOVE IT!"

" **That went well, right?" She walked back.**

" **I don't know. He seemed kind of two-faced to me."**

" **Two-faced?" She stopped and turned to look at him, Draal popping his head out right as she turned to look at her son. "It sounded like you guys got along so well." Draal had stretched his arm out, showing the limp form of Claire being held upside down.**

Claire blushed with embarrassment. She had been shown to Jim!

 **Jim's eyes grew wide and shook his head, telling Draal to go back in the basement. The troll's eyes were wide as he stepped slowly back into the basement, silent. Barbara was glaring at her son.**

"I wonder how they brought Claire back home."

" **Honestly? He's not the guy he says he is."**

" **Honey, I know this might be hard for you-"**

" **Mom, I don't want you to see him again."**

"Harsh."

 **She scoffed and walked away, not noticing the basement door being left open. "Yeah, I really expected more from you." Jim was left standing there as the scene changed to Strickler in his office. NotEnrique twisted the chair, biting on a pen.**

" **I tried to slow them down as much as I could, boss man, but they found the fetch." Strickler's arm was in a sling. (Seriously?!)**

"You need a sling because Jim barely bent it? Wow, weak. He was slammed to the damn floor and is standing just fine!"

" **We can't expect everything to go our way." He yanked the pen from NotEnrique, "Isn't it past your bedtime?"**

" **Nah. The parents think I sleep through the night now." He crawled over the desk to the other chair, "So, did you off the boy?" He spun the chair.**

" **No, but I got what was most important." He pulled out the real amulet, the metal glowing as it's master slept. "The fake has been planted. I control the chaos."**

"Screw you, shithead!"

"Alright calm down, now the next episode, trust me, you guys will love this! I also promise there will be a lot of reacting from you guys with this one!"

And then she pressed play on the next episode.

* * *

 **So fewer reactions than normal, just a heads up**

 **IT IS HARD TO MAKE REACTIONS.**

 **The next episode will have a lot more reactions mainly because of its plot, I just realized that when the episode is more exciting, my team ends up writing better reactions because we use most of our reactions to the episodes for the students.**

 **That's why there isn't much or the reactions just aren't that good but anyway, the next chapter will be having more reactions!**

 **Wonderland OUT!**


	12. Claire and Present Danger

"Alright, this episode is the one that truly gets everything started, and trust me, if you want me to pause it or rewind it for some odd reason, I know I rewind at a certain part because it is so damn cool, but anyways, if need be, just tell me."

Jim and Claire eyed each other with excited smiles, knowing what was coming up

The intro music was once again skipped and the episode had started.

 **The start of the episode hadn't been too kind. Strickler and Bular had been prepared to open the bridge. Goblins chanted their fists slowly pumping into the air, preparing for the darkness to arrive. Everyone stood to the side, the bridge lit up as Strickler slowly walked down the aisle, holding the amulet in the air, Gunmar waiting to be freed on the other side.**

"What in the name of Thor is he doing?" (Sorry, dragon's fan it's a habit)

 **Once Strickler reached the bridge, he kept the amulet raised as he kneeled, the Goblin's chants getting louder.**

" **Open the bridge!" Gunmar said smoothly as Bular chuckled and stepped up to Strickler and pulling the amulet harshly from Walt's grip.**

"Don't open it!"

" **It is my honor, Father."**

" **Where is the young changeling?" Nomura questioned, everyone was in their true form.**

" **He should be here," Strickler added before looking at the leader Goblin. "Fragwa, take your brethren and fetch that vile little beast."**

 **Bular leaped on top of the bridge, "For centuries, Father, we have awaited your glorious return. Tonight, we take back the surface lands. Tonight, we feast!" He held the very tiny amulet compared to him, the Goblins screaming.**

 **The amulet glowed a soft blue light, pulsing as it got closer to the bridge, Bular gently placing it into the spot meant for the amulet. The hands began to move, smoke radiating off of it as the energy was used to like up every crack in the bridge, the eyestone being the brightest.**

Everyone gulped, they were barely into the season and Gunmar was about to be freed? This was bad.

 **The explosion of light caused everyone in the room to hide their face**

" **Finally after centuries of being in the Darklands-" Gunmar spoke but the bridge had started to shake, causing Bular to gasp out and point out the obvious.**

" **Something is wrong!" He yelled. The bridge started to crack, the light of the bridge getting harsh, blowing the people near the bridge away, Strickler pushing through the strong wind.**

"Good! You deserve it!"

" **Take out the amulet! Take it out now!" He cried, hoping that Bular would listen, he'd rather figure out what was wrong before all their progress and them, were lost.**

" **The portal is closing!" Gunmar's voice was becoming distorted, Bular hanging off the side of the bridge and gripping the amulet. The stubborn metal hadn't come out, Bular's grip being lost as he fell to the floor.**

" **Father!"**

" **My son, what have you done?" He tried to reach through the wall, his hand not going very far, being stopped by the blue border before Gunmar completely vanished and the amulet falling limp onto the floor.**

" **Father!" Strickler stepped up to the amulet and read the carvings, "** _ **Daylight is his to command**_ **. Bular!" He didn't have time to explain, Bular had grabbed him by his throat, nearly choking him.**

"Does that mean Jim is the only one who can free Gunmar if he chooses to?" Vendel nodded.

"Yes, which is also dangerous, the boy will now be targeted more and be used for evil."

" **You said the amulet would open the bridge!"**

" **Bular, I know what we need."**

" **What?"**

" **The Trollhunter. The amulet won't work without him. He is the key." Strickler showed the carvings to Bular, forcing him to read it.**

" **Bring the Trollhunter to me!" Bular ordered, looking at Nomura.**

"Don't you dare touch him! If I see one hand laid on him you will not like me!" Barbara stated as she growled at the people that she had a strong dislike for.

" **It will be my pleasure." She ran off, searching for the said boy. Bular threw Strickler into the nearest wall before looking at the Impure.**

" **Pray that you're right, impure, or Arcadia will burn in my fury."**

" **He still has the fake amulet. Nothing will protect him now." He said, eyeing the amulet.**

"I'm going to kill you, so help me God!"

 **Outside of the Nunez house, Toby stood in their lawn, fishing through his backpack, naming off what he had inside as NotEnrique sat on the window sill, listening to the pleasing offers. "Let's see, what have we got here? Ooh! Got some argyle, polka-dots, extra-long tube, and these-" he pulled out a plain white sock from his backpack, dirt covering the bottom of the cloth. Toby had must of wanted something if he was bragging NotEnrique with molding socks.**

"You need to stop feeding him this stuff, he'll want everyone to serve him," Claire joked.

" **Oh, now, these have never been washed. It practically stands up on its own." he sniffed the revolting sock and nearly seeing his already digested food. "We're talking months of toe sweat and gym classes."**

"Why on earth did you think that it would be a good idea to sniff that?"

"It's Toby."

"HEY!" Toby glared at Mary who had said that before crossing his arms and huffing, watching the show.

" **Whoa! Stop the trolley! You want me to crawl through the Fetch, into the Darklands, and rescue Claire's baby brother for a few pairs of smelly, stinky, never been washed-" He was slowly losing himself to the sound of those somehow delicious socks.**

"And I think I'm going to see my lunch."

"Trolls find nasty socks, good? That must be the answer to why I can never find half of my socks."

"Gross, you don't wash them?"

"What, half the time they are tossed in a corner because I want to take a shower and sleep, I'm too lazy to do half of the things I should be doing. I procrastinate."

" **Oh, come on! You know the Darklands. You can rescue him!" It was a smart idea to send NotEnrique, he had a better chance of surviving and also, there would be no risk at freeing Gunmar, but why still trust the Changeling to do it?**

"Good idea, but what happens if Gunmar figures out why NotEnrique is back and you end up losing Mr. Fraud and the baby." A kid mentioned.

" **No! No amount of socks will get me back into that freak show." He bolted back into his room, leaving Toby's sight as the puffed boy watched with disappointment before slowly walking off.**

 **NotEnrique hopped back into his crib, next to the stuffed bunny that was known too well. "I'm tellin' you, Suzy Snooze, give 'em an inch, and they want the whole Sunday roast." He rolled the bunny under the blanket and used it as a supporting pillow. He pulled a magazine out from his crib and opened it, a picture of a sock plastered on the front.**

"Yet, sometimes, it still seems like you can't even pick a side."

" **Sweat sock edition! Plaid is back in season." Before he could even read or look at the photos inside of the little book, his ears caught the sounds of footsteps. As his eyes traced where the sound had been and where it was heading, he noticed the white rocking chair slight shake as no one sat in it. "Huh?"**

 **Things began to move at whatever crossed through them, was already gone, but it's shadow lightly showing. NotEnrique's eyes finally caught up with whoever was trespassing in his room before finding a Goblin, more like the Goblin leader jumping off of the dresser.**

" **Fragwa, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The Goblin sat in the crevice where the two walls met, his legs and hands supporting him up there as he spoke in a Gobin language - the only language he really knows - "You know I don't understand that "waka" stuff."**

" **Waka Chaka!" He screeched, after landing on the crib railing and holding out his claws, startling NotEnrique.**

" **Oh, Strickler sent you to come and get me, eh? Well, who says I want to go? Maybe I'm startin' to like it here." The Goblin didn't like the answer he received and slowly advanced on the Enrique imposter.**

"After you just understood what he was saying. He only said two things… well, that's what it sounds like."

" **You insist?" He stretched his arms out, cracking his stone fingers, "Right, then. You don't want to see this, Suzy. Sweat sock edition?" He let the magazine open in front of the Goblin, otherwise known as Fragwa, distracting the small green beast. NotEnrique punched the back of the magazine, knocking the leader down, "Sorry to disappoint, but this baby ain't goin' quietly."**

 **He swung from his crib, landing on the floor with a harsh thud, the Goblin giving chase. Downstairs, the thud echoed into the living room but Mrs. Nunez simply turned up the volume to 23 and leaned back into her husband, the two watching GunRobot rather than caring about what that thud was.**

Claire raised an eyebrow. This is how she was targeted?

 **Upstairs, NotEnrique and Fragwa continued to fight, the baby being shoved into the door and quickly shoving the Leader off before hopping away. He lured the Goblin on top of the chair before using the rocker to fling the Goblin off and into a nearby wall.**

 **The chase then went onto the top of the dresser, before NotEnrique was tackled off. No matter what the goblin had tried to do, the Changeling had thrown him off and hitting the wall, knocking the nail off of the shelf that held books and a picture of Claire and her brother.**

"And you blamed it all on me," Jim laughed as she elbowed him.

 **It took another shelf down on its way through, the two shelves holding heavy items fell onto the Goblin leader, smashing the green creature into nothing but goop.**

" **Definitely not childproof." NotEnrique heard the call of the other Goblins, he had forgotten that they had never traveled alone. Knowing what would happen to him if those Goblins spotted him near their leader's busted body, he hid in the large closet as they crawled through the window, inspecting the scene.**

 **He had watched through the crack of the door, watching them discover their leader's puddled body, a picture laying face first in the green slime. The one who had sniffed the pile picked the picture up, Claire being the first face he saw and growled. He drew on the familiar mustache and headed to the window sill, the picture being presented to the pack of Goblins as the newly crowned leader screamed and pretended to slice his neck.**

"Is anyone else wondering how they always have that one marker, never dries out from all the times the leader was already killed, and draw such perfect mustaches that look exactly the same?"

"I'm just finding it weird that they adapted just because of a marker. Now if you have the drawn mustache, you are the leader and none of the others draw anything on them until that marker rolls to them. It's like they look to the marker on who is the next leader."

"This is so weird!" Jim just simply chuckled.

" **Waka Chaka!" The Goblins surrounded the house, the picture showing who their next target was. Claire. They all left the room, heading to collect all the Goblins for a new mission that needed to be completed. Inside, NotEnrique had come out of the closet.**

" **Uh-oh, Suzy. Think I got sis in trouble."**

"You think… I had to run through the woods to avoid them!"

 **In Toby's room, Jm stood next to the fetch as he eyed his fake amulet, "What good is this amulet if it can't help me with this? Claire's brother is trapped somewhere in the Darklands, and there's nothing I can do about it?"**

" **Unfortunately, there is nothing anyone of us can do," Blinky stated, Toby, listening in on the conversation as Aaarrrgghh concentrated on the T.v. playing a game.**

" **What about the furgolator machine? - If I can shrink down, maybe-"**

 **Toby walked into the conversation, "I mean, sure, we can go in all fun-size, but when it wears off and we become full-size, we'll be stuck in there, too."**

"He has a point."

" **And the Darklands is a black labyrinth, Master Jim. Simply finding Baby Enrique would be a high impossible task of its own."**

" **Gunmar." Aaarrrgghh pitched in.**

"Yeah, that one jerk who ruins everything."

" **Aaarrrgghh is right. If any of us were foolish enough to cross over, under no circumstances could you be saved, at risk of freeing Gunmar." As they spoke, Aaarrrgghh's face was twisting in anger.**

" **But, what if-? Interrupting Jim's thoughts, Aaarrrgghh stood up furiously, cornering Jim**

" **Under no circumstances!" He growled while Jim, trying his best to back away from Aaarrrgghh.**

Aaarrrgghh whimpered at the sight of Jim fearing him. Jim gently comforted the large troll. Happy that Jim wasn't scared of Aaarrrgghh, the troll watched the show with ease.

 **Toby intervened, "Dude, don't be reckless! You almost just lost a golden tuna roll! Sit down! Relax!" He forced his wingman to sit and continue playing.**

" **What happened to the Trollhunter answering every call?"**

" **You have a strong heart, Master Jim, a quality rarely seen in trolls. I believe, one day, you will answer that child's call, but that day cannot be today." Inside the dollhouse, Chompsky watched the trolls and humans discuss before turning to his doll companion who had her arms crossed.**

People smiled, they never realized that Jim had cared so much for the people around him when he truly felt never cared for. The boy was gold and they didn't want him to leave.

"How in the hell did her arms cross?"

 **Soon, the Gnome started arguing with himself before he left his home and walked out to Toby. His small finger pointing to the fetch.**

 **Toby dropped to his level, "Chompsky, no! It's too much to ask."**

 **The scene switched to the gang standing in front of the fetch, Gnome Chompsky standing with a rope around his waist.**

"Well, you lost that argument."

" **Be careful. It's dangerous in the Darklands." Jim had gently put his large hand onto Chompsky's back, "When you find Claire's brother, just give us a tug and we'll get you back, okay?" The Gnome gave him a thumbs-up as Blinky leaned down to his level.**

" **I have sorely misjudged you. You are no vermin. You are a ver-man."**

 **Toby's arms began to fidget before he called out, "Wait! She has something to say." he grabbed the plastic doll, Gnome Chompsky's lovely girlfriend and stretched out her arms in a hug like a manner. The little Gnome grabbed his plastic lover and hummed as he hugged her gently as he whimpered.**

"You know what, it may be fake but I feel like that is relationship goals! Well, until Jim and Claire get together, and we all know by this rate, yes, they will." The two mentioned had been blushing and slowly scooted from each other.

 **He turned her over and kissed her helmet before humming a soft tune as he rubbed the plastic space helmet. He gathered himself and handed his love back to Toby before notifying his friends that he was ready.**

 **The four stood behind a tipped over the bed and watched shyly as Chompsky dramatically walked into the Fetch, disappearing into the green abyss.**

"That happened."

" **All we can do is hope," Blinky stated. Jim slowly let the rope move between his fingers, ready to grab it if it just even slipped.**

" **Okay so far." He whispered, watching the rope slowly slide in until it went stiff and was tugged. "Oh! Hey! Hey, I just felt a tug!"**

"He found Enrique already?" Blinky shook his head feverishly.

"The Darklands correspond with the Earth. It has the same vast area. Yet, there is no water, not as colorful, deadlier. Wherever you stand on Earth, if you stuck your head in the Fetch, that's where you'd be in the Darklands. If you walk miles with your feet on Earth and your head in the Darklands, you'll be in two different areas at the same time with the two lands corresponding with each other. So the rate of us finding Enrique right beneath our feet would be impossible unless the nursery was right under Toby's feet." Blinky stated.

" **Quick! Pull him in!" Toby stated. Jim was about to when the tug had been stronger than him and nearly pulling Jim almost in, Toby quickly caught his friend by the waist.**

"Whoa, what's pulling Jim with such force?"

"Hard to tell."

" **Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Grab it! Grab it!" Blinky and Aaarrrgghh came to help, pulling Jim back as the tug fought harder, making the process more difficult. "I am!" The weight pulling at the different ends became too much and caused the rope to snap, sending the four Trollhunters back.**

 **Toby gasped and crawled to the Fetch, "Oh, no!" Jim added while Toby stuck his head in, "Chompsky! No!" Aaarrrgghh quickly pulled him out as he whimpered, yet all Jim could say was: "Oh, no."**

"So we lost Chompsky? How would we get him back!" Someone yelled in panic, afraid.

" **He's a scrappy creature, Tobias. If anyone can survive there, it's him. Still, want that furgolator now?" They all looked defeated as the portal remained open. However, a knock at the window caused Jim's attention to drift to it, only to find NotEnrique.**

" **Open up! Let me in!"**

" **What's he doing here?" Jim asked as he opened the window, letting the Changeling hop onto the table.**

"What a nice greeting," NotEnrique said with a flat tone.

" **A goblin came at me. I made mincemeat out of him, but now, the rest of 'em want their pound of flesh. I'm lucky to have escaped with only a soiled diaper!"**

" **You've drawn the ire of goblin vengeance and have led them here!" Blinky slammed NotEnrique to the table but Jim gently pushed him back.**

" **Blinky, take it easy!"**

" **Relax! They think the girl did it. Now, they're after her." Now, Jim slammed him back into the table, after telling Blinky to take it easy.**

"Wow Jim, take it easy." They joked.

" **They think Claire's responsible? They're gonna go after her! I have to save her!" He let the Troll go before nearly punching him but simply grabbed the amulet and took off.**

"Go save your girlfriend!" Jim blushed once again.

 **Once NotEnrique finally stood he looked at the remaining ones, "Ain't no one goin' after him? Bular's got all the bridge pieces."**

 **Toby took his fair share at pinning the Changeling to the table. "They've got every piece of Killahead Bridge?"**

"Will you stop slamming him into the table."

" **And now, I hear all they need is the boy." NotEnrique struggled to say as he tried to get out of Toby's grip.**

"And if they want him, they will have to go through me!" Blinky stated.

" **We mustn't lose sight of Master Jim. Toby, Aaarrrgghh, you protect the Trollhunter." Aaarrrgghh gently grabbed Toby and led him out the bedroom door, getting stuck but allowing Toby some time for him to pop over Aaarrrgghh's shoulder and point an accusing finger.**

"Good idea Blinky!"

" **You are despicable." Aaarrrgghh gently tucked him out of view before shoving through the door.**

" **What are you gonna do?" NotEnrique asked.**

" **By my six eyes, I will find the bridge if it kills me. And you are going to tell me where it is." NotEnrique whimpered, he had never seen Blinky like this.**

"Not a good idea, that's dangerous, especially since Bular and Strickler are most likely still there."

 **The scene changed to Claire's house, quick feet running to the building and climbing up to Claire's window - she was lost in thought about what she saw at Jim's house. A knock on her window startled her, causing her to jump with a soft scream.**

" **Claire! Claire, open the window!" Jim quietly yelled, gesturing to the window.**

" **What are you doing?" She pulled him into her room.**

" **We gotta leave. They're coming for you." He tried to get her out of the house.**

"I can see this going very badly." Claire simply kept her eyes on the screen, interested in the whole moment. She couldn't wait to see herself on-screen believe Jim. She wanted to help him, protect him, love him.

" **Who's coming? Why were you on my roof?"**

" **I don't have time to explain. You just have to trust me. You're in danger."**

" **Don't touch me! I don't want you near me!" She shoved him.**

"After you just let him into your room…"

" **Okay, how do I say this? Your brother has been switched with a changeling, but now, goblins are after you because of something he did, and now, I'm here to save you," he said quickly, spilling his secret.**

"Good start Jim, she would so believe that."

"But she saw Draal, how does she not understand!"

" **I always suspected there was something different about you. And now, I know. You're crazy!" She tried to pull him out of her house, through the same window but he tugged his arm from her.**

" **I know I know Look, I Stop! I know it sounds insane, but I can prove it to you. Okay, I'm the Trollhunter. This amulet gives me mystical powers."**

"Mmmmmmm, okay."

" **Seriously?"**

" **Stand back. For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." He said but nothing happened.**

" **I'm glad I stood back." She said sarcastically.**

They laughed.

" **For the glory of Merlin Oh, come on! Why isn't it working? - For the glory of Merlin-" he started yelling the incantation doing a few poses for it but the amulet remained still, Claire shushing him.**

" **Shh! Keep your voice down! I'm not supposed to have boys in my room, especially you!" Claire said harshly but before Jim could respond as she tried pulling him to the window, the pitter-patter of many feet echoed on the roof. He ran to the window, and looked around, finding nothing.**

"So now you are mad at him? For what, you spied on him so how is it fair to get mad at him, literally nothing happened to you after you got knocked out!"

" **Oh, no! They're here!"**

" **Those are raccoons, Jim."**

"Those damn raccoons!"

 **Frustrated, Jim grabbed his hair and quickly thought of something else, "Your brother! They've taken your brother! Check his crib!" Panicked, Claire ran to her precious baby brother's room, only to find it trashed from NotEnrique. Jim followed.**

" **Enrique! What did you do to my brother?" After pulling the cover off the stuffed animal, she bawled her fists and whacked Jim, cornering him into the window.**

"Nothing! That's what he has been trying to tell you this whole time!"

"I'm in denial, it's not every day that someone is involved with Trolls and knows so much about your brother."

"Okay, yeah, true. I just want you to see his powers already!"

" **Ow, ow! Claire, your brother isn't who you think he is! He's been switched!"**

" **You aren't making any sense!" She hit him one more time.**

" **Ow! He's at Toby's house! I mean I mean, the changeling is at Toby's house! You've got a strong right." He rubbed his sore arm before being slammed into the window.**

" **Where is my brother?"**

"#LetJimAnswer."

" **Your real brother is in the Dark-" A shadow quickly passed by the window, startling Jim and causing the two to glance in that direction. Jim opened the window, looking for the Goblin, only to look towards the roof and yelp at the pair of golden eyes. He quickly pulled himself back into the room and slammed the window shut, "If you want to find your brother, you have to come with me, now!"**

 **The back door was pushed open and the two had run out, into the start of the woods, but Claire forced him to stop.**

"Why did you stop!"

" **What about my parents?"**

"WhAt AbOuT mY pArEnTs!? Claire, they will be fine, you have to save yourself, why because I know you're better than them."

" **They're not after your parents." The Goblins screamed into the night, catching Jim's attention which caused Claire to follow his gaze, "They're after you. The woods!" He grabbed her gently and ran again, bringing her with as the Goblins had chased them. During their chase, he had tried to chant for the amulet but it hadn't worked, "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!"**

 **Claire stopped him again and took in deep breaths.**

"She stopped again."

"If the Goblins kill you, don't be mad at Jim!"

" **Stop it!" Claire called out, "Just stop it! You're scaring me! You and Strickler are into something deep, something I- I don't understand. I heard you. I heard you! And what was that in your basement? I saw something."**

" **I'll explain everything once I get you safe in Trollmarket." He tried to lead her through the woods again but she pulled away.**

"MY GOSH!"

" **Trollmarket?"**

" **We have to keep moving, Claire. If they catch us-" Sounds of twigs snapping and growls stopped him.**

" **Waka Chaka," the familiar call was too close for comfort.**

" **Those aren't raccoons, are they?"**

"HE'S BEEN TRYING TO SAY THAT THE WHOLE TIME!"

"Talk about a whole new level of denial."

" **No. They're goblins." He held out her hand, her body freezing for a minute before she grabbed his hand and let him lead her through the woods. "Come on." The two ran deeper into the woods. While Claire and Jim ran one way, Toby and Aaarrrgghh ran right in the other, right to Claire's house.**

"Awww, hand-holding." Good things the students couldn't see Jim and Claire's joined hand under the blankets. The two believed that the hands were only joined for comfort and a sign of protection.

" **There's Claire's house. Hide, wingman, hide!" Toby jumped off his back and headed to the front door, ringing it constantly. While Toby was occupied with someone answering the door, Aaarrrgghh had found the backpack that Claire had dropped during her escape.**

 **Toby continued to ring the doorbell, Claire's dad suddenly popping in the doorway and throwing the door open. As Toby was about to speak, Aaarrrgghh cleared his throat and showed Toby the backpack.**

" **They're gone." He realized Mr. Nunez was still standing there. "I mean Hey, you're here! Mr. Nunez, what's up? You wouldn't happen to be interested in a magazine subscription, would ya?" he slammed the door on his face. "So rude." Fixing himself, Toby ran to Aaarrrgghh, hearing the Goblins' raspy call.**

"Well, damn, remind me to never even look at the Nunez family, minus Claire." Her parents just stayed quiet.

" **Oh, no! Come on! We have to find Jim and Claire before the Goblins do!"**

 **Jim panted as he used his arm to shield his face from the incoming branches. Goblins still on their tail. One had run-pass, blocking their path causing them to take a detour.**

 **Finding a large tree, Jim gently sat Claire down, hiding her in a circle of bushes.**

" **I'm scared, Jim."**

His hand tightened around her's, careful not to hurt her.

" **Shh! I need to find a weapon." He ran off as she reached for him but couldn't stop him**

" **Tell me what's going on!" She curled into herself and looked around, afraid. At first, she was mad at Jim but now she depended on him and wanted to hide beside him.**

 **In the bush, the sound of: "Ooh Chaka, Chaka, Chaka, Chaka" was heard. Claire slowly crawled to it, inspected it until a Goblin jumped out suddenly scaring her. She screamed and backed into the tree, mumbling quickly:**

" **Oh, God." Before the creature could touch her, Jim jumped in front of her, smacking the Goblin and helping her stand.**

"Why would you inspect it. You hear that noise so many times and you knew you were being chased so why get closer to the Goblin?"

" **That is not a raccoon!" She exclaimed, her heart racing.**

"NOOOOOOOOOO KIDDING!"

" **Like I said, goblins." He said, protectively holding the baseball-shaped branch.**

" **You were serious?" She exclaimed as a Goblin ran behind her.**

"Nooooo, not like they haven't been yelling Waka Chaka for the past ten minutes that they have been chasing you. Also, you were facing one barely two seconds ago!" Rileah yelled out, "Sorry, I get very sarcastic."

" **Stay close to me." Above him, a Goblin sat on a thin branch before diving down at Jim but the sound of the Goblin who had let out a yell alerted Jim. The Trollhunter turned and smack the creature out of the air and continued to swing at the others attacking from the ground.**

" **Goblins don't exist! They're not real!" She said, turning around as she scanned all the eyes surrounding them.**

"Didn't you say had you had all A's? A person with all A's should have common sense."

"Alright, be nice, calm down."

"Sorry, bugs the crap out of me." Claire chuckled, admitting that she wasn't thinking at that moment.

 **Jim had continued to fight before he kicked one, "Claire, not the time." A sudden Goblin jumped out, clawing at Jim's face, causing him to drop his makeshift weapon, "Whoa! Don't worry, I got this." He passed Claire, fighting with the Goblin. It screeched trying to claw him but Jim held it off.**

 **The stick had suddenly collided with the Goblin's head, causing him to slowly look over at the attacker. The stick didn't hesitate to fall over his head again, smacking him repeatedly. It turned in Jim's grip, trying to claw at her and managed to disarm her but with a little yelp, she used her fist instead, instantly knocking the Goblin out cold.**

"Okay, that was pretty funny, the stick came out of nowhere."

" **Wow! You've got a great left, too!" He commented, tossing the Goblin to the side without a care in the world before grabbing his amulet, "For the glory of Mer Merlin…" He realized the amulet didn't glow, hadn't moved, anything, and he knew that he had more control over it now, "It's a fake." He tossed it to the side as the Goblins surrounded them, he gently was handed the branch as Claire grabbed some rocks.**

"Finally you noticed!"

"You guys are very rude during this episode. Wow."

 **The real amulet, sitting on the table behind Strickler as the two studied the bridge had started to glow and shake, making them look in wonder.**

"Does that mean, it's trying to- you know what.. Nevermind, I figured it out."

 **In the woods, a Goblin jumped on Jim's shoulder, scratching his arm, Jim crying out before trying to wack them down. Another one had ganged up on Jim, the boy helplessly swinging but it wasn't enough. One grabbed his ankle throwing him to the ground as the other one had pinned his arm.**

 **Claire was busy tossing the rocks, hitting some of her targets, "Uh, Claire?' Jim called out, making her turn to find him held by two Goblins. She easily took out the one tugging at his shoe, making the other one falter so Jim could punch it down. Once he stood up, he ran to Claire and tried his best to protect her. A whole pack surrounding them and screaming.**

"Get them Claire Bear, take those Goblins down!"

"Seriously, Mare?"

 **Knowing it was too much to handle without his amulet, he looked at the fake and desperately called out: "For the glory of Merlin Where are you?"**

"I am going to pee myself, he is about to reveal his secret to Claire, the one he loves the most, do you understand how epic this could be! Just imagine them spending 24/7 together, and since they are going to go through so much together, they are destined to be soulmates!"

 **In the museum, Strickler picked up the glowing amulet as Bular watched over his shoulder.**

" **That's strange. Why is it?" He couldn't ask his question because the amulet easily slipped from Strickler's fingers. The teacher tried to grab it but the force of the amulet dragged him around the room, slamming him into a pillar.**

"Oh my God," the kids laughed, "he just got slammed into the pillar, hold on rewind that," Rileah did, the moment playing over causing the students to laugh, even some teachers while Strickler rolled his eyes.

"Ha, thud!"

 **Once free, the amulet looked for an exit, dodging Bular's grip as he tried to catch it. Before the amulet found its way out, it hit Gunmar's son in the head and busted out of the museum's roof, breaking the ceiling.**

" **No!" Bular cried out.**

 **It shot into the sky, a large explosion of light erupting from it, the sound following seconds later. The hands spun as it rotated in the air, falling back down to the ground, following the street. The amulet had found Steve on his Vespa, chasing him and knocking him off the scooter and onto the pavement.**

" **My other tooth!" It zoomed by, next, bouncing off the bridge and finding Eli and taking him down and busting through his books. Eli yelped and held his head, once in the woods, it was about to take down Aaarrrgghh and Toby but luckily Aaarrrgghh caught sight of it and made Toby duck.**

"I liked how it knocked Steve off, but why Steve and Eli? Is this some type of foreshadowing or something? I think I'm going crazy."

" **Whoa. Thanks, wingman, that was-"**

" **Weird."**

 **Toby crawled on top of Aaarrrgghh, "Come on, man! If it's a weird thing, then it's a troll thing. After it!" Aaarrrgghh didn't think twice, he chased the amulet like a cat chasing a laser.**

"Not everything about us is weird!" Draal yelled.

"Yes, yes it is. Eating sweaty socks, turning into stone if touched by the sun even though you guys are stone! There's also the weird appearances, beliefs, words, what you think of cats, even-"

"Enough! I get it."

 **Jim and Claire had still been surrounded, standing their ground as the Goblins advanced, jumping onto Jim and covering him as Claire tried to smack any oncoming ones that had been after her.**

 **Jim's hand held out as the amulet flew like a frisbee, shooting right into Jim's palm. Once he spotted his amulet, he screamed, ready to catch it. The piece of metal landed right in his grip as he kneeled, the Goblins trying to rip it from his hands.**

"IT'S HAPPENING!" Claire looked at him and smiled. The two getting lost in each other's eyes.

" **For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!" The blue waves shot down, throwing all the Goblins off of him. The tiny explosion had caught Claire's attention, the harsh blue light nearly blinding her. When she saw Jim float off the ground, the blue smoke covering him as he waited for his armor to connect.**

 **Her hand reached for him, watching with shock. Jim watched impatiently but also lightly raged at the recent events. He watched as they connected, his sweater turning into a different black fabric.**

 **As the Goblins advanced on Claire, she was distracted by Jim who landed on the ground, his knee and hand pressed into the dirt until he stood up straight, the sword appearing out of thin air. Epic music played in the background, "Get down!" He stretched his hand out, warning her.**

"Whoa, it was like the armor knew and wanted to show off!"

"That's a cool way of telling Claire what you are doing!"

"I think I peed from too much excitement."

 **Claire let out a scream and ran as Jim went headfirst into the danger, slicing his sword at the camera and changing the angle. Flashes of blue and green appeared between two trees, the music increases. Every time the light faded, Jim was in a different position, slicing at more Goblins, the balls of blue exploding into the bright light that hid him for a few seconds.**

"OH, MY- TALK ABOUT BEING EPIC!"

 **Amid the battle, Jim constantly swung his sword in different directions, not missing the main targets, grunting with every slice. Claire watched from the Sidelines, wincing at the light but watching him fight skillfully. The smoke radiating from the sword.**

 **Once Jim finished off all the Goblins, the rest scurried away and their green slime covering all the trees as Jim relaxed, the sword's blue smoke dying.**

"He just obliviated all of them, did you see that!" Jim simply chuckled, this was becoming a fun idea.

 **Claire stepped up to him, surveying the new destroyed landscape, "What the? How the?" She caught Jim's attention making him turn to face her.**

" **Yeah." He gestured to his sword before sliding it on his back, the sword staying in it's given position. "That cool thing I wanted to show you? This is it."**

" **This? This is - Wow." She stepped closer to him and eyed him before she looked at the amulet, the one he was trying to use all along but realized he was being tricked.**

"Mmhmm."

" **Pretty much."**

" **This was never a costume." He chuckled, the two sharing a moment of silence, studying each other with trust, happiness and just a tiny hint of love. However, a Goblin advancing on them ruined the moment. Jim caught sight of their next attacker, Claire following his gaze. Once the Goblin jumped at Jim, he quickly pulled his sword out, killing the Goblin instantly.**

" **Ugh, I hate those things." He moved his shoulder in a circular motion, stretching his sore muscles.**

" **These things took my brother? Do you know where he is?"**

" **Yes and no," he held his head in his hand, "It's complicated."**

" **The monsters in your letter! They were real monsters!"**

" **No, not monsters. Trolls. And some of them are my friends." She backed up, her breath going ridged as Jim walked beside her, "Breathe."**

" **This is-"**

" **Take a breath." He tried to comfort him but she shoved him a little more gently this time.**

" **Don't tell me to-" She walked but stopped right in front of a tree, turning to face him.**

" **Claire-"**

" **I should've believed you. Why does something that makes no sense make so much sense now? When you destroyed my house, when you missed so many rehearsals You wore that knight suit to tryouts! Ugh! Like, being in a stupid play is suddenly some high priority." She circled Jim.**

" **No, it is! The play must go on! We have to make it look like everything is normal. If people knew I'm-I'm sorry, Claire, but you can't tell anyone about this. Not your friends, not your parents."**

" **What am I supposed to tell my parents about Enrique? That-That he's a change-thing? I don't even know what that is!" She folded her arms, "Am I ever going to see my brother again?"**

" **Like I said, it's... it's complicated. But I can assure you, he is safe."**

" **Who else knows? Toby?" She pointed a finger at him, "Strickler?"**

 **He pressed his hands together, "I'll explain everything later. You've been through a lot. But right now, we have to-" A hiss stopped him in mid-conversation, causing him to get very protective and pull out his sword. A haunting melody was whistled from all around, Jim knowing who it was, watched his surroundings as he spoke to Claire.**

"Oh frickin' beautiful! Way to ruin the moment!"

" **You need to run. Run home and don't look back."**

" **I'm not leaving!" She picked up the stick that had been used to beat down the Goblins and gripped it tightly against her, "Who's whistling?" She looked around as the camera locked on a certain tree, panning up to reveal Nomura.**

 **The pink Troll jumped from the branch she had been perched on and landed in front of the teens, Claire's face growing in pure shock and disbelief.**

" **How cute." She let out a breathless chuckle and reached for her swords, "And they say chivalry is dead." She pulled the two orange swords from her back, leaping over to them. Jim's stance had shown he was ready to fight but he couldn't do it properly if he was worried about Claire. This wasn't her battle, yet.**

" **Run, Claire!" She took off running to the woods, ducking under the branches, leaving Jim.**

"And she left…."

"After she said she wasn't going to leave."

"I'm glad you did."

 **Jim and Nomura circed one another in the clearing, blue v.s orange in the night. She chuckled and held her swords up, ready to attack. "Let's see how you handle yourself, boy."**

 **She let out a hi-yah and swiped her swords, intensely pressing them into Jim but his sword acted like a shield. He easily shoved her back from him and blocked each blow she tried to deliver to him, he ran as she chased him, her swords nearly detaching his head but luckily he bent over from the sharp swords.**

"Go Jim!

 **He ran up a nearby tree and used it to flip and land on his feet behind her, a cool move that he had picked up. With her back turned, he quickly threw his sword at her, as she turned, it barely grazed her, knocking on one of her swords and impaling itself in the same tree.**

"Kick her ass, Jim!" Some students chanted, yet, Barbara and Blinky couldn't help but worry, Nomura wasn't going to kill him but nearly sent him to his death bed so he'd go easily once she kidnapped him.

 **She looked shocked before grinning, "Impressive. How you've grown. I'll cut you down to size." The sword evaporated and landed back in Jim's hand before he charged at her with a battle cry. The camera circled them as they each took a swing at one another.**

"You and Strickler have lame battle lines. I'lL cUt YoU dOwN tO sIze."

 **Nomura kicked him back, the now athletic boy flipping back and landing on his feet. Once he lifted his head, she was gone but when she hissed, he knew the fight wasn't over.**

"Jim, dude, you are amazing!" He was shocked, barely any of the students before had told him that.

 **Back at the Nunez house, Claire ran inside, out of breath, "Mom! Dad!" Her parents instantly perked at her worried call.**

" **Claire, what's wrong?" Her father asked.**

" **It's Jim!" Her father didn't hesitate to follow her back in the woods, but her mother looked, not caring that Jim was in trouble (oh my gods, I hate her)**

Jim smiled, looking at Claire and playfully nudging her.

 **Meanwhile, Aaarrrgghh and Toby kept searching for whatever had flown passed them but hear Jim grunting for nearby.**

" **Huh? What was that?" Aaarrrgghh went in the direction that the sound was produced from.**

 **Jim held his sword, looking for her but his energy draining fast, after all, he had run for a few miles, fought off a large flock of Goblins and now this?**

"He's getting too tired to defend himself," Blinky stated.

 **Nomura was spotted on a branch, right above Jim. The said boy looked up and yelped as she dropped down and swung her sword, still giving off the 'hi-yah' cry.**

 **She spun 360 rapidly, her swords hitting Jim's who held it to block, the two creating sparks. Her sword nearly hit Jim's amulet but she hadn't stopped swinging and Jim could no longer keep up. He continued to block her strikes but this time, she tried hitting different areas, his chest and amulet now venerable. He took one swing and slouched, he was so tired.**

The kids now tensed, he could barely hold up his sword.

 **She took the chance and swiped at the amulet, the metal piece smoking at the hit and pushing him back, gasping in pain. She laughed at his weakness. Once Jim lifted his head, Nomura was flying through the air, her foot easily connecting to his chest and sending him into the tree, his armor fading.**

"Jim!"

Blinky frowned, the boy could barely move once he collided with that tree. If only he could walk over to the screen and pull Jim away from Nomura, protecting his "son" in his many arms. Yet, all he could do was watch with pure sadness and rage at whoever would hurt his Trollhunter.

 **He tried to reach the real amulet which had landed next to the fake but he could tell the difference now. As he crawled to it, he was pushed into the ground by her foot.**

Everyone glared at Nomura.

" **The other amulet," he started**

" **A fake! Just like you. A human Trollhunter? That must've broken Draal's heart."**

"He's not a fake!" A kid said defensively, "look at you, trying to act like you're tough when we all know that Jim will end you."

" **You had the real one."**

" **We tried to open the bridge, but, apparently, it needs you to do it." Her sword was dangerously close, causing him to press himself further into the dirt and wince.**

"You better move that sword otherwise you don't want to see where it's going next!"

Rileah sat down, wow, they were getting angry.

" **So, why are you trying to kill me?"**

" **Not kill. Take." Her sword circled in her fingers, the hilt of the sword smashing into Jim's head, turning the screen black.**

Barbara had a look of disapproval on her face, not enjoying this at all. This is what happened before he was sent to the hospital. It angered her to think someone would hurt a precious boy.

 **Once the screen had gain color, they had been in the woods, Nomura dragging Jim's limp body, his blue eyes hiding behind his eyelids, dramatic music playing making the scene much more frightening and worrisome.**

Everyone in the crowd had tensed. How hard did she hit him? Claire frowned, gripping Jim's hand as he returned the favor.

 **Yet, she stopped as she heard a voice in the distance. Claire's.**

" **This way!" The scene went in slow motion as Nomura spotted Claire and her father running right in their direction, then she heard another voice. Toby and Aaarrrgghh coming from the other side.**

"I don't know whether to be happy or upset that she told her parents."

"She saved him though."

" **Jim! Jim!" Nomura let out a huff in anger, her mission failing, deciding to take off as she was being cornered. She left Jim's body for Claire.**

" **Hurry! He's over here." She dropped to her knees, pressing her hands onto his back as her father rolled him over, Jim still lost in a black abyss. "Jim."**

 **Seeing his best friend in such a state, Toby didn't stop until he realized that Aaarrrgghh was going to reveal himself, "You- You gotta stay here, wingman." He said sadly, the large troll whimpering.**

"This is kind of epic. Look at everyone rush for Jim."

 **She cupped his cheeks into her hands, looking for any signs of consciousness as Toby dropped to his knees, hovering above him, "Jim, do you hear me?" With no response, she looked at her dad, "Dad, Dad, call an ambulance!" She placed her hand just above his heart.**

"Feel for his heartbeat woman, feeeeellllllll!"

 **The camera switched positions, this time in Jim's point of view. The screen split in half, revealing that Jim had woken up, three blurry figures of Claire, Toby, and Mr. Nunez that had held the phone to his ear.**

" **Jim!" Toby called out, his voice distance to Jim. The camera locked on Jim's face, his eyes sliding shut and his head dropping to the side.**

"At least he woke up… for a second."

 **When Jim opened his eyes, he easily recognized his mother's worried expression, Toby, and Claire helped push the bed down the hall, all of them looking scared. What were they scared about?**

" **Hold on, sweetie. You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine, I promise. Jim, hold on." That was the last thing he heard from his mom before his eyes slid shut, the scene changes.**

"I think I'm crying."

 **Blinky pushed opened the trap door, his head popping out of the floor, finding the completed bridge.**

" **Great Gronka Morka, the changeling was right! The bridge is complete, and it was here the whole time!" Blinky had been caught, Bular stepping in front of Blinky's view of the bridge. "Oh, dear…" Bular growled, his large hand grabbing Blinky and holding him dangerously close.**

"NOT BLINKY TOO! NOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Strickler had stepped up, seeing the catch of the day with the grin, "If Young Atlas won't open it for us, maybe he'll open it for you." Blinky's eyes grew wide at the realization of their plan as he let out a simple breath of:**

"I'm about to come over there and end you!"

" **Oh," ending the episode.**


	13. The Battle of Two Bridges

**_For the Guest who left the very long review:_ Thank you for your input! I'm sorry that Rileah seemed rude or that there was possible confusion.**

 **Usually, the sentences that are just speech and doesn't mention who's saying them, it's usually a random kid putting their input. But sorry we made them so rude! Usually, there are things that we get really mad at, I think we all have problems!**

 **FarFromReality (Wonderland aka me, gave her my account for right now because I wasn't using it. Backup account = Might as well share account): Sorry for making them seem so rude! We personally don't like her, especially how in mostly all the seasons there were parts where it seemed like she was rude on purpose. Also how she treated Claire.**

 **Morgan: TheWonderland doesn't want to admit to it, lol, we also forgot about Claire reacting to and about her parents, flew past our head. Like literally almost everything with us, especially me**

 **BlueFood: Whoops… I forgot I was supposed to be paying a lot of attention to detail when I edit Lmao sorry. Aren't we just a great team!**

THIS IS IMPORTANT! When someone gives us a nicely put review that helps us realize our mistakes in a kind way (and we thank you for that), when I was writing alone I only responded to the reviews, but since I have a team now, when you help us with our writing, we all put in our input so we are not all answering for each other!

 **We are also a bunch of Goofballs so...**

 **Also, if you feel free to talk to us, if you want, you definitely can. *wink***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The episode started, the view of a familiar bridge on the screen, a cloudy sky covering the land as cars drove by, the man on the radio speaking to his listeners. "Maybe you should stay in bed, Arcadia," on the street, people shielded themselves from the rain with umbrellas, "Looks like this storm may stick with us for a while. If you're looking to stay dry, the local high school is performing Romeo and Juliet tonight."**

 **In the hospital, Jim sat up in his hospital bed, Toby leaning inward, trying to listen to the voicemail that had been sent.**

" **Master Jim," it was Blinky. "You must listen to me very carefully. They've captured me and want you to come to the Bridge alone." His voice suddenly was raised and his warning was simple, "Don't come! It's a trap!"**

"Well, that was the quickest tone change I have ever heard in my entire life."

 **Jim and Toby had listened as a fight broke out on the other side of the line.**

" **Give me that!" Someone argued before the voice was clear. This time, Strickler spoke to them, "It appears things have grown awkward, Mr. Lake. Meet me in the alley beside the theater if you ever want to see your friend again."**

"Wow, way to keep it professional."

"I can already tell what might happen."

" **Don't open the Bridge!" Blinky screamed, "Under no circumstan-" the line cut off.**

" **I've listened to it a hundred times now, and I still don't know what to do."**

" **You don't have to do this alone. You've got Aaarrrgghh, Draal, me."**

" **They said I had to be alone." Toby's face had dropped in a bit of shock. "If I'm not, what do you think they'll do to Blinky?"**

 **Toby quickly put in his input, "Blinky made it clear. Under no circumstances."**

" **Enough friends have gotten hurt because of me. No more."**

"Jim, they are doing it to help you. They'll keep doing it because they care. If anything, we all will put ourselves in that position to help you. If it means saving you." Darci said as Eli nodded.

"Yeah, just ask. I mean, we are pretty comfortable knowing that there are trolls around now so we wouldn't mind." Jim simply smiled, thanking them silently.

" **Well, it's your call. You're the Trollhunter." Toby pulled the real amulet out of his pocket, handing it to Jim. "Here. I picked it up in the woods after they dragged you away." The amulet pulsed in its owner's hand. "I thought since we found it together, we'd always be in this together." They looked at each other in silence until Barbara walked in.**

" **Hello, Toby." Jim quickly hid the amulet behind his back.**

" **Hey, Dr. Lake. I was just leaving. He's all yours." He gestured to Jim as he hopped out. "Can you believe it? Coyotes!" Barbara gently slid the curtain shut, cutting him off.**

"I would have said raccoons, just a random idea you know." A kid said, his eyes slanting in sarcasm.

" **You have good friends." She started, sitting down near his bed, "One even stayed by your side all night."**

 **Jim chuckled, "Yeah, there's really no one like Toby."**

"Awwwwww thank you, Jimbo!"

"No problem Tobes, you've always been there for me."

" **Actually, it was a girl. She said her name was Claire." Jim gasped in surprise, his eyes widening in surprise."**

Jim and Claire looked at each other as everyone squealed.

" **I want you to talk to me and I expect to hear the truth. What were you doing in the woods?"**

" **Well, Claire thought she heard her brother crying in the woods, so we went in, but it was this pack of crazy coyotes and-" He tried to lie but his mom cut him off.**

Jim sighed, he hated lying to his mom and hopefully when she watched this show, it would clear everything up.

Barbara bit her lip, yet, she said nothing. This was scary when she received the call that her son was unconscious, to save Claire. However, she couldn't argue.

" **The truth, Jim." She grabbed his wrist, holding it up for emphasis. "Those scratches weren't from coyotes."**

"That is why you say…. Nevermind, just no, I'm done."

" **I swear! You can ask Claire." He threw his arm down, the tension building as his mom fiercely stood.**

" **Stop lying to me! You come home from school covered in bruises, sneak out in the middle of the night, get arrested for a silly Chubby Tracker?"**

Everyone winced. If anything it was heartbreaking, Jim had to lie to his mother to protect her and the secret of trolls. It was going to tear one of the best mother-son relationships apart.

" **I know you're angry, but-" He held up his hands in defense, Barbara grabbing them and pulling them down with a sigh.**

" **Angry? I'm not angry and I'm long past worried. I'm terrified! You're young and you think you're invincible, but one of these days, you're gonna…" She went silent, Jim breaking inside, "find out you're not. We all do. Please, tell me what is happening to my son." He stayed silent as she reached into her lab coat, "I found this in a cookbook."**

Jim ducked his head, she had never opened it.

 **She pulled out the letter, the word "mom" was scribbled on the front. Jim watched her drop it in his face, shocked.**

" **It's still sealed."**

" **Whatever is happening, whatever it is you're afraid to say, I want you to tell me, face to face." She gently put her hand on his cheek, Jim smiling at the contact. "Believe it or not, there was a time when you used to share everything with me." His face suddenly dropped, and he looked away, broken. He couldn't tell her.**

 **To protect her.**

 **Realizing that he wasn't going to tell her, she pulled away and stood, "Fine."**

" **Mom-"**

 **She headed to the curtain, "If that's the way you feel, your doctor has discharged you, Mr. Lake. Good luck at the play." She wiped a stray tear.**

Jim couldn't stand the sight of his mother crying because of him. Without thinking, he stood from his chair, running towards her and tackling her in a hug. Barbara didn't hesitate to hug him back and nuzzling him.

"I'm so sorry mom, I don't want to lie to you, I don't mean to break your heart and I know you are worried and that I'm only 16 and already fighting for my life but-" Her hand ran over his smooth hair, her beautiful eyes watering as she smiled.

"Jim, honey, it's okay. I understand. Do I like you fighting big trolls? No. Of course not, you are my son and I love you. However, you were chosen to protect them and if anything, I should be proud, you're doing your best and if you got chosen because someone had faith in you that you would succeed, that means I raised a wonderful, kind son and I couldn't be happier at how you turned out to be."

"I love you mom, I'm sorry." He hugged her gently again, the two sitting in complete silence as everyone smiled at them.

" **Mom, I'm sorry." She had already left him alone. His heart breaking even more.**

" **I don't understand." Draal's voice was heard, the scene transforming into Jim who had opened a cupboard, searching through it. "Why do you need to go it alone?" After Jim closed the cupboard door, he searched around the rest of the kitchen, clearly looking for something**

" **Because this is the only way it will work. You have to trust me on this, Draal."**

 **Draal stood against the wall, his arms crossed as he watched his Trollhunter fumble with the items in the kitchen. "I trust you, but I also fear for you. You are walking into a den of death. For what? Blinky?"**

"Hey! I am very important if you must know!"

 **He appeared from behind the counter, "I'd do the same for you." That simple sentence had caused Draal's yellow eyes to raise, shocked that the fleshbag had admitted to something so personal.**

"Well, that hit him right in the heart."

" **Now, do you remember what you're gonna tell Toby and Aaarrrgghh when they start to wonder where I am?" He opened a few drawers on the nearby desk, Draal growling in the background but Jim's excitement cascaded over it. "Aha! Here it is!"**

 **After sliding whatever he had found in his bag, he headed to his bike and the garage door opened, Draal right behind him.**

" **Uh…" He looked at the buff troll, "If anything goes wrong if it means anything, I hope you're the next Trollhunter."**

"That means a lot, fleshbag." Jim smiled.

" **And I hope it won't come to that." He said, the two sharing a heart filled moment, their eyes locking on one another before Jim got on his bike, leaving Draal to watch with worry.**

 **He biked across the bridge, the rain pelting him as he continued into the city. As he turned the corner, his phone began to ring, stopping him. The Trollhunter picked up his phone, answering it with a:**

" **Hey, Claire!"**

"Already have her number." Toby raised his eyebrows and nudged him and Jim blushed.

" **Jim, we have a big problem." She stood in the dressing room, going rigid as Ms. Janeth knocked on the door.**

" **Claire, is Jim in there? We go on in an hour."**

" **One second! I get that I need to act normal and everything, because, hey, now trolls exist," she twirled, "but I can't play Juliet without Romeo."**

"Um, you can't play Juliet if you don't have your Romeo." Jim tensed at the comment and looked at Claire. She chuckled, finding his reaction adorable.

 **The scene kept switching between them, "Remember when I said that some of my friends are trolls?"**

" **Is everything okay?"**

" **Buy me some time? I-I promise I will be there for call time."**

 **Ms. Janeth knocked again, "Claire, are you in there?"**

" **One second! Okay, I'll do what I can."**

" **And, Claire, thanks for saving my life in the woods." She lightly gasped.**

"I'm still stuck on why she is so shocked at that. I'm sorry I'm stupid."

" **You find my brother and we'll call it even." Jim hung up the phone, standing in front of the alleyway, walking deep inside it. While Claire found a way to buy him time, just like he had asked.**

" **Drama queen? You're the drama queen, mister!" She faced the mirror, doing the best impersonation that she could of Jim. "Claire-bear, come on! Let's keep it crispy."**

Jim went eye wide as the class laughed. "That's how you bought time. You never told me about that?!"

"You said to buy you time." She laughed. They two kept their smiles, staring at one another.

 **Ms. Janeth and Eli listed from outside, "Say "crispy" one more time!" She screamed to no one in particular.**

" **Oh! Save that fire for the stage, you two!" Out in the rain, the real Jim had taken off his helmet, looking at his phone, not caring that he was soaked. His hair stuck to his forehead as he watched the street, a truck passing by and revealing Strickler.**

"Oh my gosh, you look adorable."

 **He grinned, "So, you did come alone." He headed closer to the boy, cornering him as a Goblin crawled behind Jim, unnoticed. "This just might be the first time you've followed my instructions to the letter. You're learning."**

"I knew it was a trap!"

" **Where is Blinky?" The leader Goblin jumped onto Jim's back, startling the boy. He searched the human until he found what he was looking for. The amulet.**

" **Is it the real one?" Jim glared as he watched the Goblin bite on it before smiling.**

" **Ching-ching." He added before Jim forcefully grabbed his amulet back, his wet hair falling in his eyes, "It looks like all is in order. Follow me. This will be over soon." The Goblin had jumped off Jim's shoulders as the said boy followed Strickler to the museum.**

" **The museum? The Bridge was here the entire time?"**

" **After we moved it, we knew it would be the very last place you'd look." Inside the museum, their conversation carried, "Just between you and me, when Gunmar rules the surface, I'll do my best to look after your mother."**

" **So kind of you." As Jim and Strickler moved close to the camera, it switched to where the bridge stood tall and complete, a Goblin, Nomura, NotEnrique and above the bridge was Blinky hanging upside down, Bular standing next to him.**

"Leave it to Jim to be that one sarcastic kid in the midst of danger."

" **He won't come, Bular. Jim is a trained and true Trollhunter." Right as he said that, he had caught sight of Jim walking in, Strickler, who had transformed was right behind him. "Oh, Master Jim, why did you not heed my warning?"**

"Heh."

" **You promised we'd build that Vespa together. Remember?" He looked at Bular, "Now, cut him down. I brought the amulet."**

 **Bular pointed his sword at Blinky, "Open the Bridge. I will not ask again." Strickler shoved Jim forward, the boy spotting NotEnrique, the traitor, as he climbed up the makeshift stairs.**

" **Sorry, kid. It's business." He simply said but Jim ignored him.**

" **No, Master Jim, don't do this! If you release Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm army, you will be unleashing darkness! The world will not survive Gunmar's reign! One troll's life is hardly worth putting everyone at risk!" Jim finally reached the top, the amulet clutched between his palm and his fingertips, the blue smoke pouring into the hole fitting the amulet which had also glowed blue. "Think about Trollmarket! Your friends! Your own mother!" Jim didn't listen but he slowly moved the amulet closer. "I trained you better than this!" Nomura chuckled, watching from the sidelines. "For the glory of Merlin, not another step!"**

"You tell him!"

 **Barley far from the keyhole, the amulet pulsed brighter, but before he could insert it, the device around his left wrist had beeped a simple pattern.**

" **He's wearing a tracking device," Nomura stated, searching around the room to find who had been near. "You said the Trollhunter was alone."**

"Because I was."

" **Not Trollhunter. Trollhunters!" Jim grinned, holding his wrist into view, the beeping escalating, it's little melody moving faster and faster until the large curtain was pulled down, revealing Toby, who had a pot on his head, a locker door as a shield, and a briefcase planted on his chest. Draal and Aaarrrgghh had stood beside him, in a battle-ready pose.**

"Toby…. What are you wearing?"

"He's a pothead!"

"Remember when he hummed spy music because of the school break-in?" Kids nodded, "I wonder how he acted when he was putting that stuff on."

"I'm just wondering where on earth did he get the locker door!"

"Do we really want the answers to that?"

"No."

" **I am Toby! Grandson of Nana! Fan of hard rock!" He tapped his phone which had been taped onto the tiny briefcase - maybe even a lunch box - and it played soft jazz. Bular and Blinky shared a look as Toby scrolled through his phone, pictures and different playlists showing up. "Sorry. Wrong playlist"**

"I like how casually they make eye contact."

 **The music stopped, "Hold on one second. Oh, okay, here it is!" He pressed play, this time, rock music was heard, a better fit for what was about to go down. Draal and Aaarrrgghh moved their position, ready to charge into battle.**

" **For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command!" Jim said, calling for his armor. The flash of blue had reflected on Bular, the said troll growling.**

"ALRIGHTY! LET'S GET IT STARTED!"

" **Kill them all!" He ordered before swinging his sword down at Jim, fortunately, the boy had blocked it. With a roar, Draal rolled up to Bular with pure anger bubbling inside him.**

" **I am Draal the Deadly, son of Kanjigar, and you will suffer for my father's death!" he threatened to Bular.**

" **Kill them all!" Toby screamed out, Aaarrrgghh following him into the vast room as he let out a cry of war. Aaarrrgghh had tackled Nomura, Toby splitting off in another direction.**

 **Beside NotEnrique, the Goblin growled, about to attack but the baby quickly punched him to the side, acting innocent. "I didn't mean to do that!"**

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!?"

" **Bad baby!" Strickler announced before kicking him off the makeshift stair. Toby yelled as he charged at Strickler, the teacher not even flinching at the raised bat. "Toby Domzalski! You are in way over your-" a thud echoed around them, the bat hitting stone as Strickler's eyes grew in pain. He yelps and falls to the floor, holding his sore private area, face-planting into the ground and his butt in the air.**

"Bro….." The kid starts laughing. Toby sat there with a smirk.

" **Rule number three!" Toby simply stated. While the Goblins climbed up the metal poles where Jim had been standing, Blinky had started a quick conversation with Jim.**

" **Ha-ha! You led the others right to us!" The Goblins began to attack, Jim cutting them in half with his sword as each one tackled him. "Of course! Strauser's move from A Brief Recapitulation: Volume 43. I never doubted you for a moment!"**

Jim facepalmed.

 **Another Goblin had tackled Jim from behind which hadn't helped. If anything, he was too distracted to help Blinky get down so he went to a friend that he knew could do it.**

" **Tobes! Help Blinky!" Toby dropped his locker door and bat, calling out to Jim as he ran to Aaarrrgghh who had managed to get the upper hand against Nomura and throwing her off to the side.**

" **Hang on, Jim! Wingman!" He crawled into Aaarrrgghh's large hand, letting the troll toss him across the room and right to Blinky.**

 **Draal and Bular continued their fight, the blue troll using his arm as a shield when Bular had thrown his sword at him. Fortunately, nothing had affected Draal, letting him tackle Bular off the bridge with a roar.**

 **Toby was still letting out a war cry, definitely catching Blinky's attention. Toby landed on top of the ancient troll, kicking him in the nose as he tried to stay up.**

" **What are you doing?" Blinky asked, a little annoyed at the fact that he was being kicked.**

" **Rescue mission!" He answered simply. He twirled a pocket knife and began to cut the rope. Down on the floor where Blinky wish he was, Aaarrrgghh and Nomura continued their little battle, the two grunting with every move they make.**

"Oh no, he has a knife."

 **One of Nomura's swords had cut through a pillar, causing the vast troll to change his direction, only to be met with another bright colored sword. He leaped up, climbing over the balcony, and running through the little space given, Nomura easily following but using the wall as her ticket to Aaarrrgghh.**

 **Blinded by the battle she took swipes with her sword, no hesitation and somehow missing Aaarrrgghh as he continued to run at his own slow pace. Finding no good to come out of using her swords, she spun, kicking him in the face and stopping his running and trying to cut him down but he still was quick for her, reacting at every blow.**

 **Aaarrrgghh panted as his fist raised, stopping the blade from going any farther as she continued her offensive attacks. Once cornered, Aaarrrgghh looked at the many Goblins coming from the other side and then a banner. An idea already made, he ducked from Nomura, leading her to her own wished death (at the moment).**

 **She grunted, her famous "Hi-yah," being called out again. Instead of him, he used the banners to be sliced as she continued to follow him, not giving up. Neither was Aaarrrgghh.**

"Okay.. every time she fights, she's always going Hi-yah, hiiiiiii-YAH!"

"Tell me about it. It gets annoying."

" **So, this is how a pacifist fights." She finally speaks, still running at him. Aaarrrgghh stopped, the Goblins jumping at him while Nomura leaped from the other direction. He watched as a Goblin stuck to one of the banners and thought quickly. He ripped the banner from the wall, throwing that Goblin of the line of death. Green exploded in large sums of goop. Realizing what she did and the expressions on the Goblin's face before he crowned himself the new leader as the marker rolled to him, she knew what had just happened.**

 **The Goblin snarled, clearly angry. "No, this is," Aaarrrgghh said simply as she got tackled by them, screaming.**

"You show her Aaarrrgghh!" During the battle, Steve was even paying closer attention. Why did he suddenly become so interested in this?

" **Not again!" She screamed as Aaarrrgghh left. Down below, Strickler had managed to pull himself from the daze. Once he regained himself, he looked at Jim who still had been chopping down the Goblins. Grabbing the nearest sword, he made his way up to Jim, the Trollhunter not ready to go against someone after taking out every single green slimeball. He held himself up, keeping Strickler's weapon at bay,**

" **I'll give you an A for effort, but you're going to fail this exam!" He swung at Jim, the two managing to stay on the slim platform. Trying to avoid any fight, knowing his small size was nothing wanted in a fight compared to the larger trolls, he tried to run.**

"Stop it. Every time you say one of your bogus lines, I lose more and more brain cells. That's how cliche and bad they are!"

 **His path was cut off when Draal and Bular slammed into the makeshift staircase, tipping it nearly on NotEnrique. Not wanting to go down with it, Jim jumped onto the bridge, Strickler following.**

 **They continued their fight above, not caring about the stairs that creaked as it took its fall, nearly crushing the small baby but luckily he managed to avoid the falling obstacle. Once in the safe lines, he watched as Bular and Draal each took turns punching each other. Then he came to face with the Goblin leader.**

"That was kind of epic."

" **Chaka!"**

 **Above, Toby was concentrating on cutting the rope.**

" **What is taking so long, Tobias? Are you using the sharp side?"**

 **Toby scoffed, "I know how a knife works." He looked at the blade and quickly flipped it, "Oh, shoot. Okay, there we go."**

"Really Tobes?"

"What?" He shrugged as Blinky had facepalmed, everyone hearing the rock smack together.

 **Down below, Draal was slowing going down. It hadn't helped that Bular's fist swiftly collided with Draal's jaw, knocking him to the ground and being pinned by his father's killer.**

" **Like father," he raised his sword, Draal struggling uselessly. "Like son." His ego had got the best of him, letting Draal knock him off. Bular's claws dug into the stone as he was thrown off, stopping himself. Before he could go back and slay Draal, Aaarrrgghh had jumped in front of Bular, taking Draal's place in the battle.**

 **He roared as Aaarrrgghh stood protectively in front of Draal who struggled to stand, grunting. The two let out a ferocious roar their heads managing to push himself up, he looked at Blinky who was hanging still and then Jim, battling against Strickler. Deciding it would be best to help the Trollhunter first, he groaned, pushing himself slowly up.**

 **Nomura hopped behind him, throwing off a stray Goblin as Draal ran to the bridge, only to be stopped in his tracks by Nomura.**

 **She laughed, "Care to rekindle what we had, Draal?"**

"Rekindle? Is that what you meant you had the same feelings for an Impure? Oh my, WERE YOU DATING NOMURA?!"

"Ship it."

" **Rekindle this!" She took the first chance to attack, swinging at him as she circled him, his fist following her, trying to drill her into the floor. Behind them, Aaarrrgghh and Bular battled for dominance.**

" **If my father were to see you now! You were a killer! His general! You're not a pacifist. You are a pet!" The comment angered Aaarrgghh, his eyes turning green for a mere second with a growl.**

Aaarrrgghh tensed, however, some kids had supported him.

 **Jim still hadn't found the upper hand yet, continuing to attack Strickler, the Changeling copying the attacks. One lucky strike from Strickler had caused the sword of Daylight to fade, disarming Jim for the moment.**

 **The boy stumbled back, falling on his behind and his back hitting the side of the stone bridge. His eyes grew as Strickler aimed the sword, ready to take the killing blow. Dodging his own death, Jim rolled out of the way as the sword impaled the stone, getting stuck.**

 **Luckily, it was enough time for Jim to run to the other side, leaping off the railing and holding out his arm where is a famous sword had appeared. He stretched his other hand, reaching for the rope containing Blinky.**

"Whoop, whoop, go Jim!"

 **The sight frightened Toby causing him to cry in panic. Jim leaped onto Blinky, his sword slicing the rope and freeing his trainer.**

"That was cool."

 **Nomura continued to battle Draal, passing the screen and revealing NotEnrique who backed away from the Goblin. In the blink of an eye, the Goblin had been nothing but goop as Blinky and Toby landed on him, the troll not even noticing what he had done and simply commented:**

" **Now, that's a knife!" He rubbed his head and found the pack of Goblins outraged.**

"At least I was trying!" Toby exclaimed.

" **Oh, no," Toby said, watching the Goblin leader become angry and leap at them.**

 **Jim swung, still hanging on the rope as Strickler tried to stop the boy from having any luck in the battle. The Changeling swung his sword, stopping Jim and distracting him. Strickler quickly turned around, his leg smacking into Jim's stomach and throwing the boy down the steep of the bridge. "Whoa!"**

 **Jim cringed in pain, holding his sore stomach as Strickler had advanced, "You disappoint me when I had such high hopes for you." He grabbed Jim by the neck, his other hand finding Jim's and forcing it to grab the amulet. Jim screamed as the amulet was forced from his chest, his armor evaporating.**

Everyone glared at the screen.

"Strickler you are an ass."

"No wonder why Jim wants to keep you away from his mother."

 **Seeing his amulet now in his hand, he used his other to try and pry Strickler's hand from his neck but he was incredibly strong. The Trollhunter cried out as he was drug to the side of the bridge, hanging over the ledge right where the amulet was meant to fit. He screamed as his hand hovered closer to the holder, Strickler's green fingers forcing Jim's to keep a hold on the amulet. The blue smoke being sucked into the small circle, causing it to glow blue.**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, OOOOOOHHHH NOOOO!"

"Wait? Gunmar is going to be free already?"

 **Strickler's strength was suddenly stronger, pressing Jim's hand to the stone and forcing the amulet into its place. The room going white as the amulet glowed, opening the bridge. Strickler laughed as Jim struggled more helplessly.**

"Shit."

"Easy on the grip!" A kid yelled, watching Jim get shoved in the stone.

Vendel watched silently. He could only hope that this would be resolved and Gunmar would still be stuck in his imprisonment.

" **No, no, no!" The Trollhunter said in defeat. The large bridge was covered in a wave of blue, the portal opening and sucking out everything in the room.**

" **Whoa!" NotEnrique said as he and a Goblin were lifted off the ground. Pieces of wood and the Goblin had been sucked in while NotEnrique clawed himself into the ground,**

" **Hey, people! The Bridge!" Everyone was too busy fighting, "I ain't ready to let go of this world." He was picked off the ground and nearly pulled into the void, but he managed to catch himself on the bridge.**

"How does no one notice!?"

 **He climbed up the side of the bridge, eyeing the amulet and its commander struggling to get free. "Seriously, is no one gonna turn this blasted thing off? Fine, I'll do it!"**

 **Jim's arm was now pinned to his back, "Not many people are lucky enough to say they were there when history was made." Strickler commented pressing Jim harder into the stone, a groan of pain erupting from him.**

"Let him go!"

"Sorry but my dirty mind is going wild right now."

Jim nearly gagged and Claire stifled her laughter.

" **Suzy," NotEnrique called, right by the amulet. "This is for you!" He grabbed the amulet, causing its light to burn brighter, catching everyone's attention. Finally. NotEnrique screamed as the pain rose before he was thrown off.**

 **Nomura, who was pinned to the pillar, reached for the bridge. "Killahead Bridge! The time is now!"**

 **Draal roared as everything slowed down, the camera panning over to Bular who was cornered by Aaarrrgghh, Gunmar calling out.**

" **Son!"**

" **Father!" Their voices seemed to echo.**

 **Blinky was shown, "We've failed!"**

 **Then up the bridge to Strickler, "Nothing can stop his return!" It seemed that Jim had finally rolled over, he was obviously still struggling to get free and managed to get somewhere. Draal roared, throwing Nomura to the side and running up to the amulet. He climbed up the bridge and pulled on the little amulet, the blue blasting at him. He pulled, struggling to get it out as Nomura clung to a pillar, watching him. Knowing he had to be stopped, Nomura climbed and leaped onto Draal but the vast troll hadn't given up. He still pulled, the power getting stronger and blasting Nomura off. She screamed as she landed on the cold ground and the force of the portal pulling her into the Darklands. She tried to hang on but was sucked in, trapped in the Darklands.**

"Bye Nomura!"

 **Draal continued to pull, the blue lighting coating his arm. Distracted by his efforts, Strickler was now pinned by Jim, trying to free himself this time. The Trollhunter looked at his protector before calling out, "No! Let go, Draal! Let go!"**

" **No! No! Don't let him!" Bular said. He managed to knock Aaarrrgghh off and run to Draal but the troll had finally made a dent, the amulet giving into Draal's grip and the scene around them exploded, silencing everything.**

 **As the smoke cleared, the bridge was nothing but rubble as people and trolls were thrown into walls.**

 **Jim lifted himself from the pile of stone and crawling out, looking for a certain troll. Once he had spotted him, he couldn't help but worry.**

"Don't do this to me! Just when we were getting too comfortable with Draal!"

" **Draal!" he climbed out from the mess and ran to the said Troll's side. The blue troll unresponsive as his arm was stone, the frozen limb was still clutching the amulet. Yet, Jim hadn't cared at the moment, he reached for Draal, afraid to touch him as the arm finally collapsed and shattered, freeing the amulet. The Trollhunter gently picked it up from the rubbish as a soft voice called to him.**

" **I'd hand you the amulet, but-"**

"Oh thank gosh that he is okay!"

" **You're alive!" Jim's face lit up. Bular ruined the moment, snarling as he tried to crawl out.**

" **Master Jim, we must leave at once!"**

" **Help me, Aaarrrgghh!" Jim said, the vast roll running at him and they lifted Draal up, supporting him.**

 **Awake and out of the pile, Bular called out a certain word, in hope that he was freed, "Father!" While he looked hopelessly, the Trollhunters had lifted a piece of the floor out, finding rushing water flooding the sewers,**

" **Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Jim cried.**

" **No way! I'm not gonna jump in the sewer! There's gotta be a chicken surprise down there! Maybe two!" Toby argued but his attention went on Bular who roared angrily and held his swords. "Bon appetit!"**

 **They all jumped in "With expediency, compatriots!" Blinky added.**

"I understood none of that but its fine."

 **Bular looked into the hole rapidly filling, "Cowards! Come face your end!" He jumped in. The scene changed to Toby who floated quickly down the sewer, his cheeks puffed as he screamed, keeping his mouth closed.**

 **Aaarrrgghh had followed, standing on the ground, acting as an anchor. As Blinky and Draal passed, he gripped onto them then biting Toby's strap to keep him still as well, the mumbling of his name was constantly heard.**

 **When Jim passed, he reached for Toby and Toby did the same but their hands didn't even graze and Jim continued to float away. Toby cried in panic and covered his mouth. Jim continued to fight against the tide before his body slammed into a set of bars, groaning. He looked as Bular was close the troll slamming into him and taking down the gate.**

"Ouch, that has to hurt."

 **Outside, Jim jumped out from the water, trying to stay afloat as the strong current kept pushing him back down. When he passed under the bridge, luckily the water was high enough for him to grab the railing and pull himself up. Once on the plank, he caught his breath but unfortunately, Bular was behind him, holding up his swords.**

" **Yet another Trollhunter killed under the same bridge."**

"It took me forever to figure out the reason behind the title of this episode. Battle of Two Bridges…. Battling on two bridges."

" **For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command!" He had stood, his armor connecting together and covering his body. Bular charged, angry and ready to kill. As the armor had still been fusing on, Bular used his thick tail, hitting Jim into a nearby metal pole. Fortunately, the armor was complete.**

 **He grunted as he ran to the side, looking at the canal that was filled to the brim with water. There was nowhere to run.**

"Jim just kind of shook that hit off like it was nothing!"

" **No more running, boy. Daylight is fading." Bular threatened, pulling his two swords out, ready for combat.**

" **You sure about that?" His arms stretched, a ball of blue magic forming between his circled hands, creating the sword of Daylight. With a few slashes of the sword, he blinded Bular.**

"OOOOH! That was cool as hell!"

"Go Jimmy Jam!"

"I'm still not used to seeing this! Jim battling monsters, the one we trust to protect. Just think about it, he was a normal boy and no one really liked him but now we are all sitting here, watching Jim be this fearless hero and literally fighting things bigger than him and now we all care for him."

Jim simply smiled.

 **Bular growled and leaped at the boy, Jim letting out a battle cry, the swords colliding, a large burst of blue appearing. They both had fought for dominance, Jim's grip faltering at the sudden force from Bular's swing.**

 **He was kicked back into the pillar, sliding almost into it. Bular jumped, ready to crush him with his large stone feet. Prepared, the Trollhunter jumped from the disastrous loss. However, with such heavy armor and small planks to land on, Jim had stumbled, nearly toppling over into the water.**

"This is one of the most dangerous fights ever."

 **Bular gave chase, getting 'sunburnt' in the process. Jim tried his best to balance with the heavy sword, easily catching himself as the two hopped from plank to plank. Bular swinging in front of Jim to stop him.**

 **Their swords met again, Jim easily stopping him from going any further. Gunmar's son's blade had pierced the metal, giving Jim the chance to run up the slim metal, kicking himself off of Bular's head and slashing him in the back. The large troll cried in pain before turning, only to find Jim nowhere around.**

"That's my boy!" Blinky said happily, the crowd cheering with every slice of Jim's sword.

 **The boy was hanging below, just above the water, trying to hold on, slipping almost into the rushing water.**

 **Jim watched from below as Bular spoke, searching for Jim. "You want to know where the baby is? Don't you?" Jim's face held how he felt about Claire's precious baby brother being used to simply lure Jim out. His worried expression growing as he hoped to catch his breath. "I can give him back to you."**

 **As he walked off, Jim managed to climb up, running at Bular and pulling his sword from its invisible sheath. Before he could take a blow at the troll, Bular had heard him, his reflexes, unfortunately, saving him.**

"Damnit Bular! If he was here, I would beat him."

 **The vast troll pulled Jim off the ground, holding him up by his wrist as he prepared his sword to take the killing blow on Jim.**

" **You kill me and the amulet will never open the Bridge."**

" **There will always be other Trollhunters." Jim struggled until he watched Bular's sword move at him at a quick speed. The Trollhunter lifted his legs from the sword, kicking Bular in the face before spawning his sword in his other hand and swinging back.**

"Yeah, and it would be terrible to see who is next."

"He was about to kill Jim!"

 **He cut himself from Bular's grip, the troll screaming at his now sliced forearm.**

" **You want to see Dad. I get it, trust me. But we don't always get what we want." Jim mocked, slightly hinting that he wanted to see his father as well, maybe to kick his ass. The taunt had hit the nerve inside Bular, his roar of anger an obvious sign as he charged at Jim. Overpowered, Jim did his best to escape until he hit the edge, his sword plunging into the concrete easily, his body flying over the side and dangling over the rushing flood, cornered by death.**

 **Bular stepped up, a satisfied grin plastered on his face, "Shame. I'd hoped your death would be more entertaining than Kanjigar's." Jim let his sword evaporate, falling into the water but Bular had risked his hand turning to stone, grabbing Jim by the neck and pulling him back in the shade.**

Everyone got mad. How could they understand how it felt to be grabbed by the neck!? They wouldn't but that doesn't mean they can't get mad and want to kick the crap out of Bular.

 **The evil troll slammed the boy into the metal pillar, cracks forming. "The amulet should never have chosen a human." he dragged Jim's metal back up the pole, causing sparks and sending painful shocks through Jim, "You're too soft. Easy to kill."**

 **Jim cried out in pain, his body going stiff and twitching, his energy draining quickly. The amulet nearly losing its power due to his exhaustion.**

"I can't deal with this, I think I'm going to faint."

 **Finally catching up and climbing up the dry part of the Canal, was Toby, Blinky, Draal, and Aaarrrgghh, all watching helplessly in the shade. "Jim! Oh, no!" Toby cried from the sideline.**

" **Just in time to see their Trollhunter slain."**

" **But I'm not a troll," Jim said weakly before grabbing his amulet and pulling it from his body with a fierce cry, the protection fading but allowing Jim to drop through Bular's grip. He grunted as he landed before donning his armor again, shocking Bular.**

"Mmm, get him!"

 **Without hesitation, Jim quickly pressed his hand into Bular, a blue blast radiating from his hand and shooting through Bular's thick body. The blast shot hard through his core, the blue pouring from his mouth and eyes as he screamed in pain.**

Everyone's mouth had dropped, even Strickler's. This was the end of Bular and look who was killing him. James Lake Jr.

Vendel smiled. The amulet had made the right choice and Blinky couldn't help but smile, wiping a stray tear. This was one of the best days of his life.

 **Jim kept his hand in pace, turning them so Bular was now just above the water, cornered by death this time. The harsh blue light died, Jim's hands pulling away from the stone and the sword appearing back in his hand.**

" **Now, that's daylight for you!" Jim yelled as Bular stumbled back, his body coating in nothing but grey, colorless stone, his face frozen with pain and shock that he died at the hands of a fleshbag.**

Everyone cheered, standing in excitement. Jim had killed Bular, saving Arcadia.

"Jim just kicked his ass." The class celebrated, even Steve was clapping. Jim just grinned, so many Trolls had no faith in him at first and he was, slaying the one that killed the infamous Kanjigar."

 **His large body fell into the water, only his back fully covered in a lifeless color. He sunk to the bottom where it was a little darker than the surface. Above, Jim watching him sink, his face twisted in agony but also irritation at Bular.**

"But when you get deeper…. The sun doesn't reach the bottom…"

 **The scene changed from Jim's chest heaving to where the bridge had collapsed, Strickler finally pulling himself from the rubble, studying it with shock.**

 **Back at the bridge, the sun had finally was nearly finished setting as Jim flopped onto the road, breathing heavily and trying to stand up. His friends running to him with glorious laughs.**

" **You're alive!" Toby cried, his arms out wide.**

 **Blinky chuckled, "Master Jim!"**

" **Fleshbag!" Draal said, bumping his only fist into the air.**

" **Jim!" Aaarrrgghh finished off their excited calling. Jim stood up, nearly falling over but luckily Toby was there to support him up.**

" **You've done it! I-I can't find the words." Blinky looked like he was on the verge of tears before he hugged Jim, the boy quickly hugging back.**

" **Dude! Victory hugging!" Toby stating, all of them pulling Jim into their bridge, a little too tight.**

Jim couldn't stop smiling.

" **Happy." Aaarrrgghh state before crushing them all in a hug.**

" **Guys, I was almost squeezed to death. Ease up a little." Yet, Jim couldn't help but smile. Aaarrrgghh, let them go, the team spreading out on the sidewalk.**

" **I can't believe it. You killed Bular, the son of Gunmar, man!"**

 **Draal took a deep breath and set a hand on his heart as Jim turned to face him, "My father has been avenged. Thank you, Trollhunter." Jim smiled, setting his hand on Draal's, happy he could finally have his father rest peacefully.**

 **Toby pulled his phone out, "And with minutes before your play starts!" He gasped and nearly fell over the side of the bridge, catching everyone's attention. "Oh, no, the play!"**

"If you forget about the damn play!"

" **The play! I almost forgot!"**

Claire nudged him, "every time."

" **Hurry, Master Jim! Leave Killahead to us. We'll take care of-" Their moment was cut short as an almost deceased Bular appeared, nearly killing Toby. Sadly, when Bular had sunk, the sun hadn't reached him, the job not finished but luckily he was weak.**

 **Toby cried in panic as Bular was about to take his last swing, the stone covering his face but his eyes still glowed.**

"I knew the water protected him!"

 **Out of nowhere, Aaarrrgghh's hand stopped the fist, his eyes a deep green, matching the lit up carvings on his skin. The once demonized Troll ended Bular with his fist, smashing the troll in many pieces, everyone ducks.**

 **When Toby lifted his head, Aaarrrgghh was back to normal, breathing heavily.**

" **Aaarrrgghh, your oath-"**

" **Your life more important. Not pet. Wingman."**

" **Ditto, buddy."**

"Awwww, I love it!"

 **After sharing a quick hug, Toby stood on top of Aaarrrgghh's hand, "Now, let's go take care of that bridge and make sure it never opens again."**

 **Blinky looked at Jim who smiled. "And, you, Master Jim the play must go on." From a smiling Jim, the scene changed to Jim, his eyes closed as his hands covered his sword's handle, acting as if he was dead.**

 **Claire stood above his makeshift deathbed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I will kiss thy lips." Finally, her lips gently connected to his before she pulled away, Jim smiling at the feeling while she continued, Barbara watching with no emotion in the crowd.**

"Everything good just happened in this episode. JLAIRE!"

"The ship is sailing and there is nothing you can do about it!" Mary nudged her friend with a wicked grin.

"It's a play, we were supposed to kiss." Claire scoffed lightly.

"Mmmhmmm."

Jim wasn't paying attention to the kiss, his focus was on his mother in the crowd. At least she had shown up to watch him but she was still hurting, not even reacting to any of it. His head dropped, his heartbreaking. He didn't want to be like his father and hurt her. His main goal was to help his mother, not kill her slowly by a heartbreak. He hadn't seen her in the crowd at first, he didn't even think she would have shown up.

" **Thy lips are warm! Then, I'll be brief. O happy dagger! This is thy sheath." She stuck the dull dagger between her arm and her side, acting as if she stabbed herself. Everyone in the crowd gasped as she laid next to Jim. "There rust and let me die." Her mother gasped, feeling the emotion, even crying.**

" **Oh, Claire." NotEnrique, posing as Enrique, looked at his father with is yellow eyes before sleeping.**

 **Toby gasped, "Are you?" He choked on his tears. "Juliet dies in this? No!" He sobbed, his nana handing him a tissue.**

"Of course she dies in it!"

 **On the stage, Eli walked up, looking gloom, "A glooming peace this morning with it brings. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." The curtain closed, shielding Claire and Jim's bodies from the crowd. Everyone stood and applauded.**

 **Claire was already up, heading around the table as Jim sat up.**

" **We survived the play." She exclaimed.**

" **Did we? I thought we just died." Claire watched him with a pleased smile.**

"Ahahaha, how funny."

" **You actually showed up."**

" **Well, you know, I try to keep my promises." He jumped from the table and gently grabbed her shoulders, "And, Claire, I promise I'm gonna find your brother, even if it means crossing into the Darklands myself." She looked at him with shock, understanding as the curtain opened, the two facing the crowd. "Remember to bow." Her hand reached for his hand, grabbing it and their two hands folded together.**

"You just made the biggest promise in the world. Going into the Darklands to find a child…. Jim…"

 **Everyone cheered and clapped, however, in the back, you could see Barbara clearly still upset and not cheering for her son. But, hey, she showed up at least. The two bowed before Claire looked at him.**

Jim whimpered lightly, afraid to look at his mother, she hadn't seemed to notice her future self's reaction and he shouldn't say anything but the sight was definitely killing him.

" **You mean we are gonna find him together." That shocked him, causing her to smile and say: "Remember to smile!" Jim did as told before they bowed again.**

 **The scene changed to a welcoming sun as the man on the radio spoke to his listeners. "Good morning, Arcadia! Well, looks like everyone survived that torrential downpour. Seems like last night's flash flood did some damage on the west-" where Bular's remains laid and some construction blocks blocked that section of the street.**

 **In Trollmarket, Bagdwella held a cup of juice up, probably mead as she cried out: "All hail Jim, the Bular Slayer!" Everyone cheered.**

 **Draal was trying out his new arm, bending his fingers with a smile. Toby had walked through the crowds and placed a taco in Draal's hands before handing it to others.**

"How on earth!?"

"Troll magic."

"Yep, knew that was coming."

" **Hey! Who wants tacos? Who wants tacos? Taco for you. Taco for you. Tacos for everybody!" A troll had eaten it in a gulp.**

" **Mm! This tastes better than socks!" Jim greeted all the trolls who gave him a compliment. Since when did he get so much praise?!**

"I hope it does."

" **Don't let it go to your head, Master Jim. You still have training to do. Hero's forge is unforgiving to those who are not afraid." Blinky stated.**

" **And don't forget midterms."**

 **Vendel walked up, "Lighten up, Blinkous. Why do you always have to be such a grump? We have the Bridge. Trollmarket is safe once again."**

Since when was Vendel suddenly in such a good mood and telling Blinky to lighten up!? The students even looked at Vendel in shock.

" **But his teacher changeling is still at large."**

" **I trust our Trollhunter can handle it."**

"Yes, your many doubts about him really set the mood."

 **Jim waved to a random troll, smiling and greeting them."Oh-ho! He has an excellent trainer." Vendel complimented.**

 **Jim laughed in the background as Blinky smiled in a gracious attitude. The scene changed to Toby and Jim sitting on the steps, Toby finishing off a taco.**

"That was like an endless bag of tacos."

" **Mm," he licked his fingers, "Well, you said you wanted adventure and something more. Did that amulet help you find it?"**

" **Hmm" Jim leaned back, smiling at the glowing the amulet, "No."**

 **Toby nearly choked on his food, "No?"**

" **You did." He kept his smile.**

Toby gasped before crushing his friend in a hug.

 **He was in shock before he gathered himself, "I knew you needed me."**

" **I'm going to need you now more than ever, Tobes. I don't know how, but we are gonna get Claire's brother back."**

" **That place is huge, Jim! Enrique could be anywhere! I wouldn't even know where to start looking. Then, there's Gunmar, of course." Jim lightly nudged him.**

" **We'll figure it out. We always do." The camera panned out to fit the breathtaking sight of Trollmarket.**

 **And right into the dark depths of the Darklands, Gnome Chompsky struggling to climb a pointed stone, grunting as he went up and the closer he had got, the more you could see the dirt spots that painted his cheeks.**

"CHOMPSKY IS OKAY!"

 **His tiny hand reached for the top of the rock, exhausted as he pulled himself up. However, once he had reached the top, he barely had any time to catch his breath mostly because it was lost again due to shock.**

 **He had found the stolen children, and boy was there many. As the camera panned out, it showed barely many of the thousands trapped in the Darklands but you couldn't help but smile when Gnome Chompsky let out a high pitched:**

"He found the nursery!"

"No way!"

" **Yippee!" Ending the episode.**

"Ha, that was the best ending ever!"

* * *

 **Alright so this episode was hard for reactions that is why there isn't many…. sorry**

 **The team had a hard time actually getting reactions figured out so we winged it! Don't hate us, hopefully, the next chapter will be better!**

 **Wonderland OUT!**


	14. Return of the Trollhunter

**Author's Note:**

EDITING IS NEARLY DONE! TIME TO CELEBRATE!

 **READ ENDING AUTHOR's NOTE!**

* * *

 **Replies to your Reviews:**

No Replies

* * *

 **Side Notes:**

Like always, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Return of the Trollhunter**

* * *

 **The episode started, a lonely street in Arcadia as the darkness swallowed the town. However, the street hadn't stayed empty when Toby tumbled out from behind the car, panting as he ran.**

"So, Toby is running?" Mary asked, raising her eyebrow as her eyes turned towards Toby. "Do we want to know why you're running?"

"Maybe a monster is coming, after all, look at what he is a part of now," Eli said, pushing his glasses back up. Shockingly, Steve had opened his mouth, speaking and what he said was absolutely different.

"Well, we will see in a little bit, maybe Goblins again and where is Jim. He is a protector right?" Some of the students had looked at Steve as he just revealed that he was a Changeling. "What? I'm not wrong."

"Since when did you actually stop making fun of them?" Mary said, her eyebrow raised.

"Some people can change Mary! I'm not saying I like them but I realized it's useless now to even say anything remotely mean!" This was weird. Mary turned in her chair, keeping her shocked and confused facial expression.

 **On another street, a pair of headlights coated the street in light. The camera kept changing it's view, once on Toby, then on the car, doing it over again. Yet, the man in the car had been throwing newspapers out of his car and rubbing the tired from his eyes.**

"This doesn't seem as good." Eli mentioned, "he seems distracted."

 **The camera focused on Toby's shoes once more before it showed the young man behind the wheel, reach for the paper as he came to an intersection, Toby running right in the path of the car that wasn't stopping.**

"Tobes!" Jim absently called out, worried for his friend.

 **Suddenly, the tires of the car squealed as the man tried to hit his brakes, seeing the young kid obviously not paying attention. Toby rolled over the hood of the car, yelling: "Holy moly!" The kid in the car gripped his steering wheel, looking afraid and waiting for Toby to stand.**

"Really, all you had to say was "Holy Moly" after getting hit by a car?"

"What else am I supposed to say?!" Toby shrugged.

"I don't know maybe, scream because you got HIT BY A DAMN CAR!"

Jim whacked Toby on the arm, glaring at him, "You've could have been hurt or worse. Did you hide any injuries after that from us?" Toby just grinned.

 **Out of nowhere, Toby appeared his hands on the hood of the car as he made eye contact with the driver. Instead of caring about getting hit, he turned his to the side and his mouth dropped in fear. The chubby boy yelped and ran, the driver still confused until a flash of orange sped pass the windshield, lighting the hood on fire where it had last stepped.**

"He got up pretty quick." All the students looked at Steve, waiting for a chubby joke because of the situation. He was quiet before but he was always muttering mean things, they didn't know he takes all this to consideration,

"What?" He asked, watching the screen. "I can be silent for a little bit." Yeah, he definitely seemed different. "I told you this, people can change," he leaned back in his chair.

" **What the heck was-?" He stopped mid-question, opening his car door and inspecting his flaming hood, "Huh?" He scratched the back of his neck, literally confused about what had just happened.**

"Oh great, he's running from a fire beast. Something you never want to race."

 **Toby continued to run, talking to himself, "Oh, what are you doing, Tobes? Only an idiot races a creature with four legs." He turned a few corners, spotting a tall wooden fence. It didn't stop him, however, he leaped onto the fence, gripping it but couldn't pull himself to the other side. "I can do this!"**

 **As he struggled to climb up, the fence gave into his weight, tipping down and landing with a thud on the concrete. "Whoa!" He crawled, trying to get away from the flaming feline. Luckily Jim had stopped his newly formed Vespa, reaching his hand down to his best friend.**

"Did you seriously tip a whole fence over?"

" **Hop on!" He pulled his friend up, Toby crawling on the back with a "Go, go, go! Go, go, go!"**

" **Adios, fire cat," Jim stated before trying to start his Vespa but for some reason, it didn't move.**

"Great, just frickin perfect."

"Of course, right when you try to save your friend and your Vespa stops." Some kid said, dropping his eyelids into a light glare.

" **Hey, maybe save the jokes for when we aren't gonna die." Toby cried out as he watched the catfight through the obstacles of tipped trash cans.**

" **Come on!" The Vespa hummed, finally starting and nearly jerking Toby off as Jim sped off, the Fire Cat right on their tails. Toby watched as it advanced, gripping on his Trollhunter's shoulders and telling him to speed up. Jim accelerated.**

" **I can't believe you took that stupid rock to your science class!" Jim scolded.**

"Why on Earth would you do something like that?" Claire wondered, leaning over to look at Toby.

"How am I supposed to know that it was something troll related!"

" **First, it's not a rock. It's volcanic slag. And how was I supposed to know there was a flaming monster hiding in it?"**

Toby scoffed, "Told you."

Blinky facepalmed, what if the kids had seen the monster living inside the rock.

" **You bought a magic rock off a troll named "Mervin the Monster Dealer." What did you think would happen, Tobes?" He bent his fingers, quoting the Monster Dealer part. THey turned a corner, drifting into the alleyway where Blinky and Aaarrrgghh hid in the shadows. "Blinky, please tell me you got it!" Jim threw off his helmet and running to his trainers.**

"HA! MARVIN THE MONSTER DEALER!"

"Tobes…. You should have known by who you got the rock from. A troll. Dealing Monsters."

" **Of course, Master Jim. You've lured the luminaire right into our stratagem." Aaarrrgghh grabbed something off Blinky's belt.**

" **Stra-ta-gem?" He repeated, sniffing the random item and throwing it, not liking the scent.**

" **It means brilliant trap." The Fire Cat, otherwise called the Luminarie, had found them, cornering them. Toby and Jim ran in front of Aaarrrgghh, the troll protecting them while Blinky dealt with the flaming beast.**

" **What are you waiting for? Throw it!" Jim cried.**

"Right, get that beast out of there before he toasts anyone."

"Like a marshmallow." Toby jokes.

" **Um, Master Jim, you said this was a luminaire when that is obviously an infernal hellheeti." Jim and Toby found the nearest items and began to throw them at the Hellheeti but the cat avoided all of them. As Toby continued to throw, he backed into Aaarrrgghh.**

" **Should I punch it?" Aaarrrgghh asked, his body lighting in a green tint.**

"At least he is getting comfortable with himself."

" **Yeah, let him unleash the fury!" Toby yelled.**

"Yeah, let's not do that please."

" **Not yet, Aaarrrgghh." Blinky orders as Jim stood beside him and threw more cans.**

" **It came from a rock! How many four-legged flaming creatures come out of rocks?"**

" **As a matter of fact, 11. Thirteen, if you consider-" Aaarrrgghh had cut Blinky off, jumping in front of them, getting more outraged.**

Jim groaned, they should have at least listened to Blinky more.

" **Can I punch it?"**

" **Yes!" Toby and Jim cried the conversation was a mess. Aaarrrgghh leaped off the ground, his fist colliding with the Hellheeti, splitting them in three pieces, the beast smaller but increased in numbers. The troll hadn't heard Blinky screaming not to do it.**

"Fantastic. Everything is going according to plan," Blinky said dryly. "This is why you listen Master Jim!"

"Hey! It wasn't even me! Toby brought the rock to class," Toby just chuckled.

 **The three landed in the dumpster, Aaarrrgghh breathing heavily. When Blinky let out a gasp and catching Jim's attention, the now three Fire Cats had crawled out, surrounding them.**

" **I was going to add, make sure you do not feed the fire by attacking it!"**

"Why didn't you just say that then," Mary said with a smirk, causing Blinky to sigh as she looked at him.

"Thank you," he said sarcastically. "I never would have thought of that."

" **Oops." Aaarrrgghh simply added. As they cut closer to the Trollhunters, two climbed the walls while the third one attacked from the ground.**

"See even Aaarrrgghh took the blame for it."

" **Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh." Toby repeated, backing up.**

 **Jim watched them, backing up as well, "If we don't want to feed the fire, how do we put it out?"**

" **You have sour sap, dew dredge, Lumpkin oil-" Blinky named off but Jim cut him off, obviously not having time to hear all the possibilities.**

" **What about water?"**

"I like how that is the last thing mentioned when it's probably the easiest to get."

" **That's the obvious one. Where would we get enough of that?" Toby had taken a picture while Jim and Blinky communicated, zooming in on a hydrant behind them.**

"The first time that the picture was helpful."

"There he goes again, taking a photo."

"Gotta remember the cool stuff."

" **A hellheeti hydrant!" Jim spotted what Toby meant and called out to his large friend.**

" **Aaarrrgghh?"**

 **He held out his thick hand, "On it." Jim stepped onto the rock hand and Aaarrrgghh tossed him high into the air, Jim flipping until he was near the hydrant and straightening himself in the air. His arm raised, holding the amulet, forming his armor and his outstretched hand had created the sword. It was epic.**

"Damn, look at Jim go."

 **He landed behind the Fire Hydrant, slicing it with his sword as the Hellheeties had leaped towards him. Jim smiled in success as the water shot from the concrete. When the cats had spotted their weakness, they stopped moving, giving Jim enough time to slash the harsh blast of water, killing two in the process.**

 **They sizzled into nothing as the last one still tried to attack, jumping over the blast of water but Jim was prepared. He shoved his sword in the geyser, water rocketing off the shiny blade and taking out the last one, nothing but smoke remained.**

"How did the last one think that would work, like seriously."

 **His friends watched from behind, Toby jumping with a laugh before he and Aaarrrgghh fist-bumped.**

" **Boom, boom."**

" **Adios, fire cats." Toby quoted. Jim walked to his friends, his armor evaporating into nothing.**

"Hey, that's my line." Jim joked, nudging his friend who had chuckled in response.

" **Well done, Master Jim. Another victory for our Trollhunter."**

 **"Trollhunters." Come on, guys, it's a team effort." They headed to the street, Jim eying his damage. "Uh, guys, the fire hydrant-" Aaarrrgghh stuck it in the ground, upside down but it stopped pouring water. "Close enough." Jim and Toby hopped onto the Vespa. "It's getting close to dawn. You guys better get back to Trollmarket."**

"Aaarrrgghh you are amazing."

 **The team left the scene. Once no one was on screen, a cat had knocked something down, meowing as a lone trash can rolled right towards the hydrant, releasing the water once again.**

"So much for trying to fix the problems."

"Me trying to solve my life issues, think I got somewhere but nope."

 **The theme song of the show had started but was once again skipped.**

 **The soft sizzle of the pan was the first thing you heard before the view of an omelet being tossed around by the one and only James Lake Jr. He smiled, flipping it a distance away from the pan and catching it while spotting his mom, "Morning, Mom."**

"He's back in the kitchen," Eli commented as a student just licked their lips.

"You have to promise on making me food," they said, making Jim chuckle and simply nod his head.

" **Hi." She said bluntly, not even looking at him. The Trollhunter looked at her, hurt in his eyes. He slid it on a plate and turned to her.**

"Ouch."

" **Made your favorite breakfast." He watched as she poured a bowl of cereal, not even putting milk in it.**

" **Sorry, kiddo. In a rush." She walked away, not a smile, not even one hint that she was at least the slightest happy. Rejected, Jim set the omelet on the counter, his fist balling as he broke inside.**

"AWWWWWWW NO!"

Barbara sighed, she never meant to hurt her son like that. Luckily, now she knew the truth and she understood his antics, she'd wish he would tell her in the show but with her luck, he probably never would.

" **She passed up your famous egg white manchego omelet?" Out on the street, Jim pedaled straight while Toby had done circles around him, gasping at the shocking sentence he had just spoken.**

"Egg white manchego omelet. Man just hearing that I can already see myself getting fat off of it."

" **Yep."**

" **I mean, it's been like a month, and she's still not talking to you about the whole hospital thing?"**

"Hold on, a month?!"

" **Not a word," Jim mentioned, not looking at his best friend.**

" **Brutal. You know a woman is beyond angry when she starts dishing out the silent treatment."**

"That's like one of the worst things a woman can do to you."

"No, it's kicking you in the nards or insulting you with it."

" **I don't know how to fix this unless I tell her the truth. But if I do, they'll send me to the crazy house."**

" **Then you had to go and make things worse by promising Claire you were gonna save her brother."**

" **He's trapped in the Darklands. I can't just leave him there, Tobes."**

"So are the other babies, which by the way, no one knows about and she is pretty lucky that she does know so she can still have her real brother while others had to love a fake child for who knows how long."

" **You know who else is in the Darklands? Gunmar."**

 **Jim huffed. "Don't remind me."**

 **At school, while Jim locked up his bike and got himself prepared, Toby wiggled his eyebrows at passing ladies before looking to the side only to say, "Oh, no. Dillweed, five o'clock."**

"Toby, I'm actually surprise you try to hit on so many women, I can see Steve do it but not you. I do like the confidence though." Darci commented.

 **Steve and his two friends stepped up to them, the blonde boy making an L with his fingers, "Lake, Jumbo." He pounded his fist on Toby's helmet.**

 **As they passed by, Jim made the smart ass comment: "They fixed your tooth. Now, all they gotta do is fix your face." Toby smiled.**

"Jim!" Barbara pinched the bridge of her nose, trying not to laugh but it made her snort.

"Damn, he just smiled too."

"What a little shit." Steve was blushing harshly at the comment Jim had made to him on the show while others laughed, nearly falling out of their chair.

"Jim, bro, that is harsh." The Trollhunter ducked into his blanket.

" **What did you just say? When I get you alone, payback's coming. Pooh!" Steve cackled as Jim and Toby shared a look. The bell rang and they headed off.**

 **In the classroom, Jim had thrown his book on his desk, the object landing perfectly but when Toby had attempted it, the book slid off his desk and right onto the floor.**

" **Ugh." He exclaimed and picked up his book before sitting down. Jim's ears caught Mary and Daric's conversation.**

" **I heard he was run out of town by the mob."**

" **I heard he got a mail-order bride and moved to North Korea," Darci said.**

"What kind of rumors go around your school!?"

" **As if." Mary turned to Jim, calling him out, "Where do you think Mr. Strickler went, Jimmy-Jam? You should know. You were his fave."**

"Jimmy-Jam?"

" **Who, me?" A paper had hit a kid in the forehead. "Oh, uh I don't know. He probably just needed a vacation."**

 **Toby leaned to Jim, "You really think Strickler might come back?"**

" **After what went down, he'd be a fool to ever show his face again." He opened his book as Claire scooted into the shot, facing Jim and making sure she was close to him as possible.**

"Just a little further, come on, get those lips together!" Mary yelled as the two blushed.

Claire looked at Jim with a smile, "we never finished what we started when I asked you to the dance." Jim's face burned more, looking at her.

"O-oh." He said shyly as Claire leaned closer, the two quickly sealing their lips together for a moment before pulling away. "I could get used to that." He mumbled as she smiled.

 **The same kid getting hit by paper but this time he was napping. (Sorry I just love seeing things fly randomly and you can't see who threw it. For some reason, I find that funny.)**

" **So when are we saving my brother?"**

" **Claire, we can't just waltz into the Darklands."**

"MMMMH, your promise! But true, true."

 **Toby pushed his way in, "We just saved the trolls by keeping Killahead Bridge closed. Imagine what they'll do to us if they find out we want to open it." Jim made a small gesture and a tiny smile, hoping she understood the risk.**

 **A piece of paper had hit Toby in the face as he folded his arms.**

" **Guys, this is my brother and NotEnrique's driving me nuts. You know how many times I have to change him? He knows how to use the toilet. He chooses the diaper."**

" **I get it. We'll get him back. We just can't risk releasing Gunmar." Jim added.**

" **Admit it, you're going back on your word."**

"No they are being cautious with the plan, you're lucky they are doing anything at all."

" **I'm not," Jim argued.**

" **You are." She turned and Jim turned his gaze away.**

" **I am not."**

 **The bell rang before Claire pitched in, "Are."**

" **Okay, if it makes you feel any better, Blinky said we can bring you." She quickly turned around, excited.**

"Someone make a meme out of that." They tried recreating the quick turn of the head that Claire had done.

"When your dealer is down the road after he said he was dry on the supply but managed to get some."

"TOO FAR!"

" **To Trollmarket? Seriously? When? Are we going now?"**

" **After school. But try not to let the whole world know."**

"Too late for that."

 **Coach Lawrence walked in, ending everyone's conversations. "All right, butts in seats. You too, Nunez. Since Strickler's a no-show, I'm subbin' in. We got some book-learnin' to do."**

 **Mary turned and grinned at her friends, mocking her, "You spend so much time with Lake, you're practically swimming in him." In the background, a ball of paper was thrown at Eli and he glared.**

Jim glared lightly, "there it is, the Lake jokes. I get it." Claire stifled a laugh as Mary simply smiled.

"Don't get so flooded with emotion." Jim sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, these puns are floating my boat." Claire began to laugh, causing others to do it as well. Jim simply hid in his blanket.

"Oh, we are sorry Jim. Water you going to do about this?"

"Stop," Jim said simply, his face going red. Happy, Claire gently kissed his burning cheek.

" **We're just friends. End of story." Claire mentioned, the camera facing her as Coach walked to the door and stretched.**

"Not anymore!"

"We are still friends," Jim and Claire said in unison, the two looking at each other with a blush.

"Not after you two just sucked lips, and I do recall hearing about Claire asking Jimmy to the dance."

Jim smiled and shrugged, "they aren't wrong." She playfully hit him.

"Seriously, stop stalling and just get together!"

" **Okay, people, who can tell me what happened in the year 1989? No, seriously, I don't remember. It was a crazy year." A piece of paper was thrown at him, "Really, Palchuk?"**

 **The camera went dark before the new image was the bridge, cars driving over it. Jim, Toby, ad Claire stood beneath it, staring at the sealed entrance of Trollmarket. Claire gripping the key to the hidden world.**

" **You ready?" Jim asked.**

"Yep, just Lake a fish out of water."

"Oh my god, that's terrible."

"If anything, I think this is _flowing_ quite nicely." Jim groaned.

"It is, but I think Jim is getting _tide_ of Lake puns."

"Ah man, I _fish_ we could continue."

"DAMN IT!"

" **If this helps me get my brother back, yeah, I'm ready."**

" **Just remember, saving Enrique is our little secret. If any of them were to find out-"**

" **Don't worry, lips are sealed."**

"They were by Jim's not that long ago," a kid whispered in the back.

"Stopppp."

 **Toby headed over to the concrete, holding a rock and scraping against the stone wall, "Now, you're gonna want to start drawing a semi-circle." He looked over to Claire who had already done it. "Oh! You have it. Okay, never mind."**

"I'm a quick learner." She smiled.

 **The palm of her hand pressed inside the semi-circle, the concrete breaking beneath her touch and a glowing blue had filled the cracks. Soon, it broke away, the split pieces disappearing and the entrance opening.**

 **She gasped and her hand drug against the smooth wall, "Wow!" Toby and Jim followed her, the wall rebuilding itself as if nothing ever happened. She headed towards the ledge of the tall cliff, the staircase appearing from within the wall. "The crystal staircase. This is more than I...I-I never would have-" She ran down the steps, too excited.**

"That would have been bad if she tripped," Darci mentioned.

" **Oh!" Toby exclaimed, chasing her. "Hold up a sec! We need a few ground rules here, okay? The locals are not friendly to outsiders. The first time we came here, Jim almost got killed." She just kept going. "You think she heard any of that?"**

" **Not a word," Jim added, hopping after her. Claire continued to run but as an orange glow had colored her face, she had stopped, the scenery breathtaking.**

Jim smiled at Claire, "Calm down." He mumbled with a tiny grin as she chuckled and gently shoved him.

 **Her eyes traced over the scene before her, Jim and Toby finally catching up. "It's... It's beautiful."**

" **Welcome to Heartstone Trollmarket." Jim introduced, her hand quickly finding his and causing the boy to still.**

"OOOOOHHHHH THINGS ARE GETTING GOOD!"

" **This place is beyond!" She drug him down the stairs. "It's beyond, beyond!" He let her hand go as she continued, stopping father down the steps and throwing out her arms. "I want to live down here. Can I live down here?"**

" **Mm, yeah, no, I don't think so. I don't think that's a good id-" She took off. As she ran through the market, trolls had gasped, watching her rampage through the market. Not caring what the trolls were doing, she inspected every little shop, shocking nearby trolls.**

"And there she goes again."

 **She headed in a different direction, backing up and right into a large stone body who ended up to be Aaarrrgghh.**

 **She backed up, "You're... You're-"**

" **Aaarrrgghh."**

" **Well, if it isn't the fair Claire. We've been expecting you." Aaarrrgghh's large hand gently tapped her head.**

"I'll die from that."

" **Blinkous Galadrigal." He bowed for her, "Jim told me you helped him face Draal and slay Bular. And that Vespa! Best birthday ever." She lifted some of his arms as Jim and Toby had finally found her… again. "Your wisdom must rival that of the Venerable Bedehilde."**

Blinky grinned, he felt like he was famous for a moment.

 **Blinky gasped, "You've read A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore?"**

" **Volumes 1 through 47. It took me a while to decipher the symbols. But once I got past the Fifth Declension, I started to get the hang of it." Jim was shocked at first before smiling.**

"Wow, in such a short time she had done all that. She must have been really excited."

 **Blinky grabbed her and spun with her excitedly, "She read the book. She read the book!" He set her down and she went to explore more.**

" **She's a flower," Aaarrrgghh stated. The scene changed, from Aaarrrgghh, Jim, and Toby, it had gone to Claire exploring the narrow pathway of Trollmarket.**

Claire smiled, she had already taken a liking to Aaarrrgghh, he was so nice compared to his vast size.

" **Bagdwella's Fine Gifts! Is that where Toby adopted the gnome? What's a Rotgut's? Is it food? Oh, is that the Troll Pub?" She quickly turned, her new friends chasing after her. Blinky and Aaarrrgghh shared a look as she was getting a little too crazy with this new experience.**

"Yeah, no offense Claire but you might need to calm down," Jim said with a smile, looking at her.

"Come on, this is a great experience."

" **There goes the market." A random troll called out.**

 **Inside Troll Pub, Vendel sat at a lone table, sipping his drink as happy music played with the scene. He turned as he heard clapping noise, only to find a new human standing behind him. Startled, he spits out his drink while Aaarrrgghh and Blinky ran through the entrance. Blinky gasped when he saw them.**

"Oh great, she found Vendel, I don't even know him and I know how this is going to go."

 **Two smaller trolls passed by with drinks and the two trolls quickly chugged it while Claire looked up at Vendel who was shocked.**

"They are so afraid, they need a drink." Kids started to laugh.

" **You're Vendel, aren't you? Claire Nunez. I am so humbled you've accepted me, the first human female in Trollmarket?" She had held out her hand for him to shake as her other hands were pressed against her chest.**

" **No!" He yelled but she wasn't frightened, "I accepted a human Trollhunter and allowed the pudgy one to stay for moral support." Toby looked down at himself, "But this? A third? It's an infestation!"**

"Well, he's a little harsh isn't he," Darci stated as Eli nodded.

"I am not harsh! I just speak what I am thinking and I see no problem with that." Vendel cried out, smiling as he thought of how many people were kind of frightened to mess with him.

 **Vendel, I, um I can ex-" Jim started by Claire had begun to speak in a language that shocked everyone. Troll. Vendel smiled.**

"Holy sh**"

"Anyone else wants to know what she said or is it just me?"

" **She speaks Troll. And Trollmarket is honored to have you as well. Oh, Blinkous! If only the amulet had chosen such a learned and delightful fleshbag."**

Jim glared, "still nor fair."

" **Hey!" Jim said with a bit hurt. He saluted Claire which she had done back with a chuckle before Vendel left.**

" **You speak Troll?" Toby exclaimed.**

" **Yes. NotEnrique's been tutoring me."**

" **That was awesome, Claire." Jim and her high fived, the two smiling as they did so, "Vendel loves you and he hates everyone!"**

"Again, I don't hate everybody, I just don't find the need to be nice to people."

" **Mr. Blinky, Trollmarket is amazing and there are so many cool things. But if it's okay, there's one thing I have to see." She blinked and so did Blinky, each of his numerous eyes blinking at once.**

"Is that why he is called Blinky!?"

 **The team stepped up to a revolving door, Claire watching it with her heart slowly breaking. Aaarrrgghh stepped up, placing his hand on the sensor and the carvings were filled with a golden color. The gears above the door began to spin as the door dropped into the floor, followed by the next one, then the next.**

"That is a lot of doors for one room."

 **Aaarrrgghh walked in, a stoic face as Claire looked at Jim's awaiting hand, grabbing it before turning her attention back to the tunnel. Jim was shocked before looking at her with a smile.**

"I can rest in peace now."

 **Blinky, who had caught sight of it, pieced everything together before smiling. They all followed Aaarrrgghh into the tunnel, a single spotlight falling onto the pieces of the bridge.**

"Blinky! We welcome you to the Jlaire club!"

"I'm sorry the what club?" Jim wondered as Claire chuckled.

"Jlaire club, Jim x Claire. Soon Blinky can become part of TUS."

"What is TUS, if I may ask," Blinky stroked his chin.

"The Ultimate Shipper."

" **The bridge," Aaarrrgghh said as Jim and Claire let go of each other so she could step forward, dropping down to the Eye Stone.**

" **More specific what used to be Killahead Bridge. Every piece accounted for, even the Eye Stone. Hopefully, this will give the girl some closure." Blinky added. "She does understand why we cannot allow the bridge to open?" She touched the stone.**

Claire sighed, her parents doing the same thing. Of course, they understood but that didn't mean it wouldn't be painful.

" **Well, you said it yourself, we'd be fools to open the bridge and risk letting Gunmar out," Toby said, nudging his friend who watched Claire with sadness. "Right, Jim?"**

"Awww, look at how he looked at her, he is heartbroken too!"

" **Oh, of course. We'd be crazy to do that." He said.**

 **Back to Claire, she began to talk, "Hey, buddy, it's your sis. Don't you start thinking I've forgotten about you? We're gonna get you back. I promise. See you soon, little chicharron." She gently kissed the stone and wiped her eyes before standing and walking back to her friends, "Thank you for giving me that." She put a hand on Jim's shoulder.**

"Don't kiss the stone, ew."

" **Young Tobias, would you be so kind as to give Miss Claire the rest of the tour? I need to share a word with our Trollhunter." They left as Jim looked at Blinky.**

 **Above a stream of lava, walking on a thin path of rocks, Aaarrrgghh, Toby, and Claire headed to the Hero's Forge.**

" **Prepare yourself for the Sacred Grounds, where Trollhunters are broken and remade into warriors. The Hero's Forge!" His voice echoed as the camera panned out to view the whole set.**

" **All this for one Trollhunter?"**

"I mean, yeah, I'm pretty special," Jim joked as she grinned.

"Define special."

" **I mean, I train here, too, when we need to up our game, get ripped, maximize our squat cores. You know, hero stuff."**

 **Her eyes went past Toby trying to flex, finding Draal. "Whoa! Is that Draal? Kanjigar's son?"**

"Really Toby?"

 **Toby followed her, "In the flesh- stone. Stone flesh."**

" **What's that statue he's making?"**

" **I do not make statues." He said a bit too harshly, "This is my father."**

" **Took a while to track down all his remains." Draal had walked off, "Hate to be there when we have to rebuild Jim, right? What a mess. Well, I just grossed myself out."**

"Congratulations, you just grossed all of us out."

" **You fight in an arena surrounded by the remains of dead Trollhunters? That is the most heroic thing I've ever seen. Can we turn it on?"**

"No, you do not want to turn that thing on. HELL TO THE NO!"

" **Maybe now's not the best time."**

 **From the scene of Claire and Toby running off the screen, to Jim and Blinky repairing the old Vespa.**

" **The drive belt's slipping. Pass me the wrench." Jim gave him what he asked for.**

Jim and Barbara smiled, glad that Blinky had kept his promise. Jim had never built anything with any male figure and just seeing himself helping Blinky build his Vespa was an amazing feeling.

" **Hey, you're right."**

" **So, you brought Claire to Trollmarket. You really like this girl. No secrets between you two. Screwdriver?" He held out his hand and Jim quickly fetched it for him.**

Claire blushed, hiding her face.

" **I thought you liked her too, Blink. Everyone else did."**

" **Ah! She's lovely. I can see why you'd go to the ends of the Earth for her. Or say, the Darklands? Sometimes, the heart leads you down paths you should not cross."**

"Uh…" Jim said. Claire just smiled. However, she felt the need to tease him.

"Well yeah, you should do things for your girlfriend."

Jim sputtered, "w-what."

" **How did you?"**

" **Figure it out? Your devotion to this girl is as obvious as a glow-worm to a huldre fish."**

"I have no idea what he just said but I do understand what he means."

" **Blinky, it's her brother. I made her a promise. I-"**

" **But you know the danger. If you went in alone, you'd be killed. Which is why we will answer every call." Jim was slightly irritated, not hearing the last part until he technically repeated it.**

" **You said I have to answer every call. Now - Wait, did you just say "we"?"**

They all perked up.

" **Aaarrrgghh and I discussed it. We knew you were going in, with or without our approval. But if Claire's brother is important to you, then he's important to us. For folly or for fraught, we are a team." The shared a heartwarming hug until they heard a panic cry coming from the side tunnel.**

"Thanks Blink."

 **Bagdwella ran in, out of breath and quickly catching their attention.**

" **Spit it out, Bagdwella," Blinky said, clearly not amused.**

"Ha, did you see how Blinky looked when he said that."

"Tiny rectangle head in the way far corner."

" **Your friends are about to be turned into patae!" Blinky and Jim had quickly raced to the arena, watching as the platforms moved widely, the deadly axes swinging.**

 **Jim looked around for his friends, the first one he had found was none other than Claire how laid on the thick side of the platform.**

" **Claire!" She lifted her head.**

" **I'm fine for now. Help him!"**

" **I swear, I didn't touch anything!" Toby said. While Jim watched his friends desperately, Draal had tried to turn it off but his arm couldn't be registered.**

"So how could it turn on then?"

" **The controls! This blasted arm!"**

 **Blinky pointed to the way top, the Soothscyer sitting there, waiting with an open mouth. "There's a manual kill switch inside the Soothscryer! Go, Master Jim!" Jim donned his armor, running to a swinging axe. He easily jumped onto it, then landing on the rising and falling platforms.**

"Go, go, go, go, GOOOOO!"

 **Toby was being raised as Jim ran at him, the platform stopping harshly and causing him to bounce off, only to hang over the edge. "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" Jim gasped as Toby heard a familiar clink, an axe falling from its hold and swinging right to Toby.**

Everyone gasped and went rigid.

" **Oh-Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" The axe was getting too close for comfort, but before it could pierce the chubby boy, Jim had pulled him back up. "Thanks, Jimbo. You make it look so easy."**

They all let out a breath of relief that they didn't know they were holding.

 **The platform that Claire was on, began to turn to cause her to climb up it and hang off the edge as well, "Okay, I can use your help now."**

" **Aaarrrgghh!" Jim called and pushing Toby off the ramp, the boy screaming but landing in Aaarrrgghh's arms like a baby.**

"Baby Toby!"

" **Gotcha." As soon as Toby was safe, Jim headed to the very large metal belts and climbed up them, right to the Soothscryer.**

"Spider Pig! Spider Pig! Does whatever a spider pig does! Can he swing from a web? No, he can't. He's a pig. Lookout! He is the spider pig!"

" **I'm coming! Just hold on!"**

" **Turn it off!" She began to slip. Fortunately, Jim had made it to his destination, stabbing the stone with his sword and using it as a stool to reach the mouth of the carved Troll head. He looked at the teeth that rotated viciously and without thinking, shoved his hands inside.**

"That doesn't look comfortable at all."

 **The gears below Claire were grinding as she had lost her grip on one hand. Jim kept working with the Soothscyer, shoving himself almost inside. Claire gasped as her hand was about to slip while up above, Jim's eyes grew as the teeth had stilled and the machine died.**

"HE DID IT!"

 **Claire's grip finally faltered, plummeting to the painful death, however, Jim had shut it off in time, the platforms straightening out and stopping her sliding. The gears stopped turning and the axes stopped swinging. Once the arena went back to its normal position, the gang ran to Claire and helped her stand.**

"Good job Jimmy!"

" **Is this normal?" She asked.**

" **Nothing's normal around here. Get used to it, sister." Above, the six eyes of the Soothscyer began to glow, the blinding light catching everyone's attention.**

"Why does the Soothscyer remind me of Blinky…." Eli mentioned.

"Yeah, it looks just like him, what in the name of Deya's grace is goin' on?!"

" **Uh-" Jim said with a bit of fear, the gang below him gasping as the light grew brighter.**

" **It's calling to him, at last," Blinky said, proud of the moment. The light was too bright, causing Claire and them to shield their eyes, a ringing noise occurring as well. Jim went eye wide before screaming as he was sucked inside the machine. The light and ringing dying down.**

"Calling to him?"

"Did he just get eaten?"

 **When everyone looked where Jim was last standing, Toby called out for his missing friend.**

" **Jim? Jim? Jim?"**

" **No Jim," Aaarrrgghh stated.**

" **What do you mean, "No Jim"?" Claire asked, reaching her hand up for him, "There was definitely a Jim."**

"Look who is getting worriedddddd!"

 **Blinky's hands closed together as he couldn't help but smile, "He has been summoned."**

"And Blinky is the only one excited…"

 **Inside the Soothscryer, Jim was on his knee, covering his ears as he was surrounded by a darker and longer version of Hero's Forge. The Soothscryer fell into the floor, and a small trap door covering it. Above him, it seemed like a bunch of constellations around him. "Hello? Toby? Blinky?"**

Toby and Claire gasped, that's what it looked like.

 **A bunch of harsh comments echoed towards Jim, the voices had been in blue orbs and hitting him.**

" **He's useless."**

"Ouch."

" **Unwelcome."**

" **A mistake has been made."**

" **Leave this place." Jim had tried slicing at them, watching them and trying to ignore the comments.**

"Why are they hating on him!? Yeah, a mistake has been made by letting all those dumb trolls become the Trollhunter! Clearly, Jim had gotten father than all the "high and mighty ones", that is very irritating."

"Wow, calm down Toby."

" **Who are you? Where am I?"**

 **The voices returned, "He is but a child."**

" **A human, no less!" Behind him, the spirit of Kanjigar had formed, pulling out his sword and charging at Jim.**

"Wasn't exactly my choice but fine, whatever."

" **Are you worthy?" Kanjigar asked, his sword falling down at Jim but the boy had easily blocked it. Kanjigar, the past Trollhunter turned into a blue orb, flying at Jim and trying to take him down. He reformed behind Jim, the new Trollhunter charging at him and slicing through him.**

"If they called me just to see if I'm worthy...then.."

"Master Jim, they are they to give you guidance. You may have defeated Bular but there are still problems at hand."

 **The form of Kanjigar disappeared and floated around him until he reappeared behind Jim once again (I'm getting really impatient with this scene). Jim tried to attack once more but Kanjigar had stopped him, and disarming Jim. The boy tried to reach for his sword but Kanjigar had caught it and pointed it at him.**

" **But only a Trollhunter can wield Daylight." Jim pointed out.**

" **We are Trollhunters!" Jim looked at Draal's statue.**

"Past." Toby corrected, he had a small but growing hatred for these so-called Trollhunters.

" **You're Kanjigar. The voice from my amulet, that was you!"**

" **Your amulet?" One of them had whispered.**

" **Our amulet."**

"Technically, it is his amulet now because he is the Trollhunter who is actually alive and fighting the evil."

" **We are the Council of Elder Trollhunters." The voices spoke. Jim's sword reappeared in his hand.**

" **Oh, man! Now, I'm dead! That stupid Soothscryer killed me in the Forge."**

"That is the only thing he thinks of when being told that." The kids facepalmed.

" **You are not dead. You are still in the Forge, in a way. This is the Void. A place between worlds for the Trollhunter to receive counsel from those who came before." Jim looked around, the place was beautiful, "We've been waiting and watching. Growing restless until you've proven yourself."**

" **The arena going haywire, that was you? Wait, you've been watching me?"**

" **There are no secrets here." His hands evaporated, creating a large cloudy screen, "We've seen all. Your triumphs and your deceptions." A clip of when Jim killed Bular appeared.**

"Okay, they said they were waiting until he proved himself. Look, he slayed Bular, something the other Trollhunters obviously couldn't do. I don't understand how Kanjigar got so much praise when he died from Bular. Jim went farther than any other and the council treats him like complete doo-doo! Yet, look Kanjigar got all these songs written about him but he really didn't end the battle to keep the bridge closed. Yet, he wants to tell Jim that he failed and the others want to call Jim useless all because he is human. That doesn't make any sense! They are going against Jim because he isn't a troll."

Everyone was silent, looking at Barbara who was breathing heavily after speaking that long rant. "Sorry, nobody tells my baby boy off."

"Mommmm…" Jim groaned.

 **Another clip was Jim talking to Claire, "I get it. We'll get him back. We just can't risk releasing Gunmar."**

" **We know what you plan to do, young Trollhunter. You court danger and death."**

" **We have to go." Jim turned to look at him.**

" **We? A Trollhunter works alone. If you bring those you care for into the Darklands, you all will be swallowed by it. To be a Trollhunter is to make sacrifices." He gestured to a clip where Kanjigar left his sadden son. "I had to distance myself from my son to keep him safe. Something you have failed to do!" He showed the scene of Draal laying on the floor as Jim ran to him, reaching his hand out shyly.**

"Two more things, yes, if you work alone, no one else gets hurt, physically. Jim has a whole team because they want to make sure he comes back in one piece! Also, if anything, what Kanjigar did to Draal, his son, he ended up hurting his son worse by pushing him away so rudely. Draal's arm wasn't Jim's fault, just like Kanjigar said, you need to make sacrifices to protect the ones you love and so he did. Either Kanjigar actually gets some common sense, or he keeps his mouth shut."

Draal simply looked at the floor, he understood now about his father's intentions but Barbara was right, there was no need to push him away as he did, he thought his father hated him. He would rather hear "I love you" instead of being pushed away than finding out that his father was slain.

 **Jim looked at the ground, a bit heartbroken, "Look, I'm not perfect. I know. But maybe my friends are the reason I'm the only one here still breathing?"**

" **Blasphemy!"**

" **He mocks us!"**

" **Leave this place!"**

" **A mistake has been made."**

"Yeah, like you guys being part of the council."

"Barbara, it is okay," Blinky said.

 **Out in the actual Hero's Forge, Claire and Toby were watching the platform where the Soothscryer sunk into.**

" **What do you mean, he's in the Void? The Void sounds like a very empty word. A bad word." Claire said angrily.**

"Aww, she's worried!"

" **Yeah. And are these happy ghosts we're talking about here, or soul-sucking poltergeists?"**

Toby grumbled, "I think the second options fit them well."

" **They will not suck his soul. They will merely peer into it. He is now under the spiritual guidance of Master Trollhunters." Draal had stood beside them as well.**

" **Ghost guidance counselors? Jim gets all the cool stuff." Toby said with a hint of jealousy.**

"I'm not jealous anymore, they are so mean! Why do they have to be so mean!"

 **Blue poured from the cracks in the floor, causing Toby and Claire to back up, Jim's body appearing from the blue smoke, his fists balled as he groaned. Finally free from the void, Jim fell to the ground, his butt landing on the ground.**

 **His friends ran to him, "Hey! You're back from the other side, dude!" Toby said happily.**

"Heh, back from the other side."

"You know what the void reminds me of? This: _Now this is a story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down_. With Will from Stranger things.

" **Wow! So trolls and ghosts exist. What's next? A Midsummer Night's Dream? Fairies?" Jim held his head as Blinky nicely scoffed.**

" **Fairies? Preposterous! Fairies lost the war to the pixies centuries ago." Blinky exclaimed before looking at Jim, "What did they say?"**

" **They said they won't stop us." Jim started.**

" **What would my father stop you from?" Draal asked.**

" **From going into the Darklands. But if we're going in, they said the only way we're getting out alive is if we kill Gunmar. And with Strickler gone, maybe we have a chance." The scene changed from Jim who had hope, to the woods, the sun coating the woods in soft warmth.**

"Speak of the damn devil," Mary said, frowning.

 **A Goblin leaped from a bush, moving sharply on his many toes, or fingers, who can tell. Otto and Strickler following the Goblin, "How much further, Otto?"**

" **Should be just up ahead, Mein Freund. The old tomes were cryptic on his whereabouts." He mentioned, the Goblin scurrying to a clearing as the two Changelings stopped, looking at the scene before them. A large building made of stone was right in front of them, interesting patterns over the entryway.**

"Who's whereabouts?"

 **Inside, Otto carried a torch, leading the way, walking straight to a pile of rubble where two hands laid beneath it, a staff sticking from the seem to be deathbed. Strickler opened a small booklet, searching the room for something in particular.**

"What the heck is that under the rocks!"

 **While Otto tried to wake Angor without getting close by throwing a rock, Strickler walked off, finding what he was looking for. Otto whimpered in the background but Strickler was too occupied, grabbing an ancient ring and slipping it on his finger.**

Blinky gasped, "Oh no!"

"That's how Angor came back?!"

" **The Inferna Copula," Otto said with passion, the gem on the ring glowing nicely as Strickler chuckled, pulling a lever and releasing the chains that bound the hands and angles of Angor Rot.**

"Great, great, great, great, great, GREAT!"

" **Is, uh Is he alive?" Strickler wondered, the two shielding themselves from anything that was going to suddenly happen.**

" **Don't look at me," Otto mentioned, the two glancing down at the Goblin before one of them kicked him in the rear with their shoe. He looked at the two Changelings like they were crazy but Strickler had waved him on.**

 **The Golbin stopped by Angor's rock bed, looking at the two as they shared a look. The sudden hand snatched the Goblin while he was distracted, startling Strickler and Otto. Angor Rot rose, the rocks sliding off him. He looked terrifying.**

Everyone jumped back into their chairs, "UGH! WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Jim just watched, curious.

 **His hoarse voice sent chills down their back, "Who has awakened me?" Otto pointed to Strickler who watched with worry.**

"He needs some water!"

" **I have, Angor Rot," Walt said, the killer troll still holding the Goblin.**

" **You know my name. A shame I will never know yours." His grip on the Goblin got tighter, the green creature's eyes bulging and his head growing in size. It's guts spattering on Strickler and Otto as their faces were coated in fear. Otto backing up with a simple, "Oh."**

"Wow this Otto go is probably afraid of his own damn shadow."

 **Angor turned from them, grinning as he pulled off the chains and grabbed the staff from the pile of bones and lifting it into the air. Blue burst from the staff before he turned quickly and charged at Strickler. He raised his staff, ready to knock Strickler out cold.**

"I like Angor now."

 **As the former teacher shielded his head, the ring had forced the staff from moving any further. Angor Rot tried to fight the force as he noticed what Strickler wore.**

"Crap!"

" **My ring, my flesh." Realizing Angor couldn't hurt him, his courage gathered and he held up the ring, his fingers clenching into his palm.**

"So he was afraid earlier and now knowing that he won't die, he decides to play the tough guy." Mary rolled her eyes.

" **Yield to me! For I wear the Inferna Copula." Angor snarled and gave up, standing straight. "You have killed thousands. You are chaos incarnate. And you are mine." His eyes went from normal to Changeling as he cackled evilly.**

 **And with that, the episode ended.**

"NEXT PLEASE!"

* * *

 **READ THIS!**

 **I've been getting messages about our updating schedules for this book and I'd like to put in a little insight.**

 **The reason why it takes so long to update this book is that of two things.**

 **1\. We are all 17 and 18 years old so sadly we have jobs and on top of that school so its a bit hard**

 **2\. We hand write all the scripts which takes forever and we get bored of it XD**

 **Hope that clears some things up and now I finally get to say,**

 **Wonderland OUT!**


	15. Mudslinging

**Author's Note:**

So, the last chapter of the editing process before the real updates happen. Who's excited?!

* * *

 **Replies to your Reviews:**

TO EVERYONE!

To clarify because I keep getting messages and reviews on both Wattpad and Fanfiction about if my team and I are doing all the seasons.

Of course, we are! We wouldn't leave the story until it is truly completed! So, yes, expect all seasons in this one little book!

* * *

 **Side Notes:**

You all probably have seen 3Below but are any of you kind of disappointed in the Deja Vu episode. All of Jim's classmates saw him kill a troll and no one questioned it, man I was so excited when there was a revealing episode but very sad that no one reacted as I expected!

SOMEONE MAKE A REVEAL FIC FOR ME TO LOVE! Lol, just kidding…. Maybe

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Mudslinging**

* * *

 **The episode starts bluntly, the scene seeming tense as a female voice whispered all around Jim who was surrounded by his reflections in dark purple colored gems. Jim slowly stepped around each large crystal, watching his surroundings as his armor had already phased onto his body.**

"Ummm… Jim, whatcha doing?" Someone wondered, watching the screen as on-screen Jim had roamed by himself in what looked like to be, a very dangerous place.

Blinky groaned, what did they get into this time? Also, where was Jim? He didn't recognize that place, also, Jim should be with the rest of his team, this didn't add up and if anything, it was worrying him. Jim meant a lot to him and just seeing the boy lost and scared in some random realm was not comforting.

" **Gunmar," the voice said hauntingly. Jim twisting and turning as he looked at his three silhouettes of himself in the crystals. "Gunmar the Black." The female voice echoed as it continued to speak, a large groan met Jim making his only instinct to don his sword, "Gunmar the Vicious. Gunmar the Skullcrusher." Reflections of Gunmar had appeared in the gems as well, before a larger version of Gunmar appeared behind Jim, his one eye standing out as the voice sounded possessed as it screamed, "Gunmar!"**

Everyone jumped and Blinky couldn't help but gasp. Jim never truly saw Gunmar so how on earth could he imagine Gunmar so correctly. He couldn't! Blinky nearly choked on his air in panic. How, how could this be possible!?

Jim shivered, remembering this dream. It haunted him for days and the only person he told was Toby.

 **Panicked, Jim let out a scream, falling and landing on his back into the smokey floor which turned into Gunmar's vibrant eye. Soon, the eye became nothing but Jim's bedroom floor as he fell off his bed, woken from his nightmare.**

All the students groaned as Eli rubbed his forehead, "it was a nightmare!" The nerd stated, looking at Jim.

"I'm sorry!" Jim quickly yelled out, throwing up his hands as he caught BLinky's finally relaxed position.

"Master Jim! Do not do that, ever again!" Jim groaned it wasn't really him. He understood though on why everyone was flipping out about it.

 **Jim rubbed the sore spot on his head, letting out an, "Ow!" Before standing back up and dropping into his bed, the blanket falling over him as he hid beneath it.**

 **At school in the gym, band music played in the background as a person in a mole costume danced behind Coach Lawrence as he listened to the students who cheered.**

"Wow, that seems like a very lame assembly."

" **Give me an A!" Coach called out to the crowd, the mole jumping in the background, doing poses to the letters.**

 **The students repeated, "A!"**

" **Give me an R!"**

" **R!"**

" **Give me a C!"**

" **C!" The camera showed the crowd as students bunched together on the bleachers.**

" **This is taking way too long. Give me an "adia"!" The student cheers died down some confusing chatter here and there. "What's that spell?" He scoffed when no one replied ad no one in the crowd moved. "Arcadia!"**

Everyone laughed as Mary rolled her eyes. Coach Lawrence really never had the patients.

 **The mole appeared in front of the Coach as the students cheered for their school. Pushing the mole out of the way, Coach nearly knocked the microphone stand down "Go Moles! Go, Moles." He said less excitedly, "Before we begin, I have a few announcements-"**

"Jeez, I feel bad for whoever is in that mole costume now." Looking away from everyone, Darci blushed in embarrassment. She had been given the role ever since Bill had moved and told no one, afraid of what'd they think.

 **In the crowd, Jim and Toby sat near the top, Jim explaining what he saw in his dream to Toby but his friend's focus was on something else other than Jim's story, his eyes were a clear concept that he was very interested in whatever he was staring at.**

"Whoa, look at Toby." A kid mumbled as Steve lightly shoved the chunky kid.

"What on earth are you staring at Jumbo?"

"Like I should tell you!" Toby said defensively, shoving Steve's hands away.

" **And his eye is glowing. And then, the dream just keeps reminding me that I'm completely way out of my league. Right? Tobes."**

" **Who is that masked mole? You ever wonder?" The mole did a few small dance moves.**

"Oh, he's staring at the mole. Of course." Darci continued to blush, hiding her face from all her peers.

" **You didn't hear a word I said just then, did you?"**

" **Sure, I did. You had no problems sneaking into the Darklands when it was to save Claire's brother, but now that Kanjigar says you've got to face Gunmar, you're having nightmares about him and are freaking out that you're way out of your league. I can multi-task, Jimbo." Jim smiled before looking at the mole.**

"Wow, okay."

" **It's Bill Aronstein." Jim simply answered.**

" **Bill moved to Wisconsin. This is someone else's artistry. Someone with feminine wiles."**

Rileah danced. "Aye! He said Wisconsin which I am very much from."

"You are from Wisconsin?" Jim wondered, raising an eyebrow, "I heard it's cold there. It doesn't really snow in Arcadia."

"Oh our weather pattern is weird but boy does it snow! We just got 10 inches of it and I still see a lot of people walking outside in shorts. We are crazy people who are just really used to the cold. It's -50? Oh well, time to take out my spring coat cause it's gonna be a little chilly."

"-50?!"

"Yeah, the schools were closed Monday because of the 10-15 inches we got, then it was closed Wednesday and Thursday because it's around -45 degrees."

" **What? What feminine wiles? How do you even know that it's a girl under there?" Romantic music began to play as the spotlight only seemed to be on the mole, dancing like 'any girl would'.**

"He seriously is assuming that the person beneath that costume is feminine?" Mary wondered, looking at Toby. Somehow, they all missed Darci trying to hide her face.

"If anything, I'm curious on who is in there now! Dang, it Toby!"

" **Uh, trust me, dude. I know women, and that is all woman under there." During their little dance, Toby felt as though he made a connection with the mole until they fell into Coach Lawrence who groaned in annoyance. The students laughing.**

Darci couldn't take all this attention. Her identity was a secret as a mole and the fact that she nearly pushed Coach over, now that was embarrassing.

" **Hey! All right, mole, that's enough! Go back into your burrow or whatever!" He pushed them aside and the mole walked sadly away, "Okay. Principal Levit has taken ill with the flu." Jim and Toby watched the mole leave with a bit of curiosity. "He's asked me to handle announcing the students the faculty's nominated for the year-end Spring Fling King and Queen." Jim looked back at Coach. "The nominees are Shannon Longhannon! I'll pronounce it soon, Shannon." People cheered for her as she perked up.**

"You guys are so interested in that mole!"

" **It's gonna be you." Mary started, looking at Claire.**

" **No, it's not." Darci joined them.**

" **It is every year, " Mary said in desperate sadness.**

"Awww, Mary you a little jealous?" Steve teased.

"Shut up doofus."

" **And, every year, I don't care."**

 **Lawrence called the second chosen one, "Darci Scott!" Mary looked defeated.**

" **Wait, what? Really? Yeah!" Darci cheered. Claire looked to the side, finding Jim who leaned back to make an expression about how pointless Spring Fling had been.**

"Whoa, when did Darci get there?" Kids shrugged, more focused on Jim and Claire interacting in the episode.

" **The third and final nominee is Mary Wang!"**

" **Me? Not you?" She laughed as the students cheered for her.**

"WHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!"

" **You? I mean, that's so awesome." Claire said, shocked as Mary continued to celebrate. Yet, Claire seemed more focused when Lawrence mentioned the boys.**

"EvErY yEaR, i DoN't CaRe!"

Claire rolled her eyes and looked at Jim who chuckled, "they have a point you did get a tiny bit jealous like Mary did." Claire scoffed playfully.

" **And now, for the boys - Steve Palchuck!"**

 **People cheered for Steve as he stood, "That's right, plebes! Obvious!" Jim groaned and rolled his eyes.**

" **I know, yeah. Get over here, Steve. Eli Pepperjack!" The students began to boo so Coach had to quickly remind them, "Hey, no booing!"**

Eli didn't know whether to be happy that he was voted or upset that he was being booed, but not like he was ever liked.

"It's okay Eli, they are jealous," Jim stated, looking back at the boy who smiled.

"Thank you, Jim!"

" **I have friends!" He called out excitedly but some responded with a "no you don't!"**

" **You're worrying too much about Gunmar. Relax, dude." Toby said, gently wacking his friend in the shoulder, "Now that the play's over, you can focus on your training full time. Learn some cool new moves, master some deadly arts." Toby said, making a few wild hand gestures.**

"See, now you don't have to worry about two things anymore!" Blinky said happily.

"Uh, Blink. YOu don't realize this is that Spring King thing. Where I still had to focus on two important things."

" **And finally, Jim Lake Junior!" Everyone cheered as Toby gasped.**

"Spoke too soon…." Kids couldn't help but laugh as Jim kept his glare locked on the screen.

"First the play plus training to survive Bular, now Spring King plus training to survive Angor Rot and Gunmar. How fun."

" **That's you!" Toby stood up and cheered along with the students.**

" **What?" Jim said in disbelief.**

" **Really? Buttsnack?" Steve said, turning to face Jim.**

 **Eli turned too, saying, "Time for some friendly competition!"**

" **Eat snack, Pepperjack!" Steve cackled at Eli who turned in displeasure.**

"His laugh just killed me!"

"How is Eat Snack such a rude thing to say?"

" **Our nominees will compete in a series of challenges to win your vote. Each nominee will propose a theme for the dance. I like disco! I've got to boogie! That is all." He did a disco move before leaving the gym, the students also standing and walking out the exits, clearing the gym.**

" **How am I gonna find time to-?" Jim pressed his hand to his forehead, getting stressed but Toby quickly pulled it away.**

" **That's not what's important, Jimbo! Here's what is: You've got a chance to be king of the school! You know what that means?" He gasped in realization, "That would make me duke. Jim Lake for Spring King!" Jim facepalmed.**

Jim groaned, "Tobes, that literally isn't important. Me dying is."

Everyone in the room facepalmed at Toby.

 **In the Void, the constellations which created many shapes like a goblin, the sword of daylight and many other beasts that was a part of troll history were shaped in the stars. "You have defeated the son but not the father." A male voice reminded as blue orbs rained down on Jim, voices speaking to the New Trollhunter.**

"Damn it, he's back in the void with the rude and dead Trollhunters."

" **Gunmar is death." Jim swiped at the orbs that fell at him, causing them to evaporate. However, so many started falling towards him too quickly at the same time, pushing him, Jim running out of breath.**

"Oh, they are going to get it!"

 **Kanjigar began to speak to Jim as orbs kept colliding into his armor. "Blinkous and my son have trained you well in the art of single combat, but rarely will your enemies do the courtesy of striking one at a time." Four orbs appeared out of nowhere, Jim quickly using his sword to block them but they simply pushed him to the ground, letting Kanjigar point the sword at Jim.**

 **Jim's back fell onto the floor, crying out, "All right, enough!**

" **So, you yield?" A female voice wondered.**

" **Yes, yeah, I yield." He picked his head off from the floor to glare at them before dropping back down, "This stopped being fun for me a little while ago."**

"Look at that glare Jim has, it's hilarious."

 **Kanjigar put the sword away as Jim looked to the side with a glare, "You must be prepared to face Gunmar." He held out a hand for Jim, helping the young Trollhunter up.**

" **Well, I think you guys just made your point that I'm not. I'm not strong enough to kill Gunmar, even with my friends."**

" **We needed to be hard on you because you weren't gonna listen to us. You had to see for yourself."**

" **Besides, there's no way to kill Gunmar." A female mentioned.**

"For you guys, there wasn't but who knows, Jim already managed to take out his son, which you guys couldn't do and you are all so "powerful" pffff! Jim can do it!"

 **A male voice added, "He's invincible."**

"Sorry to burst their bubbles, but nobody is invincible. So…. they only think that because they couldn't defeat him."

" **No, he's not!" One argued.**

" **So far as we know."**

" **What do you know?" The spirit of the past Trollhunters argued.**

" **What do they mean?" Jim wondered, looking up at Kanjigar.**

 **He let the sword float in a presenting matter, explaining, "That sword of yours has fought him many times, but has never killed him. Your weapon and armor were crafted with a singular purpose in mind to protect both our worlds. Don't forsake that solemn mission to save one human child and lose your life in the process." Kanjigar had walked away, the transparent sword beginning to glow and transporting Jim from the void into the training grounds of Trollmarket.**

Everyone was speechless, "well he crushes a lot of dreams."

 **Jim opened his eyes once he was out of the void and listened to the sound of the floor click in place, yet, Draal had called for his friend, "Jim, did you see my father?"**

 **The armor began to glow as well as the amulet before the armor disappeared and the amulet reappeared in Jim's hand, "I did." Jim walking away with his eyes closed and his heart falling in a bit of sadness.**

"Awww JIMMY! Look how defeated he looks because they made him feel weak."

" **Did he speak of me?" Draal asked hesitantly.**

"No, that crappy man did not and I am so sorry Draal!"

" **Yeah. He wished the Soothscryer could let you in, but, you know, the rules are the rules."**

 **Draal sighed, "It's all right, Trollhunter. You don't have to lie to protect my feelings."**

" **He said we can't kill Gunmar. I would only be leading my friends to their death." Jim looked away.**

"Okay, so if someone like Bular walked up to Jim and somehow forced him to open the bridge, no matter what, someone would get that bridge open and free Gunmar. So this evil troll has to end anyways otherwise more Changelings would come out and maybe there is a whole place of Changelings that could be doing research on how to release Gunmar."

" **Too bad. I was looking forward to proving him wrong."**

 **Jim lightly chuckled, "So was I." Aaarrrgghh came stomping in, his breaths were heavy, "Aaarrrgghh, what's wrong?"**

" **Blinky." He answered simply.**

"What in the living of Deya's Grace could be wrong with me?! I was having a major breakthrough!"

"Everything Blink, everything." A student commented causing Blinky to sigh.

"If you are coming after my conspiracy theories!"

 **In the library, Claire and Toby had been playing with the books while Blinky paced the floor, talking to himself, "But if I consult Gringold's Grimore, cross-reference it with Axle's Forbidden Almanac, of course, it's there! It's true!" Blinky laughed madly as Aaarrrgghh and Jim stepped in.**

"Not a shocker that the thing wrong with Blinky is that."

" **How long's he been like this?" Jim wondered.**

" **Long time." Aaarrrgghh pitched in.**

" **Maybe you should switch to decaf." As Jim finished his sentence, Blinky appeared up close to Jim, startling him.**

" **According to legend, only one scholar, the Dishonorable Bodus, uncovered a method of wounding Gunmar."**

"After we were literally just told that there is no way."

"They know nothing. NOTHING!"

" **The Trollhunters just told me there wasn't anyway. How do you do it?"**

" **No one knows." Blinky walked backward to the table, continuing to pace, "Gunmar had Bodus and his students hunted down and dispatched in a most unpleasant manner. But here, this book, The Final Testament of Bodus This is the last surviving copy of his work! This is the key! And I'm going to burn it." His face went from excitement to serious in a second, shocking everyone.**

All the people in the room had gasped, "Why would you burn it!?"

"Yep, Blinky has gone mad."

"I have not!"

"It actually helped in the long run and you will see!"

 **The team gasped as Aaarrrgghh quickly pitched in, "Long time." Blinky set the book on the table, quickly creating sparks between two stones and lighting the book on fire in an instant.**

" **Blinky, no! What are you doing? That book might tell us the-" Blinky stopped Jim from moving any farther.**

" **Bodus was being hunted! He knew he had to keep it secret!"**

"WHAT THE HELL BLINK!?"

Vendel just sighed, this is what happened in the library, good thing he wasn't in the same room as them.

" **Oh, no!" Toby tried to spill water on it but it didn't get very far, then Aaarrrgghh tried to blow it out but it built the fire higher.**

" **Burn, baby, burn!"**

" **No, don't!" Claire yelled out, throwing a blanket over it and taking out the flames, the book was now a pile of ashes laying on the table.**

"Well way to go Blinky, now the Trollhunters are actually right."

" **Did Blinky just destroy our only chance at getting Gunmar?"**

" **Or my baby brother!"**

" **You don't understand. Bodus hid the secret within the book. Watch." He blew the ashes off with his breath, the ashes flying and revealing a secret message on the table, the words written in troll and slowly cooling down.**

"Okay, hold on, let me get this straight," Eli said, turning to look at Blinky, "You acted all crazy, not explaining anything just to show us that there was a hidden message? When you could have just told us why you were going to burn it in the first place."

"Who knows who had been listening."

"Uh….." Blinky simply smiled.

" **It's a message," Claire added.**

" **Aha! I am so glad that worked."**

 **Jim walked up to them, standing between Blinky and Claire, "What does it say?"**

 **"In darkest tide, when Daylight darest wane. The Myrddin Wylt obscured a Shadow's bane."**

"So Daylight caught my attention which is Jim's sword, so let's decipher this."

"So in the darkest day, when the sword of Daylight is at its weakness in a daring moment, Merlin hid a Shadow's bane."

" **What's a "Myrddin Wench"?" Toby wondered.**

 **Claire quickly answered, "It's an ancient name for Merlin. Shouldn't someone be taking a picture of this or something?" Toby pulled out his phone and took the picture.**

"Nice guess on the Merlin part." The random student shrugged. Jim couldn't help but laugh at how interested the students were in this.

"Also, bane means something involving death, so killing something off," Eli mentioned.

"Why thank you, Eli."

 **"Three forces elemental thou must seek. In marshland, caverns deep, and mountain's peak. Where worthy perish, ye will prevail in night and eclipse all who quarry with thy might."**

"Three Elemental forces you have to find in Marshland, Caverns Deep, and Mountain's peak. Where the worthy die in suffering death, you all will prove to be more powerful in the night and use Eclipse where stones are extracted with your might." Eli finished dumbing it down and looked at Jim who was taking every word in.

"Eclipse? What's an Eclipse?" Someone asked, glancing at the Trollhunters.

"I don't know, we only have one stone. It must be something new that can help us."

" **Anyone else freaked out a little bit by this evil perish poem?" Toby wondered.**

" **No. It said we can prevail! We can win! He hid a Shadow's bane." Jim said.**

" **Gunmar's bane?" Aaarrrgghh wondered.**

"A specific way to kill Gunmar!"

" **It's referencing a weapon of insurmountable power, formed by three forces unhallowed Of course!" He opened three books to certain pages, "It must be the Triumbric Stones! Three shards of legend tied to Gunmar's lifeblood lost to the ages. If we seek out these stones-"**

"Eclipse is a weapon! Something that Jim can use to kill Gunmar!" Jim smiled, "The Eclipse blade which is made after using all the Triumbric stones!"

"So JImmy, you get a new sword. WHOO HOO!"

" **We can kill Gunmar!" Jim explained happily, "Blinky, you madman, you did it!"**

" **We make the weapon and wham! Gunmar is done-mar!" Toby said happily**

" **Caution." Aaarrrgghh mentioned.**

" **Indeed! The Triumbric Stones have been hidden for centuries, but if I can decipher this text, Master Jim, then you shall-"**

 **"Eclipse all who quarry with thy might." Claire finished Jim, smiling happily as he looked at his friends.**

"LETS GO KILL GUNMAR!"

 **On a cliff just out of Arcadia, a car was parked, its headlights shining onto the ground as the cliff gave a breathtaking view of Arcadia lit in the night. Inside the car, a Goblin had turned on romantic music, chuckling at it before resting on the steering wheel as if the moment was loving and relaxing.**

"So that's what Goblins do if they aren't angry."

 **Outside of the car, Strickler rested against the front bumper, holding a cup of coffee while the Goblin climbed out from the car, leaned back onto the windshield and relaxed.**

"Ew! Get that thing off the screen." Strickler simply rolled his eyes and folding his arms over his chest.

 **Strickler took a sip of his coffee, Angor stepping up beside him, "This is what the world has become, Angor Rot."**

" **This village-" Angor Rot looked at the innumerous amounts of street lights.**

" **It's called Arcadia Oaks," Strickler mentioned**

" **It's on fire?"**

"PPFFFFF!"

" **No." Strickler lightly chuckled, "Those are called lights. Something known as electricity. You'll come to enjoy it, along with indoor plumbing." He held up another cup of coffee, seeing if Angor had wanted it, which the large troll sniffed the bitter bean juice and huffed, a clear sign of rejection. "So many advances since you've been away."**

" **The bridge to Gunmar is under this Arcadia?"**

" **The bridge will be spoken of no longer." He set the cup down, which interested the Goblin. "Gunmar had his chance to rule. Now, it's my turn." Strickler walked away from the car, right to the edge of the cliff while the Goblin lifted the two cups of coffee up, drinking the liquid from both of them.**

"Oh, so now that Gunmar can't get out, you are going to try and rule? Honey, no, you couldn't even kill Jim when you were working with Bular!" Mary said with a scoff.

" **Your turn for what?"**

" **Revenge and insurance." Strickler simply said. The Goblin grunted after many sips of the coffee, snarling at the flavor.**

" **In this town, there is a boy and this boy fancies a girl, a girl whose brother is being held in the Darklands. If the boy saves the child from the changeling nursery, he'll want to save them all. And it's my job to watch over my half-breed brethren and not let that happen." Strickler said seriously, turning to face Angor, the Goblin in the background ate the cups after finishing the drink, burping, then bouncing away with energy to last him for days.**

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA DUDE!"

Claire turned to smile at Jim, "you fancy me?" She joked and nudged him.

"Have you not been paying attention?" Jim joked, laughing as she groaned and rolled her eyes. "But yeah, why would you be my girlfriend if I didn't fancy you?" He teased, causing her to blush.

" **But how could a fleshbag even contemplate such a feat?"**

" **This boy is the Trollhunter." Angor's face held so many emotions at the reveal of who the Trollhunter was, "It's a long story. The moral of which is not to underestimate him. He already managed to kill the son of Gunmar. Obviously, I could deal with him myself, but a man of my esteemed stature in this community can't do anything without arousing unwanted suspicion."**

"Yeah, don't underestimate me." Jim chuckled. Claire lightly punching him.

"I think Strickler is just afraid!"

"I am not!"

" **You're afraid of a fleshbag child." Angor Rot said with amusement.**

" **I am not. I merely-" Strickler tried to defend himself from any weakness but Angor didn't listen.**

"See, Angor even realizes it!"

" **He bested Bular and you are afraid. That is why you require Angor Rot." Angor teased.**

 **Strickler quickly held up the ring as Angor got too close. "Just remember who's in charge here. I bear the ring. You answer to me. When the boy is finished, you will have your freedom."**

"Ugh, watching Strickler try not to be afraid is sad."

" **A human Trollhunter I've never hunted such game. I will kill this boy, but I will do it on my own terms." He said, nearing the edge of the cliff before flipping off of it backward, disappearing from Strickler who walked back to his car.**

"You are not killing him! If I see you anywhere near my son so help me!" Barbara threatened.

Blinky slightly smiled, "Barbara, I understand your fear but I believe Jim can handle himself. No one wants to see him hurt but he is a lot stronger than we realize."

"That's my baby." She muttered and Jim looked at her with a smile.

"It's okay mom."

 **The Goblin hopped back around the car, flailing wildly as he laughed, too hyper to sit still.**

 **Strickler walked to the door of his car, opening it as he spoke to himself.**

" **I'm back, Arcadia, and I brought you a gift."**

"Gross."

 **In the Nunez house, Claire laid on the couch, a book open as NotEnrique began to cry.**

" **Mom, could you?" Her mother interrupted her, asking her the same question that Claire was about to ask.**

" **Claire, could you change your baby brother's diaper, please?" Claire glared, sitting up and closing the book.**

" **He's not a baby and he's not my brother." She muttered to herself, before stomping upstairs. NotEnrique was in Enrique's form, crying until Claire stepped into the room, pushing the door open with rage. A flash of blue covered the crib and NotEnrique stood in his true form, smiling as he leaned against the railing of his crib.**

"So kind of you," NotEnrique said. Claire smiled reassuringly to him.

" **Finally, the help shows up."**

" **If you think for a second I'm changing your diaper-"**

" **Please, I'm more than capable of using the loo like a civilized troll." He pushed himself onto the railing, balancing on his hands as he pushed himself up and down, speaking as he did so, "I need you to pick me up a nice, thick, greasy cheeseburger, with a side of jo-jo potatoes." He licked his lips in pleasure as he imagined biting down in a greasy cheeseburger.**

"Oooooh, that sounds good."

" **What do I look like? Your servant?" Not getting what he had asked for, he cleared his throat, pounded on his chest before crying loudly.**

"How could the parents not tell the difference."

 **Claire panicked and quickly covered his mouth before looking at him, "All right, enough! You're a monster. You know that?" She started walking to the door, catching sight of a picture of her real brother.**

" **Uh, not monster. Changeling."**

"Yeah get it right!" NotEnrique yelled, defending himself on the television.

 **She took the photo off the wall, looking at it, "This isn't fair."**

" **It's no day at the beach for me either, love bug." He said with a dead tone.**

" **I can't believe I have to pretend you're my brother. It's- It's cruel." A stray tear fell down her cheek and NotEnrique began to panic.**

"Op, she is crying." Someone mentioned. Jim looked at Claire and gripped her hand, their fingers intertwining as Jim lightly dragged his thumb over her knuckles.

"Hey, we will get him back. Don't you worry." Jim mumbled as she smiled.

" **What's this? Don't- Don't do that, seriously. Please don't cry. Forget the jo-jos. Just a plain burger."**

" **Enrique-" She whimpered.**

" **I get it. You miss your brother, but I assure you, he's perfectly fine."**

" **He's trapped in the Darklands. How can that be fine?" She said with a bitter voice.**

"Yeah, aren't the Darklands deadly?"

Blinky spoke, "Well no. They need to keep the babies safe as we said a while ago during the start of the show. Otherwise, the Changelings wouldn't be able to form into humans."

" **I'll show ya." He hopped from his crib to her dresser where the mirror stood tall from the wooden dresser. He gathered spit in his mouth and spitting it on the mirror, a large glob of blue slime had covered the mirror, Claire looking at it in disgust but wonder. "Your brother is what's known as my familiar. Changelings share a certain bond with them. It's good for this little trick."**

"Ew, that's gross."

 **The glob of spit went from nothing but a blue vortex-like object to an image of the real Enrique sleeping safely with his thumb in his mouth. Her hand reached for the image of her brother, alive and well as she spoke, "Enrique. Mi hermanito."**

Everyone's jaws dropped.

 **NotEnrique watched, his ears dropping, "I suppose this arrangement has been rather hard on you." Claire simply ignored him, her posture forming in a serious manner as she carried a look of determination in her eyes.**

"She touched the spit!"

" **I'm going to get you back. I'm going to find you and I'll bring you home." The image disappeared from the mirror, leaving Claire to look at her broken expression.**

Jim cooed at her expression.

" **Sorry. It's "for a limited time only" kinda situation." He watched as she walked out the door, "You don't have to leave." He said, looking upset as she did. Quickly, she peaked her head around the door with a smile.**

" **How do you like your burger?"**

 **NotEnrique instantly perked up, "Yum!"**

"And there is the start of a friendly relationship."

 **The scene changed to a familiar finger covered in a very familiar ring that pressed the doorbell button. Inside, a man who was missing his hair was none too quick to answer the door, opening it to find Walt Strickler smiling and holding the deadly stone that nearly wiped out Jim's friends.**

"What on earth is he doing with that!? Strickler!"

" **Ah, Mr. Strickler." He sneezed, "You're back?"**

" **Gesundheit, Principal Levit. My apologies if my absence caused you any turmoil, but I brought you a gift," the principal of the school moved out of the doorway, inviting Strickler in.**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

" **Oh, come in. What is it? Some sort of rock?" He shut the door, the camera's view changed to looking in the window as Strickler stood in front of Principle Levit.**

" **Of a sort. I hear Coach Lawrence was having a tizzy of time teaching my class." The camera kept moving away from the window, showing less and less detail as it moved.**

" **Your class? Look, you can't just drop off the face of the Earth and expect your job back."**

" **Actually, it's not my job I'm here for." Strickler quickly mentioned as the stone began to glow, the blinding light shining out the window.**

" **What is this?" All you could hear behind the light was a blood-curdling scream from Principal Levit. As his scream still echoed in the background, the scene changed from the poor man's death to Toby who was struggling to pull off his sock while sitting on top of his bed.**

"HOLY SHIT DID THAT JUST REALLY HAPPEN!?"

"What a monster and we all go to school with him! Oh my gosh!"

Jim glared at Strickler. How could he do that to someone so innocent just to control the school? The simple thought of being in the same room and watching helplessly as the man died scared Jim to the point of him nearly throwing up.

" **And now, for my next trick the vanishing sock!" Toby tossed the sock into the hat and waving his hand over the opening, Aaarrrgghh watching with happiness but mostly because of how amazing that sock looked.**

 **Toby flipped the hat over, the trick not working as the sock fell onto the rug. Aaarrrgghh quickly grabbed it, eating it and enjoying the sock.**

"Why are we watching Toby fail at a magic trick? Again..."

" **Mm! Tasty trick." The troll commented.**

" **It's not supposed to be tasty, Aaarrrgghh. It's supposed to be magic." He put the hat back on his head, crossing his arms as the camera panned out of Toby's room and up to the roof where Angor Rot sat, carving a stone doll with his jagged knife.**

"Angor is sitting on Toby's roof!? How did Aaarrrgghh not catch a scent of that dude."

"More importantly, why is he watching Jim's house?" Another student stated, tapping his chin. Jim gently licked his lips, hoping that Angor wasn't plotting anything, especially with his mother in the house. However, if he remembered correctly, it was just an argument, nothing major.

 **The ancient troll watched as Jim drove down the street on his Vespa, the sound of the engine catching his attention. He kept his focus on the Trollhunter who parked the Vespa against the garage before walking inside.**

" **Hey, Mom. I'm home."**

" **Where have you been?" Angor watched the fight break out between the two outside, getting a nice full view of the house just through the windows.**

"Oh hell no. I can't take any more of these fights between the two."

" **Just studying at the library with Claire and Tobes."**

" **The library closed three hours ago. Where have you been?"**

" **I don't know, Mom. We took the long way home."**

" **I have been worried sick, and that's the best lie you can come up with?"**

"Yeah, pretty much!"

" **Okay, sorry! Call off the search parties! I'm obviously home!" Jim had run upstairs, right into his bedroom and slamming the door. Angor smiled when Jim had sat at his desk and turning on his lamp as Barbara wept downstairs.**

A kid snorted, "sorry, I love how sarcastic he was about the Search Parties."

"I'm mad, Angor Rot just found that pleasing. What an ass."

 **Morgana's creation noticed Barbara walking up the stairs, stopping halfway and then stepping down as Jim turned his lap off, the two clearly depressed.**

Jim broke inside...again. How many times was he going to hurt his mother all because he could not tell her about the Trolls?

" **Hmm" Angor hummed as he watched them fight with their emotions. From night to day, the students packed into the Jim of Arcadia High, the bell ringing as Toby stepped into the open door, Jim hid behind the closed one.**

" **Jim, this is what you're wearing?" The door opened, finally revealing Jim and the costume he was supposed to be wearing but he wasn't, he was just in his regular clothes.**

" **I wear this every day, Tobes. What else would I be wearing?"**

"Acting like that fight never happened, and no of us know about it either." A student sighed.

" **Your costume!" He pointed a finger at his tall friend before taking a deep breath, "In a few minutes, you're selling everyone your theme for the school dance." The two climbed the bleachers, carrying the conversation with them.**

" **Tobes, look, I'd love to be Spring King. Who wouldn't? But I'm just a little preoccupied right now with not getting killed."**

" **There are fates worse than death, Jimbo." Toby wasn't paying attention but luckily Jim had and quickly pulled his friend back from falling off the side of the bleachers, the two yelping, "In high school, anyway. This is our chance to get the school to finally recognize how cool we are."**

"Fates worse than death? Maybe to you."

" **We?" Jim wondered, raising an eyebrow.**

" **If you become Spring King, it'll open up a whole new bracket of women. I'm talking cheerleaders, senior cheerleaders," Toby gasped as Jim watched him like he was in the process of growing two heads, "dare I dream? Community college dropouts." Toby giggled and grunted while jumping to the next set of bleachers. "If you don't want to do it for us, Jimbo, do it for me. I've always felt like I was destined to be a duke."**

"Jim isn't in it for the ladies, he has Claire and I better see some Jlaire soon before I cry and start throwing stuff."

" **Fine." Toby giggled in excitement as Jim hopped over to the other bleachers with ease. "I'll try to throw some kind of costume together, okay?"**

" **Thank you. And put some effort into it." Jim lightly rolled his eyes before leaving his friend. Outside, on the field, Angor had stuck his staff into the ground, letting the shadow of the tree guide him out to the center of the field safely. He dug into the dirt, placing the same stone doll he had been carving in the ground and burying it back up.**

"WHY IS ANGOR STILL AROUND!"

 **Inside the school, Jim opened a door to a classroom, searching through a teacher's desk.**

" **Ugh! The things I do for Toby. Where am I supposed to find a costume? And what am I supposed to be? Stapler-man?" Jim's attention drifted out the window where Angor Rot was walking back to the shade of the tree, "Huh? What is that?"**

"No, turn around and look away, TURN AROUND AND LOOK AWAY! TURRRNNNN AROUNDNDDDD!"

 **Lawrence's voice was heard over the PA system but Jim ignored it, running outside, "Attention, teachers, and students! The assembly will begin in two minutes! - One fifty-nine, fifty-eight. Move it!"**

"Wow, he's so nice." Coach Lawrence groaned and eyed the students who came after him.

 **Jim looked around, questioning his surroundings as he stood right were Angor had buried the totem, inspecting the dirt pile before looking around for any sight of the stone man he had seen earlier. Behind him, the ground began to crack and crumble a large hand reaching out of the dirt, yet, the hand had been made of dir, small grass patches covering parts of its muddy body. Jim stopped his search, listening to the large pounding of the beast's hands slamming into the ground and rising from its birthplace. Jim's mouth dropped as he watched it rise to its full height.**

"WAIT WHAT DID IT LOOK LIKE! I-I…. GRRRRR!"

"So there is a battle taking place right behind the school and no one even acknowledged it. We could have caught Jim and discovered his secret."

"Ehhhh," Jim whined in nervousness.

 **Before you could even see the beast, the scene went from Jim to inside the gym (*wink*) as Coach Lawrence introduced the boy's competition.**

"We went through the girls that fast. Jeez."

" **And now, for the boys, Steve Palchuck!" The students cheered Steve, stepping up to the microphone and pulling it off the stand. He had been dressed in summer apparel.**

" **Arcadia Oaks High, I have two words for you." He began chanting, shaking his butt as he did so," The students began to chant with him, "Luau! Luau! Luau! Luau! Luau! Luau!" Once he got the crowd pumped, he made wild hand gestures, "Yeah! Pineapples! Leis! Coconuts?" He did a weird dance as Coach facepalmed.**

Everyone cringed while Steve smiled to himself.

" **Thanks, Palchuck." Toby was watching with confusion until Claire stepped up.**

" **Hey, Toby, where's Jim?"**

"Worried about your boyfriend? He's fighting Angor's puppet." Claire blushed.

" **Oh, he's just throwing together a last-minute costume and theme. No big deal."**

" **What is he thinking? These things take time. You don't just win Spring Fling by throwing something together." She threw her head back, "Why do I care about this so much?"**

" **Because it matters, Claire! This is the kind of event that can propel us through high school and send us off to college as winners!" He held up his arms in a Jurassic movement.**

"No, it won't. Pretty much everyone forgets about days later."

 **Suspenseful music begins to play as Jim stood in the defensive zone of the soccer field, looking up at the dirt golem. The beast was tall and didn't hesitate to slam its fist where Jim was previously standing. Taking shelter behind a tree, Jim looked up at it.**

" **Um, hi. I know that we just met, but what are you?" He watched the large hand get closer, knocking him out from behind the tree and sending him across the field. "Okay. All right, I get it. Strong, silent type." It's foot raised, ready to crush him in a simple step but fortunately, Jim rolled out of the way, grunting as he avoiding each crushing blow while Angor watched with a wicked grin.**

"Hmmm, let's start a conversation with it. JIM WHAT THE HECK!"

 **In the gym, not far from where Jim was fighting for his life, Coach Lawrence had yelled, "And now, Eli Pepperjack!" An old stereo slid beside the microphone, Eli walking beside it as he nervously rubbed his neck, dressed in gym clothes and black shades.**

Everyone glanced at one another, afraid of what was going to happen.

 **Retro dance music begins to play as Eli dances to the beat, shocking everyone in the building. Students began to murmur, making comments like: "Oh, my God!" and "Uh, awkward."**

"AHHH!"

"Eli, what are you doing?" Eli ducked his head into his blanket. "You got too excited for this."

 **After ending the splits, he stood back up and called out to the audience, "What's up righteous dudes and dudettes?"**

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

 **Mary and the person beside her were completely shocked.**

' **Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters! Let's take a blast to the past! Back to ancient times!" He did the moonwalk before calling out, "The 1980s!" A large banner of the number: "1980" was written on the screen in a funky pattern. The music stopped and just a lone clapper was heard.**

"My mom was born in 1980!" Rileah grinned.

 **In the corner, Steve called out, "Boo! Go back to the luau guy!"**

"Seriously Steve. Seriously."

"What, no one else was going to say it!"

"Cause nobody actually wanted too!"

 **On the ground, Jim glared, standing up to face the walking mud pile, "Okay, if you're gonna play dirty... For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!" His armor appeared quickly as he charged at the beast, sword in hand. He slid between the Golem's legs, stabbing it with his sword but it got stuck, "That wasn't supposed to happen!" He tried to pry his sword from the Golem's skin but it wouldn't budge. The beast trying to pull him off himself spun hoping to reach him but instead, Jim's body spun with the Mud Golem, unable to be reached.**

"Well doesn't that look fun."

 **Strickler walked up to where Angor was hiding in the shades of the tree, watching as Jim was finally grabbed by the Golem, the beast holding him tightly as Jim muttered, "Or that."**

"Well, the party of losers is watching Jim." Strickler went eye wide before sitting up straight.

"Who said that?!" The random student hadn't turned to face the teacher and simply said,

"Guess….loser."

 **The Golem dropped kicked Jim into the goal, Jim's armored foot stuck in one of the many holes. Strickler had enough of the game that was being played and walked up to Angor, "I resurrected you to kill the Trollhunter, not outsource the job to a golem."**

"GOALLL!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so scared to kill the Trollhunter, you probably would have done it by now!"

"Nobody is killing me!" Jim quickly said, "I'd like to stay alive please."

" **He bested the son of Gunmar. Human or not, this hunter is not to be trifled with."Strickler watched as Jim climbed the Golem, pissing the dirt monster off but he still managed to grab the Trollhunter. "The hunt is a game, and when I'm prepared to strike, he will know."**

 **The scene went from Angor's face to Coach Lawrence in the gym, calling for Jim. "Mr. Lake? Anybody seen Mr. Lake? Well, I guess you forfeit -"**

"Oh please, I couldn't handle the extra stress of trying to be king of the school." Jim rubbed his forehead with his free hand. Claire had never let his hand go, Jim finally realized that but he wasn't arguing.

 **Claire and Toby quickly ran up, stealing the mic from the Coach. "Hey, there!" Claire added**

" **Jim will be here," Toby reassured.**

" **We're his opening act," Claire mentioned. Toby pulled out a sock that must have stunk because Claire had waved her hand in front of her nose.**

"Guys, come on," the Trollhunter groaned.

" **Who wants to see some magic?" The gym was silent.**

 **Outside, Jim stood up, holding his stomach in pain but barely had time to take a break before he was sacked by the large grass hand and was sent flying onto his back, the Golem still trying to pound him into the dirt with his fist.**

"He's hurt…."

"Kick his arse, Jimmy!"

 **Jim rolled out of the way, donning his sword and slicing off the dirt fist. The beast looked at his injury with disbelief. Using the distraction, Jim raised his sword and slicing off a foot, the large dirt monster falling with a horrendous groan. It was about to swing at him again but Jim leaped into the air, slicing the other hand off.**

"DAMMMN BOY!" Everyone was shocked, they still couldn't believe Jim was actually doing all this and managed to pull some epic moves.

 **When Jim landed with a grunt, the beast rose, his sliced of limbs growing back but Jim was ready. The mud monster went to slamming its fist down again, Jim leaping back and quickly onto it's balled hand, running up its arm and the sword of Daylight slicing open the monster's chest.**

"Dude, I swear you shock me every day."

 **Jim landed on his feet once more, his eyes catching the totem within the beast's chest where he had sliced it open. The beast sealed it's cut as Jim grinned at his new target. The beast was becoming angry and shot a mud ball from its hand, causing Jim to roll out of the way and lose his balance. Taking no time to waste, the Mud Golem kicked the Trollhunter, Jim screaming as he rolled away in pain from the kick.**

"Ouch."

 **The Trollhunter stood up slowly, holding his most likely bruised stomach and grunting. He watched as the beast advanced. Jim held out his hand, the sword appearing. As the sword finally formed, Jim's grip on the handle had tightened. Doing a few swings, Jim twisted his body, screaming as he threw the sword like a baseball.**

"WHOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **Daylight cut through the air, a reflection appeared showing Strickler and Angor watching on the sidelines. The blade went straight through the beast's chest, stabbing the stone doll and coming out from the mud monster's back, the doll coming out with the sword.**

"That was the coolest part of the fight I have ever seen! Did you see that?! Jim literally swung the sword, it showed Angor and Strickler and took out that beast's heart in one go. Alright, Jim!" Everyone cheered.

 **With no "heart" to function, the beast took a few more steps before falling forward, nearly crushing Jim in the process. Jim let out heavy breaths, Angor watching with displeasure as Strickler had enough and left. On the field, Jim wiped his forehead, walking over the corpse of the golem and heading to his sword which was still stuck in the totem.**

 **He pulled the carved doll off his blade and snapped it in half. Angor groaned and opened a portal, leaving defeated. Jim's armor disappeared right as he heard Lawrence on the intercom.**

"Ha! Angor is mad! That's what you get! You too Strickler!"

" **James Lake? Lake, are you here"**

" **Oh, no! The costume!" He was about to run into the gym but slipped on a mud puddle. Inside, Toby was sticking his fingers into his balled fist, a student booing as Toby mumbled to himself.**

" **Okay, this is gonna work." He grunted and nervously closed his eyes as he held out his hands which were empty, shocking himself that it actually worked, he gasped before searching for the sock.**

"There ya' go Tobes, it finally worked." He nudged his friend who smiled.

" **Oh, my gosh! It worked! Wait, where'd the sock go?" Claire quickly stepped up, singing as Toby went along with it, acting like everything was meant to happen.**

" **Oh, say, can you see?" Claire started but Toby interrupted her.**

" **What are you doing? I'm in the middle of my act."**

" **By the dawn's ear-" Claire continued but the mic was ripped from her hands, Coach Lawrence turning to the crowd, "Give me the- All right, enough! Jim Lake is disquali-" before he could finish, the gym doors were ripped open to reveal Jim covered in mud.**

"Aw, look at him."

 **The students gasped as everyone turned to face Jim.**

" **What the heck is that?" Toby wondered as students began to murmur.**

"Wow thanks, Tobes, how kind of you."

" **What's going on here?" Coach wondered.**

" **Looks like you've been digging in the dirt, Lake." Steve mentioned as Jim walked by, "What the heck are you supposed to be?"**

"He was." Someone chuckled.

" **He looks like a mole!" Eli said as Mary and her friend shared a look before the student body had begun to chant, "Mole! Mole! Mole!"**

" **No, no, no! I'm not a mole! I'm just-" Jim tried saying but no one was listening. They all continued to chant as Toby quickly took the microphone from Lawrence's hands.**

" **Jim Lake Junior here to present his theme, Mole Mania!" As Toby finished, the students cheered causing Steve to get jealous. Band music began to play as the Mole mascot came out and danced, pleasing Toby.**

"Awww, Jim you are adorable and so loveable." Jim hid his face as a student cooed.

" **Mole Mania is not even a theme!"**

"Steve is jealous!"

 **Claire took the mic this time, "The people have spoken. Jim is the winner!"**

 **Then Coach took the mic, "Oh, apparently, Claire's the queen. But, yes, Jim wins the challenge! Mole Mania is the theme, but if I see one drop of mud on my gymnasium floor- Just dress like normal!" Toby gave Jim a thumbs up.**

Claire chuckled.

 **Coach Lawrence cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention, "There has been a sudden departure. I have heard word that Principal Levit has taken an indefinite leave of absence. We wish him well. But he sent an e-mail recommending an interim replacement, which we all support. Please welcome Principal Strickler!" Jim and Toby turned at the name, no one clapping but one person even though Eli cheered for him.**

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. Also, Levit was murdered! We are just going to let this killer roam the school with children!?"

 **The students whispered in confusion as Strickler stepped up to Coach Lawrence, passing through Jim and Toby.**

" **What is he doing here?" Jim said, looking at Toby.**

" **I thought you said he would be a fool to ever come back." Strickler grabbed the mic and looked back at Jim and Toby, his eyes glowing at them before turning to the crowd.**

"He wasn't if he couldn't find someone to actually hide him in a battle against a boy!"

" **I'm very glad to be back and excited to get started. But let it be known, with me in charge, things are going to change." The episode ended, the last thing being seen was Strickler's wicked grin.**

"AAAAAGGGGHHH I HATE HIM!"

Rileah chuckled, "alright, next episode."


End file.
